Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: In this sequel to Race for the Black Rose Wonderland is in danger of collapsing. The answer can be found under-Wonderland. A dark place where story creatures were banished. Hatter & Alice make new friends, and find old enemies in this magical Netherworld.
1. Chapter 1

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter One

Hatter's hand gently stroked Alice's hair. They were lying on a small grassy knoll at the top of a tall hill. Below them, they could just see the giant chess pieces that still stood in the Knight's Kingdom. It had been over two weeks since they left the Black Rose castle. Choosing to stay in Wonderland with Hatter, Alice went back to her world to tell her mother of her decision.

Her mother was at first hurt, but she realized just how deeply she was in love with Hatter, and she could see that love mirrored in Hatter's eyes. She was frightened that her only daughter was going to a place so far from home, but knowing what it was like to love someone as much as she did her father, she gave her, her blessings. With one stipulation, that she would visit her as often as she could. Alice gladly accepted that promise, for she and Hatter had a secret. Knowing that money was useless in Hatter's world Alice sold her business and used the money to buy the abandoned building that housed the forgotten wonderland mirror. In a weeks time she had the broken floors fixed and a proper fence put up to guard the place. They now had a secret way to and from wonderland. At the end of the two weeks, after many tears Alice said goodbye to her mother, and her world. Her thoughts were now of making a new life with Hatter in a world as foreign to her as her world was to Hatter.

"This could be a good thing," Alice said. She took his arm and hugged it around her stomach. "When I took up martial arts, I never imagined I would be using my skills to fight alongside a resistance and help a prince become the ruler of a far off land, a very, VERY far off land."

Hatter squeezed her tight, he reached down and kissed her on her head. "Did I tell you how grateful I am that you decided to stay with me on my world?"

Turning in his arms, she lay on his chest, her eyes glowing in love. "The choice was easy," Smiling evilly she added, "After all, Charlie makes the best Barbeque Borogrove I've ever had, where will I find that in my world?"

Playfully slapping her on her back, he pulled her up. Her hand traced his lone dimple that smiled at him. "I love that smile." Tilting their heads, they kissed. A kiss they held for a long time, for deep inside they knew the quiet time they now shared would soon be gone. It was Alice that broke off the kiss, laying her head on his chest she released a heavy sigh and tightly hugged him.

"I love that hug," he softly said.

Alice hugged him tighter, "I wish this moment would last forever."

"Don't say that," he scolded her. "Remember what happened to my ancestor. Thanks to the red Queen he was stuck in perpetual tea time."

"It wouldn't be so bad, as long as you were there."

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Alice slightly frowned. "Hatter, you know why I've had a bad record with liking guys? It was because they never wanted to commit, never wanted to stay."

Hatter looked deep into her eyes, "Alice, I swear, I will always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise with all my heart, Alice, your record has officially been broken."

"I'm holding you to that."

She stuck out her hand, laughing he shook it, Alice was surprised as she felt a small shock from his touch. Dropping his head to the ground, Hatter squinted his eyes, "Now that's done, I hate to say this, but we need to get up. I'm sure Charlie has been waitin' for us for some time now."

Alice groaned as Hatter began to stand up. She remained sitting on the forest floor. "Can't we wait just a little bit longer?"

Hatter extended his hand to her, "Sorry Alice, but duty calls, also my stomach. I'm hungry. Last thin' we ate was cold pizza before we left your world."

Reluctantly Alice took his hand and stood up. She glanced back at the flying pink horses they flew from Wonderland. She was thankful that Charlie was such a crafty inventor, it saved them hours of travel time getting to the Knights kingdom.

Rushing to catch up with Hatter they slowly made their way down to Charlie's camp. Once they approached the camp, Hatter brightly smiled. He saw a blissfully sleeping Charlie lazily swinging on his hammock. A soiled rag bear clutched tightly in his hands, he was snoring loudly in a singsong. Quietly creeping up to him, Hatter pressed his mouth on his ear and moderately shouted, "When's supper?"

Hatter jumped back as Charlie rolled in his hammock and fell to the ground. Clutching his teddy tight to his chest, he leaped up. Seeing Alice and Hatter standing before him his face glowed in joy.

"You came back!" he shouted.

"Told you we would," Hatter replied. Alice rushed up to Charlie and hugged him tight, "I gave you my promise we would."

Bowing his head in appreciation, Charlie stepped back, "Well I really wasn't sure if you would show up or not. I must say that I am very happy to find that you kept your promise." Embarrassed when he realized how tightly he was clutching his bear, he moved back and reverently placed it within a small box, next to the hammock. Placing a blanket over the bear, and tucking it in, he rubbed his hands in glee.

"Good to see you, Hatter," he reached out and took Hatters hand. Clutching it with both his hands, he enthusiastically shook it.

Hatter tilted his head, "Did you really think we wouldn't come back?"

"The thought had occurred to me, after all why would a young couple like yourselves want to spend time with a broken down old Knight like me?"

Alice gave him a scolding look. "Charlie, you're the most wonderful Knight I've ever known."

Charlie shyly looked away, "I'm the only Knight."

"There you go," Hatter said, "she wasn't lyin'."

"Tell me, how does it go with Prince Jack and his bid to become the next King of Wonderland?"

Hatter shook his head, "Not going well Charlie, not going well. The Suits and White Rabbits are all split up, they don't know who to follow. And, apparently from what I've heard, Sir Leon and Lord Corn may have brought an army."  
"The scoundrels," Charlie cursed. "While we were busy fighting off that cursed Aden, I'd bet my armor that they must have paid a visit to the Midas room."

"You'd win that bet, Charlie. Before we left the Black Rose castle I saw some gold plates sticking out of Lord Corn's jacket, and Sir Leon holdin' a small sack," Hatter admitted. He walked up to a fallen tree and sat down. Taking his hat off he began to twirl it in his hands. "If the rumors are true, unless Prince Jack can find a powerful benefactor I don't see how he'll be able to stand up to Sir Leon and Lord Corn's armies."

"Then he'll need an army for himself," Alice declared. "It's a shame the Knights were all killed off by the Queen of Hearts."

Charlie stumbled over to where Hatter was sitting. "Being a Knight was such a noble profession," he sadly said. "Why there were thousands of us at one time. When the Queen first declared war, they fought bravely. In fact, I do recall an entire battalion was lost in the Netherworlds."

"The Netherworlds?" Alice asked Hatter. "Where are those?"

"Remember I told you of No go areas in Wonderland when we first met," Hatter reminded her, Alice nodded her head. "Well the Netherworlds is the main part of the 'No' in No go. It's the bottom, the under in Wonderland."

Alice recalled looking down from one of the high buildings. The ground below was so far down it caught her breath all she saw was darkness. She wondered if anything existed so far down.

"So then, what is the plan?" Charlie asked Hatter.

"Well, after supper we'd get a good night's rest and tomorrow mornin' we'll pay a visit to Moxie's. With Grypht gone the dance club is all hers now. I imagine she'd still have connections, be in the know of what's going on."

"Splendid idea," Charlie enthused. "Well, I'm off to catch supper."

As Charlie began to walk away, Alice cleared her throat. "Charlie, don't you think you should…" her eyes moved up and down. At first Charlie was puzzled, feeling a coldness on his feet he quickly realized that he was only wearing his long underwear.

"I believe I should dress for the occasion, if you'll excuse me."

He rushed over to another section of the camp. Alice sat next to Hatter, putting his hat back on his arm protectively draped over her shoulder.

Alice nodded towards Charlie, "He's really excited."

Hatter grinned proudly, "Yep, seems the rebellion has added some years to his old life."

Hatter was surprised to hear a familiar voice say, "I have the both of you to thank for that." Looking up he saw a mustached man standing before him whirling a cane. He quickly jumped up and rushed over, "Cayto," he happily greeted the small man. "Good to see you."

Cayto brought out his hand and eagerly shook Hatters. "Good to see you too, scrounger, did you enjoy your last adventure?"

Hatter pushed his hat back and scratched his head, "Well Cayto, I have to admit it did have its moments."

Alice slowly moved up to Hatter. "I wanted to thank you for your help. It was because of you I was able to say goodbye to my father."

Cayto brushed her off, "Tish tosh Milady, I was just helping a friend."

"Soo," Hatter's eyes lit up in revelation. "Charlie was the friend you spoke of."

Cayto turned and looked over to where Charlie was dressing. "Yes, I've known Charles since he was just a small lad. I recall the day I first saw him, all bedraggled and frightened as a wet kitten. For many years I was his only friend."

"That's how he survived all those years alone in this forest," Hatter said. "It was you that helped him."

Cayto sadly smiled, "At first I watched after him constantly, but through the years I did move away from him. After all he needed to learn how to fend for himself." Smiling proudly he declared, "He did turn out to be a splendid knight, don't you think?"

"Yes he did," Alice agreed. "We would not have been able to defeat Aden or Mad March without his help."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that," Cayto said. "He felt so embarrassed when he ran away from you scrounger. He never forgave himself for his cowardice."

"Well I don't think I've told him enough times how much he's made up for it." Hatter admitted.

"I know," Cayto quickly replied. Hatter noticed something in his voice, an oddness that told him that this mysterious man had something that needed to be said.

"Cayto, is everythin' all right?"

"Oh yes my dear fellow," his large grin grew from ear to ear. "Actually everything is right, it's so very right for you to go on the most wonderful adventure of all."

"Adventure?" Alice nearly shouted. "What do you mean?"

Winking, Cayto began to walk back, "You'll see, just you wait scrounger. Very soon the Wonder in Wonderland will be back again thanks to the two of you," he cryptically said as he began to disappear. "The adventure begins with the first jump."

"Oh no you don't," Hatter shouted. He rushed up to grab Cayto before he disappeared, but he was too late. All he held in his hands was grey smoke. He threw his fist in the air, "Damn you Cayto, stop with your puzzles and tell us what you mean!"

Not even a wisp of the man remained, "Blast, that man is a pain in the backside, he's always leavin' us with riddles."

"Oh, so Cayto was here," Charlie said. Dressed in his chain mail, he rattled as he walked towards them. "I agree, he can be a pain sometimes, and a blessing. Why I remember the time he fell in one of my traps, he was so angry with me but he forgave me." Looking at Hatter and Alice a crooked smile blossomed, "Good friends always forgive."

"Yes they do, Charlie," Hatter released a deep breath. For now, he would have to put Cayto's cryptic words on the back burner. They had a kingdom to win for Jack Heart.  
"Well now, I have supper to catch. I'll be back in a jiff. We'll all partake of a splendid feast and rest well, for tomorrow we shall ride upon my magic steeds to Wonderland and visit Moxie's dance club." Stumbling away he mumbled, "You know when I was young I was a fantastic dancer. My Nan said I could charm the feathers off of a Borogrove."

Alice took Hatters hand, he could see concern etched in her eyes. "What do you think Cayto meant?"

Hatter pulled her closer to him, "I wouldn't worry about it, Alice. Let's just take this one step at a time."

Alice would keep silent about Cayto's visit for now. But deep inside she worried exactly what he meant. That night as he slept, Hatter tried to push back any thoughts of Cayto's visit. For now, he would keep an eye out on Charlie as well as Alice. It was common knowledge that he was working with Jack Heart now. Something that Hatter knew put him, as well as anyone with him in great danger. He would keep his senses on full alert for any danger that may be waiting for them. Lord Corn and Sir Leon would not hesitate to get rid of any of Jack's friends. Right now, that included Alice, Charlie, and a former teashop owner.


	2. Chapter 2 Moxie's Place

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Two**

Once the sun had risen the rumble of Charlie's flying horses filled the skies of the Knight's kingdom. Nearly an hour later, they landed next to Grypht and Moxie's nightclub. Climbing off his horse Hatter noticed that Moxie was also busy the two weeks they were away. The sign on the club no longer said 'The Gryphon and Turtle Dance club', but just 'Moxie's'. He led the others to the front door entrance.

"We're not going through the back this time?" Alice asked him.

"Nope, we're just regular patrons this time, not wanted fugitives." Raising his hand he was about to knock when the door flew open. He grunted as a large pair of arms threw themselves around him and lifted him off the ground, an enthusiastic giant spun him around.

"Hatter!" Daisy squealed, "Moxie told me you'd be coming, I'm so glad to see you." Alice was still amazed that such a large woman had such a high-pitched voice.

"Daisy," Hatter grunted, he struggled to pull himself out of her death grip. "I'm happy to see you too, but you really must work on your greetin's, they're goin' to be the death of me."

"Daisy, put him down," Moxie called out. "I told you before about picking men up."

Daisy slowly put Hatter down. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he stumbled. Alice quickly came to his aid. "Sorry Hatter," Daisy apologized. "I sometimes forget how fragile men can be."

Hatter chuckled. "I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Consider it a compliment, sweetie," Moxie said. "She doesn't do that with just anyone." She walked up to Hatter wearing a comfortable looking blouse and pants, she looked as normal as any Wonderlander. Standing on her toes, she reached up and gave Hatter a peck on the cheek. "Good to see you, honey. I missed those sparkling eyes." Alice brushed the kiss off and flirting. She now knew that Moxie was no threat, it was just her way of greeting men. The club was empty, it would not be opening for service for many hours. Inside Alice could see several people cleaning the nightclub.

"Please, come in," Moxie urged them. "We've been waiting for you."

'We?" Hatter asked, as he moved Charlie and Alice ahead of him.

It was once they entered Moxie's private booth that they realized who the 'we' she spoke of was. Sitting at the table was Dodo and Jack Heart. Moxie sashayed around the table, and sat down between Jack Heart and Dodo. Hatter could taste the tension in the room. He was impressed, not just anyone could bring Dodo in the same room with a Heart. He wasn't sure just where Dodo sat since the Queen was dethroned, for now he would play it by ear.

"Please, sit down sweetie," she invited him. "We've been talking about you and Alice."

"May I join you as well?" Charlie questioned her, a hurt look on his face.

"Of course Charlie," Jack Heart quickly said. "After all, you are the only Knight in Wonderland."

Charlie's smile practically glowed, "That I am," he said, as he sat down.

"I have to admit," Hatter said. "I really didn't expect seein' you here, Dodo."

Dodo's teethy grin spread across his bearded face. "You know me well, Hatter. Actually, I'm here only on Caterpillars word. In our last meeting, he told me of recruiting Jack Heart. I'm here to make sure he didn't waste his time."

Jack stared ahead his eyes narrowed, "I assure you Dodo, my cause is just. Caterpillar opened my eyes to all the atrocities my mother committed to the people of Wonderland. When I become King I will right those wrongs, and try to turn back what she's done to bring down Wonderland from her once greatness."

Dodo sat back and sniffed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"That's why we're all here," Moxie said in her sweetest voice. She could feel the meeting may be going the wrong way. She wanted to help Jack, having him get into an argument with the resistances leader was not going to help him.

"We were wondering if the rumors were true about Corn and Leon gettin' an army?" Hatter asked Moxie.

"Unfortunately it's true," Jack replied. "They were able to hire several units of Suits as well as most of the White Rabbits. Only a few remain loyal to me. Not nearly enough to help me fight for my crown."

"We need to find a way of getting you an army," Alice suggested.

"Marvelous suggestion," Dodo sarcastically said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Hatter's eyes narrowed in anger. "She's only tryin' to help."

"If she really wanted to help she would give us some constructive advice."

"What's your problem with her?"

"Problem? Now why would I have a problem with the daughter of the man that contributed to all our problems?"

Hatter was about to stand up when Alice stopped him. "I don't want to cause any trouble, that's not why I'm here." She looked at Daisy, "Could we get something to drink, I'm famished."

Daisy looked to Moxie for her approval. With a nod of her head, she motioned Alice to leave the room. Before leaving, Alice whispered into Hatters ear. "I don't blame him Hatter, I'm the stranger here. Just remember that I am here to help my people as well as yours. Please give them a voice."

Hatter squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, I will."

Hatter squeezed her hand tighter as suddenly the room began to shake. Alice held on to Hatter as the shaking increased, the movement lasted about ten seconds. Alice quickly brushed it off, she didn't know Wonderland had earthquakes. She realized that it didn't, as everyone in the room seemed to be in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Hatter shouted.

"I have no idea," Dodo said.

"You guys never heard of an earthquake?" Alice asked them.

"What's that?" Moxie choked. She was shaken the most. In all her life, she had never felt the buildings move like that.

"Well, it's when the ground moves," Alice explained. "You honestly say you've never had that happen before?"

"Wonderland has stood still for over one hundred and fifty years," Dodo proudly declared. "There has never been even the slightest jiggle."

Just as shaken as the others, Charlie's quivering voice spoke up, "Do you suppose something may be happening in the Netherworlds?"

Both Jack and Dodo laughed. "Are you mad?" Dodo said. "You know we're strictly forbidden to even speak of that place."

"That was the Queens orders," Hatter reminded Dodo. "If this happens again we may have to ask ourselves why she didn't want anyone down there."

Dodo suspiciously eyed Hatter, "You've been all over Wonderland, have you been down there as well?"

Hatter looked at Daisy, avoiding her frightened look he said, "I may have been there once or twice."

"What's down there?" Alice asked. "Anything that may have caused that shaking?"

Hatter looked uneasily at Alice, he tried to think of a way of telling her.

"He doesn't want to answer," Jack explained, "Because he knows how much it may hurt you to hear."

"Why don't you tell her the truth," Dodo said. "After all it was her father that suggested to the Queen on how to dispose of the Hollow Pearls."

"Hollow pearls, what's that?" Alice now realized that whatever was in the Netherworlds, it must involve people from her world. Heavily sighing Hatter still hesitated on telling Alice the truth, it was Jack that began the explanation. "Hollow pearls are what we call the humans that were drained of the emotions that my mother stole from them. In a way, your father did save them. Once drained my mother wanted them killed, it was your father that suggested they be sent to the Netherworlds."

"This name keeps coming up, can you please tell me more about the Netherworlds?"

"You see Alice, when my mother came into power she built her kingdom higher to escape the first Wonderlanders. With the original Alice's visit, she became enamored with your world. So much that she wanted to get as far away from the founders as possible."

"You mean the ones from the fairly tales?" Alice hopefully asked.

"You might say that," Hatter agreed. "Anyway, she kept buildin' Wonderland higher, until we all began to forget about the founders that remained on the ground. That was until she began bringin' over your kind."

"Yes, a very sad thing," Charlie said.

"Sad!" Dodo growled. "It was the beginning of the end for Wonderland. It started slowly, but thanks to her father, he quickly speeded up the process of draining the oysters. What he did in ten years nearly destroyed Wonderland."

"I know my father had a big part to what was happening with my people. I can't make any excuses for what he did, but I want you to know that I am here to help them any way I can. Now are you telling me that once my people were no longer needed they were just dropped off like unwanted garbage in these Netherworlds?" She looked at Hatter. His unease began to turn into embarrassment.

Jack gently explained. "I'm ashamed to say that is exactly what happened, Alice."

Alice's face flushed red with anger. She couldn't imagine what it was like to live drained of emotions in a dark land. "Did they die there?" she choked, her words straining to come out. Hatters' hands reached over to clutch her shoulders. "I'm sorry Alice, for what happened to your people. It was a horrible thing the Queen was doing. It was when I found out how she disposed of your kind that made me decide to join the resistance. I knew she needed to be stopped."

"We all knew about the hollow pearls," Dodo cut in. "But everyone just ignored them. The people of Wonderland were becoming addicted to the Queens quick emotions. The more they wanted, the more she gave them. It was an endless circle that I feared would never be broken. Until you met this oyster, you still dealt with selling emotions, Hatter."

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I did it to help the resistance" Hatter angrily spat out. "I left that behind me, that's a Hatter that won't be comin' back."

"Please," Alice insisted. "Can you tell me, if they are still down there?"

"When I was last there, I didn't see any of them," Hatter truthfully replied. "Then again, I wasn't really lookin' for them. I was just there to make some deals."

Alice grasped both of his hands. Her large eyes stared into his. "Hatter, I have to find out if any of my people are alive down there. I told you before I wanted to stay to help Jack, but hearing that my people may be trapped down there stripped of their emotions makes me realize that I have another mission. It was my father's experiments that put them down there, I have to help them. Knowing that they may be living down there, in the darkness, well I can't live with myself if I don't try to do something to help them."

"Oh no, Alice!" Hatter practically shouted. "I told you before, that's a very dangerous place."

"But you said you've been down there before."

Hatter quickly put his foot down. "Alice, no one goes down to the Netherworlds it's forbidden."

"By the Queen you said," Alice reminded him. "She may have been hiding something down there, maybe something that will help us. Hatter, you really have no idea what we'll find down there do you?"

Hatter was about to answer her when the room began to shake again. It was smaller than the last, but it still shook everyone to their core.

"Something is going on," Jack gasped. "I don't know what, but this can't keep up. Wonderland was not built to withstand this type of shaking."

"Do you think it may be something that Lord Corn or Sir Leon contrived?" Dodo asked.

"I doubt it," Jack replied. "They simply aren't smart enough to figure a way of shaking the city. Besides, they want to rule Wonderland. You can't do that if it's destroyed."

"I think that perhaps we may be paying a visit to the Netherworlds in the very near future," Charlie softly whispered.

"Do you feel somethin', Charlie?" Hatter asked him.  
Closing his eyes, Charlie took in a deep breath. Massaging his temples, he took a step forward and chanted, "Galladoonnnn Debooossshh."

"What in heavens name is he doing?" Dodo barked.

"Don't interrupt him," Jack chastised him. "I've seen him do this before."

Charlie's eyes tightly closed, he jerked his head. Opening his eyes he took in a deep breath so loud everyone in the room jumped. He stumbled forward, Hatter had to catch him before he fell. "Thank you," he weakly said as Hatter helped him to sit on one of the chairs. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Did you see anything?" Alice asked him.

"I saw darkness, Alice and felt great anger. I saw the city destroyed, fallen to the grounds below," he panted. He closed his eyes in pain. "I do not know why, but the trembling we felt originates there. If we do not find the source soon, I assure you all, Wonderland will fall as easily as a deck of cards."

Jack began to pace, his face looked grim. "If Wonderland is in danger of falling, then I will have to do something to stop it." He looked at Hatter. "You've said you were there before, can you guide me?"

Hatter didn't hesitate, he knew whatever Charlie had seen would come true, he fully trusted the old knight. "I'll do what I can," he briskly replied.

"Good, then I'll need to get some men first, to come with me."

"Just a word of warning," Hatter said. "We'll need to keep this party as small as possible. It's a dangerous place down there, the smaller the party the less attention we'll draw."

"Not sure what that means, but I'll make sure to pick my best men." He rushed out of the room calling out, "I'll be back here in two hours, be ready to take me down."

Dodo let out a quick breath, "Well, he certainly took control there, typical Heart."

"I saw a man that wanted to help his people," Alice said. "What did you see?"

Dodo thought for a second, shaking his head he said, "I'll keep that answer on hold until you all return safely. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to see if I can find out what's happening to Wonderland myself." Nodding his head at Charlie, he added, "And I will do it without the use of crystal balls." He quickly left without a glance back.

"H...Hatter," Daisy stuttered, she was almost crying. She wrung her large hands in worry. "What are you going to do, I don't want to go back there….I can't!"

Hatter patted her large hands, "Daisy, you don't have to go, I know the way."

"But you know how dangerous it can be, who will protect you?"

Alice was confused, she looked to Hatter for an explanation. "If you noticed, Daisy is not exactly a typical Wonderlander."

"She's better," Moxie proudly declared. She walked up to Daisy and hugged her. "Grypht and I found her in the streets when she was just a little girl. We took her in, hid her here. If the Queen found out she was here, she would have had her exiled."

Still confused Daisy told Alice, "I was not born here, I come from the Netherworlds."

Alice wondered why she was so large, now she knew. She came from the magical part of Wonderland, the land from the fairy tale.

Moxie took Hatters' arm. "Come on sweetie, if you are going down there you're going to need some fire power." She led him to the kitchen. Walking into a large freezer she twisted then pulled on one of the large hooks that hung from the ceiling. A door opened up leading to a large room. Entering the room Hatter was shocked to find every weapon he could imagine. "One thing you had to love about Grypht," Moxie said. "He knew how to stock an arsenal. Pick your poison Hatter, you're gonna need it."

As Hatter and Alice rummaged through the various weapons Charlie's eyes twinkled. In a far corner, he saw a sword sitting in a corner. Walking up to it he reverently picked it up. The sword was so clean he could see his reflection in it.

"Thought you'd like that, Charlie," Moxie said. "Grypht said he took it from the Queens Treasure room. Said it was supposed to have been taken from the White Knight."

Charlie numbly nodded, "Yes," he sighed. "I used to polish it for him when I was just a boy. I never thought I would see it again."

"Take it," she invited him. "It needed to find a new home, it was looking sad sitting here in this dark room."

Charlie didn't know how to thank her. He pulled out his old sword and placed the White Knight's sword in his scabbard. Closing his eyes, he softly whispered, "I almost feel like a real Knight."

"You are Charlie," Alice said. He opened his eyes. He saw Hatter and Alice looking at him. Once again, his shyness took over, "Well, a true Knight needs to be anointed by the King or Queen."

Hatter patted Charlie on the back, "I think a true Knight comes not from a touch of a sword on a shoulder, but here." He touched Charlie's chest.

Charlie shook his head. "The two of you always seem to find a way to make this old Knight's heart beat stronger."

"Good," Alice said. "Because we're going to need that when we go down to the Netherworlds"

"Hold on," Hatter cut in. "When did we decide that you were comin'?

"When did WE decide I wasn't?" she countered.

"Look Alice, the Netherworlds is not a place for a woman."

"Really, then I think you should either take another look at Daisy or have Charlie explain to you about the birds and the bees."

"Daisy was born there. She can take care of herself."

"I didn't get my black belt shopping! Besides, doesn't make a difference what you say, I'm going and that's final." Alice moved past Charlie, and rushed out of the room. Hatter pulled his hand down his face in frustration. "Why did I have to fall in love with someone that is so stubborn?"

"Got that from you!" she called out.

Hatter raced out of the room after Alice. "Oh dear," Charlie said. "There they go again." He nobly took Moxie's hand. "If you'll allow me, I'll escort you back to the dance floor." Taking his arm, she left the room with him. Minutes later, they entered the dance floor. Moxie was surprised to see Hatter and Alice holding each other. Alice's head lay on Hatters shoulder.

"As I said before, they do this all the time," Charlie explained. "I think the fun part of fighting is the making up, don't you?" He sat down at the table and waited patiently for Jack's return.


	3. Chapter 3 Down the Rabbit Hole

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Three**

True to his word, Jack returned to the dance club two hours later with four men. All four had shocking white hair. Alice realized they were what Hatter called, White Rabbits. They were all dressed in dark unassuming clothes. They each held hats in their hands and wore jackets, their long white hair was hidden under their jackets. Alice guessed they needed a way to hide their hair color when they reached the Netherworlds. She was surprised to see Jacks' hair color was the same as when she first met him on her world.

Noticing her questioning looks, he explained. "I realized that a Heart was not going to be welcomed in the Netherworlds. For now I'm just plain Jack Chance." He patted Hatter on the shoulder, "This is Hatter," he told his men. "A man with, let us say…special talents."

Hatter took off his hat. He performed a few hat tricks, before patting it back on his head, his patented grin greeted them all. Jack then pointed to the others. "That's Charlie, the last Knight of Wonderland. Moxie owns the nightclub. Alice as you recall, helped to dethrone my mother."

He then pointed to the four men that he brought with him. "These are the finest of my men. This is Barret, a good man to have by your side in a fight." Jack pointed to a bear of a man, he stood almost as tall as Daisy. Placing his hat on his head, he grunted a greeting.

"This is Sloan, my best marksman." This man held a very dangerous looking gun, his eyes were sharp and steel grey. Donning his hat, he saluted them with the muzzle of his gun.

"Locke is my best tracker, and hunter." Jack pointed to a tall, thin man. Hatter noticed his green eyes were small, but clear. He felt a near kinship with this one as he flipped his hat in the air, before patting it on his head.

"And last but defiantly not least, this is Rankin, a man that is an expert in just about everything." This man was different from the other three. His hair was still white, but cut short, his bright purple eyes smiled at them. He bowed before Alice and Moxie, standing up he gently placed his hat on.

Jack proudly smiled at his men, "You may trust these men with your lives."

"We're goin' to have to," Hatter said. "Where we'll be goin' you'll need all your wits about you, and a bit more."

"Now the introductions are over, how do we get to the Netherworlds? Since I was gone I felt two more shakings."

"Tremors," Alice said. "On our world, they are called tremors."

"Yes," Jack looked uneasy. "Tremors, if you want. Hatter, where do we start?"

Hatter looked to Alice, hoping she would change her mind. She just gave him a, 'Let's get started' look. Taking in a deep breath he said, "You all know that any entrance to the Netherworlds has been locked up tight."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "I had thought of asking how to unlock them on my way to the palace, but thought your way may be a bit quicker."

Hatter gave an uneasy laugh. "Yep, I have to admit it is quicker. The place we need to go to is found at the outskirts of Wonderland. Once there we need to go down the rabbit's hole." Getting questioning looks he cryptically replied, "I'll tell you what that is once we get there. Let's go then. The sooner we start the sooner we can get back."

Taking the lead, he led them towards the exit doors of the dance club. Hearing Moxie talking to Daisy Hatter was surprised to find they had an addition to their party.

"Take care of the place, Daisy," Moxie told her. She pulled out a gun and checked it. Tucking it in her belt, she pulled her blouse over to cover it. "Hopefully we'll be back soon."

Jack stopped in his tracks. Turning around he shook his head, "No Moxie, you aren't coming with."

Moxie planted her hands on her hips, "And why not?"

"This is too dangerous, I don't want to have to look after you."

Moxie quickly pulled out her gun. In a flash, she fired off two shots. Both bullets flew over the heads of the small group. Turning around Jack could see two pieces of thin rope falling from the curtains. Used to open the curtain, Jack realized that Moxie was a crack shot. Even he wouldn't have made that shot so accurately and fast. Spinning around he saw Moxie blowing the muzzle of her gun cool.

She tucked the gun back in her pants. "You were saying?"

"Don't fight it," Hatter said in Jacks' ear. "I've learned it's best to ride in the bus than be run over by her."

"Fine," Jack said. "But when it comes to a fight if I say run, you promise to do as I say."

Moxie crossed her heart. "Let's go," Jack spun around and marched out of the dance club. Moxie gave a parting wave to Daisy before she left.

The sun had reached its height when Hatter came to a stop. They stood before what appeared to be an abandoned factory. It stood seven stories high, a large faded sign hung in front of the building. The words 'Hare Inc.', could just barely be made out.

"This was one of the first factories set up when Wonderland began to build higher. It was abandoned over twenty years ago. I heard that there was a pipeline to the Netherworlds that was maintained until the Queen began to become obsessed with draining emotions from the humans. Thankfully the 'Rabbit Hole' as it was known back then still remains open, though thankfully unknown by your mother."

"The White Rabbits have heard of this," Rankin said. "We just never knew where it was located."

Hatter suddenly looked alarmed. This was a secret he had kept for most of his life, he feared he might have given it away to the wrong people. "Don't worry," Rankin assured him. "With the Queen now out of power, the White Rabbits are no longer concerned with finding this illegal entrance. You have my word, as well as the others that it will remain a secret."

The other White Rabbits nodded their heads in agreement. Hoping that they would keep their promise, Hatter proceeded to lead them towards a back entrance. Once again, Alice had to walk on a narrow ledge towards an obscure back door. This time however, she was not as frightened of the view below. Thanks to Hatter, her fear of heights was nearly gone.

Hatter stopped just in front of a double door. A large padlock hung from a chain that bound the door to the walls of the building. Taking off his hat, he flipped it upside down. His hand dug into the hat and pulled out a small key hidden in its lining. Taking the key he used it to unlock the padlock. Once the lock was open Hatter quickly placed the key back in his hat.

Opening the door dry dusty air flew out of the building. Over Hatter's shoulder, Alice could faintly see that the building was nearly pitch black. She could vaguely make out some light that managed to peek its way though the few windows in the building.

Taking off a backpack, Rankin pulled out several torches. He handed one to Hatter. Turning it on, he walked into the building. He aimed the bright light from the torch into the darkness. He tried to recall the layout of the building. It had been over a year since he was last there. Each trip he depended on Daisy to show him the way. Spying something familiar, he began to walk towards a staircase. He climbed up the stairs, taking one-step at a time. He could hear the sound of his companions behind him.

"Take your time going up," Hatter told the others. "We need to go to the seventh floor, I don't want us winded. We'll need all our strength once we get to the Netherworlds."

Half an hour later, they reached the top floor. Charlie stooped over, his hands braced on his knees. He was trying to catch his breath. "My word, that was a bit of a climb. I hope we won't be doing that again soon."

"Don't worry Charlie, from now on its all down hill from here." Hatter waited patiently for the others to catch their breath before he led them onto the seventh floor. This level was filled with boxes. Alice could see that there was a least an inch of dust covering the boxes. Hatter weaved his way past the stacked boxes. He stopped in front of a large dusty tapestry. It stood as tall as the room. An entire village was sewn into the tapestry. Hatter began to knock on the wall behind the tapestry, he seemed to be listening for something. It was when his knock sounded hollower that he stopped. Stitched on the tapestry before him was a large well. He instructed Sloan and Locke to pull the tapestry up. Once they lifted the tapestry, they could see small rods grow out of the wall. They hung the tapestry on the rods. Before them stood a steel door that was hidden behind the dusty tapestry.

Taking his hat off again this time, he pulled out a key with a small rabbit etched on its exterior. He used the key to unlock the door. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, the year of misuse seemed to have rusted it shut.

"Let me give it a go," Barret offered.

Hatter stepped back. Barret grabbed the doorknob and pulled back, the door remained shut. Spitting into his hands he gripped the knob so hard his knuckles turned white. Planting his feet on the wooden floor and leaning back, his face turning red from the strain, as he pulled as hard as he could on the door. After three jerks, the door opened a sliver. Once he cracked the rust on the door, it seemed to open easier for him. He was shocked as he pulled it open wider it seemed to have a life of its own. He jumped back as the door shoved fully open, slammed against the wall and disappeared.

"Don't worry," Hatter told everyone. "That was supposed to happen." Barret's look at him could melt lead. Hatter nervously smiled in apology. "Sorry, forgot to warn you."

Hatter rushed past Barret and stood at the doorway. His hand gripped the doorframe tightly. Everyone could feel a strong breeze coming from the doorway, but the winds blew not out but inward.

"This is how we get down," Hatter shouted. The winds now began to whistle loudly. "You just take a step forward, and the Rabbit hole will take you down to the Netherworlds."

Jack walked up to the doorway, he was surprised how strong the winds pulled at him. He held tightly to the edge of the doorframe as he leaned his head through the doorway. He saw below him darkness, a blackness that frightened him.

"I won't lie to you," Hatter shouted. "When I first went down I was never so scared in my life. It seems as if you're fallin' forever. But trust me, just before you reach the end you'll slow down enough to make a decent landin'."

Jack threw Hatter a worried look. "And what exactly is your definition of decent?"

"Alive," Hatter returned with a grin. He looked back at Alice. She told him before that her fear of heights was not as bad as when he first met her. Once she went into the hole, he hoped her old fears would not return. He walked back to where Alice was standing. Her arms hugged her body, she was shaking from the dampness in the building.

"Still want to go?" Hatter asked her.

"When you hit bottom, move over," she said. "I'll be right behind you."

Pursing his lips, Hatter gave her a slight nod. "Very well, I'll go first. Like the mirror, just keep breathin' as you go down." He walked up to the doorway, leaning over he tightly clutched the doorframe. "Oh, and a word of warnin', if you see some strange things as you fall down, just try to ignore them, we don't need them followin' us to the Netherworlds."

"What things?" Jack shouted.

"You'll find out, I'll see you at the bottom." Hater released the doorframe and jumped into the darkness, in an instant he was gone. The winds in the doorway grew stronger, nearly sucking Jack towards it. He was about to motion for his men to go first when he was pushed aside. Alice hesitated for just a second, closing her eyes, she jumped through the doorway.

It was as she was falling she recalled Cayto's words, 'The adventure begins, with the first jump'. Closing her eyes she realized that this was the start of the adventure Cayto spoke of earlier. She searched down into the darkness, Hatter was in front of her. She would follow him, wherever he would go from now on, she would always be by his side.

Jack leaned over and saw Alice disappear into the darkness. "Go," he told his men, "I'll be last."

One at a time, they walked or jumped through the doorway. Each time they quickly vanished into the darkness. Once the last White Rabbit was through, that left Jack, Moxie, and Charlie.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jack asked Moxie.

"To late to stop me now," she shouted as she ran to the doorway and leaped over its threshold. She screamed in fear as she no longer felt the floor below her. Her screams quickly faded as she fell down the shaft.

"After you, Charlie," Jack invited him.

Charlie slowly walked up to the doorway. He nervously looked down. "I wonder if my armor may make me fall faster than the others," he mumbled.

"Only one way to find out," Jack grunted, as he shoved Charlie through the door. He yelped just for a second before he was gone. Taking in a deep breath, Jack leaped through the doorway. He hung in the air for a second and then he was gone.

The room grew silent as the winds began to die down. Slowly the door reappeared. It moved silently, swinging shut. The rods holding the curtain up slid back into the wall; dropping the tapestry and covering the steel door, no sign of the hidden entrance was left.


	4. Chapter 4 Lefty's Barter House

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Four**

As Jack fell into the darkness, at first he felt frightened. He flayed his arms in the air as the winds around his body sucked him down. Total darkness surrounded him. He felt as if he was falling for over ten minutes when he saw what Hatter warned him about earlier. Several small creatures were crawling on the walls. Here the shaft walls seemed to give off a light of its own. The creatures looked like a cross between a rat and a frog. They clawed and jumped from small ledges on the shafts walls. Keeping centered on the shaft Jack willed himself to fall faster.

Racing past the creatures he was at last able to see a light below. Minutes later he felt his decent begin to slow down. He was jarred as his feet suddenly hit solid ground. Landing with a grunt, he fell to his knees and rolled on what felt like dirt.

"Hurry, we can't stay here long," Jack heard Hatter say. Rankin and Hatter helped him up and pulled him towards a tall steel pillar. Standing behind the pillar Jack was glad to see that everyone made it safely. They didn't appear to have been injured by the fall. Alice stood by Hatters side. Moxie moved over to stand by Jack. Her eyes wide with fear. The White Rabbits stood close to them, their eyes scanning their surroundings.

At the edge of the pillar, Hatter leaned over and peeked around it. The pillar was wide enough to hide them all. Jack guessed it had to be at least ten feet wide as well as deep. He was surprised to find it was not as dark here as he expected. On the pillar they stood behind, he saw lights hanging from its metal skin. The lights were bright enough to illuminate the area nearly to the intensity of daylight. He looked up, and was shocked to see he fell out of a well. Only this well was upside down. Its opening was in the ceiling, not on the ground.

Searching ahead he saw several feet away another pillar, and another. They trailed off into the distance, there had to be hundreds of them, perhaps thousands. He was in awe of the builders of the city. These large pillars totally supported Wonderland above.

To the side he saw what looked like a small house, but it was the strangest house he ever saw. It seemed to be a cross between a hillside and a trellis. Thick vines grew out of the roof and trailed off to the ground. The vines formed the walls of the house. He heard Hatter softly hiss. Glancing around the pillar, he saw another strange sight, two men taller and wider than Barret were lumbering towards them. Hatter turned and placed his finger on his lips, motioning them to be quiet.

They slowly began to move around the pillar as the men approached them. Quietly they walked around the pillar, keeping it between themselves and the two large men. Jack was able to get a peek of them as they passed by. He was in total shock as he saw them more clearly. They both had the faces of a bulldog. Stockily built, they huffed and puffed as they walked past the pillar and away from the small house. Once they were out of earshot, they heard Hatter breath a sigh of relief.

"What the hell were those?" Jack hissed.

"You could say, they are the police force down here, Prince Jack," Hatter told him. "You don't want to mess with them. They are strong, and have a nasty bite."

Jack grabbed Hatters' arm, "I think now that we're down here you shouldn't call me Prince, not sure what kind of reception I'll get thanks to my mother."

Hatter stared straight ahead, "It is a mouth full."

"I'm just Jack Chance from now on." He then looked to his companions, for their approval, they all nodded their heads.

Hatter pointed ahead. "Right now we're at the outskirts of the Netherworlds, the population here is spread out. Most of the Netherworlds are farther under the city. First, we need to get to that house as quietly and quickly as possible." He pointed to a dark shape in the distance. Taking the lead, Hatter quietly moved from pillar to pillar. As they approached the dark shape, Alice could see that it was a large one-story house. It spread out from one pillar to the other. Made of vines and mud, it had a faded sign on its roof that read, 'Lefty's Barter House'.

Hatter stopped by a pillar to the right of the house. He was thankful that so far, he'd managed to keep this large group hidden. He hoped their luck would last. "I have to see Lefty alone," he informed the others. "He doesn't like strangers."

"Why Lefty?" Alice asked.

Hatter held up his right hand, "He got into a nasty row with one of those Bull-guards you saw before." Smiling brightly he snapped his teeth, "Told you they have a nasty bite." Alice cringed at the thought of loosing a hand. He gently touched Alice's hand, "If I'm not out in ten minutes, come after me."

"Don't you trust this, Lefty?" Jack asked.

"I trust him about as far as I can throw Barret," Hatter briskly replied. "But he's the only one I know who's in the know down here. For now, he's got the ball and I have to play by his rules." Taking in a deep breath, he rolled around the pillar and quickly made his way towards the Barter house.

The White Rabbits protectively surrounded Jack, Alice, Moxie, and Charlie. Their eyes trained ahead for any sign of trouble. As Alice watched Hatter walk into the Barter house, she said a small prayer that she would soon be seeing him walking towards them with good news.

Reaching the entrance, Hatter looked back. So far, no one in sight, he'd like to keep it that way. Grasping the doorknob, he opened the door. Walking in he was greeted with the familiar smells of the house. It was filled with every thing imaginable, and some that were unimaginable. He weaved his way through heavily packed shelves. In the center of the house, he saw Lefty. He looked the same as when Hatter last met him. He stood about eight feet high and was built like a brick wall. His dark greasy hair hung to his shoulders.

Spying Hatter, Lefty's large mouth grinned widely. Hatter grimaced as he saw a row of rotted teeth. 'Showtime,' he softly whispered. Putting on his most honest face, he walked up to the huge man.

"Well, as I live and breathe," Lefty's deep voice rumbled, "if it ain't 'atter. I 'aven't seen ya in, wot, a dogs age."

Lefty stuck out a metal hook that he wore on his stump. Hatter took the hook and shook it. "Good to see you, Lefty"

Lefty looked behind Hatter, "Where's me girl?"

"Oh, Daisy's so busy workin' at the nightclub I had to come on my own."

Hatter saw Lefty's right eye twitch, he recalled Daisy told him to watch for that, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall why.

"Well, wotcha 'ere fo' then? Need another Bandersnatch, got a youngun in the other day."

"No, just lookin' for some information." Hatter again saw that eye twitch. He struggled to recall what Daisy said.

Lefty leaned over the counter. "Wotcha need to know?"

"There's been a bit of shakin' above. You have any idea what could cause it?"

Lefty's hook reached up, he absently scratched his cheek. "Hmm, ya say there's been a bit o' shakin' in the Overworlds?"

"Yes, I think they may be comin' from down here. I thought I'd pay a visit to the Netherworlds and find out if you'd know anythin'. If it keeps up you may be havin' more visitors from the Overworlds."

Lefty began to laugh, but it was a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "That would be great fo' business." Leaning back, he stretched his long arm out and grabbed a dark bottle. Slamming in on the table his rotted grin returned.

"All this talkin' is makin' me thirsty." Taking out two glasses from below the counter, he began to pour a dark blue liquid into the goblets. He shoved one of the glasses towards Hatter. "I 'ate to drinks alone. Try it, it's me best brew."

Hatter slowly reached for the glass. He saw the twitch in Lefty's eye appear again as he lifted the glass to his lips. As he hesitated to drink the liquid, he saw Lefty raise his glass. Slowly he began to empty it. Satisfied it was safe, Hatter tilted his glass and began to drink from it. The liquid was pleasant tasting, it had a small burn going down his throat. As he took another swallow, he noticed something behind Lefty. It was a poster. In bright letters, he saw _**'Rich reward for any Overworlders. Founder's descendants highly prized. R.K.'**_.

Hatter then saw Lefty's mouth poised over his glass. Slowly he spit out the liquid that he drank from the glass. He hadn't swallowed a drop. Suddenly Hatter recalled what Daisy had told him about Lefty.

_"Keep an eye out for his twitch, Hatter. If you see it, he's up to no good."_

Hatter dropped the glass, it shattered at his feet. He saw an evil grin blossom on Lefty's face. "Sorry, 'atter, but business 'as been bad lately."

Hatter began to feel numbness in his fingers. He tried to pull his gun out, but Lefty was to fast. His hook swung around and knocked the gun from Hatters hands, his ham-sized hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

"Can't believe you'd try that with me, 'attter, naughty boy. It wouldn't work anyway's, that liquor ya just drank is goin' to put ya to sleep long enough fo' me to get ya where ya need to be got." He dragged Hatter over the counter. Hatter tried to hit him with his right hand, but his arm felt as if it was filled with lead.

"We'll 'ave none of that, I've 'eard o' that sledge'ammer o' yours." Lefty gripped Hatters right hand and held him high in the air. His feet kicked out, but they harmlessly fell on a rock hard body. Lefty shook him like a rag doll. "Now ya stop that, 'atter. Won't do if the merchandise is damaged." Hatter's eyes twisted in rage.

"Don't ya be givin' me that look," Lefty said. "I'd bet me mothers eyes that you'd do the same." He dropped Hatter down on the floor. Turning him to face away, his arm snaked around his waist, lifting him up he began to carry him towards the back of the house. Hatter's arms no longer seemed to work any more. He struggled to speak.

"Don't…do it," was all he could manage to say.

Hatter rocked in Lefty's arm as he waddled down a narrow aisle. He kicked out with his legs, knocking merchandise from the shelves onto the floor. Lefty was the happiest he'd been in his life. "I really am sorry, "atter, I 'ave to say I really do like ya. You was me best customer, but like I said, business 'as been bad lately. I needed some income. I was 'oping I'd see ya, since that proclamation came out. I nearly bit me tongue off when I saw ya walkin' down that aisle. Ya know, I got the best o' both worlds with ya. You're an Overworlder and you're descended from one o' the founders o' Wonderland. Imagine the reward I'll be gettin' fo' bringin' in a bonified descendant o' one o' the most powerful founders, The Hatter."

Hatter felt as if cotton was filling his brain. Once Lefty reached a back room, he was placed on the floor. His eyes struggled to remain open. He felt a flush of fear as he saw Lefty pick up a large burlap sack.

Lefty noticed the scared look. "Sorry 'atter, but I can't let anyone see ya. They'll try and take ya from me. Don't worry, ya won't feel a thin'." The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Lefty lifting his feet and stuffing them into the sack.

Alice nervously bit her nails. Her eyes were totally focused on the Barter house. It had been nearly ten minutes and still no sign of Hatter.

"You think he's all right, sweetie?" Moxie asked her. She felt Charlie move next to her. "Oh dear," he softly whispered. "I fear that our Hatter may be in trouble."

Alice knew he was right, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Something had to have gone wrong, terribly wrong.

"I think we gave him enough time," Jack said. "He should have been here by now, we need to check out that Barter house."

"I agree," Alice said. "Let's go."

Jack and the White Rabbits rushed past her as she sprinted towards the Barter house. Seconds later Barret shoved the door open. They all piled into the house. Sloan and Moxie remained by the door, their eyes searched for any sign of the Bull-guards. The others ran past the many shelves towards the center of the store. They reached a large circular desk. Alice's heart beat faster as she found no one was there. "Hatter!" she shouted, hoping for an answer, but none came.

"Something happened here," Locke said. He kneeled on the floor. He was holding a shard of glass. "A glass was dropped here." Rankin took the piece of glass and sniffed it. "I smell traces of foxglove. In a liquor, it would knock out the strongest man." Standing up, Locke saw scrapes on the wooden desk. "Something, or someone was recently dragged across this desk."

"By the Kings beard, look at this!" Charlie shouted. He pointed to the reward poster.

"Oh Hatter," Alice gasped. "Lefty must have taken him to get that reward."

"Never fear, Alice," Jack tried to assure her. "We'll find him."

Locke searched for any sign of where Hatter was taken, he saw several items from the shelves lying on the floor. "This way," he urged the others.

"Sloan, Moxie, come on, we're heading towards the back," Jack shouted.

Giving one last look outside, Sloan and Moxie ran towards the back of the barter house. It was in the back that they found a large door left wide open. Rushing out Alice hunted around, she saw no sign of Hatter or anyone else. Locke squatted on the ground, his eyes searched for any clues as to where Lefty had taken Hatter.

"I see one set of deep footprints," he told Jack. "He's limping on one side as if carrying a heavy weight. He's heading that way," he pointed towards the right. Taking the lead, Locke followed the deep tracks.

It was nearly ten minutes later when they saw a huge man walking quickly ahead of them, on his back he carried a large sack.

"Oh dear god," Alice gasped. "Don't let Hatter be in that."

They ran towards the large man. Hearing something from behind, Lefty spun around. He placed the sack on the ground and faced several people running towards him. Immediately Sloan aimed his gun at the large man, but he hesitated taking a shot, he didn't want to draw to much attention to them. Barret growled as he rushed towards Lefty. Dipping down he charged him like a bull. Lefty's good hand reached out and stopped Barret from hitting him. Grasping his shoulder, he flung him to the side. Rankin now moved in, he leaped in the air and slammed his foot into Lefty's chest.

Lefty only rocked, he grinned widely as he easily swatted Rankin away. "The battle does not fare well," Charlie said to Moxie. Both were standing on the side, afraid to confront the large man.

Alice stared at the burlap sack. She could make out a figure of someone inside of the sack. She knew it had to be Hatter. Feeling intense anger rising up, she ran to the giant. She had to recall her training. She needed to use this large man's strength against him. Reaching him, she waited for the last second before she fell to the ground, sliding under Lefty she lashed out with her hand at his ankles. He roared in anger as she landed a blow on his Achilles tendon. Alice knew just where to hit a someone to instill the most pain. Getting up she lashed out at the back of Lefty's knee. He stumbled forward, but he didn't fall.

He was proving to be much stronger than they had guessed. Jack now moved forward, taking out a stun stick, he tried to use it against Lefty. Placing it against his shoulder, he pressed the button. The stick released a stunning blast that would have crippled any man. But Lefty was not just any man, he quickly brushed the stun off. Picking Jack up he threw him to where Sloan and Locke was standing. All three men fell to the ground.

Hoping to make his escape, Lefty ran to the sack and quickly picked it up. Alice tried to stop him, but he slung the sack around and slammed it into her, knocking her down. He smiled with pride at the small group he managed to disable.

He turned around and was about to run away until he was stopped by someone grabbing the sack. Grasping the sack tighter, he spun around. He released the sack as a large fist slammed into his face. As he fell on the ground, he heard someone say, "I warned you before, I'd kill you if you lay one finger on Hatter."

Alice shook the ringing out of her head. Looking up she was surprised to see Daisy standing before her with the sack in hand and Lefty lying on the ground. Blinking her eyes she could swear Daisy was much larger then when she last saw her. Gently placing the sack on the ground, Daisy moved over to stand by Lefty. Grabbing his shirt, she lifted him up and began to punch him in the face, her own face was flushed in rage.

"If he's hurt bad, I swear I'm going to make you into hamburger and feed you to the bull-guards," she roared.

Moxie had to stop Daisy as she was still punching Lefty even after he was unconscious. She released his shirt, his face all bloody, his head fell with a clunk on the ground.

"Daisy, you came," Moxie was never so happy to see her.

"I'm sorry Moxie, it was silly of me not to want to come. I just wanted to be an Overworlder so bad. But the longer you were gone the more I realized that, that rat would pull something." Daisy glared at Lefty, "If he hurt my Hatter bad…?"

Moxie tried to calm Daisy down, she knew how she could get when angry.

Alice and Jack both ran to the burlap sack. She quickly untied the rope that was wound around it. Opening the sack, her heart felt sick as she saw Hatter all balled up, inside of the sack. She heard Daisy gasp in shock as she saw Hatter stuffed so cruelly inside of the sack.

"Is he…is he?" she cried.

Jack began to pull Hatter out of the sack. He was relieved to feel him breathing slowly. "I think he's all right," Jack said. "I believe that he's been drugged."

Daisy unashamedly wiped the tears from her face. "I told Hatter to watch out for him. That dirty scum, I warned him not to hurt my Hatter." She lashed out with her foot and kicked the unconscious Lefty in his side.

"We need to get him away from here," Daisy warned Jack. "We can't stay out in the open to long. The Bull-guards will be here soon, they always know when something is happening." Without hesitation, Daisy lifted Hatter from the ground. She carried him easily in her arms. Alice grabbed Hatters hat from the sack and quickly followed Daisy. She ran with him towards a darker section. She gently lay him on the ground on the other side of a huge pillar. Alice guessed it to be at least twenty feet wide.

"Is he going to be all right?" Daisy sniffed. She looked to Alice. Alice leaned over and placed her ear on his chest. Hatter was breathing very slow, almost to slow. She could hear his heart faintly beating. She felt his face, it was cold as ice.

"Rankin, you said you smelled foxglove on the glass, what exactly does that do?"

Rankin had to think, he recalled his teacher telling him in class the properties of foxglove, closing his eyes he tried to recall exactly what he said. "Foxglove is a beautiful plant in the garden, it likes moist soil. Its pinkish bells open on graceful spikes. Foxglove is also one of the deadliest plants when ingested. It has been known to stop a mans heart...oh Alice," Rankin sighed.

Alice now recalled where she'd heard that name before. It was digitalis, a medicine used for the heart, to stop it. She listened once again to Hatters chest, his heart was beating so slow now she strained to hear it. She jumped when she heard Hatter gasping for air. He jerked and then lay still.

"Oh no!" Daisy cried out. "He can't be dead."

Jack touched Hatters face, it felt cold to his touch. "That vile man used to much on him," Jack sadly sighed. "I'm afraid it's to late."

"No it isn't," Alice cried out. "I won't let him die."

She pulled his shirt open and slammed her fist on his chest. Daisy nearly jumped on her. "Don't!" Jack ran between her and Alice. "I've seen this before Daisy, believe me, she's trying to save him."

Alice tried to recall the lessons she took in CPR class. She placed one hand over the other and began to pump them up and down on his chest. Pressing down hard she could feel his heart under her hands. Two, three, four times she pumped her hands. She then opened his mouth and blew down, giving him the air he needed to live. For several minutes she worked on Hatter, her eyes clouded with tears, but she would not give up.

"Don't you die on me," she grunted. "I just found you, I'm not going to let you go." She puffed more air into his lungs. Stopping, she leaned over, still his chest was silent. Wiping her tears with her arm she pumped harder, deeper.

"Fight it Hatter, don't let him win. You're too stubborn for that." She felt the muscles in her arms wanting to give up, but she would not listen to them. The man she loved, the man that loved her was dying. It was up to her to save him.

"Alice, I think he's gone," she heard Jack say.

"No!" Alice hissed. "I won't let him." She took his mouth, opening it she forced all the air out of her lungs, into his. "Hatter, listen to me," she whispered on his lips. "You can't die, you promised, remember? You said you would never leave me. Don't leave me, you promised, we made a deal!"

Raising her hand, she slammed it into his chest. She jumped as she felt a strong shock jump from her hand to his chest. She then saw his body jerk. He began to cough, his hand moved up and touched his chest.

"Hatter," Alice sobbed. Falling on him, she listened. She closed her eyes in relief as she heard a beat. It was not the strongest heartbeat she'd heard, but it was there. Hatter was alive. Falling on him, she began to cry. She hugged him tightly.

"Will he be all right?" Charlie asked. He was in shock by what Alice was doing to Hatter. Everyone wanted to stop her, but Jack kept insisting that she was saving him. They all saw that he was right, they could see Hatter's chest moving up and down. The pink in his cheeks began to return.

Sitting up, Alice dragged her arm over her runny nose. "I don't know Charlie. I honestly don't know." Taking Hatters hand, and squeezing it she closed her eyes in thanks that she was able to bring him back. Bowing her head, she began to cry. She broke down as she realized just how close he came to dying, just how close she came to losing him. Charlie lay a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Oh Charlie," she sobbed. "We almost lost him."

"But we didn't," Charlie told her. "Thanks to you, we didn't."

He held her tight as she cried the tears of thanks. She knew that for now Hatter was alive, how long was a large question in her mind. But he was alive, and that's all that mattered to her.


	5. Chapter 5 They can Talk?

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Five – They can talk!?**

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay here, its not safe," Daisy warned them. "They'll find us for sure."

She bent down, and gently lifted up Hatter. She cradled him in her arms. "I know of a place. He'll hide us and help Hatter. Come, before we're spotted."

Searching around, she held Hatter tightly to her chest and began to sprint away from the pillar. Alice and the others tried their best to keep up with her. Even carrying Hatter she was able to set a fast pace. She had them running from pillar to pillar. Keeping in the shadows until nearly an hour later they came upon one of the largest group of pillars Alice had seen so far. Alice counted ten of them, grouped in a square, in the center stood a house that touched the ceiling. A tall stone fence surrounded the house. It was covered in beautiful flowers, Alice's breath was taken away by their beauty.

Daisy stopped just short of the house, she gingerly lay Hatter on the ground. Alice moved over to hold Hatter's still body.

"Stay here," she whispered. "I need to let him know he's got company. I hope he's in a good mood."

Charlie saw Daisy run to the wall. She was tall enough to be able to look over it. He saw her searching around first, then she was speaking to someone. Her face blushed red, she looked angry, but stood her ground. After a few seconds she turned and motioned them to come.

Barret and Sloan picked up Hatter and held his arms over their shoulders. They carried him to Daisy. She took him and standing on tiptoe, she carried him over the fence to the other side.

"Sorry," she said. "There is no doorway, I'll have to carry you all over."

Alice brought her hands up, she wanted to join Hatter first. Picking her up, Daisy lifted her over the fence and dropped her on solid ground. Once she touched the floor she saw a something rolling into the house. Running to Hatter she made sure he was all right. It took Daisy several minutes to carry everyone over the wall. She then gripped the top of the wall and hefted herself over it. Picking up Hatter she headed towards the entrance to the house.

"Let's go," she urged them. "I assure you, we'll be safe here."

Walking past glass doors, Alice was amazed by all the things that filled the room. She saw books, and statues, and things she couldn't begin to understand.

"Here," she heard a voice squeak. "Need bring here, Daisy."

Daisy weaved her way past the piles of things. Stooped over, her head scrapped the ceiling. Alice stayed close to Daisy's side. Coming to a hallway Alice again saw a large ball rolling into a room at the end. Daisy stomped down the hallway, and squeezed herself through the door. Entering the room Alice was surprised how big it was, and how clean. The total opposite of where she first entered.

The room was filled with cushioned furniture. Sofa's, chairs and tables were sprinkled throughout the large room. Alice was surprised to see beautiful vines growing up the four walls. Their delicious scent filled the room.

"Put there," the voice ordered Daisy.

Finding an old couch at a corner of the room, Daisy gently lay Hatter on it. Stepping back, she looked at the foot of the couch.

"Think you can fix him, Pitney?"

Alice craned her neck as she tried to look around Daisy's large frame. She still couldn't see what this Pitney looked like. She nearly jumped when she saw a large ball of needles roll in front of the couch that held Hatter. Suddenly it popped open to reveal a small, hairy creature, about half her size. She realized it was a giant hedgehog, she'd seen it in the book her father gave her. Short sharp quills stuck out on his back. Standing on its hind legs, it had human like fingers on its front paws. What surprised Alice the most was the tiny glasses worn on the creature's long pointy nose. Her surprise grew to shock as the creature actually spoke.

"You not tell me it was Hatter!" Pitney's tiny voice croaked.

"Lefty hurt him," Daisy growled.

Pitney shook his hairy head. "Stoopid Lefty. Since proclamation come I surprised he not gone up and get Overworlders sooner. Poor Hatter," he purred. "I bet Lefty wet pants when he saw him. Plenty reward given for descendant of founders."

Everyone in the room took a step back. They all seemed to have the same look, one of disbelief.

"It's true, they do talk," Barret gasped.

"My grandmother told me tales, but I thought that's what they were, just tales," Rankin whispered to Sloan.

"They're an abomination," Locke growled.

Pitney tried to ignore the stares from the Overworlders, he reached up and touched Hatters chest. Hatter moaned with his touch. Leaning over him his nose wiggled as he sniffed his body. He stopped at Hatter's chest. Opening his shirt he saw his chest inflamed. His head twisted nearly around as he looked at Daisy. "What he do to him?" Beat him?"

"No, he just drugged him. It was Alice that beat him on his chest," Daisy pointed to her. "Hatter died but she beat him back to life."

In a way Alice realized that's exactly what she did do.

Pitney moved his glasses down and eyed Alice. "Oh, you scare me Daisy. She not real Alice, she Alter-Alice."

"She is the Alice of Legend!" Charlie proudly declared.

Pitney hopped to the side. He was surprised to see a Knight standing in his guest room. "Who you?" he asked.

Charlie took off his helmet and bowed before him. "I am Charles Eustace Fothoringhay Le Malvois the Third."

"You Knight?"

"I am the White Knight, to be precise."

Pitney carefully studied each person in the room. "Daisy, you crazy or something? You bring stoopid Knight, another stoopid woman and stoopid White Rabbits with you. Not sure about that one." Pitney pointed to Jack. Raising his head, he sniffed the air. He sneezed three times, his tiny eyes watered. "You smell like royalty, makes you stoopid prince," he growled. "Lefty would have died in joy he see you."

Jack looked alarmed as this creature was able to easily identify him. "Don't worry," Daisy tried to take away his fears. "Pitney has a way of unmasking things. Your secret is safe with him."

Hatter let out a moan. Pitney and Alice rushed to the couch. Slowly Hatter's eyes began to open. He touched his chest, he never felt so sore in his life.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he grunted.

"Not me, stoopid woman hit you on chest," Pitney quickly replied.

"Pitney," Hatter sighed. "What is it with you and that word?"

"What wrong with word?" Pitney innocently asked.

"Just don't talk about her like that, Alice would never hurt me, she's my…um, mate?" He received a very cross look from Alice, but he knew the word showed Pitney how important she was to him.

"I never understand you Overworlders. We don't beat our mates, we just kick them out when done."

"Sounds about right to me," Barret mumbled to Sloan.

Alice was never so happy than to hear Hatter speak. She grabbed his hand. Looking up he saw her eyes filling with tears. "I almost lost you," she struggled to let out the words.

Squeezing her hand, Hatter softly whispered. "I always keep my promises." Alice kneeled by his side, "You heard me."

"I also felt you," he grimaced. "I know you were trying to help me but did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Don't worry, Hatter, I fix I fix quick." Pitney balled up and rolled out of the room shouting, "Make sure stoopid woman don't hit him again."

Hatter shyly smiled at Alice. "Sorry, that's the way he talks, you get used to it."

"So," Alice said. "I'm a stupid woman?"

"Guess that makes me stupid woman number two," Moxie laughed.

"You stoopid but very pretty," Pitney squeaked as he rolled into the room.

Opening up he held a small bag in his thin fingers. He stuck his hand inside the bag. "This not smell pretty Hatter, but it fix what your woman do."

Hatter pinched his nose from the smell that came from the bag. "Oh no, you are not puttin' that on me."

"I put or you make dent in couch from laying on it for week. What you want?"

Hatter knew they could not wait that long for him to heal. Closing his eyes and pinching his nose harder he said with a nasal voice. "Just don't put on to much."

Pitney shook his head, "Stoopid Hatter, to much is good for you." Pulling out a large glob of a green looking paste Pitney spread it across Hatter's chest. At first it felt cold to him, almost soothing. Then it quickly got hot, soon it felt as if it was burning him.

"Hold him down Daisy," Pitney shouted, as he backed away, "This where he get mad at me."

Daisy's large hands held Hatter down as he kicked and moaned from the burning in his chest. It felt as if his chest was on fire. When the pain was so bad he wanted to tear his skin off, it suddenly stopped. He lay on the couch panting from the strain. Opening his eyes he realized that the pain in his chest was gone. Looking down the redness on his chest had disappeared. Whatever Pitney put on him worked, he felt as good as when he first came down, if not better.

Daisy moved back as he sat up. Looking at Pitney he snarled, "Why didn't you warn me?"

Pitney was hiding behind Daisy, "That the thanks I get?"

"How do you feel?" Alice asked him.

Standing up Hatter stretched his arms out, there was not even the slightest ache in his chest. Making a fist he said, "I'm fit enough to want another go with Lefty."

"Oh no," Pitney cried out. "It to late. You all need stay here, lights out soon, you can't go out in dark. Nasty things out there in dark."

Hatter sat back down on the couch. "He's right, we'll have to stay here until mornin', or what they call mornin' down here."

Jack walked up to a large bay window in the room. Looking out he could faintly see the lights that hung from the surrounding ten pillars. One by one they switched off until the only light came from inside the house. He distantly wondered who shut off the lights?

"How do you know you can trust this talking…creature?" Jack looked at Pitney with disgust. "I'm sure we can handle whatever's out there." The four White Rabbits nodded their heads in agreement. They were always told by the Queen not to trust any creature that talked.

Pitney waddled up to Jack, "Sorry you not like me Prince, but I say to risky to travel in dark, I mean to risky. You get eaten up so fast you not feel it."

Hatter got up and stood by Pitney's side. "If you don't trust him, then trust me. If you go out there now, your trip to the Netherworlds will end up with you squattin' in some creature's stomach."

Jack looked to his men, nodding his head, he agreed to spend the night. Pitney stepped up to Jack, "Don't worry, it not so bad here. You hungry? Have nice big kitchen, come all Daisy good cook. She make her best dinner for you. Then you sleep here." Pitney stomped his foot on the floor ten times. Suddenly the wooden floors opened up and ten beds popped up, covered in patchwork blankets. One of them was even large enough to hold Daisy.

"You eat, and sleep here." He collapsed into a ball of quills and began to roll out of the room. "Let us go, I not have company for some time now. Need to catch up with what stoopid Overworlders doing."

True to his word, Daisy did cook an excellent meal. Alice wasn't sure exactly what it was she ate, she just knew it tasted fantastic. Hours later Pitney was still very much active, while she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Hatter, you surprise me," Pitney said. "Never thought you find your special woman." He winked at Alice. "You be very special. Hatter say not stoopid woman in Wonderland would tie him down."

Hatter's eyes twinkled. "And I was right, Pitney."

"Oh yes," Pitney laughed. "Forgot, you oyster, or are you Hollow pearl?"

"I'm neither," Alice quietly returned. She didn't want to start anything with this magical creature, so she left it at that. Pitney's nose wiggled, his eyes curved down.

"Sorry Alice, I forget, you just like us." He walked to a small cupboard and pulled a drawer open. Shuffling through its contents he pulled out a rusted pair of small manacles. He held them up, the mood in the room suddenly got very quiet.

"When Queen first start building up this is what I wore for many years. It was when she build so high that she forgot about us that I got them taken off, but I keep…to remember." He threw the manacles back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"I know where hollow pearls taken, Hatter. And I hear things, bad things that changes coming. You want to know why Wonderland shaking, I one to help you find out" He let out a deep sigh. "In morning, I think I need to see if what I hear true."

"Pitney, you don't have to…" Hatter began to say.

The small hedgehog brushed him off. "You need me. Daisy don't know her way around all of Netherworld like I do. If it answers you look for, you need Pitney." Seeing sleepy eyes, Pitney walked towards the kitchen door. "I think we had good talk, but now time to sleep. Tomorrow very busy day." He motioned towards the door. "Go, sleep. Don't worry, all safe here. No one stoopid enough to bother Pitney, I see to that."

Slowly they all began to walk to the guest room. The White Rabbits and Jack slept near the bay window. Sloan said he would take first watch. He sat at the edge of his bed, with his gun out searching outside of the window. Moxie and Daisy slept opposite of the windows. Hatter was not surprised to see Charlie was already fast asleep. He didn't know where he hid it, but he saw him tightly clutching his rag bear to his chest.

Taking the last two beds, he moved them next to each other. Stretching his lean frame he took off his jacket and hat and hung them on one of the vines that grew on the walls. Laying down on the bed Alice snuggled beside him. His arm hugged her tight.

"Sleep good, not worry I protect. See you in morning." Pitney clapped his hands. The lights in the room blinked out. The only light now came from a small lamp that sat outside of the bay window.

Hatter kissed Alice on her cheek, "Goodnight," he softly whispered.

Taking his hand, she pulled his arm around her. "After what happened today, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

Hatter snuggled his head in her neck, "That's not such a bad thing."

"Someone better get to sleep, or I come and show what bad thing is," they heard Pitney's voice in the darkness.

'Yes, sir," they both replied. Laughing, they covered themselves with the blanket and went to sleep.

Pitney stood in the doorway. His eyes were sensitive in the darkness, he was able to clearly see everyone in the room. He sadly shook his head as he walked out.

"Don't know how I can help," he spoke out loud. "But I made promise to you, I will keep promise and watch after him. You always good friend to us, we never forget." Stopping in the center of the hallway, Pitney looked up at a faded painting. On the stiff canvas was a painting of a man with a very large head, and a larger hat on with a card that read '10/6'. Sitting at the end of a long table he smiled brightly at his three guests, a Hare, a Hedgehog, and a Dormouse.

"You save me once, Hatter. I look after your family like my own, I promise." Bunching up into a ball, he rolled down the hallway and into his bedroom.


	6. Haven ahead, Trouble behind

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Six – Haven ahead, trouble behind**

Hatter woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes he looked up. He saw through the bay window that the lights on the pillars were now glowing in a low light. They would be turning on soon. He could see that Sloan was asleep and Barret was now keeping watch. Looking down he saw Alice sleeping soundly, her head lying on his arm. The fingers on his hand was tingling, it fell asleep hours ago. Slowly he pulled his arm out. Cupping her hands under her head, she remained asleep. Quietly Hatter moved out of the bed. He quickly pulled his jacket on. Picking up his hat, he first ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up just before he patted his hat on his head. Hearing a noise from behind Barret turned, he nodded a good morning, and Hatter smiled his greeting. Silently he walked out of the room, shaking his hand to get the sting out of it.

Closing the door to the guest room, he began to walk through the dark hallway. A wall lamp was the only light here. He saw ahead a strip of light peeking through the bottom of a door. As he walked towards it, he came to a large painting hanging on the wall. In this low light he was having a hard time making it out. Stepping closer, he was surprised to see the light growing stronger. Pitney was walking towards him, carrying a small lamp. He placed it down next to Hatter.

With the stronger light he was able to see what was on the painting. He grinned widely as he recognized who was on the painting.

"You told anything about him?" Pitney asked Hatter.

Hatter tilted his head, "Not much. Just bits and pieces, and of course what was written in the stories."

Pitney moved to stand by Hatters side. "He love old Wonderland, love it very much. When stoopid Queen came into power, and all turned their back to us, he only one that stood by our side. All Wonderland creatures knew they could depend on, The Hatter."

Hatter was actually surprised to hear his ancestor's name spoken with such reverence. From the stories his mother told him when he was a child, The Hatter was a name associated with madness.

"Then you knew him?"

Pitney's small hand moved up and stroked the old painting, "Knew him well, I miss him." Sighing he smiled up at Hatter. "You remind me of him. You accept seeing talking animals easily, that thanks to him. As you saw yesterday, most Overworlders fear us and have hard time accepting us. I glad to see you turn out just like him. I not see fear in eyes, but sparkle, and same mischievous smile. I get in many troubles with that smile." Stepping back, Pitney sighed again, "He was good friend. But enough talk of old times, time to make new ones." Clapping his hands the lamp on the wall blazed brighter. "Morning here, I think it time we get ready to go." Spinning around, Pitney grabbed his lamp on the floor. He walked away with a skip to his step. "Cannot wait, long time since I go on adventure. Hope not anything like last stoopid trip, took long time for quills to grow back."

Once everyone was awake and eating breakfast Hatter quietly stepped into Pitney's room. He saw him stuffing things into a backpack nearly his size. His bedroom was as cluttered as the first room they entered. It was a wonder anything was found in it.

"So many things I should take," Pitney told Hatter. He stepped up to a vine covered wall. Touching one of the leaves the vines parted to reveal shelves filled with bottles of every color and size. Reaching up Pitney began to pick several bottles from the shelves and stuff them into the sack. He hesitated on one bottle. "Think we may get elephant pox?"

"Not sure what that is, and really don't want to know, but I sure hope not," Hatter replied.

"You right, I stoopid, elephants not in season." Grabbing a few more bottles he jammed them into the backpack. He then struggled to close the overstuffed sack.

"Here, let me help you," Hatter insisted. As Hatter worked on closing the sack Pitney moved to a table and picked up one of many small knives that were stuck into it's thick wood. He placed it into a belt that hung from his tiny waist. It soon became lost in his many folds of loose stomach skin. Grinning proudly he declared, "I ready, we can start this grand adventure."

Hatter grimaced, "You sound like Cayto."

Pitney was grinning from ear to ear. "Now I know you are like The Hatter, Cayto good friend to him too."

"Pitney, what do you know about Cayto? All he's given me since the first day I met him was grief."

"There you go," Pitney said. "You know much as I do. Now we hurry, we have much walking to do to reach first haven." He called out for Daisy. Coming in he pointed to his backpack and asked if she could carry it for him. She gladly agreed, picking up the heavy sack with ease she strapped it on her back.

Once everyone was brought together, Pitney led them outside of the house. He then closed the windowed doors. Taking out a small key, he locked the doors. Once he took the key out thick vines grew out from the floor to cover the doors.

"That should protect house until I come back," Pitney said. He waddled up to a blank wall. Hatter could just make out a key hole in the solid stone wall. Sticking the same key in, small cracks began to appear in the wall. Hearing a scraping sound, Hatter saw a stone door sliding open.

"We hurry now, we two days walk and one day to do it." He ushered them all out of the courtyard. Pushing the door shut he used the key to lock it. The cracks disappeared until there was no sign left of the walls door.

"Which way do we go?" Jack asked the small hedgehog.

Pitney pointed ahead. "Go that way first, I tell when we need to turn. Make sure to stay near pillars, incase we need to hide from stoopid Bull-guards. I worry about large group of Overworlders being seen, but I hope for best." Daisy reached down and picked Pitney up. She gently placed him to sit on top of the backpack. From that high vantage point Pitney could see well ahead. Daisy knew he was to small to keep up with the others. She didn't mind carrying him, he practically weighed nothing to her.

"Hurry, we go now," Pitney urged them.

With Jack taking the lead Locke and Barret was just behind him. Rankin and Sloan took the rear. Keeping the others between them they began to march ahead, following Pitney's commands they would keep to the pillars.

It was several hours later that Alice noticed a change. The dirt ground was now blanketed in a dark green grass. The plain pillars were covered in vines. She even saw, though she had no idea how they grew, the trunks of trees.

"We closer to heart of Wonderland, Alter-Alice," she heard Pitney say from above. His eyes stared ahead, "From here on things as first Alice said, gets Curiousor and Curiousor."

It was just after they stopped for something to eat that Locke informed them that they were being followed. He pointed back the way they had come. "Someone's been following us, they've kept behind us for some time now."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Jack scolded him.

"I wanted to make sure, didn't want to alarm anyone. I don't know how, but each time we make a turn or twist, whatever it is, goes the same way. It's as if it knows exactly where we're going."

Pitney tiredly sighed, "It not the stoopid bull-guards, it just Lefty."

"You know he's been following us all this time?" Jack practically growled.

"He following us since we left my home."

"I'd bet my old tea shop that he's lookin' for me." Hatter looked back, his face flushed red with anger. "I guess he still has it in that tiny mind of his that he's going to take me in for that reward. Hang on," Hatter looked at Pitney. "Who's R.K.? I saw those initials on the wanted poster."

"I believe I may know the answer to that," Charlie admitted. "I think it may stand for The Red Knight."

"You right Charlie," Pitney said. "Red Knight powerful down here. He sheriff of Netherworlds, Bull-guards listen to him. He show up here over one hundred years ago as young man with Red Knight armor much to big for him. In time he grew into armor, and began to get respect from most creatures trapped here. He tell them what they want to hear. He set up the stoopid Bull-guards to enforce his rules. He the one that is looking for any Overworlders, especially descendants of founders, like Hatter. Not sure why he want them, that one reason I come with you."

"I wondered what happened to him," Charlie softly said.

"Charlie," Alice asked him. "That story you told me of the Knights final battle. Were there other pages there?"

"Yes Alice, the Red Knight of course had his page as well as the White. His name was, Reginald Collis Knorthrop. I called him Reggie, he was my best friend, and until now I thought he was killed in battle. After the Queen's army left I buried every knight that fell, Reggie's was the only body I could not find. Now I'm afraid I now know what happened to him. And I fear that he may be the reason for our trip."

"We talk about Red Knight later," Pitney told everyone. "For now we have to think of way to get rid of stoopid Lefty."

Alice looked back the way they came, "Should we confront Lefty, or keep going?"

"Bet Lefty mad, for what Daisy do," Pitney said.

"I'm not afraid of him," she made a large fist. "I made a promise to protect Hatter whenever he's down here, I aim to keep it."

"Is he alone?" Hatter asked Pitney and Locke. Both shook their heads. Locke's eyes narrowed as he gazed back, "I think there are at least five of them."

Pitney raised his head, the tip of his nose sniffed the air, he slowly nodded his head, "He right, five, with Lefty as one, and he very angry. I can smell it from here."

Jack pulled out a gun and checked it. "We either need to stand and fight, or hurry on to this haven Pitney is leading us to."

Barret was the first to give his vote, "I say we fight."

"Me too," Sloan chimed in.

"We have women here," Rankin began to say, until he received killer looks from the three women.

"We're not as helpless as you think," Alice said. "I saw Daisy take out a man with one punch while we couldn't even get him to work up a sweat."

The White Rabbits had to agree, if in another fight, they would want Daisy by their side.

"I think I need to lead him away from here, alone," Hatter suggested.

"That is not happening," Alice quickly vetoed him.

"Alice, it's me he's after, it could jeopardize all that we're trying to do to save Wonderland. If I lead him away, the rest of you could get to Haven safely."

"What if he catches you?" Alice refused to lose him again.

"He won't," Hatter brightly grinned. "I'm pretty good at hidin', been doing it all my life. I think I could doge him for a while, give you all enough time to get away. We don't have the time to play hide and seek while Wonderland may be fallin' down on our heads; we need to find out what is causing all that shaking. I've made up my mind, I need to go alone.

"I think coming this close to the heart of Wonderland has made you more like your ancestor. You're mad if you think we're going to let you separate from us."

"Hatter, we're from the Overworld as well," Jack tried to reason with him. "I'm sure he'd want to turn us in for the reward, especially me, after all my mother was the one that exiled everyone down here."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Pitney said. "He not want to take you in for reward, he'd just kill you. Everyone here hate the Queen."

"That makes me feel so much better," Jack sighed.

"You may be right, Jack," Hatter said. "But he was after my hide first, I'm the one to lead them away."

"Your hide is staying with us," Alice forcefully protested.

Locke stepped in between them. "Much as I love to see a lovers quarrel, you'd better make up your minds soon, each moment we stay here he's getting closer."

"Then it's settled, I'm goin'," Hatter was about to leave until Alice grabbed his arm.

"You won't be going anywhere without me by your side."

Hatter threw his arms in the air in frustration, "Alice, why can't you just do what I want for once."

Locke suddenly hissed a warning, he motioned them to be quiet. He silently mouthed, "Guards coming." Hatter and Jack peeked around the large pillar they were hiding behind. They saw ten Bull-guards marching towards them. With them was a different creature, it looked like a giant pig, but walked on two legs instead of four.

When they told Pitney his face lit up in worry. "He best tracking guard, very good nose. He find you stoopid Overworlders for sure." Opening the backpack Pitney practical dove into it. He rummaged for a few seconds before they heard him declare in triumph, "Found it." He crawled out of the backpack holding a bottle that held a grey powder. He handed it to Daisy. "Hurry Daisy, sprinkle all Overworlders, will help to hide scent."

Daisy quickly sprinkled the powder on everyone there. As she finished with the last one, Locke gave them all a warning to be quiet. Peering around the pillar he could see the Bull-guards had stopped just twenty feet from their pillar. They barked out an order to the tracking pig-guard. Lifting his head up, he began to sniff the air. He took in long breaths, after a few seconds his head came down. Looking at the Bull-guards he shook his head. Growling in frustration they began to march away from the pillar. It was when they were out of earshot that Locke gave them the all clear sign.

"That close," Pitney sighed. "Not want to tangle with stoopid Bull-guards, they got nasty bite."

"Pitney," Hatter rubbed the powder between his fingers. "Will this powder work on keeping Lefty from following us?"

"Don't know Hatter, not sure how he able to do that. Shame that guards not take other hand, those guards really hate him."

"Hold on Pitney, that's it," Hatter said, with a snap of his fingers. "The guards. We could sic them on Lefty,"

"That good idea, Hatter, and I know just how we do that."

Twenty minutes later Hatter saw Daisy running back to them with Pitney in her arms. He was unwrapping a bandage from his head. Both had pleased grins on their faces. "Daisy learn much from you, Hatter," Pitney said. "She know how to tell your untruths very good."

"Then it worked?" Hatter asked him.

"Work very well. At first Bull-Guards angry, want to know why we need their help. Stoopid Bull-guards also very lazy. I moan and groan and Daisy tell stoopid Bull-guards that she came to my house as Lefty was attacking me. She told them he wanted me to tell him if I see Overworlder, say he was special, say he was, The Hatter. Daisy tell them Lefty told her he took you prisoner, Hatter, and was bringing you in for reward but you get away."

"Then he'll be in trouble for hurting you?" Alice asked him.

"Silly Alter-Alice, he get in trouble with Bull-guards for letting Hatter get away," Pitney laughed. "Hatter big prize down here, any Netherworlder would want him."

"Told you I was special," Hatter proudly grinned.

Alice leaned on him. "I knew that the first time I saw you swivel in that chair."

"Let us go now, we got enough time now to reach haven. Stoopid Lefty going to have his hand full with those nasty Bull-guards."

Hatter walked with them, Alice practically clung to his side, her eyes twinkled with joy. Hatter was safe, for now. Hatter allowed her to think he was staying with them. But deep inside he knew sooner or later Lefty would catch up with them. He knew how tenacious and dangerous the man could be. His eyes now searched ahead, once there was a chance, an opening he would hang back and then lead Lefty away from his companions. His mind was now filled with thoughts of how he was going to elude Lefty while his friends find who or what was threatening Wonderland, and put a stop to it.

Daisy grinned widely as they marched on. She always worried about Pitney living alone. She wished she could bring him to the Overworld, but knew that was impossible. There was no way Moxie could hide a talking hedgehog for to long, especially Pitney. But for now, even though they were in great danger, she was happy he was happy.


	7. A Slice of Wonderland w'Butter on side

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Seven –A Slice of Wonderland, with butter on the side

It was several hours later that Pitney led them to a most wonderful sight. Alice and Moxie's eyes were wide with wonder, before them stood the most beautiful place they had ever seen. The large pillars were much closer here, stepping past them Charlie looked up, he could see straight up to the tops of Wonderland, it seemed to be miles away. Gazing in front of him he saw a forest only imagined of in fairy tales. He grinned widely as a small rocking-horsefly flew past him. Bell shaped flowers twinkled with the wind. Glass butterflies flittered from bell to bell. A lazy stream snaked up the middle of the forest.

Jack took a step forward, he gently touched the bell flowers, they chimed sweetly with his touch. "What is this fantastic place?" he softly said.

"This small oasis, like slices of what Wonderland look like, before stoopid Queen cover it with ugly buildings," Pitney told her. "It now only found in small patches scattered though Netherworlds, where they open up to the skies." He stared out at the beauty that grew before them, "Don't know why she not like it, can you tell me Jack, why she want destroy all this?'

Jack slowly shook his head, "After seeing this, I really don't understand why she would cover it."

Hatter scanned he small oasis. His face glowed as he spied something. He quickly walked up to a small bush. Bending down he picked something from the bush. Turning Alice was surprised to see him drinking from a tiny cup. His eyes closed in joy. "Best buttercups I've ever had." Picking another he gave it to Alice, he urged her to try it. Hesitating for a second, she placed the cup to her lips and took a sip of the sweet nectar that filled the cup. Hatter was right, the liquid inside was sugary and delicious, but not exactly like sugar, it was better.

"Hey, what're you doing drinking from my bush, my bush?" Alice heard a tiny female voice chirp from below. Looking down she saw a red bird looking very cross with her. A crest of red feathers stood out on top of her head, clearly the bird was very angry. Hatter quickly placed the cup and saucer's back in the bush.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't know it was yours."

The bird flew to the top of the bush, she was a brilliant red color. "Well I really don't mind anyone tasting it as long as they ask, must ask first."

Hatter took off his hat and executed a low bow, "I compliment you on a wonderful buttercup bush, it was the best I've ever tasted." Standing up, he threw his hat to his other hand and flipped it on his head.

The bird flittered on the bush excitedly, "Oh I am so happy, I've been growing it since it was just a tiny saucer, tiny sauc…hold on," The birds head tilted as she eyed Hatter, she flew off the bush and hovered in front of him. "I know you, you're Hatter, are you The Hatter? I can't believe Hatter has taken a drink from my buttercups, MY butter cups!"

Hatter's smile fell, he wasn't sure if he could trust this bird. "Oh, don't worry," the bird twittered, "I would never give you away, tell him Pitney, let him know I would never give him away, let him know."

"Not worry Hatter, Rubetta loyal to old Wonderland, she not give us away."

Rubetta hopped on Hatters shoulder, she crossed her heart with her wings, "I swear, I would never turn you in to those vicious Bull-Guards, I swear," she pledged. Hatter smiled at the small bird, she turned a deeper red. "The legends are true," she chirped. "They say you have a smile, that is a reflection of your soul."

Hatter began to blush with her compliment.

"Rubetta," Pitney asked the small bird. "Have you heard anything about trouble from above?"

Rubetta flew off Hatter's shoulder and landed on the branch of a small tree. She began to pace on the branch, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm, I really don't know Pitney, I hear lots of things, lots. Most don't see tiny Rubetta, so I hear lots, but not sure if what I hear what you need to hear."

"Then let's start here, what have you heard about the stoopid Red Knight's reward for the Overworlders?"

Rubetta stopped pacing, she hopped happily on the branch. "Oh yes, I heard the Bull-guards talking about that. They said the Red Knight has a grand plan on bringing back the wonder, in wonderland, bringing it back."

"How?" Hatter asked the small bird. He waited a few seconds for Jack to ask that question but saw he was still having a hard time accepting talking animals. In fact he saw that everyone he brought down to the Netherworlds seemed to be backing off.

"They're not sure about that, Hatter." Rubetta caught her breath, she still couldn't believe she was talking to Hatter. His wonderful smile just seemed to make her feathers ruffle. Breathing slowly she continued, "I heard them growling about how the Sheriff doesn't trust anyone with details to his plan, no details. Only that they need Overworlders, but especially descendants of the founders, especially founders."

"I notice she keeps repeating herself," Moxie whispered to Charlie.

"When a bird sings, they repeat it many times," Charlie replied. "Perhaps they do the same when they speak?"

"Hatter," Alice cried out. "Cayto, remember he said that we would bring back the wonder in wonderland."

"Cayto?" Rubetta frantically chirped. She jumped from the branch and flew to Hatter's head. She quickly flew under his hat. He felt her trembling body on his head. "Is he here, he here?" he heard her muffled voice tweet.

"Rubetta, come out from there immediately," Pitney scolded her. "Sorry, Cayto is a bit of a trouble maker down here. We all try to avoid him when we can."

"Please," Hatter pleaded with her. "Come out Rubetta, I promise I won't let Cayto hurt you."

Hatter's hat jumped in the air as she quickly flew out, it landed on his head crooked, he righted it with a laugh. Rubetta fluttered in front of him. Her red color was now a dark burgundy. "I'm not afraid of Cayto, not afraid," she chirped. "It's just whenever he's near, trouble is sure to follow, always follow. Best way to not get in trouble is keep away from him, as far away as possible."

"You have been very helpful," Pitney told her. "Very helpful, glad we ran into you. But we have go, need to reach Haven by lights out."

"You going to Haven?" Rubetta twittered. "Then you be careful, much danger around lately, much danger. Bull-Guards always around, always."

"Like I'm going to listen to another creature," Hatter heard Sloan mumble. Hearing that angered him, so far every creature they've met has been nothing but helpful and friendly.

"Thank you for all your help, Rubetta," Hatter told her. Hatter held his hand out, as she alighted on it he leaned over and gently kissed her on her red crest.

Rubetta practically vibrated in joy, "My friends are going to be so jealous to hear that I helped The Hatter, so jealous." She hopped off his hand and flew in quick circles. "The Hatter kissed me, he kissed me."

Alice gave Hatter a mock look of jealously, "Do I need to step in line with your old girlfriends?"

"Don't worry, Alice," Hatter slyly grinned, "You won't be lonely."

As they walked away Hatter gave a wink to Rubetta, "Take care of yourself."

She alighted on her buttercup bush, waving her wing at him she began to sing a happy tune.

Walking out of the oasis Hatter looked around. The oasis was open to everything around them. "Pitney," he asked. "You said it gets dangerous when the lights go out. Is Rubetta safe?"

Pitney had Daisy stop. He pointed up. "When Queen of Hearts build over old Wonderland, she protect these large openings by putting up those." Looking up Hatter could see steel panels. "When it get dark, panels drop. Queen think she do this to protect her Wonderland. She not know she also protect small threads of old Wonderland."

Hatter looked back at the singing bird, "Then Rubetta is safe?"

Pitney nodded his head, he was touched by Hatter's caring. "Yes Hatter, Rubetta very safe."

Pitney led them down the Wonderland oasis back into the Netherworlds. The steel pillars here began to slowly turn into thick tree trunks. There were no beautiful flowers like in the oasis, but there were dark green bushes and vines that grew like a parasite over everything.

Each step they took brought them closer to the heart of old Wonderland. Pitney stopped them as they approached a large area, a place that they heard nearly half an hour away. In front of them was a giant waterfall, but being Wonderland it was not your typical waterfall. Its water's flowed up. It was at least fifty feet wide. Its thunderous roar was so deafening that they had a hard time understanding each other. Before arriving Pitney told them that this was where the water circulated from the Overworld. Hatter never thought where the water he drank every day came from. Looking at this tremendous waterfall he was again impressed by the great skill it took to create the world he was born in.

Pitney pointed towards the right of the waterfall. They all saw great stonewalls built along the falls. A small ledge separated the walls from a deep canal etched in the ground. They needed to go past the walls to reach Haven. The only problem was that they would have no place to hide if spotted by the bull-guards. They decided to go in shifts.

Daisy went first, with Moxie, Pitney, and Locke. While they ran past the wall everyone kept an eye in front and behind. Ten minutes later Jack saw the all clear sign from Locke. He now told Sloan, Barret and Charlie to go. Alice breathed a sigh of relief as ten minutes later they gave the all clear sign.

"Last batch," Jack shouted. He was about to go when they heard a different sound. The waterfalls flow began to slow down, the noise growing softer until it suddenly stop.

"Oh no, that not suppose to happen until lights out," Pitney shouted. "Very bad, very bad, stoopid water's going to reverse. We need to get them here now, before it too late."

Daisy stepped towards the wall, she jumped in the air and swung her arms telling them to hurry.

"My guess is, they want us to get there as fast as possible," Jack surmised. "Lets go!" He ran towards the stonewall. Tucking his precious hat in his jacket Hatter grabbed Alice and began to sprint after Jack. They stopped when they heard a rumble, they immediately knew why they had to hurry, the waters was coming back in the opposite direction. At first they started with a trickle, but then they began to come down faster. Water sprayed at the sides drenching them as they ran by.

"Hurry!" Jack shouted. He now knew the reason for the canals, with the water coming down it would overflow, the excess went into the canals. Hearing a noise from behind Hatter saw Rankin had slipped and fallen. Releasing Alice's hand he shouted at her to run as fast as she could to the other end, that he would catch up with Rankin. Alice shook her head, she would not leave him. Hatter shouted that he would be fine, he pushed her away as he ran back to Rankin. Looking back Alice could see the waters splashing growing stronger, only when he safely reached Rankin did she sprint towards Daisy.

As he ran to Rankin, Hatter realized this was the chance he was looking for to separate from the others. Reaching Rankin he took his arm to help him up. He would allow Rankin to run ahead as he lingered back. They both fought to walk through the splashing waters. Suddenly Hatter saw a wire fall in front of him. Pulled tight around his chest, his arms were trapped by his side. His feet flew out as he was jerked back. Rankin heard Hatter call for help. Spinning around he tried to grab his legs but the force of the water was to strong, he stumbled back to the wall before he would be swept into the canal.

Looking ahead Rankin could see Alice and Jack was still running towards Pitney, with the splashing around them no one could see what was happening.

"Hatter!" Rankin shouted. He couldn't see him anymore, realizing the waters was just to strong to fight, he turned and ran after Jack and Alice.

Hatter fought like a tiger as he was dragged through the splashing waters. The intensity of the water grew so hard now he was having a hard time breathing. Minutes later he found himself sitting in front of the falls, gasping for breath, water dripping from his hair. Looking up he saw a man with a very swollen nose and two black eyes. Deep claw marks were etched on his face and shoulder. Hatter squinted one eye and grinned widely.

"I see you met the old friends we sent you, did you have a good time?"

He was gifted with Lefty's backhand across his face. "Ya been a lot o' trouble fo' me, 'atter. If it wern't fo' the reward I'd be back at me Barter house, warm and dry."

Hatter struggled to release himself from the wire, "Honestly Lefty, I'm really not worth all this trouble."

Lefty leaned over, his face was inches from Hatters. "I'm takin' ya to the Red Knight, get used to it."

Hatter felt someone from behind lifting him up. Glancing around he saw that Locke and Pitney was right, there was five following them. He saw two weasels, a huge black bear and a very large rat. They were all dressed in human clothes except for the bear. The weasels were identical in every way, Hatter guessed they were twins. As one of the weasel's winked at him he realized he was a she. The weasels had a small sword that sat on their hips. The rat's long nose twitched, his hand poised over a sheathed dagger. He realized the bear didn't need any weapons. His claws were as sharp and long as the rat's dagger.  
The bear's claws firmly held Hatter in place. The rat pulled out a pair of manacles that hung from his belt. Grabbing Hatter's hands, he firmly snapped them around his wrists.

"See how you like it," the rat hissed. "My father was forced to wear a pair like this most of his life." A long chain was attached to the manacles. Once Hatter was shackled the bear released him. He loosened the wire and pulled it off Hatter. He quickly curled up the wire and snapped it to a large leather belt that hung from his waist.

The twin weasels walked up to Hatter. Both of them eyed him up and down. Hatter put on his most smug smile, he wanted to show them he was not afraid.

The male weasel walked right up to him. "Don't look like much trouble to me, does he Tynan?"

"I think he looks very cute, for a human, Tynell," the girl weasel answered.

"Culver, you're to keep an eye out fo' 'is companions," Lefty barked at the bear. "We need to get away from here. I'm sure 'is friends will be comin' back as soon as they can."

The rat bent down low, he hissed towards the waterfalls. "I thought you wanted to have a tangle with Daisy."

"Not today Girvon, first thin's first. I want to get 'im to the Red Knight as quickly as possible. Once I got me reward then I'm goin' to return Daisy's little gift she gave me." Lefty gingerly touched a very swollen nose. He tried to snatch the chain from Girvon's paws but the Rat tightly clutched it.

"You forgot to say you were splitting the reward with us," the rat squeaked.

"Of course," Lefty relinquished. He pulled the chain from the rat's hands. "A five way split, like we agreed. But first we 'ave to get 'im there." Wrapping the chain around his hand he began to drag Hatter closer to him. Hatter dug in his heels, he swore he would fight them all the way.

Lefty jerked the chain, Hatter grimaced as the cuffs cut into his wrists. "I thought you didn't want to damage the merchandise," Hatter reminded him.

Lefty jerked Hatter closer. "That was yesterday. All that matters now is that I get you there alive."

"Yes," the weasel siblings purred.

"There is alive," Tynan said as she touched her swords hilt and threw him a kiss. "And there is alive," Tynell barked, he pulled his sword out just an inch before plunging it back in its scabbard.

"I have a feeling this journey is going to be a lot of laughs," Hatter sighed.

Lefty tightly gripped Hatters chain, and began to run away from the falls. He hurried to the left, skirting the splashing waters. Hatter was having a hard time keeping up with their mad pace. They were running so fast the animals were on all fours. With this mad pace he knew he wouldn't last long, they may soon end up dragging him there. Taking a quick look back he hoped that his companions would not follow him. His plan of leading Lefty away from them didn't exactly work like he wanted, but he would take what he could get.


	8. Crow's Landing

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Eight – Crow's Landing**

Alice paced like a caged cat at the end of the waterfalls. She angrily kicked at the stone wall, breaking off several shards of stone. Once Rankin told them what happened to Hatter, she immediately wanted to go back and get him. It took Barrett, Jack and Locke to hold her back.

"Why!" she shouted. "Why does he always seem to get into trouble?"

Pitney shrugged his small shoulders, "I think it gift from ancestor. He always get into stoopid trouble."

"Really?" Charlie asked him.

"Oh yes, once I tell him, Hatter, why you always get…" he stopped talking once Charlie gave him a nudge. Looking at Alice he knew why, she was standing still now, staring back at the waters that splashed violently into the canal.

Jack slowly walked up to her. "Alice, we will find him."

"We will persevere, Alice," Charlie tried to encourage her. "I know he would not give up on finding us, so shall we."

"I'm sure that it was Lefty that took him," Daisy murmured. "Once he gets locked on something nothing is going to stop him short of death. I warned Hatter about him, but I also warned Lefty. I told him to not even think of laying a hook on Hatter, on my Hatter..." As she said his name, her voice choked, she took in a deep breath. "I promised him I would look after him whenever he was down here, but I broke that promise." Large tears began to flow down her face. "I was so happy working at the club I didn't want to be reminded of where I came from." She sniffled and sadly said, "It's my fault he was taken, I didn't do my job." She made a fist and slammed it against her thigh. "It's my fault Hatter's in danger, all my fault. I should have been with him, I should have been protecting him." She continued to slam her fist into her thigh. Alice turned around, she saw the giant woman looking so fragile now. She truly did love Hatter, but not like Alice. He was very special to her, he was family. She walked up to Daisy, taking her huge hand she stopped her from hitting herself.

"Daisy, it wasn't your fault. It's this place, every step you take brings you closer to danger. Hatter knew the risk coming down here, but he didn't hesitate. Daisy, I saw him take on a whole squadron of Suits. He bravely faced them, even though he knew he would be captured but he did it to save me. He does these crazy things to save the people around him, the only family he has."

Daisy slowly nodded her head. Alice took Daisy's large hand in hers. "Now Hatter needs saving, let's go find him together, okay?" Daisy let her tears fall without wiping she nodded her large head. "And once we catch up to Lefty?"

"You can take him on first, but leave some for me. I want to let him know what happens if he hurts our Hatter." Daisy brightly smiled at Alice. When she first met her she really didn't like her. She wasn't sure if she was good enough for Hatter. But seeing how much she loved him, what she was willing to do for him she realized that Alice was exactly what Hatter needed. Someone who was strong enough to watch after him, and get him out of all the trouble he keeps getting himself in to.

"We'll find him, together," Daisy agreed.

"Before we find him, we need to reach Haven first," Pitney said.

"Pitney, I am not going to this Haven," Alice disagreed. "We're looking for Hatter."

For the first time since she met him, Alice saw Pitney was furious. "You not listen stoopid Alter-Alice. I told before, this place dangerous in dark. Things here make Lefty look like buttercups. If we not get to Haven before dark, there be no one left to save Hatter. No one left, mean Hatter taken to stoopid Red Knight, and spend rest of life prisoner. No one left mean no one to find out why Wonderland shaking. No Alter-Alice. You must do as I say now, and I say we need to get to Haven before Lights out."

Crossing his arms, he looked very angry. "Go to Haven or die, your choice."

"Alice, please listen to him," Charlie pleaded. "Pitney is correct. It will be hard to save Hatter if we are dead. If you truly love him, you will do as Pitney asks."

Jack stepped up to Alice. "He's right, Alice. This is Pitney's land, we must abide by his rules. If this place is as dangerous as he says, when the lights go off I'm sure Lefty will also be seeking a sanctuary."

"He will." Pitney's small voice agreed. "If you worry about not finding Hatter Alter-Alice, Haven same direction that stoopid Lefty go."

"Well why didn't you say that before," Alice pointed ahead. "Let's go. The faster we get there the faster we can search for Hatter."

Rolling his eyes Pitney said, "I so glad I never take mate, to much stoopid trouble." Pitney brought his tiny arms up. Daisy hefted him up to sit on her backpack. "We go that way." He pointed to the left.

With Daisy in the lead they began to jog away from the Waterfalls. Alice took one last look at the falls. "I'll find you Hatter," she whispered. "You can't get rid of me that easy." Sighing deeply she took a small hop and ran to catch up to the others.

Hatter was never so tired in his life. The muscles in his legs cried out for rest. Lefty wasn't letting up. They raced past villages. He could just make out small creatures glaring at him as he was pulled past them. It was after nearly two hours of running that Hatter had enough. He sat down on the ground and was dragged a few yards before Culver let out a roar. Lefty stopped, his face was a mask of rage.

"Stupid Overworlder, why can't ya keep up?" Lefty jerked him to stand up. "You keep up, or I'll drag ya all the way there."

Hatter was having a hard time catching his breath. He pointed to the other's, "Oiy, it's…it's not fair. You're built like an ox… and they…they got four legs," he gasped. "You're just goin' to have to drag me there…because I…can't take…another step." He plopped down on the ground and waited to be dragged the rest of the way. He was surprised to feel a pair of hairy paws picking him up and sitting him on a soft back.

"Why would you help him?" Girvon asked the large bear. "You've always hated Overworlders."

"I'm making sure my part of the reward gets there," Culver softly rumbled.

"Do as you please," Lefty said. He threw the chain to the large bear. Catching it he attached it to his belt. "Just don't fall back or I'm draggin' 'im 'til 'is skin bleeds."

"Hold onto to my neck fur," Culver told him. Leaning over, Hatter clutched the long neck fur on the bears back. Satisfied he was secure Culver began to run with him. Hatter rode the large bear like a horse, though it was not as smooth. The bear's longer back legs had him bobbing up and down, making him dizzy. With the bear carrying him now, he struggled to get his breath back. Ten minutes later he was finally able to breathe normally. He now looked around him. He'd never been this far into the Netherworlds. He could see that they were running past another small village. He saw rabbits lovingly tending a small garden just outside of their village. Each one stopped to look at the strange procession that ran by.

Hearing a seductive purring Hatter looked to his left. He saw Tynan smiling a toothy grin at him. Her long body curled and skipped as she easily ran the fast pace.

"I meant what I said you know, you are very cute, for a human." Her tiny ears twitched as she wiggled her whiskers at him.

Hatter weakly half-grinned. "I have to admit, that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me."

Tynan ran closer to Culver, her long body twisted and curled. "If it wasn't for the reward, I'd help you escape. Those large eyes of yours just make my tail hairs stand on end." She frowned as she heard laughter coming from the other side. Tynell deftly leaped over Culver to land by his sister side. "Give you a warning mate," Tynell barked to Hatter. "Her hearts as cold as ice, don't play her game, you'll lose every time."

Tynan bumped her brother away, "You stay out of this, always interfering. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"Take care of yourself? Every time you see a pretty face we end up getting in trouble," Tynell snapped back at her as he rolled his body towards her, shoving her away.

"Well I'm tired of looking at your ugly face."

"Ugly!" Tynell shrieked, "Did you forget, we're identical."

"In the back side," Tynan growled.

"Yeah, my back looks like your front," Tynell returned with a giggle.

Hatter wished he could cover his ears as the siblings continued to argue. He let out a yelp as Culver leaped in the air, jumping over a large rock ahead. Hatter flew in the air, he tightly clutched the neck hairs, landing with a thud on the bears back. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the weasel twins as they argued about everything from splitting the reward to flirting with the prisoner.

Several hours later he heard Lefty shouting that Lights out was coming soon and that they had to reach the refuge before then. Sitting up higher on Culvers back, he could just make out what was ahead of them. The area they were now in was totally covered in grass, and bushes. The steel pillars were now replaced with thick tree trunks.

"There she is," Girvon shouted. "Crow's Landing, we just made it."

Hatter saw a stone wall ahead. A large metal gate was slowly closing. The ferret twins quickly ran ahead and stopped them until the others caught up. Culver ran through the gates opening. Hatter noticed a pair of badgers closing the gates behind them. Once the gates were closed a large metal bar came down to lock the gates for the night.

Now inside the safety of the walls, Culver stood up. Hatter slid off his back and landed on the ground. Lefty quickly snatched the chain from Culvers belt, he was grinning from ear to ear as he searched Hatters jacket.

"There it is," he purred. "Knew ya'd 'ave it." He pulled Hatters hat out and plopped it on his head. "All prim and proper, would'nt be the 'atter without 'is 'at." He wanted everyone here to see that this Overworlder was The Hatter, and that he was his prisoner.

"We need a place to stay fo' the night," he shouted. "Anyone 'ere wants the 'onor o' bein' the one who can brag that they 'ad The 'atter stay in their 'ouse?"

Hatter noticed that the animals were frightened. He realized that they were all prey animals, rabbits, lambs, and all sorts of birds, only the guards were animals that had teeth and claws.

"He's an Overworlder!" one of the rabbits nervously shouted. "How do we know he won't bring others with him? What will the Bull-guards do if they find out he's here? They'll start trouble again, we don't want any more trouble in our village."

"He's not just any Overworlder," Lefty angrily returned. "This is a bonified descendant of THE 'atter. The original 'atter. As ya all know, 'e was a founder. The Red Knight put out an 'andsome reward fo' 'im. I swear, I'll give anyone 'ere a piece of that reward. All ya 'ave to do is give us refuge for the night. We'll be gone by the mornin' and back just as quickly with the reward. What say ya?"

A large badger stepped out. "My name is, Madoc, I am in charge of protecting the village, I'll house all of you, and IT," he looked at Hatter with disgust, "until morning."

Lefty nodded, "I'll take that."

Standing up to his full eight-foot frame, Lefty proudly followed the badger with Hatter in tow. Madoc led Lefty to the far side of the walled in village. He lived in what appeared to be the largest house. A female badger with small badgers by her side stood on a porch. "Get in Nola," he shouted angrily at her. "And get the youngun's inside too."

Madoc pointed to his house. "The rest of you can go in, I have extra beds for you all to sleep on, but as for that?" he pointed to Hatter. "I won't let it in my house. I have a place in back for it to stay."

He walked down a path on the side of the house. The twins and Girvon entered the house. Only Culver and Lefty followed Madoc. Entering a large backyard Hatter saw where he was going to spend the night. A small shelter stood in the center of the yard. But it wasn't much of a shelter, four tall posts supported a thinning thatch roof. Under the roof was a stake pounded deep into the ground. Behind the house loomed the protective walls of the town. Hatter saw an old metal gate behind the shelter. A thick metal bar held the gate securely locked. He could just see beyond the gates through rusted bars. Lefty pulled Hatter to the shelter. Madoc took out a key and opened a ring that was attached to the stake. He hooked the ring through the chain that held Hatter. Locking it, he stood up.

"Be assured, this will hold it for the night. You can come in to rest now, it can't get away." He quickly turned and walked to his house. He entered the house through a large double door.

Lefty leaned over and tested the ring. "Looks like it will 'old." He stood up and gently patted Hatter on the cheek. "You're not goin' anywhere tonight." He stretched out his large frame. Yawing he rubbed his large belly. "I need somethin' to eat." Satisfied that Hatter was safely secure he began to walk towards the house. "You comin' Culver?" he called out.

"In a minute," Culver growled.

Hatter stood under the shelter, he stared out at the house. His mind was filled with everything he saw and heard in this strange village. He was reminded that someone was still there from the large bear breathing heavy beside him.

"Why did you carry me?" he asked the bear. "You could have let Lefty drag me."

Culver's dark eyes stared right into Hatter. For a second he felt frightened, like a prey caught and ready to be gutted. The bear took a step closer, he flicked a nail on Hatter's hat.

"I remember the stories told about The Hatter," he said. "My memories run true and deep. My grandfather told me to never forget what happened, and to promise to bring our old world back." He leaned in and softly whispered, "The Red Knight promised us that he's going to bring back our former splendor. If he needs you to make it happen, then I'm making sure you get there." Spinning around he lumbered away. His nose wiggled as the smell of dinner flowed his way. Entering the house he slammed the door shut.

Hatter searched around the yard, behind him was the outer wall. He could see the gate here was much older than the one he first came through. He wondered if it might have been the original gate that led into this village.

He tested the length of the chain, he was just short of reaching the gate. Walking back to the stake, he squatted next to it and examined it. The ring that was locked to his chain was to thick to break. Digging in his heels, he took hold of the chain with both hands and tried to pull the stake out. After a few tries he gave up, it didn't even budge an inch.

Looking up he could see the lights just at the top of the wall. Seconds later he heard a clicking sound, then the lights all around him went out. The backyard was plunged into near darkness. The only light came from the Badgers house. Sitting on the cold ground Hatter let out a tired sigh. He sadly shook his head. "Hatter, trouble should have been your middle name." He looked up at the dark walls that loomed before him. He knew that there would be no one climbing over the wall to rescue him, he was to far into the Netherworlds. He was on his own now, it was up to him to think of a way to get himself out of trouble. His stomach rumbled as he smelled something delicious coming from the house.

Licking his lips he stared out at the back of the house, and hoped that they didn't forget him.


	9. Things that go Grissss in the night

Hatte and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Nine – Things that go Grisss in the night…**

"Faster, must run faster," Pitney urged them. "Or we not reach Haven in time."

They had been on the run from the time they left the waterfalls. Unfortunately they had to stop many times to rest, Charlie was having a hard time keeping up. Pitney's tone became more worried the more times they stopped. He knew they had to reach Haven at a certain time. It was still ahead, and Pitney knew the lights would go out soon.

"How much farther?" Jack asked the hedgehog.

From his vantage point on top of Daisy, Pitney scanned ahead, they should have seen its protective walls by now. Suddenly he heard a clicking sound. "OH NO!" Pitney cried out. "We too late."

Suddenly they were all plunged into near darkness. The lights glowed for several minutes before going out. Bathing them in an eerie light.

"Here, come here," Pitney shouted in the dimness. He kept on shouting until everyone was able to reach Daisy. "This bad, this very bad," Pitney whined. "We need to get to Haven, it can't be far."

"Wait, I have something," Pitney heard Rankin say as the lights finally faded, plunging them into total darkness. Hearing a rustling he was surprised to hear a click, and seeing a beam of light coming from a small cylinder.

"Our own, artificial light," Rankin proudly declared. Rummaging in the backpack he managed to pull out four more. Clicking them on, they showed them ahead.

"Which way?" Jack asked Pitney.

Rankin handed a torch to Daisy, she showed its bright light ahead. "We go that way," Pitney whispered. "But we must hurry, light will draw them."

"Will draw what?" Barret asked.

Pitney's tiny body shook on top of Daisy. "Bazards…we need to reach Haven before they find us."

Daisy ran the way Pitney told her to go. They all stayed as close as possible. They had been running for ten minutes when Daisy suddenly stopped. She heard a sound that struck fear in her heart. It sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss. Daisy had heard it many times before. The last time she heard it, was the day her parents died.

"Daisy," Pitney pleaded with her. "We must go on, or we all die."

"What is it?" Alice hissed. Moxie was standing next to her, her gun drawn. "Daisy," Moxie whispered. "Is that a Bazard?"

Daisy slowly nodded her head. "We have to go faster," Moxie shouted. "Or we'll all be killed."

Standing behind Daisy, Moxie planted her hands on her back and gave her a good shove. It was what she needed to wake up. She raced ahead, her eyes searching for Haven. The grissing grew louder. She knew they were getting closer. She pumped her legs faster, looking from any sign of Haven, it was Pitney that spotted it first. "There!" he shouted. "Ahead, right, I see its sturdy walls."

Jack shown his light ahead, he saw in the distance a stone wall. This had to be the Haven Pitney was taking them to. Now that they had a point to run to, they moved faster focusing on the wall. The grissing was behind them, they knew whatever was following them was coming closer.

"Sorry," Charlie gasped. "I am so sorry, but…I just…can't," he fell to his knees. The weight of his armor and his age caught up with him. He could no longer take another step.

"Daisy, Pitney keep going," Jack shouted "We need you to reach Haven and have it open for us once we get there. Barret, Rankin help Charlie."

Sloan moved behind Charlie. Taking out his gun he aimed it into the darkness. Jack and Moxie stood by his side, each one slowly moved the muzzles of their guns back and forth. Alice showed the light from her torch in front of them. At the very end of the beam they saw it, it was a creature whose looked screamed dangerous. They appeared to be a macabre cross between a badger and a lizard. Once Alice's light hit them they grissed louder, rolling and fighting to move out of the light. "Head for Haven," Jack ordered the others. He cocked his gun, "We'll follow as soon as we can."

Barret and Rankin lifted Charlie up. "Please," Charlie pleaded with them. "Leave me be, I am an old man. I do not want your deaths to be because of this feeble body."

"No one gets left behind," Rankin told him. "We all come, or we all stay."

Hefting Charlie between them, the two white rabbits ran towards Haven. Rankin took one look back, he soon regretted it, he'd never seen such vicious looking creatures. His heart definitely pumping faster he tried to get Charlie to Haven as quickly as possible.

"They're getting closer," Alice said. "Still not sure how many." Alice now had two torches. She moved them back and forth.

Locke stood just behind them. "I believe there are twenty…no wait." He stared ahead, his eyes and ears focusing on the creatures that scrambled towards them. "There are at least thirty, no more, I'm sorry I'm really not sure how many are out there."

"Doesn't matter to me," Sloan said, cocking his gun he took aim. "I'm cutting down that amount now." He quickly pulled the trigger to his gun. A loud bang was heard as the bullet flew ahead. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins as they heard the most unearthly sound they ever heard in their life. It was the sound of a Bazard dying.

"Keep shooting!" Jack shouted. Everyone took aim as Alice scanned her lights ahead. The smell of gunpowder filled the air as they began shooting at anything that moved. Every time Sloan took a shot a scream was heard. He was a like a machine, emptying his gun, then quickly reloading it. Alice guessed he killed off at least twenty of them.

"More coming," Locke shouted.

"How many more?" Jack screamed, he managed to kill at least five of the horrible creatures.

Locke's face flushed white, "To many, we need to start backing up, otherwise we'll never make it to Haven."

Alice glanced back, she could see Daisy had reached the walls. She was placing Pitney next to it.

"They're there," Alice told them.

"Okay," Jack said. He had to think fast. "We take turns running back, and shooting. We can't stop firing, they'll overrun us."

Taking one of the torches Alice held, Locke pulled out a gun, he stood by Sloan's side, training his light ahead he began shooting at the advancing creatures. Moxie, Jack and Alice ran back a few yards. Turning they took a stand and began shooting, giving the okay to Sloan and Locke to go. Spinning around they ran past Jack, stopping a few yards behind them. They leap frogged this way as they worked on getting closer to Haven.

"Hurry Pitney," Daisy urged the tiny hedgehog.

"I need to find keyhole," Pitney frantically shouted.

Reaching the wall Barret and Rankin leaned Charlie against its stone surface.

"Hurry," Pitney urged them. "Need to find keyhole to open Haven. Only way to get in."

Barret and Rankin frantically searched for the keyhole they saw at Pitney's home. "Have to be here somewhere," Pitney mumbled. He turned and saw the others were getting closer, but he had no idea if they would get there in time. Already his nose was filled with the scent of hundreds of Bazards. If they didn't get into Haven soon, nothing could save them.

"Here!" Barret shouted. "I found it, it's over here."

Pitney collapsed into a ball and quickly rolled to where Barret was standing. Opening up he saw the keyhole he needed to enter Haven. Taking his key out he placed it inside and twisted it around. He closed his eyes in thanks as he heard the familiar scraping of stone on stone. A door slowly began to move inward. As soon as it was large enough Barret and Rankin shoved Charlie inside.

Once they knew he was safely inside they turned and ran back to help their companions. "Get inside," Rankin shouted to Daisy and Pitney, "We're going to help Prince Jack."

Sloan was now firing so fast Alice could swear the muzzle on his gun was turning red. She'd never seen a man fire a gun so quickly. The darkness was filled with constant screaming. "It's open!" Alice heard Rankin shouting from behind. Looking back she breathed a sigh of relief. She saw a door opened in the stone wall. Rankin and Barret was running towards them, their guns drawn they began to fire into the advancing Bazards.

"Let's go, together," Jack screamed to be heard over the death throes of the Bazards. As they ran back, passing Sloan and Locke he told them that they were making a run for Haven.

Taking off a few last shots, they all raced towards Haven. As Alice ran she could swear it looked like Haven was getting farther, not closer. Every so often she would hear Sloan take off a shot, she felt the blood run out of her face as the scream of that Bazard seemed to be right behind her.

Suddenly Moxie stumbled. She fell back as she struggled to keep on her feet. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground. Jack quickly reacted, and grabbed her hands. He was repulsed as he saw two of the creatures were gripping her ankles, dragging her away.

"Don't let go!" Moxie screamed.

"Never!" Jack promised. Digging in his toes, he struggled to pull her back. Sloan immediately fired above Jack's head, killing both creatures in a split second. Jack pulled Moxie up, her pants were ripped and bloody. Haven was now only a few yards away. Clutching her hand, he practically dragged her to the open stone door.

As Locke and Alice shown their lights behind, they were in shock at how many creatures were rushing towards them.

"Inside, get inside!" Pitney frantically shouted. The creatures eyes glowed an evil red as the light moved across them. They jumped behind each other as they fought to stay out of the lights beams. But still they continued forward. They were so close now that Jack realized they could never get into Haven in time. He emptied his gun into them, but they still kept on coming.

He shoved Moxie behind him, using his body as a shield, he tried to give her an few extra moments of life. As the creatures advanced Jack saw a small ball of quills roll in front of him. Pitney popped open, turning around he spread his arms out, suddenly the quills on his back began to shoot out. They flew into the air and pierced the advancing creatures.

Jack was shocked to see the tide of Bazards actually stop. "Go now," Pitney panted. "They will not stop long." Collapsing into a ball, he rolled back towards the gate. The others quickly followed him. They flew past the open door, once the last man was through Daisy slammed it shut. Pitney put his key in the keyhole and locked the door. Once he twisted the key they could all see why this place was called Haven. All around them the walls seemed to glow. Its bright light nearly rivaled the day-lights.

Outside hundreds of Bazards shielded their eyes from the intense light. Grissing and snarling they slowly moved back. This meal was lost. Snapping at each other in frustration they went in search of other prey.

"We safe," Pitney panted. "We safe here, Bazards can not get us, we safe."

"I wanted to thank you," Charlie told a panting Rankin and Barret. "You could have left me back there."

Rankin shook his head, "Sorry, Charlie, that was not an option."

Alice leaned over, resting her hands on her knees, she had never been so frightened in her life. Trying to catch her breath she saw Moxie examining her wounds. Alice saw her eyes roll up and she collapsed.

"Moxie!" Alice cried out. She rushed over to her. Lifting her head she was shaking and convulsing.

Jack was immediately by Moxie's side. "What's wrong with her?" He looked to Pitney. The small hedgehog quickly rushed over to where Moxie lay.

"This bad," Pitney moaned. "She scratched by Bazards, they have poison in claws. Use it to stop prey, before eating. Daisy!" Pitney shouted. "Quick, need backpack."

Daisy plopped the backpack on the ground. Opening it Pitney began to rummage inside. "I know I brought potion to fight Bazard poison, just don't know where I put."

Jack held Moxie tightly as she began to convulse stronger. He saw her lips turning blue. "Hurry Pitney," Jack cried out.

"There it is, I find." Pitney brought out a large jar. "Knew I would need lot, Bazard scratches very nasty."

Taking out his small knife he began to cut away Moxie's pants to expose the scratch marks left by the attacking Bazards. Using the cut off pieces of her pants he tried to wipe off as much blood as possible. It now took both Alice and Jack to hold Moxie down. Her back arched as the poison rushed through her system.  
Pitney opened the jar and poured some of its contents over the wicked looking wounds. Telling Jack to open Moxie's mouth he struggled to pour some of the liquid into her mouth. Getting a few drops in, he stepped back. "We wait to work, hope we get in time. If it reach her heart, then it to late."

Barret noticed that Daisy was frantic. He moved up to her. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he said in a confident voice. Daisy looked down at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Those evil things attacked my village. I saw them kill my mother and father." Sobbing hard she looked at Moxie, "Moxie took me in, cared for me. She can't die, not her too. Why does everyone I love have to die?"

Barret reached up and gently rubbed her back, "Don't worry," he said in a consoling tone, "She'll be fine, I'm sure that she'll be fine."

Jack held Moxie tightly, he could feel her body grow taunt. Her hands fisted tight as a huge convulsion took her over, then, suddenly she went limp in his arms. Alarmed he looked to Pitney. The small hedgehog carefully examined Moxie's legs. Walking up her body, he touched her head. Sitting back he closed his eyes.

"We in time," he sighed. "She going to be all right."

Daisy gasped in relief. Picking up Barret, she hugged him tight, "You were right, she's going to live."

Barret grunted as Daisy swung him around like a doll. Placing him on the ground she blushed a deep red. "Sorry," she murmured. "I was just so happy." Blushing as deep a red Barret grumbled, "It's all right."

With everyone safe now Alice finally took a look around. She was amazed to see a house nearly identical to the one Pitney lived in looming before them. Pitney walked up to a wall of vines. Taking out his key, he pressed it through a key hole. As he twisted it the vines began to recede into the ground. The doors opened up, inviting them in.

Outside they could faintly hear the grissing of the Bazards. Pitney could see the fear in their faces. "Not worry, we safe here. Bazards not get past wall, I make sure of that. Let us go in. We have to rest, lots to do tomorrow." Looking at Moxie he added, "She be fine in morning, Pitney see to that."

Picking her up, Jack carried Moxie into the house. Everyone was surprised to see this house looked identical to the last. Pitney chuckled. "I keep everything I need in all Havens. But, this one little different." Shoving sliding doors to the side he led them down the hallway. Opening a wooden door they entered what looked like a dormitory. Beds were scattered everywhere. There was even a small kitchen in the corner.

"This room for travelers. My other house has guest room because I live there more than here. Take her to that bed," he motioned Jack where to bring Moxie. He carried her to a large bed covered in a quilt that appeared to be made of flowers. Laying her down she softly moaned. Slowly Jack saw her open her eyes. Kneeling at her bedside, he took her hand. "Sorry," she weakly said. "I'm such a klutz."

"That's all right," Jack squeezed her hand. "It was getting boring out there anyway. Needed a bit of excitement."

Moxie weekly smiled. Pitney moved up to her, he touched her head. "This good, no fever. We get potion to her in time. I just make some tea, it will make you feel so much better." Pitney was about to leave the room when Jack grabbed his small arm.

"I wanted to apologize."

The small hedgehog pushed his eyeglasses down as he looked up at Jack. "For what?"

"'It was not right, the way my men and I have been treating you. You've done nothing but go out of your way to help us. The only excuse I will make is that they were my mother's words, I know I spoke them but they came from her. I didn't realize just how much an influence she had on me until I came down here." He looked at Moxie. She would have been dead, if not for Pitney. "I know at one time, we all lived in harmony with the creatures of Wonderland. It was when my mother became infatuated with Alice's world that changed everything. She wanted to distance herself from this world as far as possible."

Pitney sadly shook his head. "Our world was magical place, Prince Jack. It so special, there is no other like it."

"No there isn't," Jack said. "That is why I truly love Wonderland. But up to the time I came down here, I only thought of the world my mother created. I do pledge this to you, Pitney. If I become King I will try to find a way to bring back all of Wonderland, above and below." He looked back at Moxie with relief. "Some day, I hope, we will live in harmony, again."

Pitney's tiny nose hairs wiggled. "That my dream too Jack, but now I have to make tea. We all need to be strong for tomorrow. Daisy, you come with me, make those tasty patties I like so much…" his voice trailed off as he left the room.

Before leaving, Daisy kneeled next to Moxie's bed. "You scared me." Her voice cracked from the strain of seeing her closest friend nearly die.

"I scared me too," Moxie said, with a smile. She reached up and touched Daisy's large hand. "I'm fine, go help Pitney, I don't know why but I'm starving."

Wiping her face, Daisy stood up. Alice was sure she was getting taller, she had to have been over eight feet tall now. Daisy nodded her head, "I'll try to make your favorite." Heading out the door she mumbled, "I hope Pitney has some olives and eggplant."

"Is she getting bigger?" Locked asked.

Moxie nodded her head. "She said the closer she gets to the center of Wonderland, the bigger she'll get. Her people were the guards of the Red and White Kings. They were left behind as well as the animals. The Queen of Hearts knew they would remain loyal to the old Wonderland, she could never change their hearts."

Alice stood by the lone bay window in the room. She saw Jack remain by Moxie's side. She also saw a very familiar look on his face. It was one she had seen before, but at the time, it was meant for her. Jack was falling in love. And from the looks on Moxie's face Alice guessed that the feeling was definitely mutual. Outside she could see the walls glowing brightly. She stared ahead, her eyes focused on nothing for her mind was now on Hatter. She had no idea where he was, but she knew he was alive. Pressing her hand to her heart she knew it would tell her if he was dead. And right now it told her that he was very much alive. She moved her hand to touch the glass on the window.

"Be safe," Alice whispered. "Wherever you are." Half smiling she added, "And for god's sake, stop getting into trouble." Taking in a deep breath she released it. The smell of something cooking called out to her. Before leaving the room she saw Jack still sitting with Moxie, they were both whispering and laughing. Closing the door she found she was happy, happy for Jack. He finally moved on, and found someone new. She whispered a good night to Hatter before following the others into the kitchen.


	10. Enemies at the Gate

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Ten – Enemies at the gate**

Hatter stared at the walls that surrounded the village. He could hear strange sounds from unseen animals on the other side. It sounded like a cross between growling and hissing. Pitney told him about the creatures that roamed the darkness. Even though he was chained to a stake, he was thankful that the stake was inside of the walls and not outside. Hearing the sound of a door slamming behind him, he turned around. Tynan was walking to him carrying a glass of water and a plate that seemed to be full of some kind of meat and vegetables. Staring at the plate he realized he wasn't as hungry as he was thirsty. His mouth was bone dry, he hadn't had a drop to drink since the waterfall.

Tynan suddenly stopped. "How far can your chain go?" she asked him. Standing up Hatter walked to her until he reached the end of the chain. Smiling brightly she walked up to him, but stopped just short of the end of the chain. Her nose wiggled as she stretched her hand out that held the plate of food. Hatter eagerly reached for it. Tynan quickly pulled it back.

Her mouth frowned, "You haven't told me how pretty I am. I've told you several times how cute you are." Raising the plate, she jiggled it towards him. "Come on, say it, tell me how pretty you think I am."

Tynell had warned him about her cold heart. Now he could see what he was talking about. He also told him not to play her game. Giving her a blank look, he began to back away. This made her furious. "That's the thanks I get for bringing you supper?"

"You didn't come out here to bring me supper." Hatter took another step back. Tynan saw him lick his lips as he stared at the glass of water. Smiling evilly, she placed the glass to her lips and took a loud sip. She let the water slowly drip down her throat.

"Oh, that is the sweetest water I've ever tasted." She smacked her lips. "One thing they say about Crow's Landing is that they have the best tasting water in Netherworld."

Taking another sip she held the glass forward. "Are you thirsty? Do Overworlders need water as bad as we do?" As her ears twitched she sighed, "Let's find out." Grasping the glass of water she turned it over, spilling its contents on the ground. Hatter tightly gripped the chain on the handcuffs. This ferret was playing with him, like a cat with a mouse. He moved further back until he reached the stake. He turned so that his back was facing her. Hearing her snarl he ducked as she threw the plate at him. It crashed against the gate.

"You still hungry? Well just scrape it off the gate, because that's all you're getting tonight." Flipping her tail in the air, she sashayed into the house.

Hatter kicked at the dirt in front of him. "That was great, nice gettin' your kidnappers angry with you. Really going to help you in the long run."

Smelling the food she threw on the gate Hatter slowly walked up to the broken plate. He could see a few potatoes sitting on top of a shard of broken plate. He tried to reach for it, but his cuffed hands were to far away. Laying down, he stretched his body out, moving his feet back, he could just feel the tip of the plate. Slowly, he tried to drag the shard closer to him. He just about had it when a pile of dirt suddenly covered the food. Looking up he saw Tynan had returned. The grin on her face was so malevolent looking, she looked like a different creature.

"That's what you get for turning your back on me." Tynan pounded her chest, "No one treats me that way, no creature and especially no Overworlder. I don't care if you are descended from The Hatter. You're no different than those Bazards trying to get in." Twisting around, she kicked at the gate, it moved back and forth from the blow. Going down on all fours she was off in a flash. Her movements were so quiet Hatter understood why he didn't hear her coming.

He sat up, and stared at the pile of dirt. The food was inedible. Realizing that he was not getting anything to eat this night, he slowly went back to the shelter. Looking up he saw the shadow of someone in the doorway. Sitting down it was twenty minutes later that the door opened. Madoc walked out with two other badgers in tow. One was half his size, the other was almost as tall as Madoc. The smallest badger held a plate while the other held a glass of water.

Hatter tried to hold back his enthusiasm. He already knew how lowly Madoc thought of him. He learned long ago how to read a man. Even though this was a badger, he still acted like a man, and this one was someone he knew he had to step softly around.

Madoc pulled out a gun. "Step Back, he warned him.

Standing up, Hatter took a few steps back. Madoc then ordered the smaller badgers to place the food and water close to the stake. They quickly walked up to the stake. The shorter one placed the plate down and rushed back to Madoc. The other cub lingered, he slowly placed the glass of water down. His wide eyes stared in wonder at him. Hatter could tell that this boy was older, he was nearly the same height as his father.

"Gareth, stop staring and get back here, son," Madoc ordered him.

Gareth stood up straight. "I'm not afraid of him, father."

"I know, but it needs to eat and drink."

Hatter's eyes twisted in anger as he heard Madoc call him 'it' again. This did not go unnoticed by the Badger.

"Overworlders are not welcomed here," Madoc said in explanation. When Hatter's eyes pointed to the food Madoc shook if off, "Here we feel that even the most lowly creature deserves a meal." He gently placed his hand on the smaller badger. "I brought my cubs out here because I wanted them to get a good look at what exiled us down here. I wanted them to know that they should not fear the Overworlders."

"Believe me, I didn't come down here to cause trouble," Hatter tried to explain. This only angered Madoc.

"Being here within the compound is trouble enough. I've had to put out many fires since your arrival. To many of us has suffered thanks to the Overworlders. Come son, let's leave it alone. Just standing close to it I feel dirty." He waved Gareth to come. Gareth's lips pulled back, he showed his sharp canines to Hatter, "He doesn't scare me, Da" he told his father.

"Gareth, you come here now!" Madoc barked.

Gareth let out a low growl. "I'm not a cub anymore, Da. I can handle myself."

"I don't see you that way, I just don't trust it. Come along, you can see it again in the morning."

With a sharp growl Gareth ran back to the house. The smaller badger followed him. Madoc tucked his gun away, giving Hatter one last look of disgust, he walked back to his house. Once he was inside Hatter practically ran to the stake. The first thing he did was take a sip of the water. Tynan was right, it tasted sweet and cool. He wolfed down the meat and vegetables that was piled on the plate. It was a bit spicy, but it quieted down the rumblings in his stomach.

As he ate Hatter realized something, it seemed teenagers were teenagers in every species. Gareth wanted to prove to his father that he was going to stand up to the dangerous Overworlder. And of course his father wanted to protect him.

Finishing his meal, he braced his back against one of the poles and slowly finished off his water. His thoughts turned to the anger that was thrust towards him by Madoc. Before he came here, he really wouldn't have understood such hate. Now, after seeing more of the Netherworlds, after glimpsing just a sliver of its lost grandeur, he would have been surprised if the Badger wasn't angry with him.

Taking his hat off he placed it on a knee. Leaning his head against the wooden pole he closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Exhausted he quickly fell asleep. He didn't know how long he slept, before he felt a sharp pain. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Gareth standing before him, a stone in hand. His dark eyes glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," he barked.

Hatter stood up and faced the angry badger. He rolled his hat down his arm and caught it a split second as it reached his hand. Grinning widely he spun the hat and placed it on his head. "That's good, because I'm someone you really don't need to fear."

"My father said that Overworlders were the ones that exiled us here."

Hatter leaned on one of the shelters poles, "Actually he's half right…"

Offended Gareth immediately interrupted Hatter, "What do you know about my father?"

Hatter sadly smiled, "I have to admit, I hardly knew my father. But that scene that played out before, I've seen it a hundred times. And you know what, even though we never admit it, once we grow up we all realize that our father was right."

"Really? Well my father has always told me that we should never trust any Overworlder." He ran up to the gate. "That it's because of you that we live in fear every night of the Bazards." Through the bars Hatter could just make out several hideous creatures. The Bazards grissed at him as they ran back and forth. With Gareth standing close to the gates they began to jump on it, trying to get at him.

Hatter took a step closer to the juvenile Badger. "I'm really sorry for what happened down here, but believe me when I say if I was here when it happened, I would have tried to stop it."

"No," Gareth growled. He kicked at the gate. It moved back slamming into the vicious Bazards. "Lies, your kind is always telling us lies."

Hatter tried to think of something to say to let this enraged badger know that he was not a threat to anyone in his village. Staring at Gareth he noticed something, something that made his face flush cold. Behind Gareth, he could see the Bazards thin noses poking through the bars. He saw a trail of spit flow out of their mouth's. It trailed down to hit the bar that held the gate shut. It was then he realized that where the spit fell, the lock bar was nearly rusted through. With the abuse it's taken from Tynan and now Gareth, the rusted part was beginning to bend. Angered and hungry the Bazards were now frantically slamming themselves against the gate. The plate of food that Tynan threw on the gate drew them here. Now they could smell fresh meat behind the gate.

"Gareth, you need to get your father," Hatter told him.

"What to stop these?" he pointed behind him. "I can do that myself." Spinning around he rushed towards the gate. He growled and barked at the Bazards. This only angered them more. They leaped and threw themselves on the gate. Suddenly the lock bar snapped and the gate flew open. Immediately Gareth ran forward and shoved the gates shut. He struggled to keep the gate closed as the creatures on the other side slammed their bodies against the rusty steel. Gareth wanted to shout for his father, but he couldn't find the breath. He was frantically trying to keep the Bazards from entering his town and killing his family.

Hatter had to find a way to help Gareth, it could be seconds before the hungry creatures would be swarming inside the compound. Looking at the poles from the shelter an idea came to him. Falling on one knee, he drew back his cuffed hands. Making a tight fist with his right hand he slammed it into the bottom of the pole splintering it. As it fell to the ground, the top of the shelter covered Hatter. Shoving the thatch roof off, he struggled to pick up the broken pole. As he ran as fast as he could to the gate, he saw Gareth faltering.

Five of the creatures slammed themselves hard against the gate, Gareth was thrown back by the blow, landing hard on the ground. Hatter quickly threw the pole ahead of him, slamming it against the gate. He shoved the pole forward closing the gate. With the gate closed he dug the other end of the pole in the ground. He ran back and slammed his hand into another pole. This time it hurt, he could see blood on his hand but he ignored it. Picking up the log he again ran to the gate. He saw at least twenty of the hungry creatures swarming behind the gate. He threw the pole forward against three bars, and shoved the other end into the ground. He managed to brace the gate firmly shut with both poles. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but he knew it would give him enough time to get the young badger away from the gate.

"Hurry, get over here now," Hatter called to him. As Gareth stumbled towards Hatter he shouted, "Da, I need help!"

Once Gareth reached him, Hatter helped him to walk towards the house. Coming to the fallen shelter he gently sat Gareth down on the pieces of thatch roof. Seeing some of his blood on the badgers fur, he was about to clean it off when he heard a shout. Looking up he saw Madoc charging towards him. His face contorted in rage, he leaped in the air and landed hard on Hatter, Madoc angrily threw his claws at him.

"I'll kill you, I'll rip you to shreds," the badger howled.

Hatter brought his hands up, he tried to use the handcuffs as a shield from the sharp claws. Still some found their way through. The angered badger clawed viciously at Hatter's chest.

"You Overworlder scum," Madoc snarled. "I'll kill you for touching my son!"

Gareth jumped up and grabbed his father. "No father, he didn't hurt me, he was trying to save us."

But Madoc couldn't hear him, his anger was so great. Gareth was flung back. He immediately jumped up and tried to stop his father, when a giant black shadow ran past him. Madoc let out a cry of outrage as someone screamed, "Stop!" It picked him up and flung him away. He landed on the ground, rolling a few feet. Immediately he stood up on all fours, he ran back to Hatter only to be blocked by an enraged bear.

Culver stood in front of Hatter. His mouth opened and he let out a roar that stopped Madoc in his tracks.

"I said, stop!"

Madoc stood in front of Culver, his head low on the ground, his lips pulled back, he was so enraged he was ready to take on the large bear.

Hatter struggled to stand, looking back he saw the logs he placed on the gates loosening. "Culver," Hatter grunted. "The gate, it's about to be breached."

Culver looked behind, he saw two wooden poles braced against the old metal gate. He also saw at least twenty Bazards slamming against the gate, shoving it open a sliver. The large bear ran to the gate. He braced his back against the gate.

"Find a way to secure it, NOW!" Culver roared. The claws on his feet dug deep into the dirt as he worked on keeping the gate shut.

Madoc didn't hesitate. He raced towards a small shed next to the house. Seconds later he ran out dragging a long metal bar behind him. Gareth sprinted to his father, he lifted up the other end of the metal lock-bar and helped him carry it to the gate. As Culver held the gate shut Madoc and Gareth slid the bar in and locked it in place. Once the gate was safely secure Culver stepped back. Beyond the gate the Bazards grissed and howled, but they would be unable to break into Crow's Landing this night.

Madoc stood panting he could see the old metal rod had rusted through, two pieces lay on the ground. He also saw two wooden poles that was used to temporarily brace the gate shut. One end appeared to have been punched through. The badger looked to his son for an explanation.

"He's not like you said," Gareth pointed to Hatter, who was now sitting up. "He wasn't mean to me, he was nice and all I was to him was mean."

"What about the blood?" Madoc pointed to the blood on Gareth's fur. Gareth wiped it off. "Its not mine, Da, but his. He injured himself saving me, saving Crow's Landing. If those Bazards got through they would have overtaken our town. We would have ended up like Scarlet's Shelter. All of us dead before we even realized what was happening."

"I don't know how it could have rusted through," Madoc mumbled.

"I know how," Hatter loudly declared. Standing up he pointed towards the gate. "I saw them spitting on it. It must have taken them a long time. I don't know how they knew that the metal would rust."

"How could they know, they're just ignorant creatures."

Hatter half grinned, "Didn't we all start out that way?"

"That must have been what happened to Scarlet's Shelter. We thought they neglected their gates and the lock bars rusted through." Madoc sadly shook his head. "We never imagined that it was caused by the Bazards."

Satisfied the gate was secure for the night, Culver stepped up to Hatter. He began to examine Hatter's chest. His huge eyes frowned as he was unable to find any blood on Hatter's torn shirt left from Madoc's attack.

Hatter pounded his chest, "Body armor, it's a tea shop owners best friend." He quickly grimaced as he was reminded of the wound on his hand. Picking his hand up he frowned, "Unfortunately they haven't made a good armor for the hand."

Madoc loped up to Hatter. Hatter immediately took a step back, he didn't want a round two with this creature. Madoc's head dipped down, "I think I should have Nola get a look at your hand. She'll patch you up."

Hatter was about to sit down to wait for her to be brought out when he saw Madoc brushing away the bits of shelter that had fallen. Clearing away the stake, he took out a key and unlocked Hatter's chain. Grasping it he nodded his head to the house.

"She'll be able to take care of it better in the house."

Hatter quietly followed the Badger towards the house, it was then that he realized that Madoc didn't call him 'it' anymore. He saw Gareth run up to walk by his father's side. Madoc lovingly stroked his sons head. Culver was just behind Hatter, he patted him on the shoulder.

"You're stupider than I thought," he told him. "You could have let them in, and escaped during the battle."

Hatter held his hands up, "Would have been hard, don't you think?"

Culver tilted his head, "I don't know, I think you would have come up with something."

Hatter slyly grinned in reply. Madoc led them into the house. After Nola treated and wrapped up the broken skin on Hatter's hand he was led to a back room. Culver squeezed his large frame through the door. After attaching Hatter's cuff chain to his belt he lay down on a bed of hay. Turning his back he immediately went to sleep. As Hatter sat down he could hear loud snoring in the house. Even after all that happened in the backyard, Lefty was still sound asleep.

Hatter saw a small cot in the room, he was about to lay down when he realized that Madoc was still standing in the doorway. His eyes practically glowed in the subdued light. He cleared his throat, it was obvious that he was about to say something that was going to be difficult.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my cub," he briskly said. "He shouldn't have been out there, I don't know how many times I've told him. I know I can be hard on him sometimes, but I…" Hatter smiled as he saw him searching for what to say.

"He doesn't realized just how much he means to you." Hatter finished for him.

Madoc slowly nodded his head. He stared intently at Hatter. "You are not what my father said you would be."

Hatter's patented smile glowed. "The same goes for you."

Madoc liked the smile on this Overworlder, it was warm and genuine. "Once again I thank you, I just hope that the Red Knight can see in you what I saw today. Sleep well tonight, you deserve it." Giving him a final nod of thanks he closed the door.

Hatter felt good inside, tonight he changed the heart of an enemy and made a friend. Laying down he stretched out his lean frame. The cot sat next to a large glass window. Looking out he could see the stonewalls of the enclosed village. His thoughts turned to Alice. They should be in Haven by now. He knew she was alive, for his heart would tell him if she wasn't. Closing his eyes, he touched the glass, "Be safe, Alice. Wherever you are," he whispered. He chuckled as he could almost hear her telling him to stay out of trouble. "I'll try, Alice," he sighed. "I can only try." Taking his hat off he placed it on the windowsill. Rolling on his side, he tried to fall asleep. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but after what happened tonight, he was sure he'd be ready for anything!


	11. If it Smells like a Rat

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Eleven – If it Smells like a Rat…**

Hatter felt someone shaking him, he just wanted to sleep a bit longer. "Leave me be," he groaned. "I'll take care of it in the mornin'."

"Get you're bloody ass up, hero!" Lefty made sure to pronounce the 'h'. Grabbing Hatter by the shoulders, he lifted him out of the cot. "I 'eard ya were a real 'ero last night. Saved us all, I'll be sure to mention that to the Red Knight when we get there. Now let's go, the lights will be goin' on soon."

"Let me get dressed first!" Hatter shouted. Once Lefty released him, he bounced on the cot. Rubbing his eyes, he searched for his hat. Finding it sitting on the windowsill, he plopped it on. "Okay, I'm dressed."

Lefty already had the chain wrapped around his good hand. He jerked Hatter to stand. Culver was waiting for them in the doorway. He moved out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen Hatter saw that the entire house was awake and eating breakfast. Lefty pulled Hatter to the double doors that led outside.

"Come on!" he shouted at his companions. "We don't 'ave all day, I want to get to the Red Knight as soon as possible. Gossip travels fast down 'ere. I'm sure 'alf the Netherworlds know's I got 'atter by now."

"I made some breakfast for him," Nola walked up to Hatter. "He hasn't eaten yet." She handed Hatter a pocket of bread filled with meat and potatoes.

"No time fo' that," Lefty said, as he snatched the bread from Hatter's hand. Tynan quickly snatched it from Lefty. "Don't worry," she purred. "I'll give it to him on the way." She tucked the sandwich away in the lining of her leather coat. She threw a look at Hatter that told him that his chance of eating breakfast was about as good as seeing Alice standing on the other side of the gate…holding a cannon! "Now let's get goin', they're goin' to be openin' the gate soon."

Lefty dragged Hatter out of the house and into the backyard. Hatter was surprised to see Madoc standing there with Gareth by his side.

"Can I thank him for last night?" Madoc asked Lefty.

Lefty rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Make it quick."

Madoc stepped up to Hatter. "I learned long ago how humans said thanks." He stuck his paw out. Hatter brought his hands up, he warmly shook Madoc's hand. Madoc brought his other paw up, and grasped Hatter's bandaged hand as he shook it with passion.

"Thank you again, for saving my cub as well as all of Crow's Landing. May your journey be short and Bazard free."

"You've thanked him enough," Lefty growled. "Now I 'ave to go, there's a big reward out there with me name on it." He shoved Hatter down the path at the side of the house.

Walking on the lone street of the village Hatter was surprised to see many of its inhabitants standing outside of their houses. As Hatter walked past them, he was greeted by smiles and nods of thanks. He guessed Madoc got the word out what happened last night. He not only managed to change the Badgers heart, but a few villagers as well. Coming to the large gate Hatter heard a loud banging sound, and then the darkness that surrounded the city was gone, replaced by the bright lights that hung from the pillars.

With the lights on, the badger guards began to open the main gate. Tynell and Tynan rushed out first, followed by Girvon. Culver walked behind Hatter while Lefty led him out of the city.

"Don't worry, we don't need to run as fast as we did yesterday," Lefty told Hatter. "The Red Knight's keep is just 'alf a days run from 'ere."

Lefty began to jog away from Crow's Landing. Hatter took one last look back. He saw Madoc and Gareth standing in front of the enclosed village. Gareth gave him one last wave goodbye. Looking ahead Hatter tightly gripped something solid in his hand. He didn't know what Madoc had given him with his handshake, but he was going to make sure Lefty would never find out. He quickly tucked it into his jacket. When he was alone he would take a look at it. Feeling refreshed he jogged behind Lefty.

It was hours later when everything around them was changing drastically. The ceiling above grew higher and higher until Hatter was unable to see it anymore. The lights on the pillars also rose higher, until it seemed as if he was walking above ground, with the sun shinning overhead. He passed by a line of strange looking trees. The trees were lined up as far as he could see left and right. On them grew beautiful purple flowers. Their scent made his head spin.

"We don't have to worry about the Bazards anymore," Culver told Hatter. "They can't pass beyond those trees. The Red Knight created them to protect the heart of Netherworld. He's a very smart man, you'll see that once we take you to him."

Hatter noticed that this area seemed to be less guarded against attacks by the Bazards. The villages were open, no protecting walls. The plant life here was just a burst of life. Hearing crying he realized he was passing by a weeping willow. Its long branches shook with each cry. He moved past bread and butter bushes, and a very large tree that Culver called a fruit cup tree. It had growing on it every imaginable fruit.

Hatter stopped as they stood before a large lake, its waters were as blue and clean as a spring sky. He saw many animals swimming and playing peacefully in its waters. All it seemed was living in harmony. But some things here he realized were the same, as in the other part of the Netherworlds. Each creature he passed by glared at him with such malevolence. It seemed that all of Netherworld was united in one thing, they never forgot what the Overworlders did to them.

"Halt!" someone barked. Hatter saw a huge Bull-guard standing before him. Dressed in red his beady eyes glared at Lefty.

"Why are you here, Lefty? You know you are not welcome."

Lefty pulled on Hatter's chain, he shoved him ahead. "I got a little present fo' the Red Knight. Tell 'im Lefty is bringin' in THE Hatter."

The Bull-guard stepped up to Hatter. His squashed in nose puffed in and out. "He smells like any other Overworlder. How do I know he's, the Hatter? Any Overworlder can wear a hat." He tapped Hatter's hat with a sharp claw.

"Oy," Hatter stepped up to the Bull-guard. "No one touches the hat."

Lefty grabbed Hatter and moved him to stand by Culver. "Don't mind 'im," he nervously laughed. He circled his finger at his fore head, "Crazy Overworlders, stay with them long enough and it'll rub off on ya." He brushed his hands on his shirt. Clearing his throat, he took a more defensive stance. "But, uh, that's not fo' ya to decide, now let me through. I've come fo' the reward."

The Bull-guard barked at Lefty, he grinned as he saw him jump back clutching his hook. "I heard you were bringing him, just didn't think you had it in you." The Bull-guard lifted his head and howled. Immediately a small bird flew down to land on his shoulder. "Periwinkle, I need you to go to the Sheriff, tell him that Lefty here says he has THE Hatter."

The bird chattered into his feathers, "I can't wait to see what he does to Lefty if this isn't the Hatter." The blue bird jumped off the guards shoulder and flew ahead.

"You can go, but just be warned, others have heard of your famous catch here. You may have a bit of trouble getting him there."

Lefty pointed to his companions, "Let them come, I'm ready fo' them."

"Fine," The Bull-guard stepped aside. As Hatter walked past him, the guard playfully winked at him. Daisy told him the first day he came down here that if he ever faced a Bull-guard the only thing they respected was standing up to them. From the way the guards treated Lefty he knew that Lefty was a coward. At least that was one thing Hatter had over him. He stared up at the large man, he was now over nine feet tall. He wondered just how tall he would grow.

As he tried to remember the things Daisy and Pitney told him of the center of the Netherworld he bumped into Culver. He had stopped walking. Stepping around the large bear's bulk, he saw why they had stopped. Standing in the middle of the road was four red foxes. Their sharp teeth sparkled in the day-lights.

"Lefty, what are you doeeng here?" a fox wearing a red feather in his hat asked.

"Out of my way, Roussell, I don't 'ave time to bother with ya."

The fox only smiled in return, "You had better make time, Mon Ami." His companions began to slowly circle Lefty. Tynell and Tynan pulled out their daggers, going down on all fours, they hissed a warning to the foxes.

"Oh please, you do not scare us," Roussell said with a laugh.

"What took you so long?" Girvon asked as he stepped up to stand next to Roussell. "I was expecting you to come yesterday."

"Sorry," Roussell returned, "But I had more presseeng business."

"Another vixen," Girvon squeaked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, what can I say? The laydees, they do like me."

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on, Girvon?" Lefty shouted.

"Let's just say, I wanted a bigger cut," Girvon sniffed.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this comin', Lefty," Hatter leaned back and rested on Culver. "I guess the saying 'I smell a rat' didn't get down here."

Girvon angrily hissed at Hatter, "What's wrong with my smell?"

Hatter made a sour face, "Oh, nothing at all, as long as you're not on the receiving end."

"Enough of this chit, chat," Roussell purred. "We came here to relieve you of your heavy burden." He pointed to Hatter. "Now thees fish ees much too big for you to safely deliver to the Red Knight, Lefty. I think he ees much more of our caliber."

"Not his caliber?" Hatter gasped. "Lefty, are you just going stand there and let him talk to you like that?"

"What do you mean, not your caliber?" Urged by Hatter, Lefty took a step closer to the fox.

"Sorry you did not understand what I said. Perhaps I should have used smaller words?"

"Oh, I wouldn't put up with that," Hatter said, as he began to step back, he could smell a fight coming. He rolled his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh a fight, I do like to see a good battle."

"Go away, Cayto," Roussell hissed. "The trouble you bring with you ees not welcome here."

Cayto was sitting on a tree branch so small it was amazing it held him up. His moustache twitched as his ear-to-ear grin popped out. "I don't bring trouble with me, it just seems to follow."

"Like a plague," Hatter muttered.

"Oh scrounger," Cayto waved to him. "I see you've gotten into some trouble again. I say, are you sure you're not descendent from my side of Wonderland?"

"Cayto," Lefty angrily jerked Hatter's chain. "You'd better not be 'ere for, 'atter. 'e's my prisoner."

"Don't worry my dear fellow, I've only come to see the fight, nothing more. I promise you, I won't interfere." Cayto placed a finger on his mouth, indicating he was going be quiet. "Now do go on. Let's see, Roussell just insulted Lefty's intelligence… nicely done by the way."

"Thank you," Roussell happily replied, with an elegant bow.

"And Lefty took it like the sniveling coward that he is. Did I get it right?" Sitting on the tiny branch, his eyes glowed as he looked down from the tree.

Lefty was steaming mad, but he knew it was useless to try to get into a debate with the mystical man. Ignoring Cayto, Culver shifted to stand in front of Hatter, his arm protectively moved in front of him. "If there is any fighting done here, you will have to go through me to get this Overworlder," Culver roared. "He is ours Roussell, and we are taking him to the Red Knight, end of story."

"Culver, my friend, I do not know why you have decided to take up with thees rabble, I thought you had more sense." Culver refused to answer the fox, he silently stood his ground. Girvon shoved Roussell forward, "Go get him, you can handle him."

"Hey Girvon," Hatter called from behind Culver. "Why is it you always depend on others to fight your battles?"

Girvon began to pull his dagger out. "If it wasn't for the reward, I'd have cut your throat out the moment I saw that silly hat you wear."

"Silly!" Hatter shouted. "Just take off these cuffs and see how silly it is."

"If I have half a mind, I would."

"Sorry, Girvon, you almost had that right. Just keep out the 'if' next time."

Cayto clapped from where he sat. "Good one scrounger, you are learning from me."

Girvon was so mad he was about to leap to Hatter, when he was stopped by Roussell. "Girvon, my friend, he ees just playeeng you. He wants us to fight, very clever, Overworlder."

Hatter shrugged his shoulders, "Just workin' with what I have."

Lefty realized that he was loosing control, fast! He quickly lifted Hatter up and threw him on his shoulder. His world now upside down, Hatter took off his hat and held on. "I don't care who's on whose side. All I know is that this Overworlder is under my control, and I'm goin' to be the one collectin' the reward. Culver, make me an openin'."

"Oh yes!" Cayto gasped in joy, "Some excitement at last."

Culver got down on all fours, digging his long claws into the dirt he dipped his head down and charged ahead. Girvon and Roussell tried to make a stance. Culver's ten, dagger-like claws blocked Girvon's dagger. He was quickly shoved off the road as the enraged bear galloped by. Roussell pulled out a thin rapier that hung on his hip. He flourished it at Culver, the large bear stood up to his full height. He lumbered to Roussell, slashing his claws left and right, finally he caught the blade in two of his claws. Snatching it from Roussell's hand, he swung his other paw at Roussell, knocking him off the road.

Tynell and Tynan flew towards the other three Foxes. Their long bodies twisted and curled keeping them away from the sharp blades of the foxes. They used their own knives, swiftly stabbing and cutting into the foxes. The foxes soon realized that the ferrets were playing with them. They laughed and giggled as they deftly avoided any killing blow. In seconds, they managed to kill one of the foxes, and injure the other two.

With the foxes occupied, Lefty waited until Culver was done with Roussell before he followed the large bear. "Let's go!" Lefty ordered Tynan and Tynell. "We're outta 'ere."

Passing by Roussell, Hatter shouted from Lefty's shoulder, "You disappointed me Roussell, I was really rootin' for you."

"Bye scrounger," Cayto called from his perch. "I had a most splendid time." He suddenly popped out, not even his moustache lingered on.

Tynell ran by Girvon and Roussell as they lay at the side of the road. Tynan stopped, she stood next to Girvon, she slowly cleaned her bloody blade on her sleeve.

"Thanks, Girvon, for making my cut of the reward a lot bigger, and for becoming my enemy instead of a comrade. It allows me to do this!"

Pulling back, she threw her blade at Girvon. It landed with a thud in his chest. The rat let out a gurgle before he died. Stepping up to the rat, she pressed her boot on his chest and pulled out her blade. She pointed the dripping blade at Roussell. "You get to see another lights-out, only because you are just so gosh darn cute," she sighed. Blowing a kiss at him, she skipped down the road to join her brother.

"Saved once again," Roussell sighed, "Thanks to my looks. Eet ees a curse, but also a gift." Standing up he saw that the ferret twins killed off one of his men. They also managed to wound the other two.

"I was told you were the best," he grumbled. "The best, you are a disgrace to our kind, letteeng those silly ferret's take advantage of you. Let us go, we need to catch up weeth them before they reach the Sheriff."

Without a glance at Girvon's body, he swiftly loped down the road.


	12. The Crimson Phoenix

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ladnwaitin

**Chapter Twelve - The Crimson Phoenix**

After a good nights rest, Pitney asked to speak to everyone before leaving. "Lights be on soon, before we go you all need to be prepared for reaching heart of Netherworlds," he told them. "You see sign, the Sheriff put reward on you. So far we lucky no one see us, but that change when we get closer to heart. But you have with you someone who was there, when Netherworld built." Pitney touched his nose and winked at them. "I know places here that no one else knows, not even stoopid Red Knight. If you do as I say, I get you to heart without anyone seeing us."

"You have no need to worry," Jack told him. He smiled at Moxie, thanks to Pitney, she was physically the same as when they first entered the Netherworlds. They all owed this small hedgehog their lives. "We'll do as you say, you've not steered us wrong yet."

Pitney winked an eye. "I not done, I have something. I save for long time. I glad I can use now." Walking to a large trunk, he flung it open. Rummaging inside he began to pull out several masks. He placed them on a table.

"These special masks." He picked one up, it was a blank white mask, nothing exceptional just eye, nose, and mouth holes. He motioned for Rankin to step forward. "Here, put on face, you see why mask so special."

Hesitating for a second, Rankin placed the mask over his face. It magically adhered to his face. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw a sudden change. Rankin now looked like his namesake. Standing before them they saw a white rabbit.

Rankin had no idea what everyone was smiling about until Pitney pointed to a mirror that hung on one of the walls. Walking up to it, Rankin was shocked to see a large rabbit wearing his clothes, staring back at him. He even saw the nose wriggling. Reaching up he felt the mask on his face.

"This special mask, it pick animal that suite you best. We use in case we run into Bull-guards. This even fool Pig-guard stoopid nose. Go, take a mask, you find it will pick right creature for you to look like."

Pitney and Daisy stepped back. They were the only ones here that were true Netherworlders.

Once everyone picked their masks and tried them on, Pitney nodded his approval. "Yes, they make good choice for you. Now we go, we have longer to travel than Hatter, we have to go in back way. We must hurry." Stopping in front of Charlie he asked him, "I know you not want to hear this, but do you think you can keep going?"

Charlie took in a quick breath. He nearly cost everyone their lives because he was not able to keep up. His age became painfully apparent yesterday. He was about to tell them that he thought he should stay at Haven when Rankin and Barret stepped up.

"We told you before," Barret said.

"No one gets left behind," Rankin added. "If need be, we'll 'aid' you on the way." He wanted to stress aid, so that Charlie would not feel so bad. Rankin pressed his hand on Charlie's back, "Let's go old man, we need a Knight in our group to make this adventure official. Guess what? That's you."

Charlie blushed a deep red, never in his whole life has he had so many people caring for him. He took in a deep breath. "Very well, but as you are 'aiding' me, be mindful of the armor. It does tend to catch in places that make the aiding very uncomfortable."

"Don't worry," Barret said with a chuckle. "Well be mindful."

Pitney saw Alice standing in the doorway, loosely holding the mask she picked in her hand. She stared out at the darkness. Her eyes where knit in worry, she hadn't said a word since they woke up. Pitney walked up to Alice and stood next to her. "Did I tell you, I know first Hatter?"

"Hatter did mention that," Alice softly replied.

"Yes, he my best friend, he good friend to all Wonderland creatures. When bad time come, he only one to stay here and help us." Pitney heavily sighed, "Hatter so much like my friend. I forget how much I miss him, until I see that happy smile."

"That's true," Alice said. "He does have a wonderful smile, doesn't he."

"Warms heart, just like the Hatter I knew…Alter-Alice?" Pitney gently touched her hand. She looked down at the aged hedgehog. "One thing that my Hatter missing in life was mate. He never find his soul-mate. I glad Hatter find you, when we find him I can not wait to see you pressing lips again. I like that in your kind, the way you show your love. Maybe in future you and Hatter make cubs?"

Alice had to stifle a laugh, Pitney never minced words. "Perhaps the far future," she said.

Pitney took her hand, "Good, then when this done in far future you must bring cubs to visit Pitney. For now we must hurry and get ready, lights almost on. Faster we leave faster we find our Hatter."

"Yes," Alice agreed. She went back and helped pack food into the backpacks.

"You are a sly dog," Daisy told Pitney.

"Not dog, hedgehog," he corrected her.

She nudged him with her toe, "You know what I mean, I like how you managed to get the darkness out of her thoughts."

"I just gave it a shove back. Reminded her how special her mate is. Sometimes the darkness is so strong it covers the good things. Now let us hurry, I want to start as soon as lights go on."

Once the lights came on, they left Haven and began to journey towards the center of the Netherworlds. Alice clutched the mask she picked. They all agreed once they were close enough, they would put them on. For now they jogged through the Netherworlds towards its center.

"I can walk you know!" Hatter shouted from Lefty's shoulder. He grunted as Lefty slapped him on the rump.

"Be quiet, you've caused enough trouble back there. I'm makin' sure ya get there if I 'ave to carry ya all the way."

Hatter angrily crossed his arms. "Just call me Fiona," he grumbled.

"Is Fiona your girlfriend?" Tynan asked. She was skipping behind Lefty. Hatter saw how quickly she killed one of the foxes. He also saw her heartless cruelty as she mercilessly tortured the other two. He now realized how lucky he was he didn't end up on the business end of her knife last night.

"No, she's a princess that was locked up in a castle," Hatter explained.

"I've always wanted to live in a castle. Did you know this Princes Fiona well?" Her eyes brightened up.

"I really didn't know her, just of her, but I do know Prince Jack."

Tynan spat on the ground at the mention of his name. "If I ever saw any Heart down here, I would cut off their fingers and toes one by one, then their hands and legs. I will make them feel the pain we've been forced to live with our entire lives."

The rest of the trip to the Red Knight Hatter made sure not to mention Jack. With all the hate he was feeling on the journey there, he realized that Jack would have never made it this far. To every Netherworlder, anyone related to the Queen of Hearts would die an instant death.

It was several hours later when Hatter heard Culver shout, "We have an escort."

Hatter tried to twist around Lefty's body to see what Culver was talking about. He found he didn't have to as Lefty slid him down. Putting his hat on, Hatter turned and saw ten Bull-guards marching towards them. They stopped three feet in front of Hatter. The lead guard wore an elaborate red helmet.

"The Red Knight has ordered us to escort you and the prisoner, The Hatter, to his center of operations."

"Oh this is good, this is Fan-bloody-tastic," Lefty gushed. "Finally, I get some respect."

With his head held high, Lefty began to follow his escort. He made sure to show everyone he passed by that Hatter was his prisoner. Tynan and Tynell trotted on either side. Culver took the rear, walking on fours, he would take glances back, checking to see if Roussell would try something before they reached the Sheriffs C.O.O. He could see glimpses of him, but with the official escort Roussell wouldn't dare try anything now.

Hatter was in awe of what the Red Knight had accomplished. All around him he could see a rebuilding of the old Wonderland. He saw animals living in harmony. The magical land flourished here. Reaching the top of a small hill, he looked down at a familiar sight. He saw a scene nearly identical to the Kingdome of the Knights. Giant chess Knights loomed in the distance.

Walking over a bridge Hatter could swear he was approaching Charlie's camp. But after crossing that's where the similarity ended. He saw a huge house spread out over the land. The giant chess Knights stood silent guard on each side of the house. Bull-guards marched and exercised in several buildings off to the left and right. The main building was painted in a scarlet red. Everywhere reds were found. Hatter had a sick feeling that this was beginning to look like the Queen of Hearts had a hand in it.

He realized this thinking was totally wrong as he saw the Red Knight walking out of the main entrance of the keep. Hatter noted that the armor he wore was not as worn out and tattered as Charlie's. The Red Knights armor was shinning and new looking. As deep a red as the house, he clanged as he walked towards him. Stumbling and smiling as he came closer, Hatter couldn't help but notice that this Knight was very similar looking to Charlie. His hair was as white as the clouds, he had the same pointy nose and wore a small goatee on his chin. His face glowed in joy as he walked towards them.

"I am so glad that you are here, I am very happy to see that you made it safely to my humble abode." His voice was deep and soothing.

"Thank ya, we traveled far to get 'ere," Lefty said. He stepped up to the Red Knight. His large frame took a step back as he saw a look on the Knight that froze him to his soul. The Red Knight stood up straight, his gentle eyes were twisted in anger. He barely opened his mouth as he hissed, "I was not speaking to you."

Just as quick as the malevolent look came, it was gone. Hunched over, his rosy cheeks glowed in joy. "It is so good to see you, did your journey here go well?" Hatter had to look behind him before he realized that the Knight was talking to him. Half grinning he replied. "It had its moments, could have been better without these on." He shoved his cuffed hands forward. Again Hatter saw the Knights look change quickly into one of rage.

"How dare you! You will get those monstrosities off of him immediately!"

The Bull-Guards began to slowly pull out their swords. Lefty tried to find the key to the manacles, but his hands were bigger than before, he was having a hard time pulling it out of his pocket. Tynan quickly snatched the key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs from Hatters hands. She handed the cuffs to Lefty, who hung them on his leather belt.

"Is that better?" the Red Knight cooed to Hatter.

The mercurial moods of this knight was something Hatter knew would take some time getting used to. For now he would have to play it by ear. Rubbing his wrists he nodded a thanks. "That's much better, thank you."

"My pleasure, my pleasure," the Knight purred. "I must say, it is an honor to have a descendent of a founder here in my Center of Operations. Or as I like to call it, The Crimson Phoenix, she's a work in progress," he excitedly blurted out. "For like the Phoenix, Wonderland will rise from the ashes and live again."

"Ashes?" Hatter asked.

Hatter saw the Knights nose twitch and his eyes blink. "Oh never mind my boy, did I say it was good to see you?"

"Yes you did…" Hatter hesitated. He squinted and pursed his lips as he struggled on how to address the Red Knight.

"I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. In my younger years I was known as Reginald Collis Knorthrop. Here I am the Sheriff, and as you can see," he patted his armor, "The Red Knight."

"That's quite a mouthful to say, is there anythin' shorter that I can call you?" Hatter realized that Charlie was right, this knight was his boyhood friend. He had no idea how he managed to survive the attack of the Red Queen on the Knights, and end up as the sheriff of the Netherworlds. He also had no idea if he was good or bad. Until he knew him better, for now he would keep Charlie's existence a secret.

"Of course, I don't like to put on airs. We are all the same down here, no man nor creature is above another. While you are here you may address me as Sir Knorthrop, I am the last knight you know."

Hatter made a slight bow at the waist, "Sir Knorthrop it is then. And you may address me as, Hatter." Smiling Hatter saw Sir Knorthrop seemed to be waiting for something. He saw his eyes move up and focused on his hat. Grinning, Hatter took off his hat. He threw it around his body, rolled it from his hand to his shoulder and tipped it back on his head. Sir Knorthrop clapped his hands like a child.

"Very good, you are very good at that indeed. You truly are the Hatter." He took Hatter's hand and enthusiastically shook it. "Oh I am so very glad to meet you at last, so very glad. There is much we have to talk about." Placing his hand on Hatter's shoulder he began to usher him down the road.

"'Ey! Wot about me reward?" Lefty shouted. Sir Knorthrop stopped in the middle of the road. Hatter saw his nose twitch and eyes blink. Frowning, he remained standing with his back to Lefty as he said, "What reward are you speaking of?"

Lefty dug his hand into his shirt and pulled out a folded poster. "It says right 'ere that ya were goin' to pay an 'andsome reward fo' anyone bringin' in any Overworlder. Ya also said founders descendants were 'ighly prized."

Lefty crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. Sir Knorthrop slowly turned to face him. "The poster states they were highly prized, there was no mention of a reward for them."

Lefty angrily threw the poster on the ground, "That ain't right. I brought 'im all this way, I expect to get somethin' fo' me trouble."

"Us too," Tynan and Tynell chirped together.

"What about you?" Lefty asked Culver. "Aren't ya goin' to say somethin', I promised ya a cut of the reward too."

Culvers response was to walk down the road and stand by the Red Knights side.

"Did you have any trouble, Culver?" Sir Knorthrop asked the large bear.

"Some, but I managed to handle it. I made sure he arrived here in one piece."

The Red Knight patted Culver on the shoulder, "Good boy."

"What the bloody 'ell, you betrayed me too!" Lefty cursed. "Next time I do this, I'm takin' me enemies. At least I know where I stand with them."

Sir Knorthrop slowly began to march towards Lefty. Stopping in front of him, he looked up at him. "Culver was asked by me to guard Hatter. He was to join you only because your cowardice is legendary. You think I would allow a special treasure like Hatter to be safeguarded by your…" he poked him three times with his finger as he hissed, "filthily…dirty…stinking hand?"

Lefty was as scared as he'd ever been in his life, but his greed quickly canceled out his fear. "I…I brought 'im 'ere, I expect somethin' fo' that."

Suddenly the Red Knight stepped back, he pulled a small bag out of his armor. "Quite right, here you go, now leave if you please. Your presence is not welcomed here." He threw the small bag at Lefty. It jingled as it flew in the air. Catching it Lefty opened the bag, his eyes glowed as he saw it filled with gold coins.

Tynell and Tynan were quickly by Lefty's side. "Now our share."

Lefty was grinning from ear to ear. "Right, 'ere you go." He tipped the bag over and let several coins drop into his palm. He then placed them onto Tynan and Tynell's paws. "There you go, as promised, one fifth."

The twin ferrets stared blankly at their paws. "Wait a minute," Tynan snarled. "Girvon's dead and Culver is working for the Red Knight. It should have been a three way split."

Lefty pulled the strings on the bag tightly. "Our agreement was that we would split the reward one fifth. I fulfilled on that arrangement." He tucked the bag away in his shirt. "Sorry 'atter, for all the trouble. But as I said, business 'as been a bit off lately. I needed the reward. Just want you to know that I really did like ya. You're not 'alf bad, for an Overworlder."

Hatter planted his hands on his hips, "Really not sorry to see you go."

Knorthrop quickly walked back to Hatter. "Now that is done, I want to show you my home. It's a splendid place, I am sure you'll enjoy it as much as I do. Come along Culver. You still have a job to do."

He led Hatter towards the large house, Culver lumbered by Hatter's side. Lefty watched them walk away. He couldn't wait to get back to his barter house. Spinning around he rushed down the road, he had to make it to the first safe house before lights-out.

"You staying?" Tynell asked his sister.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," she purred. "First I have some unfinished business to take care of. Besides that, we got some spending to do. What better place then The Crimson Phoenix, it has everything we need, and don't need."

Tynell suspiciously eyed his twin. "Last time I saw that look, I ended up cleaning up your mess."

Tynan threw her twin a shocked look. "Brother, I promise you this time will be different." She watched intensely as Hatter entered the Red Knights keep. "Oh yes dear brother, this time will definitely be different. Let's go, we have to catch up to an old friend. If he thinks we're happy with our split, well he doesn't know us very well."

Playfully bumping him with her hip, she skipped down the road. Tynell eagerly followed her, he would follow her anywhere. She may have gotten him into a lot of trouble in the past, but in the end it was always a blast! He couldn't wait to see what she would get into next.


	13. The Eagle has Landed

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Thirteen – The Eagle has landed

Once Hatter entered Sir Knorthrop's home he felt as if he was stepping into a story book. The colors around him were so bright it almost hurt his eyes. Reds were the dominate color, but he saw so many different colors that it looked as if a child colored the house. He stopped in the center of a large, round foyer. Slowly turning he counted at least ten doors. Vines grew everywhere, covered in scented flowers. Opposite of the doors that led out were two double doors. They flung open and Hatter saw a large Eagle walking into the room. A leather bag hung over its shoulder. Hatter could feel its penetrating eyes going right through him.

Sir Knorthrop practically ran to the Eagle. "Allric, he's here, Hatter is here, do you see?"

"Yes sire," Allric replied. His voice was high pitched, nearly a screech. "I see a man in a hat, that I agree with."

Hatter stayed rooted in the center of the foyer, Culver remained by his side. Allric's claws clacked on the stone floor as he slowly walked up to Hatter. His predator eyes narrowed as he stared intensely at him. He stopped just in front of Hatter. He stood nearly as tall as him, his feathered crest stuck out just a few inches above Hatters head.

Sir Knorthrop introduced the Eagle to Hatter. "This is my advisor, Allric. Together we have managed to build all that you see around you."

Allric slowly began to circle Hatter. Sir Knorthrop stood off to the side. He was so excited he was nearly jumping out of his armor. After circling Hatter, Allric stopped in front of him. He stared right into Hatter's eyes. His eyes were a light gray, so light it seemed as if Hatter could fall right into them. Hearing a rustle Hatter saw him digging his large wing into the bag that he wore. He was surprised to see him pull out a simple wooden box. His eyes smiling he shoved the box towards Hatter.

"If you please, I wish for you to open this and see what is inside."

Hatter was confused, he had no idea why he was being handed a wooden box.

"It's a test," Sir Knorthrop blurted out. "Never fear lad, I know you will pass it. I can feel it here," he pounded his chest. "You are the real Hatter."

Holding the box in his hands, Hatter carefully examined it. "And if I fail this test, what happens to me?"

Sir Knorthrop practically stumbled to Hatter. "No my dear boy, you will not fail. I have seen it in your eyes, you are different, not like the other Overworlders that have been brought here. No, you're special, I can tell, I can always tell. He is the one Allric, I know he'll pass the test."

"You say others were tested too." Hatter had to know if other Overworlders were being held prisoner down here.

"The test is different for everyone," Allric truthfully replied, "Each one that opens the box finds something different. So please, all that we ask is that you open the box and tell us what you see inside."

Now Hatter was curious, he had to know what he would find inside. Taking in a deep breath he pulled up the metal latch that held the box closed. Slowly he opened its lid. Once it was open he was surprised to see a simple small saucer. His brows knit in confusion. "It's just an ordinary plate."

"See if you can pick it up," Allric urged him.

Holding the box with his right hand, Hatter dipped his left hand into the box and picked up the plate. He held it up to his face. Slowly spinning it he saw etched in gold on the bottom, M.H. Tightly gripping the plate he realized who owned the plate. He tried to put it back in the box, but found that he couldn't release it. It began to feel hot in his hand. He actually saw it begin to glow.

"Allric, that's never happened before," Sir Knorthrop cried out.

"No sire," Allric gasped. "But it is precisely what I have been waiting to see."

Hatter's hand felt as if it was fire, his head swum as he began to feel weaker. A voice inside his head screamed for him to let the plate go. He had to find a way of releasing the plate before it was to late. Dropping the box he made a tight fist with his right hand. Holding the plate up he drew back and slammed his fist into the plate. The hard blow didn't shatter the plate but managed to knock it out of his hand. His legs were so weak now they would no longer support him. Culver quickly ran to him, catching him just before he hit the floor.

Allric's reaction was drastically different. Once Hatter knocked the plate from his hand the Eagle screeched in alarm. He fell to the floor and caught it before it hit the ground. Reverently he placed it into the wooden box. Sir Knorthrop fell to his side.

"Did he pass, tell me Allric, I have to know. Is he a descendent of a founder? Does The Hatter's blood flow in his veins?"

Allric stared at the glowing plate. It glowed as bright as when it was in Hatter's hand. His feathered head slowly nodded, "Yes sire, we have finally found him."

Sir Knorthrop stood up and staggered to where Culver was supporting Hatter. His eyes were filled with tears.

"That…hurt," Hatter gasped. He tried to shake the sting out of his hand. The weakness in his legs was only now beginning to pass.

Sir Knorthrop took Hatter's hand, gripping it tightly. "I'm so sorry, truly I am, that was not our intention." He reached up and reverently touched Hatter's hat, a mad giggle escaped from his lips.

"We're going on a journey together, my boy. It is a journey that began over a hundred years ago. You have the privilege of joining it at its end. The pieces of the puzzle are coming together, you are one of the final pieces."

Standing back, he smiled at Hatter. But Hatter found it to be a smile that made him realize this knight was nothing like Charlie, for his smile was a cold possessive one. "You will continue to protect him, Culver, it is your job your duty! He is a treasure that must be guarded well."

"Yes sire," Culver quickly replied. He was already going to offer watching over him. In the past few days he had begun to like this Overworlder. He was funny, kind and showed no fear to the Bull-guards, but most of all, he spoke to him as an equal. Not at all like what his grandfather had told him how all Overworlders acted towards the Netherworld creatures. He smiled as he felt Hatter pulling away from him, wanting to stand on his own two feet.

As Culver released his hold Hatter locked his knees. The weakness that flushed through his body was now passing. He had no idea what just happened but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't going to be sticking his hands in any more boxes while he was down here. "Are you tired after your trip?" Allric asked Hatter.

Hatter was taken aback with the mood changes in these Netherworld creatures. He wasn't really sure how to read Allric. Hesitating he replied, "I could use a bit of rest, and something to eat. Haven't had a decent meal since yesterday."

Allric bowed his head, "Then you shall have it. We have a room that I think you will enjoy. Food will be sent accordingly."

"Must he go now?" Sir Knorthrop wiped the tears from his eyes. "I wanted to talk to him more, I have not had a real conversation with a human for so long."

Allric gently patted Sir Knorthrop on the shoulder. "Now, now sire, he is tired, he must rest. Not to worry, he will be attending dinner tonight. You can have a lovely chat with him then."

"Yes!," Sir Knorthrop joyfully clapped his hands. "We'll have the most splendid chat." He wistfully looked at Hatter as he followed his advisor. He suddenly looked his full one hundred plus years as he whispered, "The fate of the Netherworld rests on your hatted head, my friend."

Hatter was led through the double doors. He entered a large sitting room. A huge fireplace stood at the back of the room. On its mantle was carved the creatures of Wonderland. Allric quickly walked through the room. He opened a small door left of the fireplace. Hatter began to slow down to a stop, he wanted to get a better look of his surroundings. He was shoved forward by a furry body.

Taking his hat off he planted his hands on his hips. Moving his head all the way back, he looked up at the looming bear. "Can you tell me where we're going?"

Culver looked down, his furry jowls curved to a smile. "To your room, you're staying here now."

"Should I be afraid?"

Culver hesitated, he really didn't know what Allric had in store for Hatter. But he did know what Sir Knorthrop's last orders were to him were. "Never fear, I have been instructed to protect you from harm. I take those orders very seriously. I will insure that Allric will not hurt you again."

Looking forward, Hatter donned his hat. "Good," he said with a nod. He resumed following Allric. He struggled to suppress a grin. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he could tell that Culver was beginning to like him. It was good to have one snake that likes you, when sitting in their den.

Hatter followed Allric as he led him through the large house. One story tall it made up for its lack of height by its great expanse. He passed by huge glass doors. Through them he could see a fantastic garden laden with unusual insects and birds that flittered from flower to magnificent flower. The garden appeared to be growing in the center of the building. Across the garden Hatter saw stone walls and glass doors. Passing by a large room he saw Bull-guards being lectured, and foxes waiting in a room filled with weapons.

"Looks like you're gettin' ready for a war," Hatter called out to Allric.

"If we are, it is a war that was not our creation."

Hatter didn't like the sound of that. He knew whatever was shaking Wonderland if Allric didn't have a wing in it, he defiantly would know something about it. After walking for nearly ten minutes they finally stopped. Two Bull-guards stood on either side of a heavy wooden door. The name 'Hatter' was engraved in its deep-grained wood. Bowing his feathered head Allric opened the door and motioned for Hatter to step in.

Walking in Hatter was immediately in shock. The room appeared to have been taken right out of the fairy tale book. He walked into what appeared to be a small forest. Tree trunks lined the walls of the room. In the center of the room was a long table laden with many tea pots and cups and saucers. In one corner he saw what appeared to be a small cottage. Upon closer inspection Hatter saw that its doors led to an enclosed bed. Through the thick cover of trees in the back he saw clouded glass. Stepping up to the glass he could just make out a huge garden. It was the same garden he had seen during the walk here.

"Is this a joke?" Hatter asked Allric.

"A joke?" Allric rolled the name over his tongue as if it was the first time he said it.

"Yes, this, its from the children's book. I hope you don't expect me to put on a show for you."

Allric blankly stared at Hatter. His eyes never blinked as he stared at him. "I assure you, you are not going to be asked to 'put on a show' as you say. I am not at liberty to explain to you yet why it is you are here. But soon all your questions will have answers. Why not just rest and enjoy the bounty of Red Phoenix. I think you will be thankful that Sir Knorthrop rescued from that abhorrence, Lefty. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things that need to be done. There is so much to do, and unfortunately I only have so many day-light hours to do them."

With a quick bow Allric left the room. He stopped next to Culver. "As Knorthrop stated earlier, your task now is to guard this Overworlder. I'm sure I don't' think I have to remind you that your life depends on his safety."

"He will be here when you return," Culver gave as his reply.

"Good boy, I'll be off then. Someone will be around to fetch him for dinner. Try to get him cleaned up a bit, the dirt of the road makes him look as common as the other Overworlders." With a flip of his wing he gave his orders to the two guards. "He is not to leave this room unless I or Sir Knorthrop orders it. If anyone tries to enter the room without authorization you are to kill them immediately, is that clear?"

The Bull-Guards stomped their feet as they shouted, "Yes sir!"

"Good, there will be an escort to take him to dinner tonight, until then your duty is to guard this room until further notice." He spun on his claws and gracefully rushed down the hallway.

Culver closed the door, he heard the Bull-guards locking it from the other side. For now he was locked up with Hatter in the room. Turning around he looked for Hatter. He became alarmed when he was unable to see him. Rushing through the room he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him sitting on the bed in the cottage. Looking at him Hatter bounced on the bed.

"Not as good as my own, but it'll do." Standing up he walked to the tea table. He stared down at the table. Picking up the plate he found the same M.H. initials on the back of the plate. "Culver?" he sung.

"Yes, sir?" the large bear replied.

"Oh, you can call me Hatter," he told the bear. "I've never been one for being formal. Just wanted to know, do you have any idea why I've suddenly become the jewel of Netherworld?" Pushing back the plates and tea pots Hatter sat on the table, his legs swung back and forth as he waited for an answer.

Culver tried to avoid his expressive large eyes, for they seemed to just bore right into him. Clearing his throat he growled, "The Red Knight said that you were needed to help bring back the wonder to wonderland." His furry paws took a step forward. "That's all I've wanted since I was a cub, to see the land my Grandfather grew up in."

Hatter's legs stopped swinging, "At what cost?"

Culver didn't like the way he was feeling. When Sir Knorthrop first asked him to do an important task for him he thought it would be simple. Pretend to join Lefty's group, protect some silly Overworlder and make sure he arrived at Red Phoenix in one piece. He never imagined that that silly Overworlder would turn out to be someone that he began to feel concerned about. Someone that he now worried may be in great danger. Someone that was now making him feel guilty. Hearing a knock on the door he was relieved that he was saved from answering his question.

He rushed to the door as it was opening. A servant held a small tray piled with fruits and vegetables. Taking the tray he brought it to Hatter, who was still sitting on the table. "Eat," Culver told him. He set the tray down on the table. "You're so skinny, I can see your bones, you must eat."

Grinning at the bear, Hatter jumped off the table. Sitting down, he looked at the tray. It was more than enough food for the both of them. He took a bite out of a large red apple. "I'm not skinny," he said with apple juice dripping down his chin. "I'm wiry." Culver sat down on the opposite side of the table, he held his thick arm out. "Skinny," he rumbled. Hatter bit down, and kept the apple in his mouth. Holding both his arms up he mumbled, "Wi-wee." Picking up a large potato he threw it at the bear. Catching it Culver ate it in two bites.

Not to be outdone, Hatter picked up a carrot and finished it in two bites. Culver sat back and laughed. "Wiry," he agreed. They finished their meal together. Outside of the room Allric stared through the glass windows. He saw an Overworlder and a Netherworlder eating together, acting as if they were friends. Shaking his head, he turned and opened his wings. He flew up to one of the giant Knight pieces that stood on the sides of the Red Knights keep. Allric liked his privacy, a small window at the top of the chess piece was the only way to enter the giant chess piece. Entering his Knight tower, he took the plate out of the box. It still glowed as brightly as when Hatter first touched it. Placing it on a table he sat down.

There was still so much more work to do. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It took over one hundred years, but his plan to bring back his world was finally near its end. All his hard work was paying off. But he had to be patient, make sure that the pieces all fell into the right place. He opened his eyes, and reverently touched the plate. The most important part was locked safely away, now the real work began.


	14. O Puppet Master your Strings are showing

Hatter and Alice journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Fourteen – Oh Puppet Master, Your strings are showing**

Alice stared ahead, she had to blink her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. Before her was a magical valley carved into the ground. The land just overflowed with magical plant life. Tall purple flowered trees circled the edge of the valley. Even here their heady scent made her head spin. "You mean those trees actually keep the Bazards away?" she asked Daisy.

"Yes, the Red Knight created them. All of Netherworld knows once you pass the trees you are safe."

"Then why doesn't everyone live here?" Locke asked her.

"Not everyone wants to live under the Red Knights protection. There are those that wish to live on their own, like Crows Landing. The Badgers are a proud lot, as are the creatures that live there too."

Charlie spied something off to the right. "What is that Daisy, it appears to be a giant mole hill. But the hole leading down is much too large for a mole."

Daisy shivered. "It's where the Bazards sleep during the day. They can't stand the light. That's one place you want to avoid when the lights go out."

Charlie rubbed his chin in thought. "That is most curious, didn't you say before that the Bazards do not like the scent of the flowers on the trees?"

"Yes, the Red Knight said they can't stand them. They never go past the trees."

"What are you getting at, Charlie?" Jack asked him.

"Sire, as you can see, the entrance leading down into their lair is open. If the scent is so abhorrent to these creatures, why make their home so close to it? Even this far the flowers are overwhelming."

"That good question," Pitney said. "I always wonder why trees work where stone wall sometimes fail."

"I suppose that's something we need to ask Reggie once we meet him." Since he found out that Reginald was alive, all Charlie could think of was seeing his old friend. All his life he thought he was the last Knight. Finding out there was another he couldn't wait to meet him.

Pitney jumped on Daisy's back. "We must hurry, lights go out very soon. Need to get past tree line before it get dark."'

They didn't have to be told twice, everyone ran as fast as they could to the tree line. Once they reached it Charlie stopped by one of the trees. He reached up and broke a branch covered in flowers.

"Sire," Charlie called to Jack. "I have an idea, but I need this to be placed by the Bazards lair."

"Charlie, you know what you're asking?"

"Yes sire, but I think this is very important."

"I can do it," Rankin said, as he snatched the branch from Charlie. He ran as fast as he could to the Bazards lair. He placed the flowered branch just at the entrance, as he began to run back he heard a familiar clicking sound.

"RUN!" Jack shouted from the line of trees. Rankin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he leaped in the air and landed just beyond the trees. Looking up he grinned in relief. "Scared you, didn't I."

Barret threw his hand to him and helped him to stand, "Don't ever do that again."

"Hush," Charlie hissed. "I see something moving."

Once the lights went out everyone was surprised to find above them a subdued illumination, it was almost as bright as moon light. They were just able to make out the entrance to the Bazards lair. Hiding behind the trees they all focused on the branch of flowers. Seconds later they saw several long noses poking out of the lair. Then the hole practically burst open as Bazards began to flow out of their lair.

"See there," Charlie pointed to the branch. They all saw one of the Bazards sniffing the branch. Other's began sniffing it, or just ignored it. "I was right," Charlie softly whispered. "It is not the flowers that keep the Bazards away."

"Get back!" Sloan hissed.

Several Bazards were walking towards the tree line, they all fled to a grove of tall bushes. Hiding behind them they watched as several young Bazards walked right up to the flowered trees. Suddenly they heard a snapping of jaws. The largest Bazard they've ever seen came lumbering over to the smaller ones. He snapped and hissed to them, slapping them with his tail he shoved them away from the trees. Snapping and grissing back at the huge Bazard they unwillingly moved away from the trees.

Charlie pointed to the large Bazard. "I am just guessing, but I believe that one is their leader. Pitney, I do not think that it is the trees that is keeping the Bazards away."

"I agree, this bad, this very bad."

"Why?" Alice asked the small hedgehog.

"If tree's not keep Bazards away that mean Red Knight lying to us. If Bazards staying away because someone tell them to stay away. Who could that be Alter-Alice?"

"I fear that Reggie may have a hand in this," Charlie sighed. "He was always good with animals. And they always seemed to like him."

"We go now, much traveling before we reach the Red Knights keep. Questions I want to ask Red Knight growing. Let us go before I have too many to ask."

Pitney told Daisy where to go. The subdued light was bright enough for them to travel safely. Holding tightly to the backpack Daisy wore, he stared ahead. He gripped the backpack tighter as he tried to hide his fear. He didn't want the others to know just how frightened he was, he was their leader after all. They all depended on him to help rescue Hatter and save Wonderland. He prayed that he would stay strong long enough to find Hatter, and hopefully in the end find out who was threatening Wonderland and his beloved Netherworld.

It was hours later, after lights-out that Hatter was told he was to attend dinner with the Red Knight. Given a full escort of four Bull-guards he was led to a huge dinning room. Culver stayed at the back of the room as Hatter was taken to a long table that sat in the middle of the room. Sir Knorthrop was already sitting at the far end of the table.

"It is so good to see you, I hope you are satisfied with the room."

"The room was fine, could have been a bit less Alice-in-wonderlandish." As Hatter sat down at the table a fox arrived. He placed a plate and silverware on the table.

Sir Knorthrop seemed to have frozen, as if he was stuck in time. Just as quick as it came, it was gone. "Sorry, I really thought you would enjoy the little joke."

Hatter politely laughed, "Oh, it was a joke. Have to say, it was a good one." He looked around, there were guards everywhere. So far he saw no way to escape from here. He would have to play the game of polite prisoner until he could figure a way out of the keep.

"I am so happy that you are here," Sir Knorthrop scooted his chair closer to Hatter. "It has been so long since I've had a really good conversation with another human." Leaning over the table he whispered, "I don't mind the creatures that much, but sometimes one just needs to see another human face other than a mirror, doesn't one."

"Yes, I suppose one does." Hatter leaned closer to Sir Knorthrop. He remembered something. He wasn't here just to find out why Wonderland was shaking. He was also here for another reason. "Speaking of other humans, have you seen any hollow pearls? Because since I've been down here I haven't seen one."

Sir Knorthrop's eyes blinked, "Hollow pearls? He glanced at the entrance door. His hand reached out and tightly clutched Hatters' "Secrets held," he whispered. "Secrets told, not sure if you're the one to tell them to. I don't want to get in trouble, don't like to get in trouble. Oh I am so glad to speak to another human, are you glad too?"

He looked so vulnerable right now, Hatter wondered what his life was like the past hundred years. "Yes," Hatter patted his hand. "I'm very glad to be speaking to you."

Sir Knorthrop leaned back, "Excellent! There is so much I wish to talk to you about, I do like your hat. Does everyone wear one top side? I've always wanted to go there, but Allric and I had so many things to do, to prepare."

Hatter had him talking now, he hoped he would be able to get some information as to why Wonderland was shaking. He innocently asked him, "Really, and what exactly are you preparing for?"

"Well, I'm really not supposed to tell you. But since you are here I don't see the harm," Sir Knorthrop madly giggled. "After all, who are you going to tell. Anyway, you see Allric and I have been planning this for so very long, ever since I first arrived in the Netherworlds."

"I would love to hear about this wonderful plan, if you don't mind telling me," Hatter stared into the ancient Knights' eyes. For a fleeting moment he could see he was eager to tell him everything he wanted to know. But the openness in his eyes quickly snapped shut once Allric entered the room.

"Sire, I see that our guest has already arrived. I hope you've been having your _'good conversation'_ with him." Sir Knorthrop quickly scooted his chair back at the end of the table. Allric sat at the opposite end of Sir Knorthrop. "I am so glad you're here, you see this is the first time we've had an Overworlder at our table. Sir Knorthrop has just been so hungry for some company other than the furry and feathered kind."

"Yes I have!" Sir Knorthrop gushed. "I was just asking him if his room was to his liking."

"I'm sure you have many questions for him, sire. But for now I think we should have our supper. When we are done, if he is willing, we could ask him questions about his world. I hope you feel free to answer them, you are not a prisoner here, but a guest," Allric quietly implied.

Hatter sat back, he tilted the chair to balance on its back legs. He rocked the chair back and forth as he looked at the guards in the room. "Have to tell you, as a guest, the security around here is off the roof. I would recommend it to most of my friends."

For the first time Hatter heard what sounded like a laugh from Allric, "You are very at ease here, I do not see the hate and fear that the other Overworlders that visited us have shown."

"Guess you could say that I've always marched to a different tune, Ricky." Hatter noticed Allric twinge when he called him Ricky. He made a mental note to be sure to use the name more often.

His eyes narrowing Allric said in a cold voice, "Let us eat."

"Yes, let's eat," Sir Northrop agreed. "I am famished."

The meal was not what Hatter expected. Foxes were the servers, he was surprised to see them carrying in platters laden with residents of the Netherworld. From a land that was inhabited by talking creatures the last thing he expected was to see one of them on the dinner table. One fox remained in the room, he fussed with the food making it look just right.

Sir Knorthrop introduced the fox to Hatter. "This is Narcissi, he comes from a long line of chefs. Of all my former chefs I have to say he is the best."

The fox bowed low in front of Hatter, "I blush with your compliment sire. I only hope the feast that I cooked for you tonight weell be to your likeeng."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Sir Knorthrop replied.

Looking at the meal laid out before him Hatter saw Allric was already feasting on a small rabbit while Sir Knorthrop was gnawing on a pig's leg. Searching through the vast selection of food on the table Hatter settled for a tray of vegetables and soup.

"Is this how you eat above?" Sir Knorthrop mumbled. He wiped the grease from his mouth. "I thought the Overworlders enjoyed meat."

Hatter gulped as a platter with a pig was shoved towards him. "The food you sent me earlier seemed to have filled me up, sorry but I'm just not that hungry."

Even where Culver was sitting he could see how uneasy Hatter was with the meal. This was the first time he was allowed into the dinning room. The large bear was shocked to see Sir Knorthrop and Allric calmly feasting on Netherworld creatures. His respect for the Red Knight diminished that day, and grew for Hatter.

Once the meal was done Sir Knorthrop patted his full belly. "That was a splendid dinner, compliments to the chef." Narcissi bowed towards Knorthrop, his predator eyes glanced at Hatter. Hatter saw him lick his lips as he was staring at him. "I am happy to serve you, sire. I only wish that I could find sometheeng more unique to serve you. My culinary talents are wasted on such common game." As he was saying this, he continued to stare at Hatter.

"Never fear Narcissi, for soon you will have everything you desire at your disposal."

"I cannot wait, sire." Clapping his paws, several foxes rushed in and cleaned off the table in minutes. "Now eef you weel excuse me, I have a kitchen to clean up." Giving Hatter one last sideways look he rushed out of the room.

"Now can we chat?" Sir Knorthrop asked Allric.

"I think the garden would be an excellent place." Allric stood up and walked towards two large glass doors. Two Bull-guards moved over and pushed them open.

"Come Hatter, I think you will enjoy this." Sir Knorthrop grabbed an arm and practically dragged Hatter to the garden. Culver rushed over to stay just behind him. Entering the garden the first thing Hatter saw was hundreds of flying insects flittering about the garden. They glowed in a beautiful blue light as they flew from flower to flower. With the lights-out the insects gave the garden a magical look. Allric flew to a large wooden chair. Standing on it, he squatted down. His eyes narrowed, for the first time since he met him Hatter saw a contented look on the Eagles face.

"I know that head of yours is filled with many questions," Allric told Hatter. "Some I will answer, but do not be surprised if others I may not."

Hatter realized that Sir Knorthrop was not the one that held the reins in this camp, it was Allric. Sir Knorthrop was his puppet. He could almost see him pulling the strings when they were together. Even now Sir Knorthrop stood silently like a good dog, waiting for his master's next command. Hatter knew he had a new mission, to try and break the bond between puppet and his master.

"Sir Knorthrop, how did you survive the Queen of Hearts battle with the Knights? I heard that no one survived."

At first Sir Knorthrop looked to Allric for his approval, getting a slight nod he practically stumbled to Hatter. "I was just a child at the time. I served as a squire for the Red Knight when the final battle began."

"Were there other squires that worked with you?" Hatter just had to find out if he knew that Charlie also survived.

"Oh yes, many, my closest friend was Charles, he was the squire for the White Knight. He was such a simple lad, he always looked up to me."

"How did you survive the battle?"

The Red Knights eyes glassed over, he stared out into the twinkling garden. "I shall never forget. The Queen of Hearts men poured over the hill. The Red and White Knight stood shoulder to shoulder, willing to die to protect our land. But alas, there were to many. They overtook us with their new technology that the Queen stole from Alice's land. I am ashamed to say the battle did not last long. I was saved thanks to the Red Knight. As he was dying he fell over me, hiding me from the Queen's men. Only when the fighting was done did I dare leave from my crimson tomb." Sir Knorthrop stood up, he walked a few steps towards the garden. His eyes were glistening in the tears that fought to be released.

"All around me I saw death and destruction. Not one Knight was left alive. I wondered why I was spared, why was I chosen to live while all around me were killed ruthlessly. I decided then that it would be my duty to avenge my fallen comrades. I was left alive so that I could exact our revenge upon that wicked Queen."

He spun around, the tears now flowed down his cheeks. "I needed to find a place to hide, I fled to the only place I knew that hated the Queen as much as I did at that moment…the Netherworlds."

"I found him as just a lad," Allric said. He stood up and walked to Sir Knorthrop. "He was so young and fragile then, hefting the heavy load of the Red Knights armor."

"I could not leave it there," Sir Knorthrop choked. "I would not allow the Queen to get her filthy hands on it."

Allric spread his wings, "Together we worked on rebuilding the old Wonderland that the Queen hoped to bury under her growing city above."

"And your plan of revenge," Hatter dared to ask. "How's that working out?"

Allric moved his wing feathers in a no nonsense way, "Sorry, that one cannot be answered, yet."

"Right." Hatter realized, this wasn't just a prison, this was an insane asylum with Allric holding the keys. Well, Hatter thought, this prisoner was going to start rattling the bars and see how far he could push his keepers.

"If you won't answer that question, then can you me answer these? Who turns the lights on and off? Where are all the hollow pearls? Why are the Bazards getting smarter? Can Knorthrop's strings be cut? What are you going to do if the Netherworlders find out that they're only here to fill your larder? And if you're the ones shaking Wonderland, where are you going to go as it comes tumbling down on your heads? Can you answer me any of those…yet, Ricky?"

Allric was at first was quiet, Sir Knorthrop stood by his side, as if waiting for a cue on what to do next. Then it happened, Allric threw his head back and Hatter heard actual laughter coming from his beak. "Ah, just like your ancestor. He was able to make me laugh too." Suddenly he flew to Hatter in the blink of an eye. He threw him on the floor, sitting on his chest Hatter could feel his sharp claws digging into him. Culver immediately loped to help Hatter. He skidded to a stop as Allric hissed a warning for him to stay away. He slowly dipped his beak down until it was inches from Hatters ear.

"And just like your ancestor," Allric whispered, "you know how to make me very angry." He moved his beak from one ear to the other. "I made a mistake once, I shall not make it again. Just be thankful that you have not shared the original Hatter's fate…yet" Leaping off Hatter Allric motioned his head at Culver.

"It's been a long day, I think our guest here needs a good nights rest. Take him to his room, this little chat is over."

"But Allric," Sir Knorthrop whined. "I hardly spoke to him, there is so much I wanted to talk about."

Allric's head spun around, "I said it is over," he shrieked.

As Hatter was helped up he saw Sir Knorthrop cringe, his eyes blinked as he seemed to shrink before Allric's rage. "Yes, time to go." Smiling brightly he walked by Hatter. "See you in the morning, son. Have a good nights rest." He walked back into the house whistling a happy tune.

"He doesn't even know how much of a hold you have on him," Hatter angrily spat out at Allric.

"I would like to keep it that way," Allric replied, "Until the time comes for his usefulness to end."

"I just realized something, you remind me of someone."

"Really?" Allric sung. "Who is that."

"Someone else I knew, that didn't have a soul, his name was Mad March."

Allric bowed his head, "I am well aware of Mad March's reputation. I consider that a great compliment indeed. Now as I said, this conversation is over, take him away."

As the Bull-guards began to drag Hatter away he called out, "It wasn't meant as one." Culver quickly dashed after them, he was going to make sure they didn't harm Hatter on the way back to his room.

Once Hatter was gone Allric let out a deep sigh, this Hatter was so similar to the original it almost frightened him. He shook his head, no, there was only one Hatter, and he was gone, long gone. Reaching for a goblet of wine he sipped on it, letting it flow down his throat he enjoyed the burn. Soon, he thought, very soon his plan will come to fruition and the Wonderland he always dreamed of will be the only one left to rule this world.


	15. Eirian

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Fifteen - Eirian**

Hatter was fuming, he angrily paced in his room, his prison. He had no idea what exactly Allric was up to, but it definitely was not going to end up good for Wonderland or the Netherworlds. If he was stuck here, he had to find a way of breaking Allric's hold on Sir Knorthrop. Even though he was Allric's puppet, he was a puppet that the other Netherworlders respected.

"I didn't know," Hatter heard Culver whisper. Stopping he saw him sitting in a corner. For all his large build he appeared small and helpless right now. He looked up at Hatter, his large brown eyes filling with tears. "All of my life I was told the Overworlders were evil, that they imprisoned us down here while they lived a good life with open skies. We were forced to exist with their city over our heads." He shook his large head.

"I can't believe he was actually feasting on us, and enjoying it. The foxes," he hissed, "They are in on it too and the Bull-guards. No one else knows," he wailed. "If they did they would tear this place apart," he growled. He stood up on two legs, stretching to his full height. "If I am my grandfathers cub I should do something about it."

Hatter rushed over to Culver, "Don't, if you try you'll fail just as sure as I would. There are too many of them."

"Then what are we to do?"

Hatter winked at him, "I have something they didn't count on."

"What is that?"

Hatter proudly smiled, "Friends." He moved closer to Culver. He softly whispered to him, afraid that Allric might have a way of listening in to their conversations. "I have friends on the outside, I know right now they are looking for me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I would do the same for them, they'll find me, Culver. And when they do, you're coming with us."

"You would take me with you?" Culver asked him.  
"Can't leave you here, Culver, I would never leave a friend behind."

Culver's jowls parted, his large teeth showed as he smiled as big a smile as his face would allow. Never in his life did he imagine that he would call an Overworlder a friend. Yet he now knew that is exactly what Hatter was to him. And he also knew that was what he was now to this crazy Overworlder.

"What do we do now?" Culver asked him.

Hatter walked back to the small cottage. He jumped on the bed, cupping his hands behind his head he leaned back. "We get some rest, Culver. We have no idea what's going to happen next or when. But I say a good night's rest will prepare you for anything."

Culver lumbered over to Hatter's bed. "I've never turned down a good nap." Next to Hatter's bed was a large pile of hay. Laying down he tried to sleep. He swore he would give his life for his new friend, the Overworlder known as Hatter.

Once Hatter heard the bear snoring he took a chance to finally see what Madoc gave him. Shoving his hand inside his jacket he pulled out a large piece of paper. Something metallic was wrapped up inside. Unwrapping it his eyes curved to a frown, "What did you give me Madoc?" he wondered.

He held in his hands what looked like a small metal bar, along one edge was finger grips. On the top end he saw an open slot, on the other he found a small button. On the bar was etched a name, _"Eirian"_. He found that the paper had a message from Madoc.

_**"This has been handed down through many generations. She was used to protect my family from trouble in the past. I proudly give her to my sons savior. I only hope that this gift will return the favor. To use her, just think of the weapon you need, and press her button. Eirian has never failed our family, I pray that she will not fail you. Take care, Hatter, you will remain a friend of my family for life."**_

__Turning away, Hatter held the metal bar away from his body. Using his thumb he pressed the button. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a soft woman's voice say, "What is it you need?"

Moving farther away from the edge of the bed he whispered, "Something to kill Allric." He saw a long sharp blade fly out of the empty slot. The blade grew to nearly twelve inches. Holding it in front of him he saw the blade was sharp and solid looking. In his younger days he would have wondered how the large blade was tucked into the small bar. After what he has seen since he met Alice, he no longer questioned anything he saw.

Pressing the button again, the blade silently slid back into the thin bar. Later he would test her to see if other weapons would appear. For now he would keep her a secret.

"Thank you, Madoc," Hatter softly whispered. "You're welcome," he heard the blade reply. Taking off his hat, he tucked the weapon inside the lining of his hat. Placing it next to him he lay down. It didn't take him long to go to sleep. He now had a weapon with him, and a new friend by his side. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

"Stop," Pitney shouted to Daisy. They were walking down a small path, just ahead they could make out several buildings in the subdued light.

"What is it now?" Jack asked the Hedgehog.

"Something not right," Pitney said. He stood up on his perch and searched ahead. "What's not right?" Barret wanted to know why they had stopped.

"It dark, we should be seeing village's light ahead."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Moxie asked.

"No, not a good thing," Pitney said with a scowl. "Last time I here there many Netherworlders in village ahead. Where Netherworlders?"

Alice noticed that it was very quiet here. Even the small patch of land that Rubetta lived on was alive with sounds. This place was dead silent.

"I not like this," Pitney moaned. "I not like this at all, get very bad feeling." Shaking his head he told Daisy to resume their walk to the village ahead.

Keeping their masks on, they rushed down the road. Pitney felt a coldness at the pit of his stomach as they approached the village. Once they entered he jumped down, the village was empty, there was no one in sight.

"This not right, oh this bad very bad," Pitney moaned. "Last time I here there many villagers. Rabbits, pigs, many animals live here. Where is everyone?"

The houses that surrounded them were all dark, not one light shown within them. Pitney slowly walked to one of the larger houses. Locke stood in front of the door for a few seconds, giving them the all clear sign they opened the door. Inside the house they found furniture scattered as if there was a fight. Lighting a lamp they found rotting food on the table. Locke picked up a crust of bread. "Something happened here when they were eating. There was a great fight. Whatever happened, they did not go easy."

"I am scared," Pitney's voice sounded so frightened. "I am scared I to late." He pointed to a painting that hung over the fireplace. On it was a family of Badgers. "That Alphonse, he leader of village. Last time I here he warned me something bad happening at Red Phoenix. But I not listen to him." He kicked at the leg of a chair. "I to content living by myself, not want any more trouble. Pitney see to much trouble in past, not want to see it again…not want to believe it happening again."

"What is happening again, Pitney?" Alice asked him.

"Same as Queen of Hearts," Pitney said in a weak voice. "No one learn from mistake of past. I scared that it happening again, war, fighting, deaths. But Red Knight not only one want power, Allric want it more."

"Who is Allric?" Alice asked Daisy.

"He's an Eagle," she explained. "My father told me he found the Red Knight as a young boy. Took him in, brought him up. He became The Red Knights advisor."

Pitney spit on the ground, "Advisor, I see what he is. Red Knight, not in charge, Allric is one to run Crimson Phoenix. He always hungry for more power. Since he and Red Knight begin building Crimson Phoenix his power grow stronger in Netherworld as Queen of Hearts grow weaker. Now she no longer rule, this perfect time for someone take her throne. I scared that someone be Allric and Red Knight."

Jack had no idea how big a threat the Netherworld was to his kingdom. Now he finds that it may be in danger of being overthrown by the Red Knight. "If they are trying to destroy Wonderland I will be there to stop them."

"I believe you will, Prince Jack, but not now." Pitney could see everyone was exhausted. "We need to rest. One thing we have in common with enemies is that we all need to sleep. Not worry, nothing going to happen when lights-out. Since we have fine house, we should sleep. Alphonse would not mind us using his house."

Reluctantly everyone agreed that they were very tired. They would rest, for now. The White Rabbits would each take turns to keep watch as the others slept. Pitney was the last to fall asleep. He tossed and turned as he worried on what else they would find tomorrow. He wished he would wake up in his home, and all of this would be just a bad dream.

Hatter woke up, he stretched out his legs. Looking around he was surprised to find Culver was missing, not even the hay he slept on was there. Putting his hat on he leaped off the bed and rushed into the room. He was shocked to see that his room was not just a mock-up of a forest, it was a real forest. Tall trees grew up into the skies. He could actually smell the dirt beneath his feet, and the rotting leaves that littered the ground.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"That would be a definite maybe," Hatter heard someone say from above. Looking up into the trees he saw a smile, just a smile floating above a branch.

"Cayto, is that you?"

The smile drifted down from the trees. Slowly a face formed around the smile. Hatter was not surprised to see the smile belonged to a very large cat. Its head tilted from one side to the other. "Names not Cayto, but I do believe you know what my name is."

"Cheshire Cat," Hatter knew it immediately.

"Spot on, oh you are a cleaver lad, aren't you." The cat's body began to appear, until Hatter had a giant grinning cat standing before him.

"If I'm so clever, I never would have gotten captured by that idiot Lefty."

"But think of it this way. If he didn't capture you, you would not have been on this most wonderful adventure."

Hatter rolled his eyes in frustration. "Did anyone ask me if I wanted to be on this 'wonderful adventure'?"

The Cat's large head spun to the left, then to the right. "But you are the Hatter, isn't that your name? It's a wonderful name, you should be proud of it. You come from a long line of Hatters. Why my Hatter would jump at the chance for any adventure. I remember the time…"

"If having this name is what got me in all this trouble, then I swear if I have a kid, I am not naming him Hatter!"

The cat blinked his eyes, "Aren't you going to ask?"

Hatter's anger quickly washed away to confusion. "Ask what?"

The Cat leaped into the air and landed on the tea table. "Why all those questions you have buzzing under your hatted head. That is why I'm here of course."

Hatter rushed to the cat. "First tell me, is this is real, or as real as it gets down here."

The cat giggled, he skipped down the tea table, kicking the plates off. One of them hit Hatter in the head. He was surprised to actually feel a sting. Touching his forehead he saw blood on his finger tips.

"Believe me, my boy. This is as real as it gets. The closer to Wonderland the stronger the magic, remember that."

"If it is real, that can you answer any of the questions I asked Allric?"

"Let us see, if I recall you asked," Hatter was shocked to hear the cat speaking in his voice, _"If you won't answer that question, then can you me answer these? Who turns the lights on and off? Where are all the hollow pearls? Why are the Bazards getting smarter? Can Knorthrop's strings be cut? What are you going to do if the Netherworlders find out that they're only here to fill your larder? And if you're the ones shaking Wonderland, where are you going to go as it comes tumbling down on your heads? Can you answer me any of those…yet, Ricky?"_

The cat began laughing, he rolled on his back and rocked back and forth as he laughed harder. "Ricky," he sniggered. "My Hatter would be so proud of you."

"The questions," Hatter asked. "Can you answer any of them."

Using his paws to wipe his eyes the Cheshire Cat stood up. "Well, truthfully some of them you will have to find out for yourself. But I can answer this, Sir Knorthrop's strings can be cut, but only by a true friend. As to the other questions, you will find they are all connected to a dark secret hidden below."

"Hidden below, I'm tired of riddles. Why can't you just give me a straight answer!"

"You want a straight answer my boy?" the cat meowed. "I think I shall do you one better, I'll show you what your beloved Wonderland will look like if you fail."

Hatter shielded his eyes, as the cats smile was so bright it nearly blinded him. Opening his eyes he was shocked to find he was standing above ground. Searching around he found he knew exactly where he was. He was right in front of Moxie's dance club. But it was and wasn't her dance club. The sign was gone, at the side of the building he saw a tall steel fence surrounding a vegetable garden. Hearing a crackling above he looked up. The skies were dark and grey, lightening flashed across the clouds.

He jumped as he saw a bolt hit a building in the distance. He had to blink his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. The building hit was not there before. It was a huge red Castle. On each side stood gigantic Knight chess pieces colored a deep red. The lightening hit again on the tops of the Knights. Its electricity flowed down the sides of the knight. Hatter didn't know how the Cheshire cat did it, but he was now in Wonderland, but it was not his wonderland. He pinched himself, hoping he could wake up from this nightmare. Feeling a sharp pain he quickly realized that this was not an ordinary dream. The Cheshire cat had given him a chance to see the future of Wonderland. However long this gift lasted, he would try his best to find out what Allric's plans were and how to stop them when he returned to his world…IF he returned.


	16. Ricky! Did you miss me?

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Sixteen – Ricky! Did you Miss me?

Hatter couldn't believe his eyes, the city was nothing like the one he grew up in, the houses in front of him were barred with metal gates and fences. He slowly scanned the horizon, every building was either destroyed, or heavily barricaded. He heard someone shouting at him from behind. "Are you crazy, get out of the street before they find you."

Spinning around he saw a large badger standing in the doorway of Moxie's dance club. The badger was waving at him to hurry. "Get over here before it's to late." Hatter didn't know what he had to hide from, but from the urgency in the badgers voice, he knew he was earnest in helping him. He ran towards the door, the badger pushed him in and slammed the door shut. He placed a metal bar to lock the door up tight.

"What are you doing here?" the badger gasped. "I thought you all died out."

"What's going on out there?" Hatter heard an old voice shout from the darkness. Stepping into the dance club Hatter saw that everything in the club was gone. The huge dance floor was sectioned off into large rooms by hanging curtains. He saw several families frightened faces looking at him through the curtains. An old badger began to stumble towards him. "What trouble did you bring in now, grandson."

"Grandfather, I found what I think is a human. He was just standing out there."

"Human, are you sure Mardoc?"

The old Badger stumbled towards Hatter. Stopping in front of him, his ancient eyes studied him. As he stared at his hat, the badger's eyes grew wide in recognition. "I would recognize that stupid hat anywhere. Hatter, is that really you?"

Hatter had no idea who was standing before him. The badger took another step closer. "Hatter, don't you remember me, its Gareth. You saved me from the Bazards, what…so many years ago," he mumbled.

"Gareth, is it really you?" Hatter could hardly recognize the badger.

"It's me, I can prove it." Gareth leaned closer to Hatter. "When you left our village, my father gave you something special…Eirian."

Hatter wasn't sure if he should be happy or frightened. He chose happy. He eagerly shook the badgers paw.

"Gareth, it's good to see you."

"I am sorry to say, it is not good to see you here, Hatter." The old badger shook his graying head. "Times are bad here for your kind. As my grandson said, humans are very rare."

"What are you talking about?" Hatter asked him. "Gareth, what happened here? Where did the red castle come from?"

"You honestly don't know what happened?" Gareth searched deep into Hatters eyes.

"I really have no idea, the last time I saw you was as cub just yesterday."

Gareth shook his head. "That was the time the Netherworlds was still full of magic," he sadly sighed. "It was so long ago I'd almost forgotten. Ah Mardoc, you would have loved to see it then."

"Oh grandfather, tell him what The Red Knight did," Mardoc impatiently growled. He always hated how his grandfather took so long explaining things. "And that blasted Allric. They destroyed the Netherworld, human. We were all forced to live up here, that is after Allric and the Red Knight got rid of most of the magic, and all the people."

"Got rid of them, do you know how?"

Gareth's wizened hands began to shake, "No one knows for sure, Hatter. My father knew. He was taken from our village, forced by the Red Knight's Bull-guards to help them. When he returned he was never the same. I asked him many times what happened to the people, he just kept mumbling something that to this day, still puzzles me."

"What was it?" Hatter would take any information that Gareth could give him.

"To the day he died, he kept repeating, fill the hollow pearls."

"I remember," Mardoc said. "I asked him once, what are hollow pearls. His eyes grew so wide, he began shaking and shouting, 'Hollow pearls, don't anger the hollow pearls'. I never asked him again."

Mardoc jumped as he heard a banging on the doors.

"Open up!" he heard a gruff voice barking. "We know you have a human in there, give it to us and you will not be punished."

"Mardoc, you have got to get him out of here," Gareth hissed. "They will take him to Allric. He won't survive an hour there." Gareth began to stumble to the door. "Get him out back, I will try to stall them."

"But Grandfather," Mardoc whined.

"Do it now, grandson. He saved my life, you must help him."

Mardoc reluctantly agreed. Grabbing Hatter's hand he began to run towards the back. He heard the door behind banging and his grandfather was shouting if they break it they would pay for it. Hatter ran after Mardoc, he led him to the back of the nightclub. They stopped in what was the kitchen of the nightclub. Many of the shinning pots and pans were gone. Only one stove and a few cooking utensils remained.

Mardoc removed a metal bar that locked the door. Pushing the door open he ran outside. He raced behind the building. Hatter looked down, he was in for another shock. There was no breathtaking drop below. A few feet down was solid ground. The netherworld was gone, Wonderland was sitting on solid ground.

"Stop!" Hatter heard a shout from behind.

"Give us that human now, or you will be arrested."

Hatter took a look behind, five Bull-guards was running towards him. Hearing a cry ahead he saw five more in front of him. There was no way he could escape, quickly thinking he ran faster and grabbed Mardoc. Holding his arm around his neck, he shouted to the Bull-guards. "Keep away, or I'll kill him."

"What are you doing?" Mardoc hissed.

"Saving you," Hatter jerked his arm tighter. "I'm not letting you turn me in," he shouted loud enough for the Bull-guards to hear. "All of you stand back, before I kill this badger."

"You think we care about a stupid badger," one of the Bull-guards barked.

The Bull-guards ran towards him, Hatter shoved Mardoc to one of the guards, spinning around he tried to jump over the gap between the buildings. He cried out in anguish as two of the Bull-guards paws grabbed the tails of his coat. They dragged him back and threw him to the ground. A Bull-guard wearing a red helmet quickly stepped forward.

"Quickly now, get it in the cage before the others see it. Allric will have our tails if the others get it before we reach Crimson Phoenix."

"Yes sir, Captain Tarrant!" the Bull-guards growled.

Hatter was not about to give up without a fight. Pulling back he landed a forceful blow on one of the guards. The guard flew in the air and landed with a thud on the ground. Ducking blows, he began to fight his way back towards the gap. From the corner of his eye he saw Captain Tarrant pull out a red baton. Pointing it at him, the guard yelled out for the other guards to get out of the way. Hatter saw what looked like a small lightening bolt jump out of the baton. Hitting him in the chest he felt as if he was punched hard, he fell to the ground.

"Get that under control," Captain Tarrant ordered his men.

Feeling weak from the electric blow, Hatter was pulled up and dragged to the front of the nightclub. He felt a flush of fear as he saw a large metal cage sitting in front of the club, the cage sat on top of a wagon, several creatures that looked like a cross between a horse and a Jabberwock was harnessed to the wagon. A large bear held the creatures leads. Hatter was thrown into the cage, and its large doors were locked tight.

Captain Tarrant grinned a toothy smile at Hatter. "This thing is going to get me a promotion." He patted the cage, and yelled at the driver, "Get a move on, we need to get it to the Crimson Phoenix as soon as possible. Word travels fast, I don't want any trouble getting there."

Five Bull-guards jumped on the wagon, they held tightly to the bars. Lashing out a whip, the creatures roared in pain and began to pull the cage. Fully recovered Hatter jumped up. He struggled to stand as the cage shook back and forth. The Bull-guards stared at him, their heads tilted from left to right.

"What are you staring at?" Hatter angrily shouted.

"Me mother told me about you," one of the guards answered him. "Told me you were smart, don't look so smart to me." He poked his paw in and tried to slash him with his claws. Hatter jumped back and hit the bars behind him. The Bull-guards began to laugh. "Do it again," one of them shouted. "I like how it jumps."

The guards teased him for several minutes until the bear let out a roar. "Stop teasing the thing," he growled. "Otherwise I'm tellin' Allric. You know his orders, he wants any human brought to him in one piece."

"He'll be in one piece," one of the guards giggled. "The question is how big."

The bear turned his head, "If any one of you teases it again, you're ending up as supper for my pets here."

The five guards immediately froze, they turned to look ahead, completely ignoring Hatter. Relieved Hatter moved to the front of the cage. "Thank you," he told the bear.

"Don't be thanking me, human," the bear snapped the reins. "Just doing my duty of gettin' you to the castle in once piece. Once you get there I don't care what happens to you. Might even end up as a snack for my beauties. Get along there!" he shouted.

The ride to the castle was a bumpy one. Hatter saw that the streets were in horrible condition. They were constantly weaving back and forth to avoid large holes in the road.

"Get ready," the bear shouted to the Bull-guards. "We've got some company. I'm going to make a run for the castle. They look hungry, keep them away or you're all gonna end up feeding them for the next few days."

The bear whipped out the reins and yelled at the creatures. Looking ahead, Hatter held on tight to the bars. He saw a crowd of animals on both sides of the road. They were in horrible shape. Their eyes were blood red, they stood on all fours. He saw bears, badgers, and foxes snapping and clawing. The creatures pulling the wagon were powerful enough to keep the animals away, but once they passed, they tried to get to the wagon.

Using stun batons, the Bull-guards fought to keep the voracious creatures away. A huge fox jumped on top of the cage. His skinny arm reached through the bars and tried to grab Hatter. Hatter fell to the ground, keeping out of reach of the fox. The bear held onto the reins with one hand. Using the other he pulled out a large stick. Turning around he shoved it at the fox, it cried out in pain as a bolt of electricity ran through him. The bear used the stick to shove the shocked fox off the cage.

The animals suddenly began to run away. Hatter heard the sound of gunfire. Standing up he saw bears and foxes running towards the cage, they were close to the castle now. Two large gates were being pulled open. The bear led the cage through the gates. Once past, the bears and foxes followed the cage. The gates were then tightly shut, the creatures outside of the gates wailed and howled. It was then Hatter noticed that not one of them spoke a word. They were wild vicious animals, not the intelligent creatures of his time.

"Get it out of there," Captain Tarrant panted. He was ridding ahead of the cage. Hatter saw a small wound on his arm. Apparently the creatures were not just after him. It seemed anything that moved would be attacked.

Jumping off the cage, a Bull-guard quickly unlocked it. Hatter was pulled out of the cage and dragged towards the castle. Huge iron doors were opened. Inside several foxes ran out holding bows and arrows. Hatter was dragged through the doors and into the castle. He searched around as he was half carried, half dragged through the castle. All around he saw paintings, and statues of Allric. Small, large, the castle was filled with his image. He also noticed that not a single image of Sir Knorthrop was around.

Coming to a very tall door, it was shoved open by Captain Tarrant. Pulling his vest down, he proudly walked into the room. As Hatter was forced to follow him he looked around. The room was gigantic, everything here was opulent, it spoke of someone that wanted to show off their riches. At the far side of the room was a lone golden throne. Sitting on the throne was someone that Hatter totally expected to see. But that someone was in total shock at seeing him.

"What the hell is he doing here?' Allric shrieked.

Hatter could see that the bird had aged considerably since the last time he saw him. From the age of Gareth he guessed it had been at least eighty years. He wasn't sure how long the Eagle lived, but the last eighty years was defiantly not good to him. He could see great stress in his eyes. The former predator look changed. Allric was no longer the hunter, he was now the hunted.

"Ricky, long time no see, miss me?" Hatter called out.

The Eagle tried to fly to him, but Hatter saw his wings tattered and torn. He ran to Hatter, stopping just in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You're not suppose to be here."

"Where am I suppose to be, Ricky?" Hatter asked him. Allric angrily bumped him with his beak. Still holding onto him, the Bull-guards actually kept him from falling from the blow. "I told you before, do not call me that!"

Captain Tarrant stepped up. "Sir, I captured him near the badgers roost. You said there was a reward for bringing in any humans." Captain Tarrant bowed his head, "I don't need a reward sir, a promotion will do just fine."

Allric ignored the Bull-guard. He reached out and jerked Hatter from his captives hold. "I will not ask you again, What are you doing here? Answer me or I'll throw you out, you've seen what surrounds the castle. You won't last ten seconds."

Hatter grinned widely at Allric. He could feel fright coming from the eagle. "Well Allric, I've always thought that honesty is the best policy. Lets see, how did I get here?" Hatter looked away, a thoughtful look filled his face. "Lets just say I had a run in with a giant grin."

Allric grabbed Hatter with both hands, his eyes wide with fear. "Is he here?" he hissed. He nervously looked around. "Can you see him? I've told you Captain Tarrant to warn me of any sign of that confounded cat!"

"Sorry sir, but no one has seen hide nor hair of this giant cat you keep talking about." Hatter noticed that the guard rolled his eyes. It seemed that the guards respect for Allric was non existent here.

Hatter craned his neck, "Where's Sir Knorthrop?"

Allric released his hold on Hatter. "That fool," he spat out. "I got rid of him years ago. He served his purpose, and in the end, he was served to me." The Eagle stumbled to his throne, he sat down heavily. "Not as tasty as I imagined, but it was a meal I thoroughly enjoyed."

Hatter couldn't believe what he was hearing. His anger grew at what he saw behind Allric. It was the mirror of wonderland. Allric noticed Hatter staring behind him.

He walked to the mirror. "I have to admit, the Queen was not so dumb as I thought she was. This thing comes in quite handy. As you can see we're trapped in this castle. We use it from time to time, to fill up our larder."

"Why don't you use it to get away from all this?"

"Wonderland is my home!" Allric wailed. "I refuse to leave all this, I am the ruler here, I fought so hard to conquer her, I refuse to leave. Besides we also used it to cure us of our Bazard problem. Now it is their problem."

Seeing the anger rise in Hatters eyes, Allric dug the knife a bit deeper into his heart. He slowly walked towards a large wall. Looking to the side Hatter saw something that made him take a step closer. He had to be sure what he was seeing was real.

Noticing Hatters eyes focused on the wall, Allric's eyes curved to a smile. "I see you've found my collection. Yes, it is something that I worked on hard the past few years." He walked up to the wall. On it hung strips of hair weaved around silver rings. The wall was covered in the rings. Allric stepped up to a ring with white hair. "This is all that is left of dear Knorthrop." He ran his feathers through the wispy white hairs. Hatter scanned the rings. He saw hair of every color and length. His eyes stopped on a particular ring. The color and length of the hair made him take a step forward. At the top of the ring was a ribbon of blue material. Allric let out a contented sigh. "Ah, you spotted one of my prized trophies." He moved to the ring Hatter was staring at. "This one belonged to a very special lady. Yes, I believe you may have known her. I have to say she was quite a fighter. But in the end, she joined the rest of my collection."

"Never!" Hatter screamed as he ran to Allric. Taking his hat off he pulled out Eirian. He reached Allric before the guards had time to stop him. Planting Eirian on Allric's chest he pushed the button. The twelve inch blade grew out, but Hatter noticed his hand moving back. He realized that the blade was not penetrating Allric's chest. Hatter cried out in alarm as the Bull-guards dragged him off the aged Eagle. Allric held Eirian in his hands. He moved the blade back and forth. "Nice weapon." He stepped up to Hatter.

"Since I know you will be joining my wall by nights end, I'm going to tell you a little secret." He moved the blade lower until its tip fell just under his breast. "If you would have stuck it here, I would be dead by now. You see all birds have a thick breastbone, mine happens to be stronger than most." He threw Eirian to Captain Tarrant.

"Now take him to Narcissi, last time he was here he expressed interest in this tasty human. I think he'll be glad to finally fulfill on his promise to give me the best meal I ever ate." Allric flipped a curl of hair on Hatter's head. He took a silver ring out of his leather sack and sat down on his throne, it had been a long time since he was eager for supper. Tonight he couldn't wait.

"I'm going to stick in your craw!" Hatter screamed as the guards began to drag him away. "You're going to get the worst stomach ache you ever had!" He was dragged to the kitchen. He saw Narcissi running into the room. "Eet ees true, you are here. Imagine my surprise hearing that you arrived. I have to say, I have been waiteeng for a long time for thees, human." He picked up two very large knives. "You weell be my masterpiece."

Hatter tried to use his killer blow on the guards but they were to strong. They each had an iron grip on his arms. "Oh yes, do fight," Narcissi purred. "It always makes you all the tastier." Dragged closer to the fox, Hatter struggled to break the guards hold. With his arms held tight, he used the next best thing. He reached over and bit hard into a Bull-guards hand. It immediately released his hold on him. Using his free hand he slammed it into the other guard, falling to the ground he rolled under a table. He waited to fight off the guards. After twenty seconds went calmly by, he realized that something was not right. Slowly he crawled out from under the table. He laughed in relief as he saw he was back in the forest. The table he was hiding under was the tea table. It was covered with cups filled with hot tea.

He saw the Cheshire cat calmly sitting on the table licking his paws. "Did you enjoy your little trip?"

"Enjoy it?" Hatter angrily spat out. "I was nearly supper for Allric."

"Oh dear, did it get that far, pity," the cat purred.

"Pity, is that all you can say? I could have gotten killed."

"That's the thanks I get for giving you such a great gift," the Cheshire cat huffed. "I am insulted, I should just leave you to fend for yourself." He began to disappear until only his smile remained. "But I won't," he grinned. "I have a promise to keep. Just remember what you saw, Hatter. Remember what could be."

"What could be?"

"Yes, dear boy," the cats smile drifted higher. "You see, what makes Wonderland so very special is its magic. It is the magic around us that brought harmony between the humans and the creatures. Without magic we revert back to our let's say, un…magical selves. You saw the consequences of that."

Hatter recalled the feral animals that surrounded the castle. With the magic nearly gone thanks to Allric, their intelligence went with it. They were once again vicious animals whose basic need was to eat or be eaten.

"It was Allric's greed for power that destroyed most of the magic of Wonderland. It only remained in small pockets."

"Then how do I stop him?"

The cats smile tilted from side to side, his entire body popped back. "Sorry, I've already shown you much to much. You are just going to have to figure out what to do with what I have given you."

Hatter was more confused than ever. But he did realize that the cat managed to open his mind. He now knew that he was fighting not only to save Wonderland, but Alice's home world as well. "In the past I've always been a bit of a rebel, one to do only what suits me. After meeting Alice, well she changed the way I looked at things. I've made a few friends down here. Realized that my world is not just what I grew up in, there was a whole fantastic world that existed under me. Not sure how I'll do it, but I know now, I have to find a way of saving three worlds now."

The cat sat up and clapped his paws. "Very good, yes you got it right. You are so much like him, he would be very proud of you. I am so very glad that he did not truly die. Just a word of advice, keep on laughing my boy, for laughter is a cure for all things. That's what my Hatter used to always say. A good motto to live by. Well, time to leave, have a good breakfast. When you next see Cayto, tell him to shave, I hate moustaches." He waved goodbye to him as he completely disappeared.

A strong wind flew his way. The trees around him began to fall from the strength of the wind. Hatter threw his arms up as the tea table flew in the air right at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to land on him. Instead he felt someone shouting at him to wake up. Taking his arms down he saw Culver standing over him. His eyes knit in worry.

"You would not wake up," he roared. "I heard you tossing and turning in bed. I tried, but I could not wake you up."

Hatter leaped out of his bed. Grabbing his hat looked inside, he sighed in relief as he saw Eirian tucked safely in his hat. Running into the room he could see it was the same as when he went to sleep last night. There was no Cheshire Cat, no vast forest in his room, and thankfully no Allric wanting to have him for supper. Running his fingers through his hair, he shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Culver asked him. He pointed to Hatter's head. Touching it he saw blood on his fingers. Then he remembered the plate that hit him. He shook his head. It was a dream, he thought, wasn't it?

"I'm fine," he assured the large bear as he donned his hat. "I just had a really bad dream." Looking out of the windows, he could see that the lights were just turning on.

"What was the dream about?" Culver was curious. Hatter was very agitated as he slept. He even tried to punch him.

Hatter slyly smiled. "It was something that may be possible. But if I have anything to say about it, I'm making it a never."

Hatter laughed as he saw the bear's face twisted in confusion. "I'll tell you later." Culver turned as he heard a knock on the door. The guard shouted that he had breakfast. As Culver rushed to get breakfast Hatter sat down at the tea table. He had a lot of thinking to do. He wasn't sure what it would take, but he would try his best to keep the future he saw from happening. For Wonderlands sake, and most importantly, for Alice. The images of her hair hanging on the silver ring was etched in his mind. He swore at that moment that he would do whatever it took to stop Allric's plans to conquer Wonderland. He would not rest until Eirian was tightly tucked under his breastbone.


	17. New Roommate, Earplugs Optional

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Seventeen – New Roommate, Earplugs Optional**

Hearing someone shout Culvers name, Hatter looked out of the open door. He saw Culver speaking to another bear. What made him jump out of his seat was what he saw standing next to the bear. It was a human, and from the blank look on his face Hatter guessed it was a hollow pearl. He moved closer to hear what the bears were talking about.

"Well, I can't imagine watching after a smart one," he heard the other bear say. "Oh yes, I see, it does have a different look in his eyes I have never seen that look in any of my pets." Culver turned, he motioned Hatter to come closer. "This is Hatter, Calvert. He's a descendent of a founder."

The bear took a step closer, his small eyes looked Hatter up and down. "Don't look so special to me."

"You're not so special looking to me either," Hatter said.

Calvert laughed. "Got some spark, I like that."

Culver looked proud, "I told you he was special."

"Well, I'm happy for you Culver, you never did want to work with me. I think watching after this smart one is a much better job than mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to bring this to Allric. He's been in a very bad mood lately, I'll talk to you later."

The large bear took a leash that was wrapped around the mans waist. Jerking it the man slowly followed the bear.

"Get that back in there," one of the Bull-guards barked. "Allric said he's not to leave his room."

Culver ushered Hatter back into his room. He carried a tray to the tea table. Turning Hatter noticed that Culver was looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he shuffled his feet, his long claws digging grooves in the wooden floor.

"For what?" Hatter asked the large bear.

"For the way my Uncle treated you. You see, he's lived his whole life watching after the Hollow pearls. I visit him often, help out sometimes. When Allric said he wanted me to do something special for him, I thought it was to help my Uncle."

"You mean to tell me you know what's happened to the Hollow Pearls?"

Culver's jowls pulled back in a proud smile, "Of course I do. Its always been my family's job watching after them. That's why I was picked to guard you."

Hatter couldn't be more happy. He was wondering how he was going to get Sir Knorthrop to tell him about the Hollow pearls. Now he had someone that not only knew where they were, but worked with them.

"Culver, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

Culver's smile grew wider. "I promise, I'll guard you much better than the pearls. Actually they really don't need much guarding, just keep them from getting away, oh and don't get them angry."

Hatter froze, "What did you just say?"

Culver's smile fell, "I said not to get them angry."

Hatter remembered that's what Gareth said Modoc told him after he came home. "Why?" Hatter asked him. "Culver, why can't you get them angry?"

"Don't know exactly why, never seen them angry. I just remember my Uncle telling me that Allric told him it was very important."

Hatter sat down hard, this new information was something he needed to digest on, smelling a wonderful aroma that made his stomach twitch, he looked down at the tray Culver brought in.

Culver noticed the hungry look in Hatter's eyes. "Why don't you eat first, then I can tell you all I know about the hollow pearls, if that's what you want."

Hatter nodded his head, "I need you to tell me everything you know about the them as well as Crimson Phoenix."

Culver agreed to tell him everything. Lifting a bowl Hatter saw several sausages on the plate. Gulping he said, "I think I'll pass on the sausages, for now." After what nearly happened to him in his dream, he really didn't have an appetite for meat right now. He knew in the future, his stomach would win out, but for now it would just have to accept losing.

After breakfast Hatter led Culver into the small cottage, sitting in the farthest corner he asked him to tell him everything he knew about the hollow pearls, and the Red Phoenix. He didn't learn much about the pearls, because there wasn't much to tell him. They were like blank slates, their emotions stripped by the Queen of hearts. Hollow was a good name for them, for they were empty of feelings. Culver told him that they were kept underground. It seemed a huge cavern existed under the Red Phoenix. Hatter became excited when Culver told him that there were tunnels in the cavern that led outside of the Red Phoenix. It was originally used as a place of hiding when the Queen of Hearts first attacked wonderland. Culver's information about the cavern came from his grandfather. It was abandoned by the Netherworlders when the Queen had forgotten about them, concentrating on building her new Wonderland.

It was after the Red Knight appeared that the caverns began to be used again to house the hollow pearls. Culver wasn't sure when the hollow pearls began showing up, he just knew it became his families task of watching after them. Hatter now had a way of escaping from here. He just had to wait for the right moment. Culver also gave him some good news, the entrance to the cavern was not far from here. It seemed as if his luck was changing. He jumped as he heard the door slamming open and a commotion outside of the room.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he heard Dodo shout as the door was slammed shut.  
"Oh no," Hatter moaned, he looked above. "Just couldn't let me have one moment of peace, could you." Practically growling he stormed out of his room. He didn't know how they managed to get Dodo down here, but he was going to make sure he knew who was in charge. Running out of the room he skidded to a stop and nearly choked at what he saw. There, standing before him was not his Dodo, but a real live, breathing Dodo bird.

"What?" Hatter gasped.

The bird's small eyes looked up at him. "Don't tell me," the bird squawked. "You just have to be related to that troublesome, Hatter. I can't imagine anyone else willing to wear such a stupid hat."

Hatter shook his head, wishing that his Dodo would appear. Unfortunately, the bird was still standing in front of him. "Who?"

"You mean you really don't know who I am?" the Dodo gasped.

"Dodo?" Hatter squeaked.

"Yes, very good," Dodo said slowly. "Um, can you speak more than one word at a time? Otherwise this conversation is going be a bit one sided."

Hatter was taken aback with this Dodo's abruptness, "Of course I can."

"Wonderful," Dodo sighed. "Now be a good lad and fetch me something to eat. I haven't had a thing to eat since last night, oh good," Dodo enthused. "I see you've already been served, may I?" His stubby wing pointed to what was left of breakfast.

"Knock yourself out," Hatter told him.

Dodo waddled up to the table and began devouring what was left of breakfast. Hatter just couldn't believe he was actually talking to a Dodo. He slowly walked up to the tea table, being mindful of where his fingers were. The way this Dodo was eating he may mistake a finger for one of the sausages.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you the original Dodo?"

The bird's small eyes squinted in anger, "Of course I am, this magnificence could never be duplicated."

"I'd debate you on that, but really don't need to get into an argument with an extinct bird."

"Extinct!" Dodo squawked, "I'll have you know that when I was hatched they broke the egg-mold." Dodo began to stalk towards Hatter, food flying his way as he spat out, "Extinct, I've been around for over one hundred years. You try that me lad. Extinct, I might say the same for you. How many Hatters are there in the world, hmm?"

Hatter nervously grinned, "You got me there, guess I'm a one of too."

"Yes, and nearly extinct," Dodo said with a nod of his head. He searched around, spying the bed in the cottage he looked at Hatter. "Nice bed, what are you going to be sleeping on tonight?"

"I don't plan on being here that long."

"You don't say." Dodo waddled up to him. He searched behind him, then to the side. Lifting his large beak he whispered. "I don't either. Let you in on a little secret, I'm very important down here. I am the head of the Netherworld resistance. I'm sure my fellow members will be breaking me out of here very soon."

"Really? How long have you been a prisoner here?"

Dodo looked at the door and sighed. "Three years, I just can't imagine what is taking them so long."

If this Dodo was anything like his, Hatter knew exactly why he was still here. "You say you're the head of the resistance?"

"I'm sorry are you hard of hearing? Yes," Dodo practically screamed. "I am the head of the resistance."

Hatter dragged his hand down his face in frustration. "This is it, it's my punishment for all the years I ran my teashop. I've died and gone to Wonderland hell."

"Honestly I really don't have enough time to talk of theology, although there are many other topics that I just love to talk about. Gardening is a favorite, as well as cooking. I am very good at baking tarts. I just love using fresh fruit, and my crusts are just to die…" Dodo stopped talking, he stopped because Hatter reached out and held his beak closed.

"Can you just stop talking long enough for me to get in a word or two?"

"O corss I cam," Dodo mumbled.

Hatter held a finger to his lips for Dodo to be quiet as he released his hold on his beak. He was pleased to see the bird finally stopped talking.

"Now then," Hatter whispered. "I also have a few friends that I expect to be arriving soon. With Culvers help," he motioned to Culver, "We should be out of here soon." Finished he waited for Dodo's response. The bird just stood there, a blank look on his face. After several quiet minutes Hatter hissed, "Well?" It was then that he heard a snore, the bird was actually sleeping.

"He does this all the time," Culver told Hatter.

"You've met him before?"

"Oh yes, I've escorted him to Allric many times. Each time Allric questions him about where the founder's descendents are hidden and each time, well as you can see it's not easy to get him to shut up. In the three years Allric has had him he's not given even a word of what he wants to hear. He's told him about everything else."

"What founders descendents is Allric interested in?" Hatter was now wondering about his abduction and why Allric was so interested in founders.

"I recall him asking about the White Rabbit, Mock Turtle, Unicorn, Griffin, and you. He seemed very interested in your whereabouts."

"Why is Allric so interested in the founders of Wonderland?"

Dodo snorted so loud it made both Hatter and Culver jump. Yawning he spread his tiny wings. "That was a splendid nap, did I miss anything important?"

"Dodo, did you tell Allric anything about the founders and their descendants?"

"Of course not," Dodo squawked. "I would never give them away. Allric has been trying to worm that out of me the last three years. I must admit though, I am beginning to run out of things to say."

"Beginning?" Culver groaned.

"Ah, Culver, it is good to see you again. How is that Uncle of yours, still looking after the hollow pearls?"

"You know about the Hollow pearls?" Hatter asked him.

"My, my you are just full of questions, is it because you're not very smart? I suppose it comes from being a Hatter."

"Could you just focus," Hatter pleaded with him.

"I can focus, if you'd give me a proper question to answer. Honestly, you humans are just so pushy. If you're not nice to me I'll keep my beak shut and not say anything."

"Don't temp me," Hatter murmured.

"Don't bother asking him," Culver said. "What he knows about the pearls is what I've told him. I think we should just stick to the plan."

"Plan," Dodo shouted. "What pla…" Hatter jumped on Dodo, his hands tightly gripping his beak.

"Do you know what shut it means?" he growled at the large bird.

Dodo shook his head from side to side. "It means to be quiet or you'll be joinin' your ancestors, got it?" Dodo nodded his head, gripping his beak tighter Hatter growled, "Good, then, shut it!"

Slowly he released Dodo's beak. He moved his bottom beak up and down, "You are quite strong for a human." Hatter showed him his right hand. Pulling back he slammed his fist into one of the trees that grew in his room. Dodo's eyes grew wide in appreciation when he saw Hatter knock out a large piece of the tree.

"That could come in very handy."

"Has helped me in the past," Hatter admitted.

Dodo looked at Hatter and Culver, "Well, what do we do now."

Hatter grinned at the large bird, "We wait."

"For what, if I may ask."

"For MY fellow members."

Squatting down Dodo fluffed his feathers, "Good luck with that. Wake me up in three years." Yawning, he instantly fell asleep.

"And I thought my Dodo was a pain in the ass," Hatter said with a laugh. "Culver, now why do you think Allric put Dodo in here?"

Culver shrugged his hairy shoulders, "I'm not sure, no one knows what Allric is up to but Allric."

"Well if we're lucky I hope to have a conversation with someone who may have an idea of Allric's plans."

"You mean Sir Knorthrop don't you. But you said Allric controls him."

"If we can stretch the strings far enough perhaps the puppet will stop working." Winking at the bear he said, "It's worth a try."

Hatter spent the rest of the morning and lunch in his room. Fortunately they brought extra food for Dodo. The bird ate enough for three birds his size. Late afternoon he was told Sir Knorthrop wanted to talk to him. He was thankful for some time away from the talkative Dodo. With Culver by his side, he was escorted through the hallways and out of Red Phoenix.

Leading him behind Red Phoenix, he was led towards a large stable. There he saw something that made his blood run cold. Behind a wooden fence was an animal that looked very similar to the ones that pulled the cage he was locked inside, in the future. These animals looked more refined, the horse part was more dominate than the Jabberwock, but it was definitely the same creature.

"Culver, what are those?" Hatter asked the large bear.

"Something that Sir Knorthrop has been working on," Culver told him. "He calls them, Ahern's, he said it's an old word that means, horse-lord."

Hatter shook his head in disgust. "I can't imagine what kind of man would create such a creature." His eye suddenly caught several creatures standing on the other side of the fence. He saw a very large cat, horse, bear, and a fox. Fully dressed they stood casually near the fence. The cat in particular was staring intensely at him. Its large almond eyes just seemed to look right through him.

"Ah, there you are," Sir Knorthrop pulled off a glove, his armor clanged as he met Hatter. "I hope you don't think I've been ignoring you. I just have so much to do lately, thanks to your arrival."

"Really?" Hatter asked. "Why is that?"

Hatter saw Sir Knorthrop look up at one of the giant chess piece's that stood on the side of his home. Hatter could make out a small window in the head of the Knight. A pair of eyes stared out of the window. He knew immediately the eyes belonged to Allric. Sir Knorthrop's eyes shifted to the side as he whispered, "Let's not talk about that, I just wanted to have a pleasant conversation, from one human to another."

"Guess I fill that order," Hatter said with a grin.

Sir Knorthrop mirrored his grin, "Yes you do my lad, yes you do…Hold on there!" Sir Knorthrop shouted. Hatter saw one of the Ahern's was acting up. It reared up on its legs, lashing out at two of the Bull-guards. One of them was viciously lashing at it with a whip. Sir Knorthrop ran to the fence, leaping over it he sprinted to the Bull-guard. Taking the whip from him, he threw it to the ground. The other guard let out a scream as the Ahern's long neck swung, out, its jaws locking on his arm, it threw the guard to the back of the fence.

Sir Knorthrop held his hands up, "It's alright boy, shhh, it's all right." Sir Knorthrop slowly walked up to the agitated animal. With each word of comfort Hatter could see the beast calming down. Once he reached it, it gently placed its head on his hand. Sir Knorthrop stroked his chin, "That's a good boy, you're fine, I won't let him hurt you again."

Hatter was amazed how the Knight was able to calm the beast down. "How did he do that?"

"He has a way with all creatures," Culver explained. "I've actually seen him calm down a Bazard."

"Did he now?" Hatter wondered aloud. Seemed there was more to Sir Knorthrop than Hatter had thought. As the Knight returned, Hatter clapped his hands, "Well done."

Glowing with pride, Sir Knorthrop bowed his head, "I thank you, but it was nothing. I have this way with animals, it's a gift. They just seem to trust me." His smile was warm and gentle.

"Yes, very well done," Hatter heard from above. He saw Allric flying down from the Knight. "But then you always have a way with animals don't you sire."

Sir Knorthrop's smile dropped with Allric's appearance. "I wanted to have a nice chat with him," he softly said. "Just me and him."

Allric landed next to Sir Knorthrop. "Sire, you didn't tell me you were going to meet with Hatter."

"It slipped my mind," Sir Knorthrop quickly replied. He looked up hopefully at the Eagle, "Can't I just speak to him alone? I miss being with humans so much lately, just so much."

"Now, now," Allric cooed. "I don't mind you chatting with him, all I ask is that you let me know in advance."

Sir Knorthrop perked up, "Then it will be fine?"

Allric nodded at the four Bull-guards that escorted Hatter there. "Perfectly, as long as they are present."

Sir Knorthrop stood at attention, "Accepted."

Allric walked right up to Hatter. "I heard you had a bad night's sleep."

Hatter stared ahead, avoiding the Eagles eyes. "Lumpy bed," Hatter replied.

Allric's claw reached up, balancing on one leg, his claw gripped Hatter's arm. He grimaced as the claw tightened, "Well we'll make sure we rectify that, can't have one of our guest's unsatisfied."

"We would appreciate it, Ricky," Hatter said through gritted teeth, his eyes still focused forward. He practically bit his tongue as the Eagle's grip grew tighter. Hatter would not allow himself to show any sign of pain, no matter what it took Allric was not going to win this round. His eyes curving to a smile, Allric released his hold on Hatter. "Run along then, just don't go to far. I hear that there are some marauders about, we take the safety of our guests very seriously."

"If you do," Hatter said. "Then I need to wage a complaint, because someone seemed to have over booked my room."

Allric ruffled his feathers, "Ah, is that your attempt at humor again, I find it hard to tell." He glared at Hatter, "Dodo stays, get used to him." Immediately he lifted off and began to fly towards the giant Knight.

"Then you need to tell room service to send me two pair of earplugs."

Once Allric flew into the chess piece Hatter heard Sir Knorthrop let out his breath. "I don't know how you manage to get him so mad so quickly."

Hatter smiled, "That's my gift."

Sir Knorthrop patted Hatter on the back, "Let us go, then, I shall show you the stables where I keep most of my special mounts. While we are there you can tell me all about Wonderland. Have you been to the Kingdome of the Knights?"

Hatter nodded his head, "I was there only a few days ago."

"Splendid, splendid, I want to know all about it. I shall never forget Charles used to serve the most delicious barbeque Borogrove. Ah, those were the days…" Sir Knorthrop led Hatter to the stable. Looking back Hatter saw Allric's head poking out of the giant chess piece. His eyes were practically glued on him. Behind him the four Bull-guards were also practically glued to him. For now he would not be able to have the chat he wanted with the Red Knight. But all was not lost. He could work on becoming Sir Knorthrop's new best friend. It was one thing Hatter had over Allric, he was the only other intelligent human here. With a little time he could begin working on cutting those strings Allric had tied to tightly on the Red Knight.


	18. The Cat and the Hat,,,ter

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Eighteen – The Cat and the Hat…ter

It was nearly supper time when Hatter was returned to his room. He wasn't able to find out anything new from Sir Knorthrop, but he did manage to create a friendship, for now it was a start. Once Hatter entered the room Dodo rushed up to him. "Oh I am so glad that you returned, I feared that you would not."

Hatter smiled brightly, "Miss me?"

Dodo shook his head, "No, of course not, they just brought dinner and I wondered if I should eat the entire meal or leave some for you and Culver."

"Oh, it's here already?" Hatter looked at the table. He saw a splendid meal laid out on the tea-table. Something else caught his eye. "Why is that plate here?"

He pointed to a small saucer plate. It was sitting at the far end of the table, next to it was a wooden cane. It was the same plate he pulled out of Allric's wooden box. He could see it was still glowing as brightly as when he first held it.

Dodo shrugged his wings. "I don't really know, I never saw it arrive. I guess it came with the food."

Hatter rushed over to the end of the table. Taking care not to touch the plate, he eyed at the cane. "Does this cane look familiar to you?"

"Of course it does. It's my cane. I lost it years ago. Allric helped me find it."

Hatter squinted his eyes in suspicion, "And where exactly did he find it?"

"Well actually I pulled it out of this wooden box he held."

Unlike the plate, the cane was not glowing. Hatter wondered what would happen if he picked up the cane. His curiosity won out and he slowly reached for the wooden cane. As soon as he touched it, it began to glow just as bright as the plate. He tried to release it, but it stuck to his hand just as fast as the plate. Prepared this time, he slammed his right fist into the cane. It fell from his hand and landed with a clatter on the table.

The weakness Hatter felt with the plate was not as strong with the cane. He could see that both objects now glowed brightly on the table.

"Now that is curious," Dodo said. "Why did it do that?"

Hatter tried to shake out the buzzing in his hand, "That's a question to add to hundreds of other questions that need answering."

"Well I don't know about you, but I am famished. I haven't eaten since this afternoon." Without another word his large beak began to dig into a plate piled high with food.

Culver walked up to the glowing objects. "Try picking them up," Hatter suggested. "Don't worry, if it sticks I can knock it out of your hand." Hesitating at first, Culver chose to pick up the wooden cane. Rolling it in his paws, he found he felt no pain from the object. In fact he seemed to feel very good holding it. In fact he not only felt very good, he felt the best he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Hatter saw the bear smiling as he held the cane. "What are you feeling?"

"Good," he growled louder than he intended. He giggled as the good feelings grew stronger. He stumbled back, his head began to feel lighter. Reaching to keep from falling, the cane touched one of the trees. Instantly a beautiful vine began to grow on the tree where the cane touched. Its large leaves were heart shaped, beautiful scented pink flowers opened up. Hatter could actually see tiny faces in the flowers. He was surprised to see one of them wink at him.

"Dodo," Hatter said. "What do you make of that."

Dodo looked up from his eating. "Oh, that's a sweetheart vine. I must say I haven't seen one since the Netherworlds was first built. That is most curious." His attention on the vine lasted all of ten seconds before he continued devouring his dinner.

"What exactly is Allric playing at?" Hatter wondered aloud. Seeing a silly look on Culver's face, he asked him to return the cane. The large bear's face grew sullen, "But I feel so good holding it, why would you want me to put it down?"

Now Hatter was getting scared. Culver didn't want to put the cane back. He was stuck holding it just as much as Hatter. Hatter painted on his most pleasant grin. "Culver, I would never do that to you. I just wanted to feel good too, is that all right?"

Culver stumbled to Hatter. "Of course it is, here, take it. But promise you won't drop it." Hatter crossed his heart. A silly grin on his face, Culver shoved the cane towards Hatter. Hatter reached out with his hand. Just as Culver released it, he brought out a plate he was hiding behind his back. The cane dropped on the plate, he quickly spun around and dropped the cane back on the table next to the saucer plate.

"Sorry I tricked you, Culver," Hatter began to say. Facing the bear he saw him holding his head. His eyes half closed he was moaning. "Culver, you all right?" Hatter stepped up to the bear, he found he was having trouble standing.

"I feel like I drank an entire tavern," he moaned. "Twice!"

"Here, sit down." Hatter helped him sit on one of the larger chairs. Using his paws to hold up his head, he sat his elbows on the table. "I don't know what just happened," he murmured. "Once I touched the cane I never felt so good, I was up in the clouds. As I released it I felt as if I had fallen from a thousand feet."

"Sounds familiar," Hatter said. "Big high means big low." He studied the cane and plate. "Looks like a clue as to what Allric is up to. Just not exactly sure what this clue means."

Hatter heard the clicking sound just before the lights blinked out.

While they were away, a small cot was brought in. It was to be used for Dodo, but Hatter was more than happy to let the bird sleep alone in the room. Once the lights went out Dodo stopped eating. "Well that was a splendid meal, now if you'll excuse me, I need my rest." Hopping off the chair he waddled into the cottage and jumped on Hatters bed. Pulling back the blankets he shuffled the pillows to resemble a large nest. Signing contentedly he squatted in the nest of pillows and instantly fell asleep. Hatter set the cot in front of the glass doors that led out to the garden. With Culver still feeling the effects of the cane, Hatter piled his bed of hay at the foot of his cot.

"Here you go, big guy." Hatter helped Culver up and walked him to the hay.

"Sorry," Culver yawned, "I just don't know why I am so tired." Once he lay on the hay he fell into a deep sleep. Hatter patted the bear, "Sleep tight," he whispered to the bear. Staring out into the garden he saw the glowing insects flittering around, it was almost hypnotic to him. His eye lids feeling heavy he lay down on the cot. Closing his eyes he tried to get some rest.

He dreamed of Alice and her world. They were sitting on the roof, and having tea in the middle of a thunderstorm. The lightening flashed above but they ignored it. Dripping wet they enjoyed the summer storm. Picking up a piece of soggy cake, Alice began stuffing it in his mouth. Standing up she grabbed his head and stuffed more and more cake. Her hand held his mouth closed, forcing him to eat it. Struggling to push her away he suddenly woke up. He was alarmed to find that someone had a hand over his mouth.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see the female cat he saw earlier standing over him. The cat seductively winked her eyes at him, she moved her paws over her mouth, indicating Hatter to be quiet. Nodding his head she slowly moved her hand down.

"Nothing against you, but I'm taken," Hatter quietly told the cat. Hatter nearly jumped off the cot when the grinning cat leaned down and kissed him. He fully expected to get a mouth full of fur. What he felt instead were soft warm human lips. As the kiss grew deeper he immediately knew who those lips belonged to. Pushing the cat back he softy whispered, "Alice! What the hell happened to you?"

Smiling the cat moved her paws to her face. Hatter saw her tugging, it appeared as if she was pulling her face off. Suddenly he heard a small pop, and there before him he saw his Alice, holding a white mask in her hands.

"Hatter," she sighed. 'We found you." She fell on him, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight. "God I missed that," Hatter sighed. Alice dug her face in his chest, she breathed him in, she could never forget his smell. She held him tight, not believing they actually were able to find him.

As he hugged her Hatter saw standing in the room a bear, a fox, and a horse. The three animals reached up and pulled at their faces. Pulling their masks off Hatter saw that the bear was Barret, the fox was Sloan and the horse was Jack.

Hatter had never been so happy in his life. "I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad to see you."

"Long story," Jack told him. "Hate to rush you, but we really need to get you out of here, fast."

"Yes," Hatter said, "Of course, um Alice, if you'd just?" Hatter weakly tried to push her back. He knew they needed to leave, but he just wished they could hold each other for just a few more minutes. "I promise when we're safe, we can continue this."

Barret poked the sleeping Culver, "What about the bear?"

Hatter jumped off the cot, pulling Alice with him. "That's Culver, and he's going with us, I promised."

"Good guy?" Sloan asked him.

"Very good guy."

Hatter shook the sleeping bear, "Culver, wake up, it's time for us to go."

Culver slowly opened his eyes, "Go, where?" he sighed.

"My friends are here, we have to leave now."

Seeing the room now filled with four more humans Culver instantly stood up. Rubbing his eyes he pointed to Alice, "Is this your mate? You were right, she is very pretty." Alice blushed at Culvers praise.

Jack nervously moved from one foot to the other, "Like I said, we don't have much time." Hatter saw the two guards unconscious and lying just inside his room. He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Wait! I'm really going to regret this, but there's someone else that needs to come with us."

"Who is it?" Jack hissed.

Hatter rushed into the cottage, he found Dodo fast asleep. He was so fast asleep that no matter how hard he shook him, the bird was just not waking up.

"Culver, a little help here," Hatter called out.

The large bear hesitated, "Hatter, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I just can't leave him here."

"All right," Culver grumped as he picked up Dodo, "But this really is not a good idea.' He cradled the sleeping Dodo in his arms.

"Is that…?" Jack began to ask. "Like you said," Hatter interrupted him. "Long story. We can both tell them once we're safely out of here, after you."

Jack held his mask up. "Let's put these back on first, just in case we meet one of those Bull-guards in the hallways."

They all placed the masks on their faces. Hatter shook his head in wonder as he saw Alice standing before him looking like a cat. Grinning wickedly he said, "Like the tail." Hatter's grin grew wider as he saw Alice actually swish her tail.

Sloan moved to the door first. Pressing his fox ear on the door he listened. After a few seconds he gave the all clear. Opening the door he quickly exited the room.

"How did you guys know I was in this room?" Hatter whispered.

Jack tapped the door. "I can't imagine there being two Hatters." He pointed to Hatter's name carved in the wood. "Quickly now, we need to get away from here before they find out we're here."

Culver followed after Hatter carrying the sleeping Dodo. Jack and Barret took the rear. Running down a corridor to the right they turned several corners before stopping in front of a wall. Without hesitating he walked right through the wall. His head floated as it poked back. "Camouflage, let's go."

Slowly Hatter walked through the wall, he saw it hid an enclosed vestibule, in front of him was a large metal door. Looking back he could see that the wall was transparent from this side.

"This is the exit I told you about earlier," Culver whispered to Hatter. "It leads to the cavern bellow."

Jack searched for the doorknob. He suddenly realized that there was no knob on this side of the door. Culver noticed his alarm. "Could you carry him?" Culver asked Barret. The white rabbit took Dodo from his arms. Rushing up to the door Culver brought his paw up. He stuck out one of his thick nails and shoved it into a small hole at the center of the door. Turning his nail they all heard a click, then the door shifted open a crack. Grabbing the doors edge, he pulled it open.

"Only a claw from our clan will open the door. My Uncle changed it so that you'd need a special key to enter the cavern. He didn't like the way the Bull-guards was treating his, um charges," he told Hatter. Culver looked at Alice. He knew Alice was an Oyster, she came from the same world as the hollow pearls. He didn't want to upset her by letting her know her people were held captive below.

On the other side Hatter saw the door knob that Jack used to enter the Crimson Phoenix. Culver now took the lead, picking up a torch that sat on a small ledge he dragged it on the tunnels walls. It instantly ignited. Holding it up he ran into the tunnel. Hatter followed him with Alice right behind him. Barret carried the sleeping Dodo past the threshold, looking back Jack and Sloan made sure no one was following them before they closed the door.

"The others are waiting for us in a small cavern below," Jack softly whispered. In the narrow tunnel his voice carried easily to the front. The others, Hatter thought. He couldn't wait to see them. The tunnel they were running through felt as if they were walking down. Several minutes later he could see a light at the end. Coming out into a small cavern Culver was pushed aside by a ten foot giant. Daisy grabbed Hatter and lifted him off the ground. She spun around, easily carrying him. "Hatter!" she cried. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," Hatter's muffled voice said.

"Daisy, share some of that hugging," Moxie scolded her.

"Sorry," she gently placed Hatter on the ground. Straitening his jacket he was relieved to see that all of his friends were there. Moxie ran to him and gave him a hug that was just as passionate as Daisy's. As the others were pulling off their masks Hatter noticed a bit of jealously in Jacks' eyes. He gave a small sideways glance at Moxie. Later he would ask Alice what happened in the time he was gone. Charlie eagerly shook Hatters hand, "It is so good to see you, Hatter, we feared that we would never be able to free you from this huge estate."

Hatter returned Charlie's shake, "It's good to see you too, Charlie."

"Hatter, don't know how you always get into trouble," Pitney scolded him.

"Sorry I made you all worry about me, really didn't plan it that way." Spotting Culver standing to the side he motioned him to come over. "I have to say, I never would have made it here if it wasn't for Culver," he chuckled. "He's been my protector since the moment I was taken by Lefty."

"Culver, I not see you since you were cub," Pitney smiled up at the large bear.

"My Uncle would be happy to see you again, Pitney. He said he always liked your company."

"Can I put this thing down now?" Barret grunted, "It's heavy."

"Oh sorry, Barret," Hatter rushed over and helped him set the sleeping Dodo on the ground.

"What that?" Pitney asked. Before Hatter could explain he heard Pitney shout, "What the hell he doing here?"

Dodo shook his head, opening his eyes his beak yawned wide. "What, whose there? Is it time for breakfast?" he mumbled. Looking around he realized he was no longer in Hatter's room. His small eyes grew smaller as he saw where he was and who was with him.

"Oh for heavens sake," Dodo shouted. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Believe me, if I knew I see your stoopid beak again I never come," Pitney huffed.

"I WOULD see," Dodo corrected him. "Honestly over a hundred years old and you still haven't learned how to speak properly."

"At least I not big pain in butt like you. Stuck here for three years, how that happen?"

Dodo waddled up to Pitney, "You mean you knew I was a prisoner here and you didn't do a thing to help me?"

"I find out years ago, your friends tell me. Why they not help you? Why? Because you biggest pain before Queen of Hearts attack us, and bigger pain after."

"I take it they're not the best of friends," Hatter asked Culver.

Culver crossed his arms, "Remember I warned you before taking Dodo with was not a good idea? My Uncle always said to me there are two things you never do in the Netherworlds. You don't yell down a Bazard hole, and you NEVER put Pitney and Dodo in the same room."

"Guess it's a good thing this is a cavern," Hatter said with a chuckle.

"Biggest pain?" Dodo shouted. "I'll show you how much of a pain I am." He began to charge towards Pitney.

Hatter and Jack quickly rushed between them. Hatter grabbed Dodo while Jack tried his best to block the prickly Pitney.

"Um guys," Hatter sung. "Now is really not the best time to be opening old wounds."

"When best time," Pitney shouted. "Then I know when I give this pedantic bird what he be asking for long time."

"When IS THE best time you stupid Hedgehog. Oh, and bring it on porcupine, I can give as good as you got."

Culver had to step in as Pitney nearly exploded in anger, "I not Porcupine, I hedgehog!"

"Dodo, would you just…" Hatter pushed him back a few feet, he pulled back his arm and made a tight fist…"Shut it!"

Dodo instantly snapped his mouth shut. Pitney stopped in his tracks. He looked up at Hatter, his head shaking in wonder. "It's a miracle. I don't know how you do it, Hatter. I know him over hundred years, he never shut up like that."

Hatter let out a quick breath, "Guess you had to know the right thing to say."

"That and a strong sense of survival," Dodo said through the side of his beak.

Alice quickly stepped in, "Look, I don't know why you guys hate each other so much, but we're standing under the enemies camp. We need to find a place we could safely stay. I'm sure it won't take them long to realize the guards to Hatter's room are missing."

Culver raised his paw, "I know a good place. It's not to far from here, but…" he hesitated, he looked at Alice, then at Hatter. Hatter immediately knew why the bear was hesitating.

"What Culver is struggling to say, Alice is the place of safety is where the hollow pearls are kept."

Alice grabbed Culver's arm, "Well what are you waiting for, take us there."

Culver nodded his great head, "It's not far from here, just a word of warning. When approaching them, don't get them excited. The biggest rule down here is not to get the hollow pearls angry. Now come this way, the cavern they are kept in is not far."

As they followed Culver Hatter made sure Pitney was in the front, and Dodo was in the rear. Jack also made sure they stayed as far apart as possible.

Alice rushed up to Hatter, and hugged his arm as they walked, "I can't believe I'm really going to see the hollow pearls. Hatter, promise me, no matter what condition they're in, you'll help me get them back to my world."

"I give you my word," Hatter pledged. He was anxious to see the pearls as well. Madoc's words still rung in his head, 'fill the hollow pearls and don't get them angry.' As the Cheshire cat told him, he was given the clues, he just had to figure them out. He knew this was one massive clue, he just needed to know how important a part the hollow pearls played to the horrible future he witnessed.


	19. Let Sleeping Pearls Lie

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Nineteen – Let Sleeping Pearls Lie**

It was a short time after leaving the smaller cavern that the small group rushed out of the dark tunnels into a huge, magnificent cavern. The ceiling was at least fifty feet above their heads. Vines grew up the sides of the walls and over the ceiling of the cavern. Each vine was covered in glowing yellow flowers. Still lights-out in the Netherworlds, the glow was at a low intensity. Once they entered the cavern they could see the shadows of many wooden fences. Culver told them they were built in sections, like a honeycomb. Stepping closer Alice saw her first hollow pearl. It was a woman lying near the fence. Covered in a dirty blanket she was sleeping on the ground. As Alice stepped closer, she saw the woman's eyes open. She blankly looked out at her. There was no recognition of them, no sign of any spark beneath her vacant eyes.

Alice stepped closer to the woman. "Be careful," Culver warned her. "They can be a bit skittish."

Alice actually frowned at his description, it reminded her of the way a friend would describe a horse. Walking closer her hand slowly reached out. Slowly the woman stood up and walked away from them dragging her dirty blanket. She joined a group of humans resting in the middle of the paddock. Laying next to them she covered herself and went back to sleep.

"Oh Hatter," Alice cried. "All of these people, forced to live like this because of my father." Hatter rushed to her side. She dug her face in his shoulder, her tears falling like an April rain. "It's all my fathers' fault, he did this to them, how could he Hatter, how could he?" He held her tight.

"Don't cry Alice, we'll make this right, I promise."

Culver walked to a small shack that sat in the center of the pens. He gently knocked on the door. "Uncle, it's me, Culver." They heard a commotion inside of the shack. The door opened and a sleepy bear stumbled out of the shack. He yawned and smiled at Culver. "What are you doing here nephew?" Once his eyes focused he saw several humans standing behind Culver. Fully awake now he frantically shouted. "No, no, NO! You can't be here, you must go."

"Uncle Calvert, they're in trouble. I brought them here to hide them. Remember what your father told you, my grandfather. He said this place was built to be used as a sanctuary from the enemy." Culver pointed to Hatter and the others. "Uncle, they are no longer the enemy, I've seen things in Red Phoenix that I still cannot believe, horrible things. We have a new enemy Uncle, it is Allric and Sir Knorthrop."

Calvert's hairy paws began to shake. "I know Culver," his voice quivered. "I have known for years, that is why I stayed." He swept his paw towards the fences. "If I hadn't they would all be gone. I've kept them alive, no thanks to Allric."

Alice walked up to the large bear. "I want to thank you for helping my people." She took a step closer. "I am Alice, and I've come here to bring them home."

Calvert violently shook his head, "You can't take them, they wont' survive this way without me."

"What do you mean? Why can't they survive? Please tell me, I must return them to my world, they can't stay here."

Calvert squinted his eyes, he saw the tattoo of an oyster on Alice's arm. But the others, there was no tattoo's on them. "You lot, you're Overworlders, you know what happened to them." He turned and stared at the sleeping emotionless humans. "The Queen, drained them of their emotions, but she only wanted the good ones. You know what that means, she left them with the bad."

"And what exactly does that mean, Calvert?" Jack asked him.

Calvert immediately knew who was standing before him. "I know you, you can't fool an old fool. You're her son," he shook his head, "But you're nothing like her." Calvert madly laughed. "The Queen of hearts, yet she didn't have one." He stumbled closer to Jack, "But you do, I see it, in your eyes."

Calvert pointed to the humans. "Do you know what it is like to live with only the bad emotions? To have all the goodness sucked out of you? They do. When they first came down here, most of them were full of spit and hate and anger. All the emotions that the Queen didn't want. They all eventually end up with me, I know how to handle them. Tame them, keep them quiet.

It was my clan's secret to keep, our burden to carry. We were entrusted with the job of putting a muzzle on their anger. But I didn't know I would fall in love with them." He sadly shook his head, "I couldn't let Allric have them all, so I would lie, tell him some of them were dying. What you see is not all of the hollow pearls, I have some hidden deeper in the cavern. I've managed to keep my little lie a secret, for now. But I don't know how long I can maintain my ruse."

Suddenly an alarm went off. It echoed in the large chamber. The lights in the cavern grew brighter until they were just as bright as in the daytime. "They know you're missing," Calvert roared. "They'll be looking for you everywhere, even here. You've endangered my pearls," he growled

"Please Calvert, it's not our intention to put them in danger," Hatter said. "Our purpose for coming down here was to help them. Can you help us, hide us from Allric, like you do the pearls?"

Calvert's claws nervously clacked. "I don't know, if they find out I've hidden you they'll put someone else on guard duty, or worse, they'll take my pearls away. I can't have that."

"Calvert," Jack shouted. He stepped up to the large bear. "I promise you we will help your pearls. But we can't do that if we're captured. Please, do you have a place that we can hide from the Red Knight's guards?"

The noise of the alarm grew louder. "Well, I've hidden my pearls from Allric all this time, I guess I can hide you too. How many are you?" As Calvert scanned the group he nearly choked. "No, no, NO! You can't have them here, together!" Calvert pointed to Pitney, then to Dodo.

"Smart bear," Dodo squawked.

"Don't worry Calvert," Pitney pointed to Dodo. "So far he behaving."

"He IS you grammatical murderer," Dodo groaned.

"Oh yes, I see that this is going to work out great," Calvert said with a roll of his eyes. "I just hope this cavern is big enough to hold the both of them. Quickly, come, we don't have much time." He got down on all fours and galloped towards the back of the cavern. With the alarm growing louder, they followed him.

Hatter held on tight to Alice, he knew the next few minutes for her would be the hardest. With the day-lights now on the pearls began to wake up. Each human Alice ran past was like a stab in her heart. She knew her father was responsible for all of them being here. Once he was kidnapped he was the one that stepped up the process of fabricating the emotion elixirs. With each blank human she passed by, her pledge to bring them home grew stronger.

Calvert led them past the fences and towards the back of the cavern. He stopped a few feet in front of stonewall. He stuck a claw out and pushed it inside of a crack in the wall. Hearing a click a large door opened. Everyone could now see that a huge painted wall hid a large section of the cavern. "They won't find you here, it's fully enclosed. I had to put a roof on it, didn't want Allric flying around seeing my hidden pearls." He patted the wall. "I also put a scent spell on it, as well as the ground. I couldn't have Allric trace where my pearls had walked. Once past the wall no one will be able to smell you here." As he held the door open Hatter noticed Calvert only had three claws on his right paw, one of them was missing.

"Allric doesn't know about this place. Its taken me years to make it. Culver here helped too, he's a wonderful artist." Culver's eyes squinted in joy from his Uncle's praise. Stepping past the wall they could see it was a perfect place for them to hide. There were several shacks on the left side. To the right they saw the familiar fenced pens, at least fifty hollow pearls mingled in the pens, awakened by the day-lights.

"You'll find supplies in the shacks. My only request is not to bother the pearls. They've been a bit skittish lately, don't know why."

Calvert moved back to the open door, "Quickly now, that alarm is getting louder, they'll be here soon to search for you."

Culver watched his Uncle as he ran back to the pens. He knew the risk he was taking, it was a risk his kind had not taken for a human in over a hundred years. Looking back he scanned the humans. He saw Hatter smiling at him, it was such a warm smile. A friendly one, he grinned that way to everyone here. He was a rare Wonderlander that didn't look on the outside of someone, but the inside. Culver looked back at his Uncle, he pledged if they all survived this he would begin to live his life like Hatter. Hearing the alarm go a tone higher, he quickly closed the door.

Once the door was closed they all found that on this side the wall was transparent. They were able to see the entire cavern from their hideout. The White rabbits moved closer to the door. They watched intensely for any sign of the Bull-guards. Jack and Hatter positioned themselves on either side of the rabbits.

Moxie stood behind Jack while Alice moved next to Hatter. They silently watched until they saw movement.

"Over there," Locke whispered. He pointed towards the right. They saw at least twenty guards marching into the cavern.

Hatter spun around, "I don't know what history you have with Pitney," he whispered to Dodo. "But I declare a truce. I don't want to hear a peep out of you, if I do, I'll hit you so hard it'll knock you back into your egg, got it?"

Dodo nodded his head. He struggled to keep his beak shut. He really wanted the chance to tell him that he may talk a bit too much, but he wasn't stupid enough to give them away. For now he would keep it to himself.

Satisfied that he would be quiet Hatter turned and searched the cavern. He saw Calvert speaking to the guards. Sloan pulled out his gun, holding it with both hands, he pointed it towards the guards.

"Did you see any humans come down here?" the Bull-Guard sergeant asked Calvert.

"No, Dawes, I've been busy with my pearls."

"That's Sergeant Dawes," the guard growled.

"Sergeant," Calvert nodded his head. "I've not seen any humans down here, other than the hollow pearls. Can you tell me what they looked like? They could be hiding in the paddocks."

"It's just the one human," Sergeant Dawes informed him. "He wears a straw hat and has this cocky grin on his face all the time."

Calvert shook his head, "Sorry, no human like that here."

"It also appears that, that stupid nephew of yours is missing as well as that beak-that-won't-shut-up, Dodo. When's the last time you saw your nephew?"

"Yesterday," he replied. "Now that you mention it, I did see the human. My nephew said he was guarding him. Sorry he didn't do a good job."

"Right now my job is to find the Overworlder Hatter and your nephew. As to Dodo, if you are hiding him, as far as I'm concerned he can stay hidden. Now stay out of our way, as my men search this cavern."

"NO!" Calvert shouted. "I cannot allow that, the pearls, they're to delicate. I can't have your men tramping around stirring them up."

Sergeant Dawes was furious. "You don't order me around. I only take my orders from Allric, he told me to search every nook and cranny for Hatter, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Search the pens!" he shouted to his men.

"No, no, NO!" Calvert screamed, "You can't do that, you can't get them angry. That's my orders from Allric."

Dawes pulled back his arm and punched Calvert in the face. Even from where he was standing, Culver could hear the blow. He took a step closer to the wall, Hatter jumped on him, and grabbed his arm. "Don't," he hissed to him. "He's doing it to help us, don't do it Culver, please."

Culver looked back, he saw two women, an old knight and Pitney looking very frightened. He had a job to do, guard them and keep them safe. Swallowing hard, he stared through the wall, his nails dug deep into his paw as he watched his brave Uncle take on Allric's guards alone.

Four guards moved up and poked Calvert with their stun sticks. Screaming in agony he fell to the ground. Dawes pointed down at him, "If you're smart you'll stay down. Search everywhere, I want that human and treacherous bear found NOW!"

The guards spread out, each dog jumped over the gate and rushed over to the milling hollow pearls. Calvert tried to stand up, he was cruelly hit on the head with a wicked looking club that Sergeant Dawes was holding. "Stay down, I don't want to mess up my new club."

Calvert helplessly watched as the guards approached a group of the pearls. "No," Calvert shouted. "Not them, they are my most fragile."

The Bull-guards totally ignored him. They walked right up to the small group of men. Grabbing one by the shoulder he spun him around. At first the human looked benignly at the Bull-guard. "This ain't him," the guard declared. His claws digging into the pearls shoulder he pushed him to the side. "Get out of my way, useless trash."

The human stumbled to the side, unnoticed by the guard his blank eyes slowly began to turn dark. The guard looked at two, three humans, each time he would throw them to the side. By the time he grabbed the forth one he felt something under his feet. It felt like the ground under him was shaking, but that was impossible.

"Did you feel that?" Charlie whispered. He ran up to Hatter, "My feet," he told him.

"What about them?" Hatter softly replied. "If they're tired sit down."

"No Hatter," Charlie grabbed Hatters hand and pulled it to the ground. "I can feel something." He had no idea what Charlie was talking about. As he was going to attempt to pull his hands away, he felt it. It was a small trembling in the ground. Looking ahead he saw the group of pearls standing together. Each one that was thrown back moved closer to his companion, until they were all touching.

Hatter rushed over to Sloan, he whispered into his ear, "What's happening out there? You have the sharpest eyes, can you tell me what's happening with the pearls."

Sloan focused on the pen the Bull-guard was pushing the pearls around. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see their faces better. He saw the guard grab a human, its blank face stared back at him. The guard shoved the human behind him. Once the human joined the others he saw a transformation, his face was a mask of rage. Each human stared so intensely at the guard he could almost feel their anger from here. It was when he explained what he saw to Hatter that Madoc's words finally made sense to him. He was about to tell Jack, when suddenly the shaking grew so intense everyone here felt its violence. Hearing the guard screaming for help Hatter saw Allric standing next to Calvert.

The game had just turned a corner and was now going down a very dangerous stretch of road.


	20. Filling the Hollow Pearls

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty – Filling the Hollow Pearls**

Calvert desperately wanted to help his pearls, but the guards wouldn't allow him. Each time he tried to stand up one of them would stun him. The Bull-guard in the pen went to the eighth pearl, the last in the small group. Turning him around he could see that this human was not the one they were looking for. He shoved the human back, his frustration making him shove him a bit too hard. The pearl stumbled into his friends. The Bull-guard was about to walk to another pen when the ground beneath him began to shake again, but this time more violently. He struggled to stand as he turned around. He saw the pearls glaring at him, their eyes were dark with hate. No longer could he see the blank gaze of a hollow pearl. He saw them the way they were when the Queen rejected them from above, full of hate, anger, and rage.

Together they channeled that emotion into a power, a raw power that when focused could shake the very ground beneath them. The eight pearls angered by the mistreatment of the guard now focused all of their fury at him. He rocked back and forth as he fought to keep from falling.

"What the hell's happening?" Dawes asked Calvert.

"I told you," he shouted back. "I told you not to get them angry. That's what happens, that's why Allric ordered us to keep them from getting angry."

"Well, stop them!" Sergeant Dawes ordered him. He dragged him up to stand. "Stop them right now."

Calvert ran to the pen, he could see the intense anger on his pearls faces. The Bull-guard became alarmed when he saw cracks forming in the ground below him. The ground moved around more violently he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Calvert finally reached the angered pearls. He quickly pulled a small bottle out of a leather sack that hung on his shoulders. Lifting the bottle, he poured some of it into the mouth of one of the pearls. Once the human swallowed it, his eyes softened. "There you go," Calvert cooed. "Drink it up guys, you'll feel better, I promise." He went to the second pearl. He was about to pour some of the liquid into the mouth of a pearl when he heard a scream. The cracks under the guard was growing wider, a large hole began to open up.

Calvert had no idea how he got there, but Allric was suddenly by his side. "Wait," he grabbed Calvert's hand. "Let us see how far they can go." The Bull-guard shouted to his companions for help, but they were to far away to reach him in time. In seconds he fell into the crack pleading for help. The pleading stopped once the crack began to close.

Allric slowly released his hold on Calvert. "You may give it to them now."

Calvert quickly poured the liquid into the humans mouths. One by one the blank look returned, the anger flushed away until they returned to their benign state.

"I'm sorry, sir," Calvert panted. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't let me."

"Not to worry Calvert, that was very gratifying, and most enlightening. Much better results than any of the tests I've been running. I should have done that years ago."

"I'm sorry sir," Sergeant Dawes whined. "I was looking for the Hatter, it just got out of hand."

"Oh now Dawes," Allric cooed. "I think it was very much in hand." He looked down at the smaller sergeant. "Do a quick search of the cavern, but do not, I repeat do not disturb the hollow pearls, is that understood?"

The Bull-guard snapped to attention, "Perfectly sir."

Allric now focused his attention to Calvert. "I came down here to speak to you about your nephew. I'm glad I did, what just happened has been a wonderful revelation." He opened his wing, and draped it over Calvert's shoulder. He began to lead him to the shack that he slept in. "Come Calvert, I need to speak to you about the pearls, as well as your nephew."

The white Rabbits slowly began to back away from the wall. The remaining nineteen guards rushed through the cavern, their stun sticks held before them they began to search the cavern. Alice moved closer to Hatter, Moxie rushed over to Jack. They all slowly began to move towards the back of the hide out, away from the camouflaged wall. Hearing a noise to the left, they saw a young woman looking uneasy.

Culver quickly rushed over to the pen they were kept in. He pulled out a small bottle that was hanging from the fence. Jumping over the fence he moved his hands in a slow downward motion, as he tried to calm the pearl down.

Looking ahead, Alice saw several guards walking towards them, or towards what to them looked like the back wall of the cavern. Reaching the agitated pearl Culver opened the bottle. He brought it up to the lips of the hollow pearl and tipped it up, feeding the pearl the blue liquid from inside of the bottle. Once the pearl took a few drops a contented grin parted her lips. Culver nodded his okay, he then began to feed the liquid to the other pearls.

Sloan slowly placed a silencer on the muzzle of his gun. A silent gunshot would buy them some extra time to get away. Five guards marched towards the back of the cavern. Alice stepped closer to Hatter. He opened his arm, she slowly leaned into him, her arm slid around his waist. They stood there, holding each other as they watched a pack of Bull-guards searching for them. Hatter could feel her shaking, she knew what would happen if they were found. As the guards came closer, their hold became tighter. Silently they both vowed if found, they would put up one hell of a fight.

Coming to some bushes the guards stuck their stun sticks inside. One of the guards snarled in frustration and lashed out with his leg at the bush. Everyone held their breaths as he almost lost his footing. Sloan slowly began to pull on his trigger, he held his breath as the guard leaned very close to the painted wall. Wind milling his arms he managed to right himself before he touched the wall.

"There's nothing here," the guard yelled. The Bull-guards met right in front of the camouflaged doorway. Every eye was glued to them as they conferred on what area to search next. Satisfied that this area was thoroughly searched, they moved away from the hide out. Once they were far enough away small breaths were heard to be released.

Hatter actually felt Alice weaken in his grip for a second. Smiling up at him, she patted him on his chest, "Close call," she mouthed.

"I was never so frightened," Charlie softly sighed.

The White rabbits moved up to stand just in front of the wall. They watched intensely as the guards investigated the rest of the cavern. It was half an hour later when they returned to the hollow pearls pens. Allric was waiting for them.

"Let me guess," Allric told Sergeant Dawes. "He's not down here."

"No sir," the Bull-guard briskly replied. "My men searched this cavern from one end to the other. No sign of Hatter or the bear," seeing a questioning look Dawes added, "No sign of Dodo either."

"Very well," Allric tiredly sighed. "If he is hidden somewhere in Red Phoenix he'll probably stay there until lights-on. Go back up and continue the hunt," he moved his wings in a sweeping motion, "Go on, shoo."

Giving Allric a salute, Dawes ordered his men to return to Red Phoenix. Allric waited for them to leave before he called out to Calvert. The old bear slowly walked out of his shack.

"Follow my orders Calvert, I want you to start weaning some of them off of the calming elixir you give them immediately. After a few days bring them to me, is that understood?"

Calvert nodded his head, "Yes sir."

"Good boy, if this succeeds I may give your traitorous nephew a pardon, that is if we ever find him." Allric jumped in the air, he landed right in front of Calvert. His claw reached up to grasp the bears arm. His sharp claws dug deep into his fur. "Don't even think of betraying me, Calvert, your job is not permanent. There are other members of your clan that would be happy to have your job." He released his hold on Calvert, shoving him away.

"Now then, if you see your nephew or the Overworlder Hatter, you're to let me know immediately." Without another word, Allric swiftly moved out of the cavern. Calvert remained standing next to his shack. He stared out at the tunnel Allric exited from. He waited there for ten minutes, stone still. Once the lights began to dim he knew Allric was gone. He ran through the cavern to the back. As he reached the disguised wall he saw the door open, and Culver rush out. The younger bear gave him a passionate bear hug.

"Uncle, I was frightened for you, oh you're bleeding." He saw blood on his arm, he knew it had to have been caused from Allric's hold on him.

"Not to fear Culver," he said in a soothing tone. He took out a handkerchief and began to clean the blood off. "I've been through worse, believe me."

Still leery that Allric may return he rushed past the door with Culver and closed it.

Once he entered the hideout he wanted to see how his special hollow pearls were doing. With the dim lights they were beginning to lay down. "Are they all right?" he asked Culver. "These are my most active."

"Not to worry Uncle, I gave them your elixir, it tamed them quickly."

"What exactly is that stuff Culver gave them?" Hatter asked the large bear, who was currently stroking the head of one of the hollow pearls. He gently covered him with a blanket. "There, there, it's all right. I won't let him get any of you." Once he saw the pearls were calm he addressed Hatter's question.

"When the Queen of hearts first started dumping the pearls in the Netherworlds they were uncontrollable. She left them with emotions that she didn't want. My poor pearls," he sighed. "They were all anger and hate back then. I was able to create an elixir that veiled the bad that was left in them. It made them detached and unemotional, but at least they were able to exist without hurting themselves."

"The quakes," Hatter had to know if he was right. "I saw them happen when the pearls got angry with that guard. I see it in your eyes, Calvert you know I'm right, it was them, wasn't it."

Calvert slowly nodded his head, "I've known for some time now."

Hatter looked to the others. "That has to be it!" he said in revelation. "I think I understand now, what my dream meant."

"What dream?" Pitney asked.

"The first night in Red Phoenix I had a visitor in my dreams, The Cheshire Cat."

"That bore?" Dodo sniffed. "If you think I'm a pain, Cheshire was ten times worse. That fat cat was so full of himself."

"Anyway!" Hatter shouted, throwing a look at Dodo that made him clap his beak shut. "The Cheshire cat showed me the future. A future that I'm sure Allric would love to know about." Hatter then told them everything that happened to him in his dream. "Don't you see, the Queen of hearts stole the good emotions from Alice's people, leaving them with the bad. Remember what Alice did at the casino, it was destroyed by their fears. Hate is a much stronger emotion. The quakes, what happened to that guard, it was the hollow pearls anger that caused the earth to shake. Madoc came back repeating the same thing, fill the hollow pearls, and don't get them angry. I believe they are the ones that caused the quakes we felt above."

Calvert sadly shook his head. "Allric's been working on that for many years. Since the first pearl was dropped. I've lost many of them to his experiments. Sometimes just after he takes one the ground here begins to shake. I didn't know it was them causing it until it happened one to many times." He gently patted the back of a young male, "And that was the weakest ones. These here have the most anger in them. I can't imagine what would happen if Allric got his claws on them."

"Then we have to stop him," Alice insisted.

Dodo let out a squawk of disbelief. "I'm sorry, do you really believe this motley crew of yours can actually take on Allric's guards?"

Alice was about to disagree with him until Pitney stopped her. "I am going to really hate myself," he sighed. "But I agree with Dodo."

"Well thank you very much, that's the first time in over a hundred years."

"Well it took hundred years for you to say something that make sense," Pitney quickly returned. "Not easy to admit but there are not enough of us to fight Allric. We need army, where we find down here? No one want to help Overworlders, you always our enemy. Allric tell everyone he bringing old world back, our Wonderland. Said to do that he needs Overworlders, and especially descendants of founders."

With all that was happening Hatter had forgotten about that. "Pitney, I don't know why, but apparently I am very important to Allric's plans. He seemed very excited about what I did with the box."

"What box?" Pitney asked him. Realizing that he needed to update his friends on what happened to him since his kidnapping he explained to them everything that happened from when he was captured at the waterfall to his rescue.

"That was one interesting adventure," Pitney mumbled.

Moxie winked at Jack, "I liked the kissing part."

Blushing, Jack cleared his throat. "So, why do you think the saucer and Dodo's cane glowed when Hatter touched them?"

Pitney rubbed his chin in thought. He slowly paced back and forth. His eyes grew smaller as he tried to think exactly what Allric had planned.

"Hatter, you say in future, there were wild animals but also bits of wonderland."

"Yes, Gareth and his grandson was intelligent as well as the Bull-guards. But the animals outside of the Red Phoenix castle were wild and vicious, nothing like any animal I've seen in Wonderland."

"Why them different?" he wondered out loud. "Why Gareth speak but other animals do not? Why Allric and his guards speak?" Pacing faster his small eyes opened a bit wider. "Mirror? Hatter, you say wonderland mirror inside?"

"Yes, Allric said he used it to send the Bazards into Alice's world."

"Hatter, we have to stop him," Alice sobbed. "I can't imagine those horrific things running around in my world."

"We'll stop him Alice, don't worry. That was a possible future, I'm not going to let it happen."

"The mirror," Pitney walked up to Hatter. "That have to be it, that what keep them smart. Dodo, you and I know what Allric always want. The time we all trapped down here as the Queen destroy wonderland above. Allric was small bird then."

"I remember," Dodo said. "He's always maintained that edict, even with my capture he's never failed to remind me."

"What is it that Allric wants?" Jack asked Pitney.

"Allric want to have magic of Wonderland only for himself. He said Queen powerful because she control Wonderland, control magic. He said if he rule he would take away magic from the Overworlders. Make the Netherworlders ruler of world."

"Make himself ruler," Dodo corrected him.

"Hatter, you say once you touch saucer it glow?"

Hatter nodded his head. "Yes, and Dodo's cane. It appeared normal at first, it didn't start glowing until I touched it."

Pitney smiled up at Hatter, "I knew you special, just like my Hatter."

"What do you mean?" Hatter asked the old Hedgehog.

Pitney sat down on the ground, he had never felt so tired in his life. "Guess old age catch up to me," his eyes slowly blinked. He smiled as he saw a look of concern in Hatter's eyes. "That why you so special, like your ancestor, like my Hatter."

Hatter kneeled on one knee in front of Pitney, "Tell me, Pitney. Why am I so special, why does Allric want me so bad."

Pitney pointed to Hatter. "See, that why you special, you care for old Hedgehog. I just some stoopid animal, yet you care about me…don't say it Dodo!" Pitney cried out. Dodo snapped his beak shut, "Sorry," he murmured, "Just couldn't resist it."

"Of course I care," Hatter smiled his warm smile at the hedgehog.

"Just like my Hatter," Pitney slowly stood up. "Alice, you read story. Tell me, now many humans in story?"

Alice had to think, "Lets see, there was The Hatter, of course. Then there was…" Alice had read both books so many times the stories were etched in her mind. "Well the Queen of Hearts was, no she was a playing card. The Red and White Queens…no they were chess pieces. Oh the white and red Knights!"

Pitney quickly disagreed. "Sorry Charlie, but they not really human, they chess pieces too."

"Not to worry," Charlie said. "They may have been chess pieces but I am as human as they come."

Pitney urged her to continue, "Think Alice, any humans other than Hatter?"

Alice tried to think of all the humans in the story, "Oh, the Duchess and the cook!"

Again Pitney shook his head. "I know Duchess she pig one time, as well as cook, that why she have baby pig."

Alice had to agree, why would a human have a pig for a baby. Thinking harder she slowly shook her head, "Come to think of it, The Hatter was the only real human in both the stories."

"Yes," Pitney agreed, "And I think that what make him special, why Allric want him so bad, magic of Wonderland in Hatter."


	21. Dangerous Gamble With Wonderland Magic

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty One – Dangerous Gamble with Wonderland Magic **

"Magic, in me?" Hatter squeaked. "What do you mean, it's in me?"

"After you taken Jack tell me that night in Haven story of what happened when you search for Black Rose. After hearing story I think maybe something different about you. You know what to do when things go bad. And like my Hatter, trouble follow you like hungry mosquito."

"But what has that got to do with…?" Pitney waved him to be quiet.

"You say cane not glowing when you first see it. It only glow when you touch." Pitney pointed to Culver. "You say Culver feel good when touching glowing cane."

"Actually I felt stronger," Culver uttered. "My mind was filled with such so many thoughts they wanted to burst out of my head."

"Again Hatter, what happen when cane touch tree?" Pitney asked Hatter.

"A vine grew, Dodo called it a sweetheart vine."

"Dodo and I know, last time sweetheart vine seen was just before Queen conquer Wonderland. It was Wonderland magic in cane that brought vine back," Pitney poked Hatter in the knee, "Magic from you, Hatter. Magic you put in. That why Allric want you so bad. He want magic of Wonderland. Allric find way to get magic, through you."

Hatter just couldn't believe what Pitney was telling him. Looking deep into his eyes he could see that there was also something he wasn't telling him, something he was holding back. Hatter knew that Pitney was old, as old as Wonderland. He knew everything about his ancestor, and about Wonderland. He could see that the old hedgehog was skating around a bigger issue. For now he would let it pass, but once he got him alone, he was going to have one serious talk with him.

"Even if I do have any Magic, not that I'm saying! How could Allric use that, or me?"

"Not know how, but Allric sneaky Eagle, he learn a thing or two these past hundred years. If he gets you back I just know he use you, take what magic you have. He will use pearls to destroy the Overworld and the Netherworlds. He will create his own Wonderland. But it not work, you see that in future, with magic only in Allric's hands other animals go feral. They return to way they were before…" Pitney hesitated. Hatter noticed he was about to say something but changed his mind. "Before Wonderland became so wonderful."

"But what about the badgers?" Charlie asked. "Hatter said they were intelligent in the future. Why were they not feral as the other animals?"

"I think I know why," Moxie stepped up. "Hatter said they were hiding in my old Night Club. Allric had the wonderland Mirror to keep the magic of Wonderland alive in his castle. Grypht and I had something in the nightclub from our namesakes, the Griffin and the Mock Turtle. Inside my club I have a brush handed down in my family, it's a turtle shell mirror, made from the Mock Turtle. Grypht had a knife whose blade was made of the Griffin's claw. That has to be what kept the magic alive in my club. It's a good thing it was there, too. It was an oasis of magic for Gareth to use, so that he would be there to give Hatter sanctuary and a clue to help us stop Allric."

"Yes, I think you right, Moxie," Pitney nodded his small head. "That has to be it. Magic of Wonderland found in all founders. It stay in brush and knife. Only few founders left now. Slowly wonderland magic dying in the Netherworlds, Queen have mirror, but we only have us. Allric knew he had to hurry, find founders or their descendants before magic die with them."

Hatter was becoming scared with what Pitney was telling him. "I can't have this magic inside of me, I'm just an ordinary bloke that ran a tea-shop with a little scavenging on the side."

Dodo agreed with Hatter. "I think he's right, how can magic be inside of him? You've said some pretty silly things in the past Pitney, but this one is really hard to swallow. Magic in him, honestly."

"I think I right. I see my Hatter in him more than any of his descendents."

"So!" Dodo chirped. "I knew you were going topside."

"Yes I go," Pitney snapped back. "I go because of promise I made to good friend. He told me to watch after his family. Say someday it return, someday our Wonderland be back. He tell me to look and watch and wait for sign. So I watch after all Hatters' family. And in all Hatters I see after he die, no one was like you." Pitney's eyes began to tear. "I see you fight to live on own. I see you go down dark path, thanks to Mad March. But I also see you change. I see you help your people, while fooling Queen."

"My, you were topside more than I thought," Dodo sniffed.

"He got some of that information from me," Daisy confessed. "That's one of the reason's I was so protective of you, Hatter. Pitney asked me to watch after you." Shyly smiling she added, "Wasn't really a hard thing to do, thanks to that wonderful smile of yours."

"And," Pitney added, "I see how Alter-Alice change you most. She change you quick. Your eyes opened to all the bad of the Queen, thanks to her. Love can do that, it wonderful thing."

Alice was now blushing, but in pride. She knew Hatter was special, now Pitney confirmed it.

"When you first come to my house, I look for sign. Biggest sign when I see how you easily accepted being with animals. Me, Rubetta, and Culver, you call him friend, an animal!" Pitney softly laughed. "I remember first time I see my Hatter. It when stoopid Queen have her first royal croquet party. She pick me to be ball for game. She was about to hit me with flamingo when he comes bouncing in. Disrupt entire party. Making jokes, laughing, but I notice not with Queen, but animals. He talk nice to animals, while the Queen…well I think I saw her face turn three shades of red that day."

Pitney walked up to his backpack. Shuffling inside he pulled out what looked like a wooden stake. He turned the stake in his hand. "Hatter gave this to me, as keepsake of first time he met me." He held it up, "It stake used in stoopid Queen's game. I keep all this time." He looked up at Hatter. "As hundred years go by I see magic dying in Netherworlds. I see animals growing meaner with each generation. I think future you see not just Allric's doing. I think thanks to Queen, Wonderland I know dying. But I know you one Hatter, one to save Wonderland. I wait over one hundred years for you to come." He urged Hatter to take the stake, "Show me Hatter, show me I right. Show me my wait is done, and you here to bring Wonder back to Wonderland."

Hatter wasn't sure what to do. He glanced around. Everyone was staring at him. Personally he liked being the center of attention, but not this time. This time was different though. This time he was about to show that HE was different, and he didn't like that. He rubbed his sweating hands on his jacket. Taking in a deep breath, he reached out with his left hand and gingerly took the stake from Pitney.

Immediately he had the now familiar feeling of the weakness inside. In seconds the stake began to glow just as bright as the saucer and the cane. Using his right hand he quickly knocked the stake out of his left hand. It fell to the ground, its glow lighting up the enclosure.

"It true," Pitney gasped. "This has to be Wonderland magic." He leaned down to touch the stake, Hatter practically jumped on him to stop him. "Don't!" he shouted. "I told you what happened when Culver touched it. With you being a founder who knows how you'll react."

Pitney nodded his head, "You right, it might be to strong for me to touch." He squinted his eyes, trying to think of a way to test the stake. He didn't have to think long, for a hand suddenly reached down and snatched it up.

"Alice! Don't!" Hatter cried out.

Alice shuffled back, she tightly gripped the stake in her hand. Closing her eyes she waited for the euphoric feeling that Culver said he felt. Ten seconds later she was still waiting. Opening her eyes she saw Hatter inches from her face. "Alice, how do you feel?"

Alice slowly smiled, "I…feel…normal," she slowly said. "In fact I don't feel anything at all." She held the stake up, Hatter jumped back. He wanted no part of it.

Charlie took a step closer to Alice, "Why isn't Alice being affected?"

"I know why," Pitney pointed up. "She Alter-Alice. She from world without magic, so only she can hold magic of Wonderland."

"You're wrong Pitney," Charlie declared. "She can hold it because she is the Alice of legend."

Alice didn't hear a word Charlie or Pitney said, she was fascinated with the glowing stake. "Pitney, you said this holds Wonderland magic?"

Pitney nodded his head, "I believe that is what it is. It is what make all animals talk."

Alice carefully examined the stake. It glowed so bright it lit her face. She then saw one of the pearls looking at her. The man was looking right at her. Suddenly she had a hunch, an idea. Without a word to her companions she ran past them towards the pen that held the pearls.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Hatter frantically shouted.

Before he could catch up to her she stopped near a hollow pearl standing near the fence. She reached out with the stake and touched it on the man's chest. The man immediately took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes, clutched his head and stumbled back. Alice tightly held the stake with both hands. She anxiously waited to see if her hunch was correct. Reaching her, Hatter grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Alice, that was a very dangerous thing to do, you have no idea what it could do to them."

Hatter froze when he heard a mans' voice whisper, "My car, does anyone know where I parked my car?"

Slowly turning he saw the hollow pearl Alice touched with the glowing stake was patting his pockets. "I know I put my keys in my pockets, just can't find them."

"Oh my god," Alice gasped. "It works, it actually works. Pitney said Wonderland magic made the animals smart, I was hoping it would to the same for them."

Startled the man turned, he at first saw a man with a hat and a woman standing on the other side of a fence, a fence he was standing behind. "Can you help me?" the man pleaded. "I seemed to have lost my keys."

Alice stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Alice, and you are?"

The man looked embarrassed, "Sorry, the names Eric Donato."

Alice warmly shook the man's hand, "Eric, I am so glad to meet you."

"Hi, name's Hatter." he also shook the man's hand, but he didn't release it, he pulled the man closer to him. "Do you remember what happened to you?" He stared deeply into the man's eyes. He saw intelligence behind them, and bewilderment. An emotion that would have been drained from him by the Queen.

"I'm not really sure, can you tell me where I…What the hell is that!" The man screamed. He tried to pull his hand out of Hatters grip, but Hatter held on tight. Eric was pointing behind him.

"Now, now Eric, just calm down, no one here is going to hurt you."

Eric fought to pull his hand out of Hatter's tight grip. He became alarmed when he found Hatter's grip was as strong as iron.

"Please," Alice pleaded with him, she jumped over the fence and draped her arm over his back. "Just calm down, don't worry, you're not crazy, and yes, there are two bears a hedgehog a dodo and a ten foot woman standing over there."

Eric shook his head, "I…I don't know if that's good news or bad."

"Good," Alice said with a laugh, "Believe me definitely good."

"Great, now can someone please tell me where the hell I am? Sorry, always had a short fuse."

"Calvert, you said this group have more anger?" Pitney asked.

"Oh my GOD! They talk too?" Eric gasped.

"Um, lets just say everything you knew before, forget it," Hatter waved his hands in an erasing manner.

"Hatter, not helping," Alice sung. "Eric, in school, did you ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

Eric slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I had to do a book report. I remember, my favorite character was the Mad Hatter."

Hatter's brows furrowed, "I've always hated that, he was called The Hatter, he was never mad. I heard he was a bit angry at times, but never mad."

"Wait a minute," Eric pointed to Hatter. "What did you say your name was?"

Hatter took off his hat. He spun it around his body, flourishing it in a circle he threw it straight up in the air. Eric watched it tumble just a few feet over his head, it just hung in the air as if on a string. After five seconds it fell back on Hatters head. "Hatter, the name is Hatter."

"And the hedgehog?" Eric squeaked.

"Yes I used in game of Croquet by stoopid Queen," Pitney growled.

"And is that a real live Dodo?" Eric pointed to Dodo.

"It's not proper manners to be pointing at someone, but I'll play the game. Yes, I am Dodo," he droned.

"Oh no this can't be happening?" Eric began to nervously pace. "I was just going out to get a double latte, light on the cream with a touch of cinnamon. How did I end up in a children's story tale? I'm crazy that's the only logical explanation. I've gone off my rocker, over the edge, got off on the wrong floor. I just need some rest, some rest will make this all go away, that and a fifth of vodka!"

"All in all, I think he's taking it quite well," Hatter happily grinned at the man.

Alice felt hurt, "I think I handled being in Wonderland much better than that."

"Really, then why did it take you thinking I was dead to finally trust me?"

"Well, you lied to me, wanting your usual cut. What was I to think after you were going to sell me to Dodo."

Hatter's mouth fell open in disbelief. "I was never going to sell you to Dodo, I was going to sell your ring."

"It was the Wonderland Ring!"

"Well you managed to not tell me that didn't you."

"He was going to sell her to me?" Dodo asked. "When on earth did you try to sell her to me?"

"Not you!" Both Hatter and Alice shouted to him, "Dodo."

"Oh yes," Dodo nodded his great beak. "That makes so much more sense."

"Um, if you guys don't mind, can you tell me how I can get back to my car and I'll be on my way."

Hatter pointed straight up, then right, left, behind him, forward and a couple of times to the right. "That's the best way to go, but unfortunately you'll have to get past a pack of Bazards."

"What the heck are those?"

Hatter tilted his head and made a toothy grin. "Think of teeth, with a stomach, and the stomach has teeth."

Eric sat down hard in the dirt, he tiredly shook his head, mumbling over and over, "This is not happening, it's just not happening." He silently watched the animals and humans talking and discussing. He held his head in his hands and swore, when he woke up from this nightmare, he was never going to mix vodka and whisky again!


	22. An Army of Fools is Better than Nothing

Hatter and Alice journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty Two – An Army of fools is Better than Nothing**

Alice was ecstatic, for the first time since she'd come to the Netherworlds she saw a ray of hope to help her people. Her eyes smiled as she held the stake to her heart. "Now we found a way to make them normal, we can bring them back up to Wonderland, and then to my world."

"Hold on," Hatter felt a chill run up his spine. "What you just said, make them normal. What would be another way to say that?"

"Don't know, they hollow," Pitney scratched his head. "Hollow mean empty."

"And to make it not empty, is to fill it," Hatter's chill ran up his spine to the top of his head. "That's it, what Madoc said. He said to fill the hollow pearls. We found a way to do just that."

"It was my father that took their emotions," Alice said. "Now it's his daughter that is going to fill them, thanks to you, Hatter."

"I think this is why Allric wanted me so bad," Hatter admitted. "Maybe to keep this from happening to soon, before he had a chance to use them to destroy Wonderland."

This time it was Dodo who spoke up. "I think that you may be right." He shyly looked at Pitney. "Look, I know I talk a lot."

"A lot?" Hatter, Pitney, Culver and Calvert all sung.

"All right, I'm a chatter box, I admit it. But I also listen. In the three years Allric tried to worm out of me where the remaining founders were located I managed to get some information from him, even though he didn't exactly offer it."

Pitney's eyes grew wide in shock. "You listen?"

"Yes, I listen, sometimes. I was sleeping this time, or they thought I was. Sir Knorthrop was talking to Allric about using the hollow pearls to destroy the Overworld. He asked Allric once they managed to destroy wonderland, what were they going to do with the pearls? Allric said they would use them to help rebuild Wonderland. Sir Knorthrop became concerned. He told Allric how would they be able to control them. Allric said it was simple, use the magic to fill them. As we've witnessed, that is precisely what has happened. Hatter's touch has enough magic for Allric to fill the hollow pearls. He would then have a labor force to help build his new regime." Dodo proudly stuck his chest out. He was happy with the knowledge that he actually contributed something helpful.

Hatter let out a tired sigh. "We're gonna need an army to stop Allric. No matter how good the white rabbits are, we could never defeat Allric and his Bull-guards alone. We'll be needin' an army behind us. But where are we going to find one?"

Alice held the glowing stake up. "We can use it to wake up the hollow pearls ourselves. They can be our army."

Charlie now stepped in, "No Alice, I don't believe that would work. These are people pulled from your world, ordinary people. It takes years of training to become a proper soldier. After what we just saw with Eric here, it could take us months just to keep them from running away every time a badger speaks."

Hatter agreed. "He's right, we can't wake them all up now, we're having a hard enough time just hiding this small group. It's safer if they stay like this until we can figure out how to stop Allric."

It suddenly got very quiet. Everyone tried to think of a way to stop Allric. It was one of the oldest members that broke the silence.

"Ahem," Charlie said. "I do believe that I may have an idea."

"What you got, Charlie?" Alice asked him.

"Well do you recall when I told you and Hatter about the time the Queen first fought the knights?" Getting two nods he continued. "Before she attacked the Knight's kingdom a battalion of Knights were sent to stop her. They fought in the Netherworlds. Word came back that they disappeared, there was not a chink of armor nor a link of chain mail left of them. To this day no one knows what happened to the lost battalion. But two of our members have been here since the inception of the Netherworlds, perhaps they have an idea what happened to them. If so we would have the backing of the greatest fighting source in Wonderland."

Dodo was the first to speak. "Sorry, really have no idea where they could possibly be."

Everyone turned to Pitney. He blatantly avoided their eyes. "Pitney," Hatter kneeled down in front of the hedgehog. "Do you know anything about the lost battalion Charlie is speaking of?"

Pitney suddenly looked well over his one hundred years. "I know," he said in a small voice. "I there when they attack. Queen use magic, put them under powerful spell. They frozen, trapped under Queen of Hearts rose garden."

"Well that's the best news we've heard," Alice exclaimed. "We can go there and get them. Charlie, exactly how many Knights in a Battalion?"

"One thousand to be precise."

Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "Allric's Bull-guards would never be able to stand up to that many knights. Oh Charlie this is fantastic news…" Alice stopped talking when she saw the serious look on Pitney's face.

Hatter stood up, "I've seen many faces, and Pitney that is not a happy one."

Pitney began to wring his tiny hands. "Sorry Hatter, but I left out one little thing."

"What's that?" both Alice and Hatter asked.

"Well the Queen of Heart's Rose Garden. It seems that Bazards make it their breeding grounds."

"I see that your definition of a little thing is different from mine," Dodo groaned.

Hatter closed his eyes, "How many were there?"

"Last time I there, they have ten nests."

Jack was now concerned. Just when it seemed they were taking a step forward something always pushed them back. "Pitney, when was the last time you were there?"

"Ten years." He strained to smile, "Maybe they gone."

"Oh they're there all right," Dodo said.

"How you know that?" Pitney barked back.

"Because it was during one of my many naps I overheard Sir Knorthrop telling Allric that he had just returned from there. Apparently he's been negotiating with them."

"Negotiating with them?" Pitney shouted. "How he negotiate with Bazard. They stoopid, only know two things eat and sleep." Pitney's eye's suddenly lit up, he stared at Dodo.

"One word Pitney," Dodo squawked "And our truce is officially over!"

Recalling what happened at Crows Landing Hatter got that chilly feeling again. "Pitney, what Dodo said may not be that farfetched. I've seen what Sir Knorthrop can do with animals. Culver here told me he saw him tame a Bazard."

"Oh yes," Charlie heartily agreed. "If anyone could tame those monstrosities it would be Reggie. Why, when he served as a squire he did wonders with the mounts, it was almost magical, the way he had with animals."

"But these stoopid Bazards, why they listen to him?" Pitney looked to Hatter for an explanation.

"I don't know why, but I do know someone's been influencing them. When I was at Crows landing I saw some of the Bazards spitting on the iron bar that held their gates shut. The spit was making the bar rust away. Someone or something had to have been telling them what to do. And this wasn't the first time this happened. Madoc told me of an entire town that was killed by the Bazards. He said they found the bars were rusted through also. They thought the town neglected upkeep of the bars until I told him how I saw the Bazards spitting on the lock bar. He called the town…"

"…Scarlet's Shelter," Daisy whispered.

"Yes, that's what Madoc called it, he said no one survived."

Daisy's head hung low, Hatter saw her large hands curl into ham-sized fists. "Not everyone died, there was one survivor."

Looking at Moxie, Hatter immediately knew who that survivor was. She had told him years ago that Daisy's family was killed by monsters, now he knew how.

"Daisy, I didn't know."

"If Sir Knorthrop had something to do with their deaths…" Daisy's fists clenched tighter until drops of blood dripped down her fingers. "Well, if I get my hands on him, he'll pay, pay for each and every one of their deaths."

"Keep that anger," Hatter told her. "Because once we get that battalion we're coming back to take down the Red Phoenix."

"Uh, didn't you hear what Pitney said?" Dodo couldn't believe they were actually going to the Queens old Rose Garden. "I've seen what those nasty creatures can do. You won't stand a chance against them."

"We're going Dodo, that's final. I can already tell that you're not coming."

"How very perceptive of you," Dodo droned.

"Then you can stay here with Charlie."

"WHAT!" Charlie shouted. "I am not staying behind."

"Charlie," Hatter tried to reason with him. All through the trip in the Netherlands it was Charlie that was dragging them behind. He couldn't afford putting them in greater danger as they watched out for him. "Charlie, we're going to need to move fast. You've seen how quick those Bazards are, I don't want to lose you to one of them. I think it will be safer for you to stay here with Dodo, oh and Eric over there."

"Oh, don't mind me," Eric called out. "I'm just waiting for my alarm clock to ring. Darn clock," he mumbled. "When the hell are you going to ring?"

"Please Hatter, I want to go with," Charlie begged him.

Dodo rolled his eyes. "Another fool, seems as if there is no lack of them in this group, it's a fools army."

"Better than no army," Pitney countered.

"Hatter, I want to help you find the lost battalion," Charlie pleaded with him. "We need this army, not just to defeat Allric but for Prince Jack. They would help him in his quest to become Wonderland's next ruler."

Jack placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie, becoming King is the last thing on my mind. Right now all of Wonderland is in danger, as well as the Netherworlds. We need to take one step at a time. Right now that step is getting safely past the Bazards breeding grounds and under my Mothers rose garden. I wish you could go, but Hatter is right, we need to get in and out as fast as possible."

Charlie stood his ground. "I am the only one here that is an official Knight! I must go to greet the Battalion proper, try to talk them into fighting for our side. No, I refuse to remain back like a coward. Don't worry about me, this old Knight will keep up with you all."

Hatter was pleasantly surprised to see two of the White Rabbits step up in defense of Charlie. "He can't stay behind," Barrett stood next to Charlie to show his support.

"We told him," Rankin moved to stand on the other side of Charlie. "No one gets left behind. Don't worry about him Hatter, if he, um, lags behind we'll make sure he keeps in step, right Charlie?" Rankin and Barrett winked at the old Knight.

"Oh yes," Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. "They have a way of keeping me in line."

Alice stepped up to Charlie, she took his hands, "Charlie, of course you can come, you're our lucky charm, we can't leave our lucky charm behind."

Charlie's eyes now grinned as wide as his mouth, "I am that, aren't I."

Hatter was out voted, nodding his head he agreed to let him go.

Jack's eyes squinted in confusion. "Now that we have that settled, Pitney, if, I mean when we do manage to get there in one piece, would you be able to break the spell my mother placed on the knights?"

Pitney pointed to Jack, "That where you come in. Only a Heart can break spell. But I need to be with to show you how."

Hatter patted Jack on the back, "See, sometimes it's good to be a Heart."

Charlie rubbed his hands in glee, "Sounds like a plan coming together, I haven't had this much fun since we had that jolly jaunt in the Black Rose castle."

Hatter scratched the back of his head, "Charlie, you have a strange idea of fun."

Alice looked at the stake she still held in her hands. "I have a feeling we'll be needing this."

Pitney agreed with Alice, "We going to heart of Wonderland. It would not hurt to have something extra that could help us."

Alice tucked the stake inside of her boot. "It should be safe there, these are the most expensive boots I ever brought. Just let someone try to get them away from me."

Calvert patted Culver on the back, "I don't think I'm going to have to ask you, you're going aren't you."

Culver didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course I am, I made a promise to Hatter that I would be his protector. That promise goes to his mate as well." He nudged his uncle in the ribs, "I have to say, I wish I had a mate as lively as she is, he has his hands full with her. I like that."

Calvert clacked his nails to get everyone's attention. "I can see there is no talking you out of this foolish idea of going through the Bazards nesting grounds. I don't know how you're going to do it, but I do believe if anyone could, it's you."

He looked back at the paddock, his shook his great head in wonder. "I never thought I would see the day one of my pearls would be normal." His voice choked at the last words. "I've worked hard for this day. When you return, and defeat Allric I want you to fill all of my pearls. They didn't ask to come here, we need to send them home."

"I agree," Hatter softly said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Well then, you can rest here until morning, that's still several hours away. Don't worry, Allric will never find you here, you've seen that already. When morning comes, you can use this to sneak out of Red Phoenix."

Calvert walked over to the back of the hide out. He pushed back a small shed, behind it they could see a dark tunnel. "At the end of this tunnel you'll find yourselves south of Red Phoenix. Pitney should be able to show you how to get to the Queens rose garden from there." Yawing he stretched his long arms. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some sleep, the day starts early for me."

Slowly he walked out of the hideout, closing the camouflaged door behind him as he left. He would return to tending his pearls in hopes that he would be seeing them again with an army behind them and a promise of defeating Allric and stopping his quest to possess Wonderland's magic.


	23. Scarlet's Shelter

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty Three – Scarlet's Shelter**

With the lights-out everyone was feeling the drag of the day. They all agreed to sleep a few hours, to prepare for tomorrow. Hatter waited for Alice at the entrance of one of the many shacks. He saw Sloan standing guard in front of the camouflaged door, he volunteered to have first watch. Alice was leading Eric to one of the shacks, she managed to calm him down, telling him everything will be fine in the morning. Once he was settled Alice hurried over to where Hatter was standing.

He stood in the doorway, his hands crossed, a hurt look painted on his face. "Alice, I would have never sold you to Dodo."

Alice smiled apologetically, "Sorry, heat of battle."

Hatter opened his arms, she moved into a warm embrace, he whispered into her ear, "I knew the ring would be worth more."

Alice playfully slapped him on his arm, his eyes twisted in mock pain, "Ow!" he whined.

"Such a baby," she laughed. Taking his arm she began to pull him into the shack. Hatter mouthed, "Help me," to Sloan just before he was pulled into the shack.

Sloan took out his gun and slowly began cleaning it, waiting for the Lights-on to come.

Hatter's eyes popped open as he heard the sound of lights-on. He was lying on a small cot in the center of the shack. Alice lay next to him, sleeping on her side her head was cradled in his arm. Using a small feather that he found on the shacks floor he began to tickle Alice's nose. At first she began to swat the feather away, then she released a large sneeze.

"Bless you," Hatter said. Opening her eyes she saw his grinning face looking down on her. She stretched her arms above her head, "Good morning," she sung.

"That's what I like about you," Hatter moved over her, he propped himself on his elbows, his face hovered above hers. "You always wake up in a good mood."

Alice frowned, "Just don't give me some anchovy pizza, you'll see me wake up in a very bad mood. Last time I ate an anchovy pizza was when I hit my poor mother as I woke up."

"Very well," Hatter touched her nose, "No anchovy pizza for you."

Smiling Alice moved her head up, tilting his head Hatter kissed her on the lips. Her lips were still warm and moist from sleeping on him. Her arms snaked around his neck, she pulled him closer their kiss grew deeper and longer. Breaking the kiss, she took in a deep breath. "Nothing like a good morning kiss." Her eyes grew wider, they looked straight into his eyes, they then fell to look at a lower location, a small smile blossomed.

Hatter's eyes frowned, "Alice, we don't have time." He tried to get up but her arms were still locked on his neck. "Oh, just a few minutes. Remember I still haven't given you a proper greeting when we rescued you from Allric."

Hatter gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Sorry Alice, but we have more pressing business. When this is all over, I promise you can give me the best rescued greeting you've ever given." He jerked back, the second time she relinquished and let him get up. Her head dropped down on the mat they were sleeping on. "Fine, just remember I have a very good memory."

Hatter leaned down, kissing her again he said on her lips, "And morning breath." He laughed when he saw her quickly cover her mouth. Jumping up he began to pull an arm through his coat, "Now get up Alice, we need to get out of here before the rest of Red Phoenix wakes up." Once he got his coat on Hatter picked up his hat that he hung on the wall and patted it on his head. Wanting to see how the others were doing, he left Alice alone to get dressed. As he exited the shack he saw Barret arguing with Sloan.

Quickly walking to them, he was able to hear what they were saying.

"..told you to wake me up!" Barrett shouted. "You didn't have to keep watch all night."

"I'm sorry," Sloan tucked his gun back in its holster. "I wasn't sleepy, and I knew it would only be for a few hours."

"Well, you know I like to hold up my share of the work," Barrett mumbled. "Just don't do it again."

"Promise," Sloan crossed his heart. Barrett stormed away from the marksman, he mumbled a good morning to Hatter as he stomped by him.

"What was that about?" Hatter asked Sloan.

"He's just angry because I didn't wake him up for his watch. Try to do a guy a favor," Sloan grumbled as he walked away.

Hatter saw Jack exiting his shack, what surprised him was to see Moxie right behind him. She was combing back her hair. Hatter tried to suppress his grin as Jack was walking towards him. Looking back Jack immediately went on the defense, "Oh, that, that was nothing. We were talking last night, and we just kinda fell asleep."

Hatter rocked back and forth on his feet, "Yeah, Alice and I kinda did the same thing."  
Noticeably embarrassed Jack mumbled, "I'll get things ready for the trip."

As he was walking away Hatter saw Alice, Daisy and Moxie talking. He was thankful that she had other women to talk to in a sea of men.

Pitney was slowly walking out of his shack, scratching his stomach he yawned, "How can old hedgehog get sleep with all that kissing?"

"Sorry, Pitney," Hatter gave him a low bow, "Won't happen again."

"Not worry, Pitney understand." He searched around the camouflaged hideout. He looked past the transparent wall, in the distance he could see Calvert tending to the hollow pearls. He really did love them, he never realized just how much they meant to him.

"We need to go as soon as possible, more time we here, more time we give Red Phoenix to wake up."

Hatter agreed. Ten minutes later they were just finishing packing some things in Pitney's backpack.

Jack held his mask up, "Everyone should put their masks on, just in case we have a run in with the Bull-guards."

"What about me?" Hatter asked.

Pitney shook his head, "Sorry, not work for you, Hatter."

"Why not?" Hatter wondered, "I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Mask mirror Wonderland creature you have inside. It not work for you. Go ahead try, you see."

Alice handed him hers. As he put it on everyone began to laugh. Moxie brought out a small mirror from her purse. Once he saw his reflection he knew why they were laughing. He saw a large headed man wearing a hat that had a paper tucked in its rim that read 10/6. He was the spitting image of his ancestor.

"See," Pitney shrugged his tiny shoulders, "Hatter is Hatter."

Pulling the mask off he handed it back to Alice. "Thank you, Sore Thumb," Alice said with a giggle.

"That's Mister Sore Thumb," Hatter corrected her with a smile.

It was decided that Eric would stay with Dodo. "I really hope I see you guys again, it's a long way to catch a cab home." Eric took out a small object. "I can't believe they didn't take this from me. It's a keep sake, was suppose to be a good luck charm." He gave a little laugh, "You can see how well it worked. Maybe it'll work for you. I got it long time ago, from my grandfather." Hatter looked at the small metal object held in his hand.

"It's a Swiss army knife, it's got everything you need and don't need." He showed Hatter how to open it. He saw small knives, scissors, and things he had never seen before. Closing it, Eric pressed it to his lips, "It even has a whistle." He blew into a small hole, but no sound was heard. Dodo, Culver and Pitney immediately shouted out in pain.

"Sorry, guys!" he quickly stopped blowing. Seeing Hatter with a confused look, Eric explained, "It's a dog whistle, only animals can hear it, no humans." He handed the knife to Hatter. Hatter flipped it in the air and caught it.

"This may come in handy, thanks Eric." He tucked it away in his jacket pocket. "Just remember you need to stay hidden with Dodo, you should be safe here until we return."

"Let's go," Jack shouted from the cave's entrance. Two of the White Rabbits were already inside. "We don't have much time."

Dodo looked up at Hatter. "I know I can't talk you out of this suicide mission, I just want to say I truly do wish you all luck. I don't know if Pitney is right about Wonderland magic being in you, but if he is, then be careful son. The fate of the netherworlds is resting on your shoulders."

"Right, well lets see I've overthrown a Queen, found and destroyed The Black Rose, I guess saving the Netherworld was next on my agenda. All in all, just another ordinary day in the life of a Hatter."

"Humility, thy name is not Hatter," Dodo quoted. Looking at Pitney Dodo urged Hatter to stoop down. He softly whispered to him, "And take care of that old hedgehog. I know we fight a lot, but truth be told I'd miss the old thing if anything happened to him."

Hatter patted Dodo on the shoulder, "I'll try my best."

Dodo grinned, "Well that is all anyone can ask for. Safe journey, Hatter."

Hatter realized he was the last one to leave, he ran to catch up to Alice, who was waiting for him at the caves entrance. Wearing her mask her paw urged him to hurry. Giving them a last wave goodbye, they entered the cave. Dodo waddled up to Eric.

"So, do you have chess in your world?"

Eric proudly stuck out his chest, "I was champion back home."

"Oh, how are you at checkers?"

"That, not so good."

"Good," Dodo nodded his head, "Let's play checkers. I saw a board in that shack over there, be a good fellow and fetch it."

Eric ran to get the checkerboard, mumbling, "I can't believe I'm going to play checkers with an extinct talking bird."

Sadly staring at the cave, Dodo softly said, "Take care all of you. I pray that you succeed in your journey." Letting out a deep breath, he squatted down and waited for Eric to return.

Once they exited the tunnel, Pitney tried to get his bearings. Sitting on top of the backpack that Daisy wore, he scanned the area. He finally spied something familiar. "We go that way." He pointed to the left. Hatter was kept at the center of the group. Without a mask he was the odd one. They all agreed that if anyone asked, they were taking Hatter to the Red Phoenix for the reward offered.

It was nearly two hours of walking before they reached the tree line of the valley. Passing it, they were once again in the dark reaches of the Netherworlds. The columns here were the same steel poles when they first fell into the Netherworlds.

"We need to hurry," Pitney informed them. "Take us most of day to walk to Queen's rose garden. Just before we reach garden there safe place to hide. Hedgehogs make plenty tunnels in old days, tunnels should still be there."

True to his word, they spent most of the day walking. Occasionally they would pass by walled villages. Fortunately the masks hid most of the human members. When asked about Hatter, they would accept the news that they were bringing the scum of an Overworlder to Allric.

As they approached another walled city everyone realized that this one was different. The walls that housed this city reached all the way up to the twenty foot ceilings. Two giant iron entrance gates hung loosely on their hinges. They stopped just in front of the entrance. The entire village was different from the others they passed. Each house was gigantic in size. Half demolished or broken into, not a house that remained was whole. Hatter looked above the gate, he faintly saw the words, _**'Scarlet's Shelter' **_engraved in a large sign just barely hanging on one side. It slowly swung back and forth, creaking eerily.

"Daisy," Hatter whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Daisy walked up to the walls that still stood proud. She placed her hand on the fallen gate. "I remember growing up and wanting to be a gate guard. Everyone said I was silly, that only men could do the job, but I told them I would be the first woman. My mother and fath…" Daisy stopped. She clutched her throat as it constricted with emotion. Coughing she continued. "…Father, they were behind me all the way. My father said I come from a long line of guards for the Queen." She sadly shook her head. "Yet it was the loyal guards that she left behind. She said we were not good enough for her new world. To much like the old Wonderland. So she left us down here, to live with the other outcasts' in the Netherworlds."

Hatter saw something sticking out of the dirt, walking up to it he pulled it out of a pile of debris. He knew immediately what it was. He held a piece of the bar that locked the gate. But it was only half, one side was rusted through. Suddenly Daisy snatched it from his hands. She held the rusted half in front of her, turning it slowly her eyes grew darker with each turn. In a fit of rage she threw it away, it bounced several times in the dusty road before it rolled to a stop.

"You were right, Hatter," she gasped. "We never knew." She walked up to the center of the gateway. She raised her arm and pointed to the back. "It started there, at the back gate. It was an old gate, no one used it anymore." She ran down the road, everyone followed her. She stopped in front of a one-story house. Its huge door was long gone. Inside they could see furniture broken and dust covered.

"This was my home, my grandfather and father built it, they helped build the entire town. It happened when I was just eight years old. I was sleeping soundly the night of the attacks. My mother woke me up, she said the Bazards had somehow broken through the gates. I could hear screams and grissing outside," she stopped. Tears began to run down her face, "I will never forget the screams." Taking in a deep breath, she continued. "My mother, bless her, she was always so protective of me, over protective I would tell her. She had my father build something, something she said would protect me if the Bazards got through. Everyone would make fun of her, saying that would never happen, but it did," she choked, "It did happen." She walked around the house to the back. There they saw a small shack barely standing. Pulling the door open it fell in her hands. She threw it to the side, inside they saw a small metal box. On the sides were air holes.

Daisy kneeled in front of the box, she lovingly caressed it. "Father said he only built this to make my mother happy. She was that day, I never saw her so happy as she opened the box and placed me inside. She said, _'See, all those times you made fun of me, I knew it would happen, and now my daughter will be safe.'_ She told me to be quiet not to let the Bazards know I was inside. She kissed me softly and gave me this." Daisy pulled out a locket. Once she opened it, everyone could see a picture of a small girl held in the arms of a handsome man. A woman with black hair stood by his side, both of their hands held tightly to the small girl.

"So I wouldn't forget them. She told me to not forget my dream of becoming a guard. She was about to tell me more when I heard my father screaming for help. She slammed the box shut, told me to lock it from my side until she or my father returned. I locked it, and I waited." Her head hung low, her tears flowed down her large cheeks. "I waited, and waited, the screams just never seemed to stop. Screams and grissing, all around I could hear those animals killing my people. Then I heard it, something sniffing and scratching at my box. I saw small fingers sticking through the air holes. I moved back in the box, and stopped breathing. All around me I heard grissing, and then saw the top move. They became angry and slammed into the box but my father was good in building things." Her head moved up, she held it proudly. "They couldn't open it, I was safe inside my little box. Half the night I heard the screams, and hissing, and growling, then the other half I only heard silence. I then heard the lights click on, but I still waited. My mother told me too," she sobbed. "She said to wait for her or my father."

She leaned on the small shack, her sobs were heart rending, "They never came, I waited and they never came to get me."

Pitney walked up to Daisy, he touched the metal box. "I came here to trade that day," his voice was tight with emotion. "I find gates open, and blood, so much blood." He fought to keep his anger in check, "I knew what happen, but wondered how. I search in hope of finding someone that live. I call out, and then I hear someone crying." He patted Daisy's hand, "I find little girl hidden in box. She tell me she can't leave, that she waiting for mother and father. I tell please come out, mother and father gone, only Pitney here." Pitney gently wiped a tear from Daisy's face. "I find someone special that day. She loose family, but I gain one."

"When I came out…" Daisy sniffled. "When I came out of that box, I didn't know that I was the only one, the only one left alive in my entire village, they were gone, they were all gone!"

Moxie ran to Daisy, she looked so tiny as her arms tried to wrap themselves around her. "Oh Daisy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Daisy turned and hugged Moxie back. Moxie cried with her. Everyone else stood silent. They realized this was the first time Daisy had returned to her village since the massacre. They waited patiently until she was ready to go.


	24. Bazard's Nesting Grounds

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty four – Bazards Nesting Grounds**

It was several hours after leaving Scarlet's Shelter that Pitney had them stop for the night. They knew the lights would be going out soon. He led them to a grouping of pillars. In the center was a giant square stone. Daisy reached for Pitney on her backpack and gently placed him on the ground. Pitney waddled up to the stone. He pulled his key out, and searched for an opening. Smiling he placed the key in a small crack in the rock. Turing the key the square rock began to split apart. Half of it moved sideways, once it stopped there was a hole in the ground large enough for Daisy to crawl through.

"This once home to all hedgehogs, that before stoopid Queen start her war. We can stay here for night, rose garden not far from here."

Jack was getting anxious to see just how many Bazard nests there were at the garden. "Pitney, exactly how far are we? I'd really like to take a look at it, so we can make plans tonight."

Pitney's eyes squinted in worry, "It ten minute walk that way," he pointed straight ahead. "You sure you want to take chance?"

Rankin pulled out his torches, "We got light to keep them back."

Sloan pulled out his gun, "I've got a full load on this one."

Hatter's eyes lit up, taking off his hat he pulled out Madoc's present, "I have this." He held up the small metal piece.

Alice eyed the weapon, "So this is the 'Eirian' you said that Madoc gave you?"

The weapon had piqued Charlie's curiosity since Hatter told them about it as he explained what happened to him at Red Phoenix. "How does it work?"

"I just hold it and think of a weapon. Let's see," Hatter held the weapon in front of him, "Eirian, I need something to fight Bazards."

Hatter held on to the weapon as something shiny and sharp grew out of the scabbard. Once it stopped growing, he held a long sharp rapier in his hands. He brandished it back and forth.

"How is that going to stop those monstrosities?" Rankin said with a laugh.

Hatter swung the rapier to his left, it hit a piece of the stone. He was shocked to find it didn't deflect, but went clean through the stone as if it was made of butter. He proudly grinned, "I think this will work fine."

"I think you all stoopid," Pitney growled. "But if you want to end up feeding their children, it up to you. I staying here," he quickly began to walk down the hole. "If you come back, just tap stone three times, it close behind you."

"Guess we're going," Jack said. "Charlie, I want you to stay here with Moxie and Daisy, we're going to need to be in there and out as fast as possible."

This time Charlie agreed with them. He was already tired from the walk there. He didn't disagree, but another member was furious.

"Why am I staying?" Moxie crossed her arms and angrily tapped her toe on the ground.

"Please Moxie, like I said, the smaller the group the less attention we'll draw. Honestly, we really don't have time for this. Please do this for me?"

Angry, but knowing he was right she nodded her head.

"Great," Jack released a relieved breath. "Then let's go, Barret, you keep watch. If you see us running back get everyone inside and wait to give those three knocks Pitney spoke of. We'll be needed to cut it short if we have those things following us."

Without another word Jack sprinted ahead. With him was Hatter, Alice, Culver, Sloan, Rankin, and Locke. As they ran Hatter pointed to the others, "Lucky seven," he shouted. He noticed that there were seven of them going.

"Let's hope so," Alice shouted back.

Twenty minutes later they came upon a small hill, climbing to the top they immediately fell to the ground. Slowly they crawled to the edge, looking down they saw the Bazards nests. Alice wanted to cry, there had to be over fifty of them. In the far distance she could see crumbling stone walls. She knew they had to be the walls that surrounded the rose garden.

Hatter shook his head, "Guess seven wasn't a lucky number. We're returning with bad news."

He could see that all of the nests were under a line of trees. He slapped Jack on his arm and frantically pointed to one of the nests. Jack nearly froze when he saw what was under the trees. Under the shade of the tree he saw several Bazards sitting at the top of the nests entrance. He saw small Bazards crawling out, they played in the shade of the tree. One of the younglings moved too close to the light, it shrieked in pain as the light hit its skin. An adult rushed over to it and dragged it back.

"Tell me I'm not crazy," Alice told Jack. "Tell me the trees they have their nests under are not the same ones that are suppose to be keeping them away."

Jack squinted his eyes, he could just make out purple flowers dotted on the trees branches. "You're not crazy, they're definitely the same ones. I don't know why Sir Knorthrop has been lying to the Netherworlders about the trees. But I have a feeling we'll be finding out very soon."

"I hope you've seen enough," Culver whispered to Hatter. "Because the lights are going to be going out soon, we need to get back to Pitney's sanctuary before the rest of them wake up."

"Don't worry," Sloan pulled out his gun and aimed it ahead. "I can keep them away, I've done it before. Let's stay a bit longer, we need to find out more about them if we're going to get past those nests."

"Look," Locke whispered. He pointed ahead. He saw several more Bazards coming out of the nests. The shade of the trees allowed them to move freely. One of the Bazards nose went up high in the air. It held it there for several seconds.

"We have to go," Culver hissed. "It smells us, once the lights go out they'll head straight for us."

Culver grabbed Hatter and Alice by the arm, he practically dragged them away from the hills edge. "We go now, no argument," he strained to keep his voice down.

"Jack," Hatter called back. "Let's go, Culver hasn't steered me wrong yet."

Culver went down on all fours, he was ready to lead them away. Jack took one last look at the Bazards. He saw the one that was sniffing looking right at him. "Lets go." He crawled down the hill and joined Alice and Hatter. Reluctantly Rankin and Locke began to follow, suddenly Sloan shouted, "They see us," he began to shoot his gun. He let off several rounds before coming down the hill.

"You idiot!" Culver roared. "That's going to get the whole pack out of their nests. We need to get back to Pitney's shelter NOW!"

Taking the lead, Culver galloped away from the nests. They were half way there when they heard clicking, and the lights fading out. "Run!" Culver shouted. "They'll catch us for sure, run as fast as your two legs will go."

Hatter could see Culver was holding back, he could run much faster than them. He grabbed Alice and threw her on Culver. "Culver, get her to the shelter!" he shouted.

Putting his head down Culver galloped away with Alice screaming to Hatter she didn't want to leave him. Suddenly Hatter was plunged into total darkness. A beam of light shined on him. Rankin caught up to him.

"Hurry, I can hear them already," Rankin panted. He was about to hand one of his torches to Hatter when Eirian began to glow. He was happy to see her blade glowing brightly in the darkness. "Thanks' Eirian."

He heard her reply inside of his head, "You're welcome, I am here to help you in your time of need" Gripping Eirian he dared to take a look back. Even in the darkness he could just make out glowing eyes bouncing towards them. He looked ahead, five more minutes, they were five minutes away from Pitney's sanctuary.

Reaching the sanctuary Culver saw Barret standing at its entrance holding a cylinder with a light shinning from the end. The others had already entered the shelter once the lights went out. He stopped close to Barret, Alice jumped off. "Get inside," Culver told Alice.

She planted her feet. "I'm not getting in without Hatter."

"Suit yourself," Culver growled, turning he galloped back towards Hatter.

Alice stared into the darkness, "Get ready Barret, to hit that rock when they come." The large man held his fist just above the rock, once he saw them he would wait to knock on the rock and close the entrance.

Alice took the light from Barret and moved it back and forth, making it a beacon of hope for the others to follow.

"Over there," Jack shouted. He could see a beam of light moving back and forth. "We're nearly there."

Already the grissing was growing so loud they could swear the animals were right on top of them. Jack smiled in relief as he saw Culver sprinting towards them. They were going to make it, he dared to take a look back, as he began to turn he tripped over something. Falling to the ground he rolled and tried to get up right away. But the damage had been done, it delayed them long enough for the Bazards to catch up.

Hatter immediately moved in front of Jack, "Get up!" he screamed at him, as he swept Eirian in front of him. The blade easily moved through five Bazards, cutting off their arms and legs. Hatter could hear Eirian singing.

"Yessss, blood and flesh, come to me, feel my bite, hear me sing!"

He swung the blade back and forth, he felt as if he was cutting grass, they fell just as easily. Slowly he began to back up. "Jack, you up yet?"

Rankin and Culver was helping him up, "I am now," he shouted.

"How far?" He dared not look back, he had to concentrate on keeping the Bazards away.

"Almost here!" he heard Alice shout. This frightened him, he knew if he was close enough to hear Alice's voice, the Bazards were too close to the shelter. He needed a way to stop the vicious creatures. Then he remembered Eric's present. Slashing Eirian back and forth with one hand he pulled out the knife with his other. "Cover your ears, Culver," he shouted, just before pressing the knife to his lips. He blew as hard as he could into the knife.

The creatures immediately stopped running, they fell to the ground and squirmed as if in pain. Hatter kept blowing, he knew if he stopped now, they would be overrun with Bazards. He held Eirian in front of him as he began to back up. To the side he saw Sloan on the ground screaming in pain. Locke pulled him up and dragged him back. Slowly Hatter stepped back. He felt a gentle touch on his arm.

"Just a few feet more," Alice shouted to be heard above the Bazards howls. Barret struggled to stay by the stone, they were surrounded by the creatures. He had no idea how Hatter was keeping them away, all he knew was that he would wait for the last one to pass by him before knocking on the rock.

Locke helped Sloan through the entrance first. Then Jack stumbled into the opening with Rankin. Culver waited for Alice and Hatter, his paws were firmly covering his ears. Hatter moved his head towards the entrance, urging Alice to get into the shelter. She knew he would have to be last. Reluctantly she jumped into the shelter. Culver shoved Barret into the opening. He groaned in pain as he grabbed Hatter by the waist with one paw while he tapped three times on the rock with his other paw. As the rock began to close, he hugged Hatter to him and jumped in. The rock closed over them, locking out the Bazards.

Falling into the tunnel, Hatter landed on top of Culver. Laying on the bear he took in a deep breaths. "Thanks…" he panted. "I…didn't have…another blow…in me."

Barret helped Hatter to stand, Culver shook his head as he tried to get rid of the stabbing pain he felt from the whistle that Hatter was blowing. They all looked up as they heard scratching and grissing above. But the stone remained solid, they were safe for now. Now that he knew they were safe, Hatter angrily marched through the tunnel. Eirian suddenly changed into a saber. She glowed a bright blue as Hatter walked into a large chamber.

"Sloan!" Hatter shouted. He saw him sitting next to a long wooden table. The entire chamber was full of furniture. It looked similar to Pitney's home. Hatter stomped over to Eirian. He held the blade in front of him. Sloan quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hatter.

Hatter stopped inches from Sloan, he held Eirian's blade in front of him. His face was a mask of rage. "That was all caused by you. Why did you fire?"

Sloan firmly held his gun at Hatter. "I saw them swarming out, I thought if I could kill a few it would slow them down."

"Well it didn't did it?" Hatter practically growled as deep as Culver. "You brought them to us, Sloan."

Jack stepped up to them, "Hatter, I'm sure he had a good reason."

Sloan quickly stood up, "I don't have to explain what I did to anyone. I did what had to be done, I did my job. We're here alive aren't we?"

"No thanks to you." Hatter held Eirian up, his hand as still as stone, "Once I let it pass, twice…" he held Eirian higher, "I let her sing." The blade swiftly moved back into the handle. Taking off his hat, Hatter slowly placed Eirian in his brim, his eyes locked all the time on Sloan.

"Way to much testosterone for me guys," Alice said. She took Hatter by the arm. "Let's go, I want to tend to those scratches." Alice had him sit down on a chair as far away from Sloan as it was possible in the cavern. It was then Hatter felt the small stings on his hands. He never realized that the Bazards had scratched him while he was using Eirian to kill them. Moxie handed Alice a small bowl of water and some rags to clean Hatter's wounds.

"You scratched by Bazards," Pitney shook his head in worry. "Need to get antidote before you get sick." He dove into the backpack and pulled out a small vial. "Hurry Hatter, drink before poison in Bazards claws make you sick." Already feeling weakened Hatter took a few sips from the vial.

Pitney took the vial from Hatter, "Good thing they not cut deep, you be all right now." Pitney then went to Sloan, "Did they cut you? Where you hurt?"

Sloan was already wrapping a handkerchief around a deep cut in his palm. Pitney glanced at the wound before he covered it. "Look deep, not worry I fix." He gave the vial to Sloan, he swallowed a few drops and gave it back to Pitney. "Thanks," he mumbled.

As Alice cleaned out Hatter's wounds he continued to stare at Sloan. Pitney placed his vial back inside of the backpack, "How many nests there now?"

Jack plopped down on a very soft chair, he lay his head back on the rest. Moxie stood behind him, she gently massaged his tense shoulders. "Lots more than you saw Pitney, I think I saw at least fifty of them." He reached up and kissed her hand, "Thanks."

Finished cleaning the cuts on Hatter's hands Alice stood up. "Pitney, the nests were under those purple flowered trees that were supposed to stop them."

"Yes," Rankin now joined the conversation. "They also were able to come out of their nests with lights-on. The trees shaded them from the light."

Pitney began to nervously pace back and forth, "This not good, this very bad."

"Right," Hatter agreed. "This very bad, how are we supposed to get past them if they can come out of their nests at lights-on? The only way we can get to the garden is to go right through those bloody monsters."

"What about me?" Charlie stepped up to stand in the center of the group. "Hear me out," he declared before anyone could voice a protest. "Hatter said that he saw Reggie taming a creature. As a young boy he always had a way with animals. I know I do not have his gift, but I do have something else." Taking his helmet off he stood with his head held high. "When we were boys we were identical. Some mistook us for twins. I know I can pass myself off as Reggie. I'll fool the Bazards and allow us passage to where the Battalion is hidden."

Hatter squinted his eyes, he stepped closer to Charlie. He stood still, allowing Hatter to examine him closer. "Well?" he asked Hatter. "Do I still look like him?"

"I have to admit, if you comb your hair back and trim the moustache a bit, only his mother could tell you two apart."

Culver stepped up, he stared hard at Charlie, "He's right, if you were dressed in his red armor you'd fool even Allric."

Pitney clapped his hands in joy, "I think I help there." He ran to one of the walls in the cavern and rummaged through a large cabinet. "I find," he declared. He struggled to walk back carrying a heavy load of clothes. Rankin rushed over and took the clothes from him. "Thank you, Rankin," Pitney graciously bowed his head in thanks. He proudly grinned at Charlie. "This left here by traveler, it all red, maybe Bazards will think you Sir Knorthrop."

Charlie took a bright red pair of pants, jacket, gloves, boots, hat and shirt from Rankin. He was smiling so wide his face fought to keep the smile from flying away, "See Hatter, you did need me to come with. With this I shall truly prove my worth."

Hatter didn't try to hide his look of concern. It was a dangerous thing Charlie was going to try to do. If it worked they would end up with an army large enough to over throw Allric and win Jack back the throne. If it didn't he may end up losing a very good friend. In all his life he had so very few, he didn't want to lose this one.

"I not know about you, but I very hungry," Pitney clapped his hands, the table Sloan sat near suddenly filled up with every food imaginable. "Not many visit here, much food left. I say let us eat, and be thankful we eating and not being eaten."

Alice's mouth watered from the scent of the food. "Let's eat," she urged Hatter. Staring at Sloan he shook his head, "I'm not going to forget what happened."

Alice agreed with his feelings, but her stomach was shouting for attention. "I'll get us a few plates." Hatter mutely nodded his head. As Alice began to pile food on two plates Culver sat next to Hatter.

"I don't like what happened," Hatter whispered to Culver.

"Neither do I," the large bear returned. "He had no cause to shoot his gun like that, if not for that whistle we would have surely died."

"Do me a favor Culver, keep an eye on him."

"Done," Culver rumbled. Seeing Alice coming with two plates of food Culver stood up and fetched something to eat.

That night Barret said he would take watch, Sloan didn't argue, he said his hand ached. He slept alone in a dark corner. Hatter and Culver took turns keeping an eye on him that night. Something happened today, something that made Hatter realize that this trip had taken a deadly turn. There was a member of their party that they did not trust. When walking into a den of Bazards, you needed someone to watch your back not shoot it.


	25. Race to the Rose Garden

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Twenty Five – Race to the Rose Garden

Everyone wanted an early start the next day, they woke up an hour before lights-on. Pitney was able to fabricate a full breakfast, they had no idea when they would be eating next so they all ate hearty. Charlie dressed himself in the red outfit that Pitney gave him. Moxie was fussing with his hair and beard. Culver gave her tips on how to make him look exactly like the Red Knight. Hatter stood by the exit tunnel that led up to the stone door. Leaning against the rock wall his eyes were glued to Sloan.

Alice slowly walked to him carrying a plate filled with food. "I'm guessing that nights rest hasn't changed anything." She handed him the plate. He quickly began to eat it.

"No," he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"You know, it's not polite to stare."

"Your world, not mine."

"Oh, I see, are there other things here that you haven't shown me yet?" She stepped in front of him, planting her hands on her hips she seductively blinked her eyes.

Wickedly grinning, he shoveled the last part of breakfast in his mouth. Placing the plate on the floor, he wiped his mouth clean, and spread out his arms, "Want to find out?"

She teasingly stepped towards him, then took a step back, "Not this time, but later, definitely later."

Pitney held his hand up, "Light's go on, we go now."

Leading them to the end of the tunnel, he took out his key and stuck it into the rock. The tunnel was filled with the sound of stone scraping against stone. The darkness of the tunnel flooded with the light above. Once the stone moved far enough back they all piled out of the tunnel. Outside they could see the viciousness of the Bazards attack. The smooth rock was scored with deep grooves and scrapes. It appeared that they were there most of the night. They were lucky that they had a safe place to stay.

Standing at the entrance they all stood silently, waiting for someone to make the first move. Jack stepped up to the center of the group, "So, which plan did we choose to go with?"

"I think we should try Charlie's idea first," Pitney suggested. "We know Bazards can't walk into light, he should be safe as long as he remain in light. Let him go to them, see if they think he Red Knight. If he can lead them away from wall and we can all sneak past them."

Hatter deeply sighed. "The only thing I like about Charlie's plan is that as long as he remains in the light, the Bazards can't touch him."

"Actually, that is my favorite part," Charlie admitted.

Jack nodded his consent, "Good, then I think we all agree to let Charlie have a go first. If it doesn't work we'll at least get a glimpse of how many Bazards we'll have to contend with."

Jack pulled the White Rabbits aside, as he talked to them Hatter had his own private chat, with Alice, Culver, and Moxie. "If this was yesterday morning I'd say to use Sloan's guns to protect Charlie, this mornin' I'm not so sure."

"I'm still not sure what happened last night," Moxie whispered. "But I've always had an uneasy feeling with Sloan. I'm on your side about this. After being an unwilling part of Grypht's plans to take the Black Rose, I'll never trust a White Rabbit again."

"I agree with Hatter," Culver said. "I think we could still use Sloan, we just have to have a back up to his back up."

"That would be me," Moxie chipped in. "I've seen how he shoots, he may be a lot faster than me but I think he and I have the same skill when it comes to accuracy."

"Then it's agreed, Culver and I will keep an eye on him, when Charlie is down there I want Moxie to position herself opposite of Sloan. As Culver said, you're our back up for our back up."

Moxie pulled out a small pistol, "I'm your gal."

"What about me?" Alice felt left out of the conversation.

"You, you're our back up, to our back up, to our, oh never mind, pucker up."

Confused Alice pursed her lips, Hatter pulled out Eric's knife and shoved it in her mouth. "You're in charge of the whistle, any sign of somethin' going bad and you blow on that thin' like it's your one hundredth birthday cake."

Taking the whistle out, Alice saluted Hatter, "I'll blow when I see the whites of their teeth."

"Let's hope they don't get that close." Hatter gave her a quick peck on the check, "For good luck."

"We'll be needing it." She knew this may be the most dangerous situation they were heading into. The only saving grace was that they were in the beginning of Lights-on. With Jack finished talking to the White Rabbits they quickly made their way to the Bazards nesting grounds, and the other side of the Queens' rose garden.

They reached the grounds ten minutes later. Daisy told them she would stay at the bottom of the hill, she just wasn't ready to see so many Bazards. Leaving her there, they climbed up the hill and looked down. Pitney began to nervously shake his head, "This not good, not good. Not have this many last time I here, why so many? Why they nest so close to old wonderland?"

Hatter pointed to the trees, "Culver, what exactly can you tell us about those trees."

Culver hunkered closer to the edge of the hill, he lay down, the thick claw on his paw pointed forward. "When the Bazards first showed up, it was chaos down here. We had no idea where they came from. There wasn't many back then, but they would come in at lights-out and destroy anything they touched. We were all forced to build the walled towns to keep them out at night. My Uncle told me fifty years ago Sir Knorthrop started planting these trees. He said it would keep the Bazards out of his sanctuary and that all Netherworlders were invited to live within his protective haven. When we saw that it worked, some came, but others stayed away. Funny thing though, it was ten years ago that the Bazards population exploded.

They seemed to be everywhere, and the walls were failing to keep them out. That's why most of the villages we passed were nearly empty. They've begun to move to the protective haven of Red Phoenix."

"Another funny thing, Culver," Hatter added. "When I was taken through Red Phoenix I saw only foxes and Bull-Guards at its center. The only villagers I saw were near the outskirts, newcomers I would say."

Culver hung his head, "This is why I decided to help you, Hatter. I never realized what was happening until you opened my eyes. I swear I am going to do all that I can to help stop Allric and Sir Knorthrop."

"And that begins with Charlie, right?" Charlie nodded his head at first, but then it began to slowly move back and forth. "I…I really had no idea just how many of them there were," he said in a quivery voice.

Hatter grabbed Charlie by the hand and pulled him down to the bottom of the hill where Daisy was waiting. "Charlie, we're depending on you to do this."

"I…I know Hatter, but I just never realized there would be so many. What if they realize that I'm not Reggie? They'll tear me to shreds."

"No they won't Charlie, remember, they can't walk into the light. As long as you stay in the light you'll be safe."

"The light," Charlie said in revelation. "That's the ticket, I have to stay in the light."

"Right Charlie, stay in the light."

"Oh, but what if something happens, I just can't go down there alone."

Culver rushed down the hill, the others were right behind him. "I think it would look better if he had an escort," the large bear suggested.

"Will that work, Culver?" Right now Hatter realized that Charlie needed some courage, having an escort would do just that.

"Well, I'm sure Sir Knorthrop has never approached them alone. We have with us right now, two bears and a fox. We could serve as escorts for the Red Knights."

Culver was right, Barret's mask made him look like a bear, while Sloan's made him look like a fox. Seeing a slight wink coming from Culver Hatter realized that Culver had another motive. Having Sloan with them served two purposes. He wouldn't try anything so close to the Bazards. "Sounds good to me, what do you think, Charlie?"

Charlie noticeably breathed a sigh of relief, "I think it's a splendid idea. Of course the Red Knight would have a noble escort. I would be honored to have you three by my side."

"I really don't like…" Sloan began to say, but Jack quickly cut him off. "Actually this is sound thinking, of course Sir Knorthrop would have an escort. Sloan, Barret you'll go with Culver and serve as honor guard for The Red Knight."

Not hiding his discontent, Sloan turned his back and angrily crossed his arms. "It's decided then," Jack stared seriously into Charlie's eyes. "This is it Charlie, what you came down here for. A noble act by a noble knight, you can do it."

"Um, y…yes I suppose I can, noble and Knight always goes together." He nervously began to twiddle his fingers. "But then so does noble death."

"Don't worry, Charlie," Alice showed him the whistle, "We got your back. If I see the slightest sign of danger I blow this whistle so hard Rubetta will be able to hear it."

"Well, very well, if you insist that you think I can do this,' he softly mumbled.

Hatter held his fist in the air, "Just remember you are the Red Knight. You're not afraid of anything, just go right in there and order those Bazards to go to the grove of trees. Don't take no for an answer."

"Don't take answer, remember Red Knight…" Charlie babbled, he was feeling so frightened. As he slowly began to walk towards the Bazards nest, his courage in taking on this quest had all but vanished. "Why did I do this," he mumbled. "I'm a fool, I let my heart talk my brain into doing this, cursed heart why must you be so brave?"

"Careful," Culver whispered to Charlie. Once we turn this corner we'll be in sight of the Bazards. Stand up straight Charlie."

"Yes," Barret encouraged him, "You have a role to play. You must feel like a knight to look like one. You are the Red Knight, this is your land, you rule here."

"Yes," Charlie's march began to grow stronger with each step. "I am the Red Knight, I am Reginald Collis Knorthrop, I rule this land and everyone here must obey me!"

"Get ready," Culver slowed down to walk by Charlie's left side. "We're nearly there."

Barret walked on Charlie's right, while Sloan took the position behind Charlie. Taking out his gun he held it ready for any danger that may come.

Ahead Charlie could see a field of nests under the purple flowered trees. Several Bazards spotted them, at first they began grissing, then one of them stopped. Jumping excitedly it sprinted into the largest hole there. Charlie stopped three yards away from the nests. He held his head up high, he had a role to play, he was Reginald, and this was his land. He nearly bolted as he saw the largest Bazard he'd ever seen slowly crawl out of the nest, at least fifty of them poured out of the nest. They all swarmed just at the edge of the shade of the tree.

The largest Bazard stepped close to the end of the shade. He plopped down on the ground and stared at Charlie. At first Charlie didn't know what to do, his answer came as he actually heard the Bazard say in a deep, grissing voice, "What issss it that Otess can do for you now?"

Charlie mumbled through clenched teeth, "It's talking."

"Then talk back," Culver hissed.

"Ahem," Charlie stepped an inch closer. He had to sound like he was in charge, he was The Red Knight, he was not afraid of them, they were afraid of him.

Slowly he began to pull off his red gloves one finger at a time. "Otess, I've come here to tell you that what you've done for me so far has greatly pleased me." Charlie held onto his gloves in one hand.

"Then, you're not maaad that we didn't break intoooo Crow'ssss Landing?"

Charlie never expected to hear that, to keep his hands from shaking he began to slap his gloves in his other hand. "Was not your fault, I heard that that cursed Hatter was there. But never fear, he is in my custody right now."

"You wrongggg," Otess' foul mouth turned down, "We ssssee him lights-out, not far from here. He kill many Bazardssssss. Have magic sword, and give us pain in head. Ssssso many die, cursssed Hatter."

Charlie swallowed hard, "Oh dear, yes cursed Hatter. I th…thank you for letting me know. I shall have my Bull-guards get right on that. But if you do see him again, don't kill him. I'd appreciate it if you brought him to me. Allric and I need him to help us in our plans. Can you do that for me?"

Otess angrily shook his head, "As I ssssay many killed, but if he needed to desssstroy Netherworldssss, then we bring him to you, alive."

Charlie slapped the gloves harder in his hands, "I thank you for that."

Otess suspiciously eyes Charlie. "I assssk again, why yoooou here?"

"I wanted to let you know that everything is going as planned. In fact it's going so well, that I wanted to extend to you some special training for the coming battle."

"Trainnnning?" Otess' head turned in a questioning manner. "What kind? Remember it haaard to train my children, take a looong time to teach to sssspit on metal. My children only know howww to eat and ssssleep."

"Yes," Charlie declared. "That is exactly what we need to work on. To eat they need to kill, fighting is killing, just more organized. That's what we need to do, organize them. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to have all the Bazards meet me at that large grove of trees." Charlie pointed to his right. Just up the hill was a large grove of trees. Hundreds of Bazards would safely stay there.

"You trainnnn usssss," Otess growled. "Allric ssssay we to sssstupid to trainnn to fight."

"Well today I want us to prove him wrong! Now come along, tell the others to meet me at the grove, I have much planned."

The large Bazard stood up, his rotted mouth opened in a wide grin, "You ssssay you want usss to help? What of Allric?"

"Damn Allric!" Charlie was feeling bolder with each sentence he spoke. The Bazard was listening to him, he felt his courage flooding back. "I am in command, not he. I, The Red Knight makes this pledge to you, I do so swear that when this war is over you will get exactly what you deserve.

Otess bowed his great head, "For you we will breed fassssster, learn fasssster, thissss world will become ourrrr feeding groundssss, and all around will be our crop to reap."

"Yes, of course, now don't dally, get them up there as soon as possible, I have so much to show you."

Otess growled and hissed at the smaller Bazards that surrounded him. Standing at the exit holes they grissed into the nests. In seconds hundreds of Bazards poured out of the nests. Culver and Barret had to literally stand behind Charlie to keep him from falling, his knees weakened at the sight of so many Bazards they just didn't want to hold him up.

"Is it working?" Daisy whispered up to Moxie.

'Not sure, they're talking, that's a good thing."

"Very good," Hatter agreed. He was encouraged as he saw Charlie conversing with the Bazards, they accepted him as the Red Knight. Finally, he thought, something going right for a change.

"Get ready," he called back to Daisy. "Once they go to the grove, we need to hurry past the nest to the wall."

Daisy nervously began to pace back and forth, she had tried to avoid looking at the creatures that murdered her village. Even being this close she felt her heart twitching in her chest like a hummingbird.

Moxie quickly ran down the hill, she took her large hand in hers, "Don't worry Daisy, we can do this. I'll lead you if need be, you can close your eyes."

Daisy patted Moxie's hand, she took in a deep breath, "I don't want to put any of you in danger. Don't worry, when the time comes I'll be able to run past them."

The time was coming very soon, Charlie watched as the Bazards just kept pouring out of the nests like an overflow of water, they moved towards the large grove of trees. Otess waited until the last Bazard was out before he began to walk towards the trees. Stopping he looked back, "You coming?"

"Yes, of course I am, I just need to confer with my honor guard. I'll be there, do go on." He waved him to keep going. Turning the large Bazard slowly lumbered towards the grove.

Hatter intensely watched the largest Bazard, he was the leader, he was the one they had to look out for. They had planned this earlier. Once all the Bazards were in the grove they would make a break towards the Rose Garden. As Otess neared the grove they all scooted down and ran towards the edge of the hill. Peeking around the hill Hatter could see Charlie talking to Culver and Barret. Once Charlie caught his eye, he gestured for them to wait.

"Just a few more seconds," Charlie said through clenched teeth. Once he saw Otess reach the grove his arms windmilled at Hatter and the others. Culver rushed towards the wall, signaling them that the Bazards were far enough away.

"Lets go!" Jack shouted.

They all began to run towards the rose gardens wall. Reaching the nests in seconds they skirted the huge mounds and sprinted to the Rose garden. Seeing the nests Daisy suddenly stopped, she stared at the nests in horror. Her eyes wide in fear, she could not take another step forward.

"Daisy, got to go," Pitney shouted at her. He moved forward and screamed into her ear, "Got to go Daisy, or we all die."

Moxie had already reached the wall, looking back she saw Daisy standing as still as a statue in the center of the nests. She quickly ran back to her.

"She scared," Pitney cried out. "I need to get to wall." Moxie picked Pitney up and placed him on the ground. "You go, I'll take care of Daisy." Collapsing into a ball he rolled to the wall. Everyone immediately stopped as they were confronted by a solid wall.

"How are we supposed to get to the other side?" Charlie shouted.

"Well we should have thought of that before we got here!" Hatter angrily shouted. The one part of their plan they had forgotten to talk about was what they would do once they reached the wall. "Pitney, how do we get past this wall?"

Pitney searched around, "There opening here, look for key hole."

Hearing grissing Hatter's heart stopped, "You look for the hole, I need to stop those beasts from getting to us."

Moxie saw the others searching for something on the wall, hearing grissing she felt Daisy's hand begin to shake so violently it nearly tore it out of her grip. She clasped her large hand tighter, "Daisy, look at me," she shouted. Daisy couldn't tear her eyes off of the Bazards. She was suddenly eight years old, and wished she had her box to crawl into.

"Daisy!" Moxie shouted, as she pinched her hand. Daisy looked down, she saw Moxie, her good friend Moxie. "Daisy," she said in a calming voice. "You're suppose to protect me, remember? You wanted to grow up to be a guard, being a guard is not having any fear. Daisy, I'm afraid, I'm afraid those monsters are going to eat me up. I need to get to the wall, can you take me there?"

Daisy closed her eyes, she heard her mothers voice say, "Don't forget your dream to become a guard." Yes, she was going to be the first woman guard. She clenched her fists, opening her eyes, she saw Moxie still by her side. "Don't worry Moxie, I'll protect you." Snatching her up, she easily carried her to the wall. Once there they joined in the search for the key hole.

Hatter ran as fast as he could towards the grove of trees. Stopping at a narrow patch he took Eirian out from his hat. "Eirian, I need something to chop down those trees."

"I am a weapon to be used to kill not chop down trees," he heard her reply snootily.

"Fine, then give me a weapon that will kill the trees!"

Immediately Hatter saw a thick blade begin to grow out of Eirian. It grew so thick he was having a hard time holding it up. Soon he was holding a huge battle axe in his hands. Pulling back he swung her at the trunk of the nearest tree. He was shocked to feel the blade pass through the tree truck as if it wasn't there. He had to back up as the tree began to fall. Seeing the Bazards getting closer, he ran to another tree, and another each one fell on the ground creating a small patch of light.

He back peddled as the Bazards reached the edge of the fallen trees. Otess growled and hissed at him, there was now a patch of light that separated them.

"You are curssssed Hatter."

"Yes, I am, and I'm here to make sure your lot is goin' to join Scarlet's Shelter."

Culver saw Otess looking at Charlie, he quickly grabbed Charlie and held a claw to his neck, "If you try anything, he dies."

Charlie immediately knew Culver was trying to keep up the ruse that he was the Red Knight. Charlie fought to be released from Culvers' hold. "Help me!" he cried out. "I am surrounded by retched traitors!"

Hatter saw Otess grissing to several Bazards. He then saw them begin to dig, in seconds they were underground. "Pitney, you'd better hurry, they're trying something."

He ran back to the wall, Alice was holding the whistle to her lips. "Keep it ready Alice, we may be needing it."

Everyone was frantically searching for the keyhole, but it was not found.

"It have to be here," Pitney moaned. "It here last time Alice here."

"Hold on," Hatter slapped his head. "Pitney, last time an Alice was here she was mouse size."

"That right!" Pitney fell to the ground, he searched near the bottom of the wall. There he saw it, a small key hole. Taking out his key, he plunged it into the hole. Once he turned it the wall began to crack. Starting at the key hole, the crack ran up the wall, it stopped suddenly and moved to the left then down until a large door was in front of them.

"Daisy push, push!" Pitney frantically shouted.

Stepping back Daisy grabbed her arm and ran forward, slamming her shoulder against the door. It moved a few inches. Planting her hands on the wall, she dug in her feet and shoved forward with all her strength. The door slowly inched in until there was an opening large enough for them to run through.

"Quickly," Pitney anxiously urged them. "We go now."

Already Hatter could see a mound of dirt growing several feet from were they were standing. "Need something to kill Bazards," he told Eirian.

"Finally," she sung. Her blade began to thin until he was holding a rapier like sword in front of him.

"Hurry, inside," Hatter shouted. The mound of dirt exploded, he saw four Bazard heads fighting to get out of the hole first. Two of them fell over the hole as Hatter heard shots fired. He saw Moxie standing in the doorway, she began to fire towards the new hole. The dead Bazards bodies blocked the way for the other Bazards to escape from the hole. She was able to buy them a few more seconds.

"Hurry, get in," Moxie screamed at Hatter.

Hatter began to backup towards the wall. Alice was about to blow the whistle, until she realized that they were going to make it. Once Hatter reached the wall, he and Moxie jumped through the door. With Culver and Barret's help Daisy slammed the door shut. Pitney fell to the ground and used his key to lock the door. The crack that formed the door began to trail back to the key hole until the wall was as solid as when they first arrived. They had gotten safely past the Bazards and were now standing in the Queen's Old Rose Garden.


	26. Give that Queen a Hand

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty Six – Give that Queen a Hand**

With the door in the wall closed the noise of the Bazards grissing was shut out. Here it was peaceful and quiet. Alice couldn't believe her eyes, she had to blink them several times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was still here, just like the book, it was all still here. She looked up and saw sky, she saw the sides of buildings growing up. This part of Wonderland was left open to the clouds and the sun. The garden before them was filled with brilliant roses. But unlike the book they were not all red. There were yellows, and pinks, whites and purples. She saw multi-colored roses growing wild around falling trellises.

"This must have been beautiful when it was tended."

Jack stared out at the garden, "As a child I've heard many stories about its beauty, but I've never actually seen it, I was born much after my mother left this Wonderland and created her own." He took a step forward, he could see the remnants of a garden that was said to be the most beautiful garden in Wonderland. Pitney asked Daisy to lift him up. Sitting on her shoulders he searched across the overgrown garden. "I see over there, where entrance was to chess court." He pointed to the right. "There was path that led to Queen's castle." He pointed straight ahead. He searched the garden, looking for something familiar. "Not sure, everything so grown over, we will have to look for way to reach the croquet court."

"Croquet court?" Jack looked up at Pitney, "Why do we need to go there?"

"That how to get to where Queen hide lost battalion. They under us, but only way to get there is Croquet court. Down please," he asked Daisy. She lifted him up and gently placed him back on the ground. Pitney pointed to the left, "Need to go that way. That where Croquet court located. Hope it in better shape than Rose Garden."

He slowly began to walk until he found the plant growth was so thick it blocked his way. Daisy had to pick him up again, he rode on the backpack as she tried to make her way through the thorny growth.

"Ouch!" Alice cried out. "This is impossible, I've been stuck so many times I may be bleeding to death."

"I've already done that," Moxie moaned.

Daisy came to a stop, the rose vines were so thick now they were unable to take a step further. "Maybe I can help," Hatter offered. Pulling Eirian out from under his hat he stared at the roses.

"Can you give me something to cut the roses, Eirian?" He waited for a weapon to extrude from Eirian, but nothing came. "What's wrong?" he asked the sword.

"I don't have to cut them, they are saying that all you have to do is ask, and they will move out of the way."

"Ask?" Hatter said aloud. "How can I possibly talk to a rose bush?"

"With this," Alice said. She pulled Pitney's stake out of her boot. She touched the stake to one of the rose bushes. She stared at the bush, one tiny rose came to life. Yawning, she blinked her eyes, "Good morning," she cried out in joy.

"Oh that's great," Hatter grouched. "It's going to take us all day to wake them all up."

Pitney scratched his head. "I think this need more than just touch from stake. I think they need magic from horses mouth." He turned and looked at Hatter. Hatter immediately began to back away. "I'm not touchin' that thin' again."

"Hatter," Pitney sighed. "This is heart of Wonderland, or what is left of it. Place where everything come alive, as you can see, even plants. What you think will happen if you touch stake on them?"

"I don't know, with all that's happened to me since I've come down here, I'll probably end up turning into a pig, or a bloody chess piece, or a giant hat!"

"Silly Hatter," Pitney laughed. "There no way you turn into hat."

Hatter stopped walking as he ran into Culver's large bulk. Everyone was staring at him.

"Hatter," Alice beseeched him. "We've come so far, risked so much. I'm so close to helping my people go home. Please Hatter, can you do this for me?"

Hatter couldn't bear to see her begging. Dropping his head he held out his hand, "Give the thin' to me."

Alice gingerly handed the stake to Hatter. As soon as he touched it, he felt the draining that centered over his heart. Quickly he touched the stake to the closest rose bush. The glow from the stake instantly moved into the bush. Lifting up the stake, Hatter slammed his fist into it, knocking it out. It fell with a clatter to the ground. Alice quickly snatched it up and placed it back in her boot. Leaning forward Hatter braced his hands on his knees. Panting hard he struggled to catch his breath, he felt as if he had run a three day race.

Alice rushed to Hatter's side, everyone else was staring at the bush he touched with the stake. They could see a golden glow moving across the bush, the glow then moved to another, and another, until all the bushes in the garden was glowing as brightly as the stake. The glow grew brighter and then began to sink into the roses. Seconds later they all heard a contented sigh.

They then heard hundreds of high-pitched voices say, "Good morning!"

In the center of the open roses were tiny grinning faces.

"Good morning," Pitney said with a laugh of relief. He searched for the largest rose, knowing that it would be the biggest talker. "If you'll excuse me, I hope you can convince the others to part so that we can go to Croquet court."

The pink rose blushed a deep red. "So sorry, of course we'll move."

The entire garden began to move like an ocean's wave. The roses picked up and flowed to the sides, revealing an old stone walkway. "This wonderful," Pitney sighed. "Not see this since before Queen begin building, I so proud Hatter, you bring back a small part of wonderland."

Normally Hatter loved praise, but this time he didn't want it. He didn't want it because he suddenly had something thrust upon him that scared him. That he felt was too important for him. This was something that Jack Heart should have, or Alice, or even Charlie. Not him, not plain ol' Hatter.

The roses moved to the side, growing up the stonewalls until there was a clear path out of the garden. "There is where we need to go," Pitney declared. At the end of the path was a large arch.

Hatter slowly walked down the path, as he brushed past a purple rose he heard it sigh, "Oh you are just so cute." A large red rose grew higher, her small face smiled at Jack, "And this one is very handsome."

"I like this one," a white rose giggled. She moved closer to Rankin. "They are all so very cute, and handsome." The roses began to sing. "Handsome, pretty, handsome, cute."

"Roses," Pitney growled. "They always so flirty."

Daisy rushed over the path to the arch. Stooping down she squeezed through the arch. The others easily stepped through it.

Hatter stopped as he heard the roses plead with him, "Don't go, please don't go! We've slept so long, please stay."

Smiling uneasily Hatter waved at them, "Don't worry, we'll be back."

"Yes, come back, be back," they giggled in joy. "He is just sooo cute," a yellow rose purred. As Hatter walked through the arch he stopped and gazed in wonder at what lie before him. He now stood in front of the Queen's old Croquet court.

It was about 40 yards wide and 30 yards deep. The grass court was horribly overgrown, it stood six feet high. Its seeded tops danced back and forth in the slight breeze that flowed from above. Just in front of them he could see rotted wooden stands, this was where the king would watch his Queen as she played.

Pitney curled into a ball and began to roll around the court. They all stayed where they were as he rolled from one side of the court to the other. Stopping he opened up. "Where does it be?"

"Where's what?" Jack asked him.

Pitney seemed to be worried, his face suddenly frowned. "It so long since I here, I forget, follow me." Curling back into a ball he rolled to the left, they all followed him as he rolled to the end of the court turned right then left, he stopped in front of what was left of the stands. Opening up he held his head up high, and sniffed the air. Closing his eyes he sniffed hard and deep. He angrily shook his head. "It has to be here, no one take, has to be."

He began to slowly walk past the broken stands, he came to a sudden stop. His hands threw up in the air in despair, "No, how we get down now?" he moaned.

In front of Pitney was what looked like a giant broken statue. They saw half a face sitting on the lawn. Broken bits of legs, arms, and fingers was in a pile that stood twenty feet high. "This once great statue of Queen of Hearts, it was entrance to Queens' catacombs," Pitney cried. "How we get down now?"

Daisy walked up to what was left of the Queen's statue. She attempted to pick up one of the stone pieces, she was surprised to find how heavy it was. Her fingers slipped and slid on the smooth stone, she soon gave up. "This is impossible," she panted. "I can't pick it up."

"So, it this it?" Jack kicked a stone replica of his mothers thumb. "We've come all this way only to be stopped by a rubble pile of my mother!"

"Sorry," Pitney sadly shook his head. "The only way down was through statue, it lead to catacombs below where lost Battalion kept."

"Oh this is great," Hatter began to angrily pace back and forth on the lawn. He stomped his feet in exasperation. "We're stuck here, we can't go back, and we need that army to help us overthrow Allric." He stormed back and forth, Charlie noticed that he seemed to be getting shorter.

"Hatter, are you…" he began to say, but was cut off by Hatter's tirade. "Don't try to cheer me up Charlie, there's nothing you could possibly say that will change the way I feel."

Charlie stepped closer to Hatter, he realized that he wasn't getting shorter, the ground was getting lower. "Hatter, the…look out!" Charlie shouted as he saw the ground under Hatter give away. Hatter clutched at the dirt that broke around him. Culver jumped forward, his claws reached out and grabbed Hatter just before he fell into the gaping hole that opened under his feet.

His feet dangled in the hole, looking down he could see it was quite a drop to the bottom. Barret and Rankin rushed over to help Culver pull Hatter out of the hole. Looking down he shouted, "Oiy Pitney, I think I found another way to the Catacombs."

Jack searched down the hole, he patted Hatter on the back, "Nicely done. We'll need some rope to get down there."

"Got some," Daisy called out. Taking off her backpack she began to pull out some cords of rope. Pitney edged himself closer to the hole. "Catacombs older than stands, I guess they crumble too."

Looking for a place to tie off the stand, Daisy chose the Queen's giant thumb. She threw the rest of the cord down the hole. Rankin shone his torch down the hole. They could see the bottom was thirty feet down. Jack was the first to go, he wound the rope around a hand and moved into the hole. Looking back at his mothers statue, he gave her a salute. "Thanks mother, for giving us a hand."

As he climbed down he heard everyone moan at his joke. It took him seconds to reach the bottom. Using his torch he searched the area. He could see he was standing in the center of a dark catacomb. He shone his light all around, he saw five tunnels leading away. Feeling dirt hitting him on the head he looked up to see Moxie coming down. She had her hands planted over her eyes. "Down you go," he sung. Hearing Jack's voice Moxie dared to look down. She saw his bright smiling face looking up at her. His strong hands held her waist to help her down the last few feet. Once she touched the ground he unwrapped the rope that was tied around her waist. "Next victim," he shouted.

Five minutes later Daisy was the last one to climb down the rope. She was thankful that the catacombs were originally built to allow the Queen's guards passage. She was able to stand to her full height without hitting the ceiling.

"Okay Pitney," Jack pointed the light to the center tunnel. "The rest is up to you."

Pitney slowly walked to each tunnel, Rankin followed him, he used the light from his torch to help the hedgehog study each entrance. Pitney looked up at the top of each tunnel and studied writing that was visible even in the low light of the torches. After studying all five tunnels he walked up to the third one. "We need go down this one first. This lead us to where Queen hide Battalion."

With Pitney in the lead they followed him into the third tunnel. After Alice entered she noticed that Locke stopped near the entrance. She saw him pull out a small knife and scratch something on the tunnels entrance. Taking a step back towards the entrance Locke noticed her, "Just in case we circle back," he explained. "I've been lost in tunnels before, don't want to go through that again."

Accepting his explanation, she turned and rushed back to Hatter. Locke took a few more seconds to finish his scratching before he joined the others. Once he was down the tunnel a giant moustache flew in from above. It hovered in front of the third tunnel. Next to the moustache a giant smile appeared.

"Why can't I warn them now?" the moustache asked.

"Not our style, old chap," the smile replied. "We wait until the last moment, or not. You know this, now let's go, the real fun is about to begin." The smile then blinked out of sight. The moustache lingered at the entrance of the third tunnel for a few seconds before entering it.


	27. A Traitor Shows his Spots

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty Seven – A Traitor Shows his Spots**

Pitney led them through the dark catacombs. Tunnels branched out everywhere, but the old hedgehog knew which way to go. Each time they came to multiple tunnels Alice would see Locke mark the tunnel they entered. After walking through the catacombs for what seemed like hours, Pitney stopped. He stood in front of a giant wooden door. On the center was carved hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. A beautifully carved frame surrounded the door. On it was rabbits, flamingos, mice, a tea pot, everything Alice read about in the Wonderland books.

Pitney explained what was behind the door. "This where Queen have Battalion hidden. She say they kept alive just in case she loose war with Red King."

"They would never help her," Charlie spat out.

"But they would Charlie, that evil spell Queen put on them. Whoever wake them up, they become their master."

Charlie shook his head, "We cannot allow Allric to do that to them. A knight must be free to fight for a just cause, not forced."

"Not worry Charlie, I know how to break spell. For now we need to get past door."

Alice carefully examined the door. "I suppose being in Wonderland just opening it is not an option."

Pitney laughed, "You learning Alice, you learning. No, that why we have Prince Jack with us, for it was a Heart's blood that sealed the tomb, and a Heart's blood that will open the door to where Battalion hidden."

Hatter pinched his eyes, "This is starting to sound like one of Cayto's adventures."

Jack quickly stepped up to the door, "What do I have to do?"

Pitney pointed to the four signs engraved in the door. "See in center." Looking closely Jack could see crossed knives in the center of the four signs. But they were not carved, they were real metal knives, their sharp blades glistened in the subdued light.

"First you must touch knives, but be warned Prince Jack, for knives are very sharp. They will prick your fingers, causing them to bleed. You must then touch signs in right order. With each touch your blood will begin the sequence to open the door." Pitney signaled Jack to come closer, "Very important how you touch, or everyone here will die. You must touch, Club, Diamond, Spade, and then Heart. Once you do this, door will open."

Jack took in a deep breath, lifting his hand he touched the blades in the center. He gasped in pain as the knives actually lashed out at him. They flew off the door and began to spin around the room. "Hurry," Pitney urged him. "Hit sequence or all in the room will be killed."

Jack was about to hit the Club when it suddenly flew off the door, as well as the other symbols of the cards.

"What's this?" Hatter cried out. He ducked the flying knives as they passed over his head. "Couldn't make this easy, could they?"

"Hurry!" Pitney shouted, "Touch symbols or we all die."

Jack searched for the club, he finally spotted it flying after Rankin. He ran towards Rankin, telling him to duck, he leaped over him and touched the first symbol. A scream as if someone was being murdered filled the chamber. The club flew back to the door and returned to its original position, but this time it was blood red.

"One down," Jack shouted.

"Well hurry up," Charlie screamed. "The rest of them are getting quite nasty." He moved to the side, as the diamond spun by him, its sharp tips just missing cutting him. Hatter quickly pulled out Eirian from his hat. "Need something Eirian, you choose."

"A choice, a choice, I choose this," she sung. Her blade grew long and straight. He held a dueling sword. Grasping its pommel he swung it towards one of the flying knives. The others got out of the way as Hatter fenced with both knives.

He was surprised to find he could fence, in fact he was quite good. "Give me time," Eirian said. "And I shall make you the best in the land." He realized it was Eirian that was fighting, he was just a tool for her to use.

"Jack, how's it coming?" Hatter panted. Eirian moved in front of Hatter, blocking a lunge by one of the knives.

Jack could see that the Diamond was chasing Charlie. Seeing Jack rushing towards him Charlie suddenly ducked, he squatted on the ground and covered his head. Jack jumped on Charlie's back and stretched his hand out, the Diamond tried to fly back, but it was to late, Jack managed to touch it. Another scream was heard and the diamond flew back to the door. Its bright red color pulsed as it moved into the wooden door.

"Two to go," Moxie counted off. She could see that Daisy was having a hard time keeping away from the flying objects. Taking out her gun, she pointed it at the spade that was flying around Daisy. Pulling back on the trigger she aimed for one of the three round points of the spade. "Jack, get ready," she warned him.

Squinting one eye she squeezed the trigger, the bullet flew in the air and hit the spade. It began to spin away from Daisy right towards Jack. Squeezing his fingers to bring out more blood, he leaped in the air, and touched the rotating spade as it flew by. It wailed like a banshee as it flew towards the door. It slammed hard into the old wood. The door now began to glow. One more, Jack thought, one more and this nightmare is over.

But the last one was the trickiest one. It would hide behind his companions, once he was close enough it would zoom towards another. It zigged and zagged throughout the tunnel. Hatter's arm was feeling weaker as he continued to duel with the knives. Eirian was made of metal, but he was made of flesh and blood. He had no idea how long he could keep them busy before the blades would turn on his friends.

"Jack, we need to settle this now," Hatter warned him.

Jack stopped running, the heart was now hovering behind Moxie. She knew it was back there, she could hear it beating. Every time she ducked it would duck with her. Culver angrily roared, he lumbered towards the heart but was thrown back as the heart flew to him, and landed hard on his chest. He fell to the ground stunned. Lifting up it flew in the air and began to attack the white rabbits one by one. Each man that it hit fell to the ground stunned. Daisy let out an inhuman growl and ran to the heart. Her hands held in front of her, she tried to grab the heart, but it was to quick for her. It flew in the air and circled Daisy. Landing on her chest her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground like a chopped tree.

That was five of them taken out in seconds. Jack became alarmed when he saw the heart fly to where Moxie and Alice was standing. When he saw Alice threatened Hatter wanted to help her, but he knew he had to keep the knives from joining in the attack. It was left to Jack to save them.

Jack had to figure a way of stopping the heart. But every time he got close to it, it would fly away from him. Then he got an idea, he began to squeeze his hand, and milk the cuts on his fingers. The blood began to accumulate in his hand. He saw the heart fly over Moxie and Alice's head, they ducked in time, but it was coming back fast. It would get them as it returned. He had to make his move now. Cupping the blood in his hand, Jack pulled back and flung his hand forward. His blood flew in the air, over Moxie's head towards the flying heart. It immediately stopped and flew off to the side to avoid the blood, that is where it met Jack. He was waiting for it. He flung his hand out, his bloody fingers touched the heart.

The loudest scream of all was heard. Jack covered his ears and shivered for it was his mother's voice that he heard. The heart turned blood red and flew to the door joining the others. Once it returned to its original place the blades stopped fighting Hatter. They twisted and turned until their tips formed a key. The key flew to the door and into a key hole that sat in the center of the door. With a twist the lock clicked and the door slowly began to open. Hatter sat down hard on the ground with a plop, loosely holding Eirian in his hand.

"And how was the Queen supposed to do that?" Hatter gasped.

"I don't think she ever planned on coming down," Jack told him. "That was to stop me. She probable knew that one day a descendant would want to overthrow her, she wanted to keep the Battalion as her secret army."

Jack quickly rushed over to see how the white rabbits were doing. Pitney slowly crawled out of Daisy's backpack, "They gone?" he squeaked.

Hatter and Alice rushed over to Culver, while Moxie checked to see how Daisy was doing. Hatter saw Culver's large brown eyes slowly open, he moaned as he touched his chest. "Never thought a heart could hit so hard." Hatter and Alice helped him to stand up. The great bear shook the dust from his body.

The white rabbits were just waking up, they were not injured, just stunned by the blow of the heart. With everyone all right, Charlie took a chance and pushed the door fully open. He could see a path leading into a giant catacombs. In the far distance he saw lit torches flickering. "I pray that the lost Battalion lies just beyond this door."

Pitney nodded his head, "They there Charlie, they there."

Jack saw Hatter still holding tightly to Eirian, "I have to admit, I didn't know you were such a great swordsman." Hatter grinned widely, "Eirian helped, a bit." With the crisis now gone, Eirian quickly withdrew the sword, Hatter tucked her back into his hat. Plopping it on, he took in a deep breath. "Well, let's get in there before anything else happens."

Walking through the doorway they entered a large catacombs. Huge columns stood before them. Looking ahead they could see a clear path between the columns. Walking down the path in the distance they saw the end of the catacombs. The columns ended abruptly, they stood before a large open chamber. At the far end they could just make out two mirrors sitting. Facing each other they stood ten feet apart.

"There lies the lost Battalion," Pitney declared.

Charlie squinted his eyes, "I'm sorry, how on earth are we suppose to believe there are one thousand of the Queens greatest Knights up there."

Pitney rapped Charlie on his knee, "You look but you do not see. Knights not up there, they in mirror. Mirrors face each other, making mirror, after mirror, making a thousand mirrors."

"I get it," Alice said. "She trapped them within the infinite reflections."

"Yes, and only way to get them out is to break correct mirror. One who does that control Battalion."

"I think it should be Jack," Hatter gave his vote. "I have to say the first time I saw you I didn't trust you, but I do now, Jack."

Jack blinked his eyes in thanks. "I also give him my vote," Alice said. He was honored to hear nearly everyone voice their vote for him. What surprised him was not to hear Locke say anything. He was standing at the edge of the columns. With his back to them, he was staring at the mirrors.

"Prince Jack, my vote goes to someone else."

"Who is that?" Jack snapped back.

Turning Locke sadly looked at him, "This disguise has been such a great pain, but its by far been well worth it."

"Disguise?" Pitney asked. "What you mean? Who are you?"

Hatter had a feeling he knew, but he had to make sure. "Pitney, Culver cover your ears." Taking the whistle that Alice still held, he placed it to his lips and blew. At first Locke silently stared at him, but as he blew harder he could see the agony begin to show on Locke's face. Taking the whistle out of his mouth he began to spin it in his fingers. "Always the quiet ones you have to look out for."

Ignoring Locke, he walked up to Sloan, "I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Sloan returned.

"For a while there I thought you were a traitor, now I see that I was wrong. It was Locke all along."

Locke began to pace back and forth at the caverns edge. "I performed my job well, my master will be most happy to see what I've accomplished."

"Master?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What master, Locke what have you done?"

"He's not human," Hatter explained. He pointed to the mask that they all wore. "Pitney said the mask will mirror the wonderland creature you have inside of you. Locke is a dog. But I don't think his mask was mirroring the creature, I think it took down his disguise." Hatter held the whistle up, "This only affects animals, not humans. Must have been very painful for you, when I used it against the Bazards."

Locke began to growl and snap, "You have no idea just how painful it was. But I took the pain, for my master," he ranted.

Rankin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Locke, we fought side by side. I've known you for years, you can't be a traitor."

"Traitor? I would not stoop as low as to be a part of this rabble!" Locke spit out, his face was twisted in a hateful mask. A deep, evil chuckling emitted from his throat. "Spy, infiltrator, informer, yes you may use those words, but traitor implies the fact that I was a part of this folly. That was not my intention, I did it all for my master. Everything I've done since we came down here, was so that my master would fulfill on his promises to me!"

Locke pulled off his mask and threw it down. Ripping open his shirt he grabbed a bright blue medallion that hung around his neck. Grasping it tightly he broke the chain. The medallion glowed so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Locke held the medallion high, opening his hand it fell to the ground. Quickly his face began to change, his body contorted, his legs shortened until he changed into a large dog. His long tongue hung as he panted from the strain of the change.

"Finally, I can show my true self, after so long my mission is complete."

"What did you do, Locke?" Rankin demanded.

"I did what needed to be done!" he growled. "The night we slept hidden from the Bull-guards, I snuck out when everyone was asleep, I used a sleeping spell that my master taught me on Sloan."

Sloan's face turned a beet red. "That's why you were so angry with me that morning," Barret said. "You didn't want to let us know that you were sleeping on watch." Sloan kicked the dirt in anger. "I didn't know I was sleeping until I saw you walking to me." He pulled a gun out and aimed it at Locke, "No one uses me like that."

"Wait!" Hatter jumped between them. "We need to know where he went." He turned and faced Locke. "Where did you go?" Hatter demanded.

"I went to see my master," Locke barked. "He was exceedingly pleased with me. I told him everything, everything that I heard of your tainted plans to stop him. He said he was very proud of me, and that I was to stay with you until you reached the place the lost battalion was hidden."

"But why go with us all the way?" Charlie asked.

"Because only a Heart could open the door," they heard a voice shout from behind. From the happy wag of Locke's tail they all knew it was his master's voice. "Master, I did what you asked of me. I no longer have to be a prisoner within that human shell."

Hatter spun around, he was not surprised by who he saw standing between a large column, it was Allric. He stepped in front of a column. Twenty Bull-guards spread out. They stood ready to fight. The last man to step forward made Charlie almost cry, it was the Red Knight. Dressed in his crimson armor, he moved to stand next to Allric.

Sloan immediately pulled out his other gun, Moxie took her own gun out. Daisy pushed Pitney protectively behind her. Alice stood by Hatter's side, both held guns, ready to fire. Rankin turned to face Locke, "Why, why did you betray us? I thought you were my friend."

Locke growled at him, he was exactly what they saw, a rabid dog. "Friend, I don't need them, I've never needed them. My master told me if I helped him he would give me land, me a dog. I've had to endure that horrid two legged body for so many years. I so longed for the days I would run again on four legs. But now, now that I've fulfilled on our bargain, I have so much more to tell my master," he howled. "So much has happened since I last spoke to you, Master. Hatter, he…" Locke began to choke, he fell to the ground, his paws tried to knock the knife out of his throat. Rankin had pulled out a knife and threw it at Locke, its blade dug deep into Locke's throat, he squirmed on the ground gasping for breath.

Rankin grabbed the blades handle and twisted it, "I hate liars," he whispered.

Allric clapped his hands, "Thank you, thank you, I was going to get rid of that mutt anyway, he served his purpose. He was just one of many means to an end."

Hatter slowly moved closer to Daisy, slipping his hand behind his back he flicked the whistle at Pitney's feet "When I say blow, you blow," he whispered to Pitney. The old hedgehog lifted the whistle and waited for Hatters signal.

Hatter made a tisking sound, "Ricky, only twenty Bull-guards. Really? You think that's enough to stop us?"

Allric's eyes curved to a smile, "You are right, I brought way too many."

Charlie was very worried, he knew Hatter was bluffing, he feared a fight here would result with the deaths of his friends. He had to think of something fast, he had to do something to save his friends. Looking ahead he saw an old friend. He would try to appeal to him with the hopes that they would all be able to leave this chamber alive.


	28. The Lost Battalion

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty Eight – The Lost Battalion**

"Reggie, it's me, Charles," Charlie called out.

"Charlie, don't!" Hatter caught his arm, but Charlie wrestled it away from him and stepped forward. He made up his mind that he would try to appeal to an old friend to save his new friends. He knew he had to hurry before his courage took flight. "Please Reggie, remember the old days, who we were. We were squires for the most noble knights in the kingdom."

"Noble knights," Reggie spat out. "What did they do for me, I was on my way out. Before the final battle I heard the Red knight tell the White that he was getting a new squire. He was getting rid of me!" Sir Knorthrop angrily screamed. He took a few steps closer to Charlie. "But I showed him, I told Allric that the knights were preparing to fight the Queen. He told me he would take care of things. He has been my only true friend, then and now. He took the first step that started the battle to end the existence of the Knights of the Red King."

"You f…fool!" Charlie sputtered. "You stupid, stupid fool. You betrayed us for what, some random words that you heard?" Charlie and Reggie began to walk closer to each other.

"I knew that the Red Knight was looking for a new page."

Sit Knorthrop pulled his blade out, Charlie pulled out his, "You knew, and you never told me! What kind of friend were you?"

Charlie held his sword forward, "Your best Reggie. What you didn't hear was that the Red Knight offered his sponsorship for you. The King consented for you to start your training to become a knight."

Sir Knorthrop's sword tip began to drop. "But Allric told me they were against me, that he was my only friend."

"I still am," Allric called out. "Sir Knorthrop, you've always said that if any of the knights were left alive that you would show them how angry you were with their rejection of you. Well here he is Knorthrop, instill at last your revenge upon the next to last living knight."

Hatter saw the Bull-guards inching forward, Charlie was not swaying Sir Knorthrop. Even if he did, Hatter knew who was in charge. He hissed through his teeth, "Pitney, get ready to blow." Pitney moved behind one of the pillars. He placed the whistle in his mouth, and covered his ears with his hands. Rankin quickly used his knife to cut several strips of cloth from his shirt. He handed them to Culver behind his back. Ducking behind Daisy, Culver quickly stuffed the torn cloth in his ears. Moving to stand next to Daisy he gave Hatter a nod that he was ready.

Hatter waited for the right moment, it soon arrived.

"Please Reggie," Charlie pleaded with him. "What you are doing is not right. Allric plans on destroying not only Wonderland, but the Netherlands too."

"That's enough!" Allric screeched. "Knorthrop, finish that silly old knight before I do."

Sir Knorthrop seemed to hesitate, his face was twisting in confusion. As he slowly brought his sword up Hatter could see all eyes was on Charlie, now was the right time to strike. "Pitney, NOW!" Hatter shouted. Pitney crouched on the ground and blew hard into the whistle. Hatter grinned widely as he saw the effect it had on the Bull-guards. They howled and barked in pain. Even Allric was affected by the whistle. He held his wings over his ears, and screeched and squawked.

Once Pitney started blowing everyone ran forward. Sloan began firing, he hit one of the Bull-guards square in the chest. He was surprised to see the dog jerk back, but he did not act as if shot. Firing on another Bull-guard he quickly realized that they were wearing protective armor.

"Body armor, aim for their heads!" Sloan shouted above the howling of the dogs.

Hatter saw Charlie and Sir Knorthrop clumsily dueling. They held their swords with both hands and struggled to lunge the large weapons forward. Their fighting drew them away from the battle to a dark corner of the catacombs. Hatter wanted to help Charlie, but knew it was better to let him sort Sir Knorthrop on his own.

He saw the remaining White Rabbits struggling to find a way of stopping the Bull-guards. With the knowledge that they wore body armor, he knew they would have to aim their weapons more carefully. Hatter had thoughts of bringing Eirian out, but he quickly pushed that thought on the back burner. For now he would keep her a secret, just in case he would need her in the future.

Alice could see using her gun was useless, she didn't mind, she was more of a contact fighter. Tucking her gun in her jacket, she rushed to the nearest Bull-guard. As she ran to him, she tried to quickly assess his weaknesses. Dog or human, one thing she knew for sure, males were males, and they all had the same soft spot. Steeling herself, she ran towards a dog writhing in pain from Eric's whistle. Jumping up, she lashed her foot out, landing just between the dogs legs. The Bull-guards eyes flew wide open, howling, it fell on the ground, clutching his offended part.

Hatter pinched his eyes in sympathy. He had to jump to the side as one of the Bull-guards charged right at him. He passed him and ran right into the waiting arms of Daisy. She lifted the guard and threw him on a steel pillar. A crack was heard as his back slammed into the column. He slowly slid down to the ground.

Moxie hid behind a pillar, taking off shots at the Bull-guards. They may have had armor on their bodies, but not their arms and legs. She managed to clip a few while trying to avoid hitting her companions.

Allric was furious, and in deep pain. He had no idea what was causing it. He searched who was fighting and who was missing. He found he was unable to see Pitney. Pressing his wings to his ears he stepped back to hide behind a pillar. There he saw two figures hiding in the shadows.

"Do what I've paid you to do," he shrieked. "Find out what's making that noise, and stop it!"

The two shadowed figures jumped from one pillar to the other, until they were able to get closer to where Hatter and the others originally stood. Working their way past a pillar, they saw Pitney hiding behind one. They could see he was holding something shinny in his mouth. They saw Pitney take a breath, in that moment the pain in their heads stopped. Once he started blowing again it returned.

Now they knew the source of their pain, they had to stop it. The two shadows separated. One snaked its way in back of Pitney, while the other went straight at him.

Seeing someone coming towards him, Pitney ran away from the pillar, blowing on the whistle as hard as he could. He quickly stopped, and turned around. Crouching down, he forced his quills to shoot out, but the creature following him was too quick. It managed to avoid the quills that flew towards it. Pitney got up and tried to run away, until he ran right into a large, grinning ferret.

"Pitney, it has been long," Tynan purred. He could see strips of her shirt stuffed in her ears. She pulled back her hand and slapped Pitney across the face, he spit the whistle out as he fell to the ground from the vicious blow.

Once he stopped blowing the Bull-guards attacked with a vengeance. Allric opened his wings and flew around the battle to where the ferrets had captured the hedgehog. Noticing the sudden change in the creatures, the white rabbits realized that Pitney was no longer blowing the whistle. Sloan, Rankin, and Barret quickly changed their tactics. Sloan fired off his guns as fast as possible, loading then firing again. Rankin flung several knives at the guards, hitting them in the arm, or leg. They backed up to join Moxie, Daisy, Culver and Jack. Hatter and Alice was separated from them. They were pushed back on the opposite side.

Allric walked up to Pitney, Tynan and Tynell stood over him. Allric's talons wrapped around the old hedgehog, "You have always been a thorn in my claw," he snarled.

"Good place to be," Pitney boldly countered.

Allric's eyes smiled as he saw Sir Knorthrop dragging the imposter towards him. "Excellent," Allric cooed. "We must now end this before someone that is important to our plan gets hurt."

Allric let his head drop back and screeched so loud it echoed in the large chamber. Getting the attention he craved, he held Pitney in the air. "Stop fighting, or he dies."

"Tell that to them!" Hatter shouted. He currently had two of the guards swiping their paws at him. He managed to get one of them in the knee, it fell back howling in pain. Alice took the other one out with a quick jab to its snout.

"Enough!" Allric shouted. "Stop fighting, that is an order."

The Bull-guards immediately stopped fighting. They ran to where Allric was standing. Hatter and Alice became alarmed when they saw Charlie unconscious on the ground and Sir Knorthrop standing by Allric's side. Poor Pitney was held firmly in Allric's claw.

"I want what I came here for," Allric's claw closed tighter on Pitney. "And no one is going to stop me, do you understand?"

"If you kill him, you loose your leverage," Jack shouted.

"Oh, if it isn't the Prince," Allric mock bowed. "So good to see you, your highness, and how is dear mother? Oh wait, I heard you had a coup and have her throne, or do you?" Allric handed Pitney to Tynell, he placed his knife's tip on Pitney's chest. Tynan placed hers on Charlie's neck.

"Now this is how it's going to be, you will surrender your weapons to me or this insignificant hedgehog and this bag-of-bones Knight will not live to see tomorrow's lights-on, what is your choice?"

Tynan slowly began to dig her knife in Charlie's neck. A drop of blood began to pool on his chest. Hatter and Alice stared across the catacombs to where the others were standing. They knew they all had a slim chance of beating what was left of the Bull-guards, but at what cost? They would loose two of their dearest companions. It was Moxie that made the first move, she threw her gun in the center of the catacombs. Slowly they all began to throw the weapons they held. Hatter looked up at his hat, Eirian was still safely tucked away.

"Right choice," Allric motioned to his guards. "Pick those up." Two of the guards rushed over to where the weapons lay and picked them up, they then handed them out to the remaining guards. They aimed them at both groups. Allric slowly walked up to where Hatter and Alice was standing. He opened a wing and slapped Hatter hard in the chest, he stumbled into Alice. "That is for making me go so far away from Red Phoenix," he screeched. "I do not like to travel."

Clutching his chest, Hatter forced a smile, "Didn't know you cared, Ricky."

Allric slowly began to walk around the chamber. "Your plan to stop me has failed you know. Thanks to my loyal Locke, I know about the camouflaged chamber."

Culver took a step forward, he felt his face flush cold. His uncle, what about his uncle, Allric quickly gave him an answer.

"I now have that traitorous Calvert under guard, as well as Dodo and it appears, an oyster." He stopped and stared at Alice, "Now that wasn't very nice milady, taking away one of my hollow pearls."

"Give me some time and I'll take them all away," Alice boldly answered him.

Hatter protectively placed his arm in front of Alice, this did not go unnoticed by Tynan. Allric began to circle Hatter and Alice. "So, this is the famous Alice that helped Prince Jack with his coup." He leaned closer, "And I hear, won our Hatter's heart."

Like a flash, he spread his wings, separating Hatter and Alice. Alice fell to the ground and rolled towards Tynell, Hatter rolled to Tynan. In a flash the ferrets slapped iron cuffs on them. Tynell helped Alice stand up, but Tynan, she took her time.

"One thing you'll learn about ferret's," Tynan purred to Hatter. She grabbed the cuffs and jerked them hard, digging them into his wrists. "We have long memories."

"Leave him alone!" Alice shouted. She fought to get away from Tynell, but he had a firm grip on the cuffs. Two Bull-guards rushed in to guard Pitney and the unconscious Charlie.

"As much fun as this is," Allric said. "We need to get down to business. Sir Knorthrop, if you please. Release your compatriots from the mirror."

"No!" Jack gasped. He jumped back, one of the Bull-guards fired a gun at his feet. "You'll stay where you are, thank you," Allric politely said. Seeing Knorthrop still standing near Charlie his sharp eyes wrinkled. "Go ahead Knorthrop, shoo."

Sir Knorthrop looked at the captives, he took a last glance at Allric. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly began to walk towards the mirrors.

Pitney struggled in the hold of the Bull-guard, "He must break correct mirror, if he break wrong one they trapped forever."

Allric saw Sir Knorthrop stop. "Go Knorthrop," the eagle urged him. "I know the legend too. Only a true knight will know which mirror to break. You are the Red Knight, go Knorthrop, break the correct mirror and give me my army."

Nodding his head Knorthrop continued his trek to the facing mirrors. The cavern he walked in was huge, more than enough room to house a thousand knights. Minutes later he reached the mirror. He stopped between them, staring at both. In the distance Jack saw the Red Knight staring at the mirrors. "What if he gets it right?" Moxie asked him.

"Then I fear that Wonderland is lost, as well as the Netherworlds."

Sir Knorthrop stared at one mirror, then the next. He saw a knight dressed in full armor set at a salute position. His hands held his sword perfectly centered before him. Behind him was another knight, and another, they trailed out into the mirrors background. Looking at the other mirror the Red Knight saw the same image. They were identical in every way. There was no way to tell which was the true image and which was a reflection. The Red Knight looked back at Allric, he saw a look on the eagle that told him he'd better hurry up. Taking in a deep breath Knorthrop began to take apart the image of the knight, bit by bit he tried to look for a mirror image, but the knight was perfectly centered, perfectly matched on the mirror, his armor was so impeccable there was no way to tell the difference.

As he was examining the swords pommel he saw it, something that he recalled seeing as a young squire, something that only he would know. Smiling proudly he pulled out his sword from its scabbard. Holding it back, he swung at the mirror to his right. Smashing it into the glass it shattered to a thousand pieces. Its frame fell to the ground with a clatter. The other mirror suddenly spun around, he moved back and slam into the cavern's stone wall.

Then he heard it! It was faint at first, only he could hear it. But soon it grew louder, and louder until it's deep sound reverberated in the catacombs walls. It was the sound of marching feet, boots working in rhythm on a dirt floor. Sir Knorthrop began to step back as he saw the first knight's sword come through the mirror. A shiny Knight dressed in full armor stepped out of the mirror, holding his sword up high he marched out of the mirror. His eyes blank he stepped to where Sir Knorthrop was standing. Soon anther knight marched, then another. They now began to pour out of the mirror like a sliver river, they marched out, step, stop, step, stop. They came out of the mirror and moved towards the man that freed them.

Knorthrop stopped at the edge of the cavern close to where Charlie still lay unconscious. The spelled knights now began to take a position in front of Sir Knorthrop. The sound was deafening for everyone in the cavern. It took ten minutes for the thousandth knight to exit the mirror. Once he was out the mirror turned back to a reflecting mirror.

Allric was ecstatic, he now had an army of one thousand knights at his command. He realized that Sir Knorthrop was the one to release them, but that was just the same as if he did the act. Knorthrop was fully under his control. He motioned the ferret twins to bring him Hatter and Alice. They dragged them there, Hatter wanted to go to Alice, but Tynan cruelly kept them apart.

"See, how my plan is coming together. All I need is to do is harness the magic of Wonderland and take it for myself, and my plan to rebuild Wonderland in my image will at last be complete."

"Never happening," Hatter said.

"Oh, but it's begun already, I see what you've done with the Rose garden. Imagine what I can do with such magic."

"I don't have to," Hatter mumbled.

"Wonderful job, Knorthrop," Allric clapped his wings. "Yes, wonderful, but I'm curious. How did you figure out which mirror go break?"

Knorthrop proudly grinned, "It was quite easy, actually." He walked up to the Knight that he first saw in the mirror. "This chap is Lieutenant Colonel Philbert. He was a good friend of the White Knight, I recall he stood as best man for his wedding." Knorthrop pointed at his left hand. "The images were identical except for one thing, his ring finger. You see, Lieutenant Colonel Pilbert's wife died in child birth. He took off his ring and buried it with her. The reflection of him would show the faint image of where his ring once sat on his right hand, while the true image would have it sitting on his left."

Allric was impressed with Knorthrop's reasoning, very impressed, in fact he was too impressed by it. Slowly he began to walk away from the spelled knights, the twins followed him dragging Hatter and Alice with them. Seeing Allric moving away, the Bull-guards joined him. Allric saw a twinkle in Knorthrop's eye, a twinkle he had seen only once, when he was a small boy.

As he slowly began to back up, Charlie moaned, he was waking up. Holding his head he sat up, "What happened, who won?" He looked up at the Red Knight. "What the devil are you doing wearing my armor, Charles?"

The Red Knight slyly smiled, he executed an elegant bow before Allric, "I think by now you may have guessed that I am not the Red Knight. I am Charles Eustace Fothoringhay Le Malvois the Third, the White Knight to be precise. Oh, and I am one other thing, I, not Reggie am the one who controls the lost battalion."


	29. Past Ghost's

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Past Ghost's**

Allric was furious, Knorthrop was not in control of the lost battalion, it was the bumbling squire for the White Knight. He and his men quickly began to step back, the twins pulled out their knives, keeping their sharp blades on Alice and Hatter. "You think you've won?" Allric screeched.

Charlie softly chuckled. "I'm sorry, let me see if I counted correctly, I have," he pointed to himself and his companions, "One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," he spun around and spread his arms out at the spelled Knights, "Aaaaand, one thousand." Turning back, his eyes twinkled, "I have one thousand and nine, I do believe that is the case."

"Well done, Charlie," Hatter shouted, he gasped in pain as Tynan jerked her knife tighter. Charlie's face took on a stern look, "You cannot threaten us that way, I know that you need Hatter alive to complete your evil plan. So in answer to your question, yes, I do believe that we've won. Now be a good chap and release my friends before I tell my new friends to take them back."

Allric slowly shook his head, "I did not get this far without having a trick or two."

He opened the bag that hung on his shoulder and pulled out a small swirling ball. "Get back!" he screamed at his guards. Once Pitney saw what Allric was holding, he shouted the same to the others, but it was to late, Allric threw the ball at them. It shattered in front of them, a thick blue mist poured out of the ball and engulfed them. They all tried to avoid breathing it in, but it just seemed to cling on them.

"What was that?" Jack coughed.

"Strong magic," Pitney replied.

Allric stood just a few feet away from the blue gas. It slowly settled on the ground, only to be pooled around each human or animal's feet. "Poor Pitney, it's a shame your life will end here, but you did force my hand. I can see right now that I've lost this battle, but the war wages on."

"Sorry Hatter," Pitney cried. In front of him the blue mist began to grow until it formed into a blue replica of the original Hatter. He stood wavering before Pitney, his hollow eyes accusing him for all the mistakes made. "This all my fault, all mine. I sorry Hatter, I sorry." He began to cry uncontrollably. "I not good leader, never was, just stoopid wannabe wizard."

"I failed you, father," Culver whined. In front of him formed a large blue bear, it loomed over him. "I'm useless, no good, you were right father, I should have been drowned as a cub."

Daisy sat down hard, the ground in the chamber shook. In front of her two people appeared, a man and a woman. Their eyes were full of anger and hate. "Mother, father, it's all my fault you died. I'm a jinx, Everyone I'm near dies, I was responsible for your deaths." She dug her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Grypht!" Moxie cried out. Before her stood Grypht, more angrier with her than ever. "Oh honey, what did I do wrong now? Please don't hit me."

Even the white rabbits were affected, each man had a man or a woman appear in front of them, someone that made them fall to their knees in shame.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Charlie shouted. Everyone that was touched by the gas were emotional wrecks but him. The gas just stayed pooled at his feet.

Allric gave him his answer. "The gas in that crystal brings out a heavy burden carried by them. Kept hidden for years the gas brings it out, makes it so large, so paramount that nothing else matters. It appears that you have already purged your past ghost, a pity. Oh well, you won't be able to send the soldiers after me, for you will have your hands full keeping your despondent friends from ending their poor miserable lives."

"You were right mother," Jack bawled. The Queen glared at him, her hands planted on her hips. "I'm useless, I should have let you execute me."

Charles shook his fist at Allric. "This isn't over, I promise you."

Tynan pulled Hatter back with her. "So true, the fun is just beginning." She wickedly smiled as she pulled her blade against Hatter's arm, he fought to keep from screaming as the blade cut through his jacket and into his arm.

"Tynan!" Allric shouted, "I warned you about your sick pleasures. He is not to be harmed."

Tynan squeezed the wound on Hatters arm, "Don't worry Allric, I didn't hurt him to bad, he'll be fine."

Alice fought to be released from Tynell's hold, her eyes turned dark as she saw the ferret torturing Hatter.

"Don't", Tynell whispered into her ear. "If you show how angry you are with her, she'll only make it worse."

Alice could see he was right. Once Tynan saw how angry Alice was she squeezed the wound on Hatter harder. Then she saw it, hanging on Tynan's belt Alice saw a familiar hook. The only way Tynan could have gotten that hook was if Lefty was dead. This female ferret was a cold-blooded killer. Alice didn't want anything of Hatter next to hang on her belt, she bit her lip to keep from showing any emotion, but she promised. She would show Tynan that no one messes with her Hatter.

Allric suddenly loomed before her. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small wooden box. "Put it in," he ordered her.

"Put what in?" she innocently asked. She knew what he meant, but she would not give him the satisfaction.

"As I said, Locke told me everything. Take Pitney's stake out of your boot and put it in the box." He opened the top of the box, Alice saw an inky darkness swirling in the box. She glanced back at her friends, then at Hatter.

"Do it now, or I will rescind my order to Tynan. Believe me she could torture a man for hours, she can keep him alive for a very long time." He saw her staring at the hook hanging from Tynan's belt. "I hear that after hours with her, Lefty begged for Tynan to end his life." He shoved the box in front of her, "Now do it!"

Alice looked to Hatter, he mouthed, 'Go ahead', to her. Slowly she reached down and pulled the stake out of her boot. Allric's eyes grew wide in appreciation as he saw the glowing stake held in her hands.

"This will complete my collection," he whispered. He wiggled the box, Alice placed the flat end of the stake in the box, immediately she saw it disappear in the inky darkness. She shoved the stake slowly in the box, it was as if the box was swallowing it, its long shape easily fit inside the small box. Once the sharp tip fell into the box Allric snapped it shut. He reverently placed it back in his bag. "Thank you, we can go now."

"Allric," Sir Knorthrop howled. "Don't leave me here." He struggled to stand up, but it was too late, he had already taken a whiff of the gas. He saw the faces of hundreds of knights accusing him, accusing him of ending their lives. Knorthrop began to wipe his eyes. "Wait, it was my fault all those soldiers died." His eyes filled with tears, "You didn't betrayed me Allric, it was all my fault."

"Yes Knorthrop," Allric sung. "It was all your fault, you wanted revenge and you got it. You're useless to me now, you are no longer a part of my plan to destroy Wonderland. I have what I need right here," he pointed his beak towards Hatter. "And to keep him in line, I even have some insurance." He tapped his feathers on Alice. "You can keep your army." He began to turn around, but then stopped. "Just a word of warning, enjoy them while you can. For when I get back to Red Phoenix I will be using my hollow pearls to bring Wonderland down upon the Netherworlds." The sides of his beak frowned.

"Sorry, but I imagine it may be hard to use a knight that's flat as a pancake. Oh well, I'm off, have a kingdom to create, havoc to ensue. Such a wonderful day! Twins, bring them."

Charlie sadly shook his head. "You're completely daft."

"It's not necessary when destroying a world but it helps." With a wave of his wing he walked out of the catacombs. The twins dragged Hatter and Alice with them. The Bull-guards left last, realizing that the others were no longer a threat. Charlie was left alone with his spelled companions. He wanted to order the Knights to follow Allric, but he had to find a way to help his friends first. They were all so deeply disconsolate with the appearance of their greatest fears that he feared they would try to kill themselves.

"What am I to do?" Charlie cried. "I'm not a wizard, I don't know how to break their spell." Tears flowed down his face as he watched his friends grow madder each minute.

"That's it, I cannot stand and do nothing anymore," Cayto declared.

"Fine," a floating smile said. "You can help your friend if you like, I'm following Allric. He's going to be so much more fun than your old friend." The smile disappeared, but the moustache remained.

Charlie heard a slight tapping noise. He began to wipe the tears that stained his face with the back of his hand, for there standing before him was one of his dearest friend. "Cayto," he sighed. "It is good to see you."

Cayto slowly walked to Charlie, his cane clicked on the cavern's floor with each step. "Charles, do not cry, I hate to see you cry."

Charlie sniffled a few times and held his head up high. "My companions," he choked. "My friends, an evil spell has been placed upon them and I have no idea how to help them. I must make them whole again, so that we can save Hatter and Alice and stop Allric."

Cayto proudly smiled. "So much for you to do, Charles, I am so very proud of the man that you've become."

"Cayto," Charlie begged him. "Please, can you help me cure my companions from Allric's spell?"

Cayto tapped Charlie's head with his cane, "Why Charles, the answer lies within you. It's very simple, all you have to do is purge their past ghosts. Make them realize as you did, that what happened in the past is just that, in the past. They must look forward to a future, a future paved by their past ghosts. For they are what they are today, because of them."

"Cayto," Charlie wanted to ask him more, but once again as he always did in the past, he was gone. Sighing heavily, he approached Daisy first. She was sitting on the floor of the cavern, her eyes red from the tears she shed. As he came closer to her Charlie saw a giant of a man and woman standing in front of her, both were bathed in a brilliant blue. Daisy could barely look at them.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed. "I should have let you use the box, not me. Everyone around me dies, it has to be me…has to be me."

The woman apparition nodded her head, "Daisy, you should have joined us that day. We miss you so much, join us my daughter, come to me and we will forever be together. You will no longer have to wake up screaming in the nights. Your nightmares will be gone and you will finally have peace. Come to me my daughter, and sleep in peace."

"Come to me my daughter," the man droned. Both spirits called to her. Daisy closed her eyes, "I should have died with you," she sobbed. "I'm so lonely, I have no one, no family, no one who loves me."

"We love you," her mother's spirit sighed. "Come to me my daughter, my beautiful daughter."

Wiping her eyes dry, Daisy knew she was right. She searched around her for something she could use to join her parents. She saw the whistle that Pitney was blowing lying close to her. The oyster Eric was able to flip out a knife with it, she could use that. She reached out her hand to grab it, until another snatched it up. Charlie stood in front of her. Sitting down she was able to look at him eye to eye.

"No my dear Daisy, you are not unloved." He heard what she said, and realized the spirits played on their deepest fears. He had to show her that they were wrong.

"Daisy, they are wrong, you are loved. I saw Moxie risk her life to save you from the Bazards. She went back for you, what do you call that my dear?"

Daisy wrung her hands in worry, "She came for me?"

"Yes my dear, remember when you told us your story of what happened in Scarlet's Shelter. We all waited for you, waited until you were ready to go. Tell me Daisy, what is that called but not love."

Daisy looked up at her parents, or were they? Charlie saw her staring at the apparitions, he heard them chanting for her to join them. "Daisy, if they truly did love you, if they cared for you so deeply, then would they ask you to end your life?"

As soon as Charlie finished his question the apparitions stopped chanting, for Daisy had heard his words, and knew deep inside they were true. "You're right, Charlie. My mother put me in that box to save me, they both died so that I would live. I would waste their sacrifices if I did not want to live." She pulled out her locket, opening it she saw two dear faces smiling at her. Daisy stood up to her full ten feet, she glared at the apparitions.

They were nothing like her parents, two people that gladly sacrificed their lives so that she could live. She tightly held the locket in her hands. "You're nothing like my mother and father. They died so that I could live. And I am loved," she sobbed. "By Moxie, and the others in the club. By all around me that have accepted me for who I am." Her tears stopped flowing, replaced by anger. "You are not my parents, I now no longer look at what happened as a bad time. I recall if fondly, for it was a time my parents gave the ultimate sacrifice, for their daughter. Their sacrifice would be in vain, if I was to end my life now." She swung her arm through the apparitions as she cried out, "Go away! Let me live my life the way I was supposed to, thanks to my mother and father!"

As her arm flew through the blue smoke her mother and father's image swirled away, the blue smoke settled at Daisy's feet. She saw a happy Charlie grinning at her. "Very good Daisy, you were able to purge your past ghost. I believe this was something you needed to do for some time now."

Daisy knew he was right, she had clung to long on the bad memories, she needed to remember the good parts. Not that her mother and father was murdered, but that they died so that she could live. Charlie stepped up to her, "Now then, if you are quite ready, we still have a lot of work ahead of us, we need to do the same for our companions." He pointed to the others. They were all in just as an emotional state as Daisy was.

"Don't worry Charlie, we can help them, after all they're our friends."

"Yes, dear Daisy, and a friend is hard to come by, especially a best one." He anxiously rubbed his hands together, "Shall we?"

They each took on one companion after another. They first watched what was happening, and would help them purge their past ghosts. It was nearly an hour later when the last spelled human was left, Sir Knorthrop. They left the last one for Charlie. He sadly stared at his oldest friend. The Red Knight sat on the floor of the cavern, his head buried in his hands. His back jerked with each heart-rending sob.

"Why did I do it?" he hoarsely cried. "So many men died because of me, my selfness, I should join them. Yes, I hear you, I should join you."

He looked up, in his eyes he saw hundreds of faces, their accusing glares burning into him, like a hot poker. He was in such pain, such agony. There was only one way to ease his pain, only one way out. He had to join them. Slowly standing he searched for some kind of weapon to use to end his life, he saw it standing before him, Charles.

"Charles," Sir Knorthrop sighed. "Please end my misery, it is fitting that you'd be the one." He held his hands out to the side and dropped his head back. "Do it Charlie, do it now."

Charlie glared at Sir Knorthrop, when he first heard that he was the reason so many men were killed he did want to instill revenge upon his old friend. But seeing how Allric treated him, how he coldly turned his back to him he realized that it was not all his old friend's fault. Allric used a frightened boy's vanity to help him with his plans to destroy Wonderland.

"No, Reggie, no one is dying today, I think there's been enough of that, don't you?"

Sir Knorthrop ran to Charlie, his hands gripped his armor tightly. "Charlie, please, take away my pain, I cannot live with it for so long."

Charlie gently took Knorthrop's hands, he stared deep into his eyes. "Yes you can Reggie. For I know how it feels to live with a guilt so large it forces you to exile yourself. The day of the battle I hid, instead of helping my Knight I squatted in a hole, as the sounds of death echoed in my ears. I didn't come out until the sounds long died away." Charlie's fingers gripped Knorthrop's, "For over a hundred years I've lived with that guilt. A guilt so heavy it weighed upon my soul, drove me mad. But I had a chance to redeem myself. With the appearance of the Legendary Alice, and with her someone that showed me what bravery was, Hatter. I saw him take on twenty suits to save his lady love, while I ran away with my tail promptly placed between my legs."

Charlie stared deep into Knorthrop's teary eyes. "But I found my courage, Reggie. Thanks to Hatter and Alice. A courage I never knew existed, I pushed my fears back into a room and locked the door tightly shut. I saved my friends that day, and fought the Queens army alone! Thanks' to my friends my fear's remains locked firmly away."

Charlie motioned his head to his left, "These are my friends, Reggie. When I feel down, or lost I get my courage from them," he smiled so tenderly Knorthrop felt a warm glow deep in his heart. "That's what friends are for. Reggie I am, and always will be your friend. Now buck up, and as a good friend once told me, what happened in the past is just that, in the past. You must look forward to a bright future. A future that was paved by your past ghosts. Reggie, you are what you are today, because of them."

Knorthrop listened to Charlie's words, they somehow hit a nerve with him. He was right. Charlie made a mistake and made up for it. He made a huge mistake, thanks to Allric. He pledged that he too would have his chance to make up for his past indiscretions. As he thought this, he saw the spirits of the felled knights begin to disappear. He had conquered his fears for now, and pushed back his past ghost.

Wiping his nose with his sleeve he stood at attention. "What do we do now, Charles."

Charlie searched out at the thousand spelled knights. "We rescue Hatter and Alice and stop Allric's plan to destroy the Netherworlds and Wonderland."


	30. The Littlest Rebel

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty – The Littlest Rebel**

Jack walked up to one of the Knights. He could see he was defiantly real, but his eyes were so vacant. "Charlie, are you sure they'll listen to you?"

Pitney stared up at the knights, "He break mirror, he master to them."

"Go ahead Charlie, give them an order." Jack waited to see if Charlie truly did have total control over the spelled Knights.

Looking uneasy Charlie squeaked, "Stand at attention."

Immediately a thousand knights clicked their heels and stood at full attention. Charlie was surprised how quickly they followed his orders. "Take one step forward."

Each knight took a step forward and came to a full stop.

Jack was impressed, "They follow your every command, Charlie."

Charlie didn't like the sound of that. A soldier needed to think on his feet when fighting, not wait for a command. "Pitney, you said you knew how to break this spell that makes me their master. Can we do it now?"

Pitney stroked his chin hairs. "If I do, they not listen to you. Will they still help us defeat Allric?"

Charlie stood proud before the battalion of Knights. "They are the Red King's finest Knights. They were always ready to fight for a just cause, how more just a cause can there be than ours?"

"Very well, Daisy give me backpack."

Daisy place the backpack on the ground in front of Pitney. He disappeared inside the pack, they could see him moving to the very bottom of the sack. Seconds later he appeared with a small mirror. He handed it to Charlie. "Take mirror to original mirror. Hold up small mirror and look into it. You need to see yourself in both mirrors for spell to be broken."

Charlie snatched the mirror and ran through the ranks of standing soldiers to the large mirror that stood at the back of the chamber. Reaching it he tried to figure out how to see himself in both mirrors. He knew the answer to that right away. Turning his back to the mirror he held the smaller mirror up, until he could see his face, and the reflected back of his head. Once he was able to see both, the large mirror began to glow brightly. Charlie quickly ran back to his companions.

He stopped in front of Lieutenant Colonel Philbert. He searched into his eyes for any sign that the spell was broken. He saw his deep blue eyes staring right through him, then it happened. A quick blink, then another, the emptiness in his eyes began to be replaced with recognition. Like a wave, the light in the mirror flowed over the spelled knights. With a snap, everyone there took a deep breath. Releasing it, the Knights began to shake their heads. Blinking their eyes they looked around. Lieutenant Colonel Philbert saw Charlie standing before him dressed in Red armor.

"Sir, you are not the Red Knight."

Charlie laughed in relief. He took off Reggie's red helmet and messed up his hair a bit. "Lieutenant Philbert, it is me, Charles, squire to the White Knight."

Lieutenant Philbert shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "But this cannot be, when I last left Charles, he was just a lad."

Charlie gently smiled, "I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but that was over a hundred years ago." He laughed as he saw the puzzled look on the knights face. "There is much I have to tell you, and your men. And when I am done I swear, you will be allowed to finally finish your mission, and save Wonderland!"

Together, Hatter and Alice was dragged through the catacombs. Thanks to the marks that Locke left Allric was able to quickly find his way back to the hole that led up to old Wonderland. There he saw a rope ladder. They were forced to climb to the top. Twenty Bull-Guards and foxes were there waiting for them.

"Let us go," Allric ordered his guards. "We need to get back to Red Phoenix as quickly as I possible. You two," he pointed to the twins. "I want you to keep an eye on our two prisoners, but be warned Tynan, I will not tolerate any more of your sadistic games. If I find another cut on Hatter, I'm going to throw you to the Bazard's. I need him to complete a vital part of my plan. If you do your job well, after I defeat Wonderland you may keep him as a play thing. My reward for helping me, as you can see I am a just master."

Tynan's eyes lit up, she bowed before Allric. "Thank you master, do not worry, I will make sure he arrives at Red Phoenix healthy and ready to help you in any way he can."

"Master," Tynell humbly asked. "When all is done, may I keep this one too?" he jerked Alice's chains.

"Yes, if you want although I have no idea why you would want to keep that Oyster."

Tynell viciously snapped at Tynan, "Remember that dear sister. I don't want you to lay a finger on this one, she's mine."

"Not to worry dear brother," she purred. "I will have my own to play with." She wickedly grinned at Hatter. He knew exactly what she had planned, she was going to make his life as miserable as possible. This dismal future made him realize that more than ever he and Alice had to find a way to stop Allric's plans. Two Bull-guards took their chains, dragging them around the Croquet court and through the arch that led to the Rose garden.

Once they passed the arch they heard a collective sigh, "Hatter!" the roses chorused. "You're back."

"Um, yes," Hatter replied. "I told you I'd come back." He saw a slight chance of getting away. "I'd really love to stay but Allric won't let me."  
"Why can't he stay?" a bed of red roses demanded. Their branches grew over the path that led out. Their sharp thorns grew longer, poking dangerously at them.

"You will get out of my way now," Allric ordered them. They grew thicker in response. He grabbed Hatter and shoved him forward, "Move or you'll hurt him."

"Please, we don't want to hurt him, he is just so darn cute!" a bush of white roses giggled.

"If you move, I promise that I'll bring him back tomorrow."

Hatter was about to tell the roses that Allric was lying but was stopped when he saw the other Bull-guard threaten Alice with a very sharp looking knife.

"Tell them, Hatter," Allric said in his most pleasant voice.

Hatter spoke to the vine of roses. "Please, could you move out of the way. I give my word that I'll be back tomorrow."

"If you promise, then we will hold you to that."

Allric was happy to see the roses pulling back, uncovering the path that led out. He shoved Hatter ahead of him, they walked down the open path until they stopped at the Rose gardens stone wall. Hatter could see a large hole in the wall. Allric wasn't able to open the door in the wall. They had to create their own entrance. Beyond the wall Hatter saw a group of Bazards waiting for them.

"You find what you sssseek?" Otess hissed.

Allric shoved Hatter aside. "Yes, Otess, we have what we need. I want you to send out the word for your clan to go to the Red Phoenix. I want one hundred Bazards to come to the Red Phoenix, the rest are to stay at the tree line. They are to wait for further orders. That will be the only safe place in the Netherworlds. I am going to bring the Wonderlands down upon the rest of the Netherworlds. No badger, rabbit or mouse will be left alive when I am done."

Otess bowed his head, "Yessss, Allric, when lightssss go out, we will come as fasssst assss posssssible."

Hatter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Allric was going to destroy the Netherworlds tonight. "You won't get away with this Allric, my friends will find a way out of that hole and stop you."

Allric quickly walked towards the Bazards. They parted for him, letting him pass safely. "Yes, keep thinking that Hatter. Think it up until I bring your Wonderland down upon the Netherworlders heads, and my Bazards will be released to your precious Wonderland. With the fight up there for the next king, it's a perfect time to strike. My Bazards will erase your kind so that I may have a clean slate to create my world in my image."

"Get going," Tynan barked, she shoved Hatter in the back. He followed Allric, Alice rushed to his side, the twins walked behind them, keeping a close eye on them.

Hatter knew something had to be done, he just didn't know what. As they were forced to walk faster he saw something sparkling between the columns. It was small and bright red. Stopping for a second to catch his breath he took a closer look. He was surprised to see Rubetta peeking at him from behind a column.

"Need a distraction," he mumbled to Alice. He jerked his head in Rubetta's direction. "I have to tell her she needs to warn the Netherworlders of Allric's plan."

Alice needed to buy Hatter some time to talk to the flittering bird. Now since the cuffs were put on Alice she knew she could still fight, she just held back because she also knew she couldn't take on all the guards. But if Hatter needed a distraction, she would find a way to give it to him.

It came when they passed by the large stone that covered the hovel they rested in last night. She saw the deep scratches in the stone block. Once she passed by the stone her fingers dug into the large score in the stone that Eirian made. She braced her hands on the crack and jumped up on the top of the stone block.

"Get down from there!" Tynell shouted at her. She was high enough that the shorter Bull-guards were unable to reach her. She stood up on the stone, jumping in the air as a hand would try to grab her. She would kick out at Tynell as he tried to leap on the stone to bring her down. Once Alice had the guards, full attention Hatter slowly walked back to one of the pillars that surrounded the stone entrance. There he found Rubetta waiting for him. He searched for Tynan, she stood a few feet in front of him, making sure to keep one eye on him, and the other on Alice.

"Oh Hatter, I so glad to see you, so glad," Rubetta chirped. "I come to warn you, I see many Bull-guards forcing villagers to go to Red Phoenix. I stop at Crows Landing, many badger guards taken, even Madoc! Had to come to tell you, had to come."

It started, Hatter thought. The future he saw, its already started. Allric's guards taking villagers, Gareth told him that his father was taken to fight for Allric. He had to stop it, he had to think of some way to stop it. But first, he had to give the Netherworlders a warning of what Allric was about to do, give them a chance to survive.

"Rubetta," Hatter hissed through clenched teeth, he didn't want to let Tynan see him talking. "You need to tell as many Netherworlders as you can that they have to get to any open area by lights-out. Allric is going to bring Wonderland down upon your world."

"But what of Bazards?" Rubetta chirped. "They eat poor Rubetta in one bite, one bite.

"Don't worry, they're under orders to go to Red Phoenix, you must warn everyone not to go there."

"Not good, don't know if I can, but I try, Hatter. I try."

"Do your best Rubetta, spread the word. Tell them that they need to get to an open area that they can see the sky."

Rubetta saluted her wing in the air, "Got it Hatter. But you in danger now. Want Rubetta to help, do you want?"

"Don't worry about me," he smiled at Tynan. She was currently staring at him. He made it look like his nose was itching, coving his mouth he strongly urged her, "Go now Rubetta, there isn't much time. Try to tell as many as you can that they need to get to safety before lights-out. Spread the word."

"I'll do it, but I wanted to help you and your Alice, you and Alice."

"You will be helping us, if you save the Netherworlders, now go!" Hatter saw Tynan walking towards him, he stepped up, pointing to Alice who was still keeping the Bull-guards at bay. "What's the matter, can't handle a little oyster."

Angered, Tynan spun around and pulled out a knife. Hatter ran to her as he saw she intended on throwing it at Alice. He reached her just as she drew back. Hitting her hand he threw her aim off, making it hit just at Alice's feet. Seeing that Hatter was done talking to Rubetta, Alice was about to fake a fall when a large grin smiled at her.

A large cat head appeared in front of her. "That was very well done, I have to admit, you are nothing like the Alice I knew. You're much more fun." Startled, she fell off the stone, the guards rushed to her, grabbing her just before she hit the ground. She was forcibly shoved to stand next to Hatter.

Hearing the commotion from behind, Allric stormed towards them. He stopped when he saw sitting on the top of the stone, a grinning cat head.

"Allric, it has been a long time since I've seen you, how have you been?"

Allric shook his wing at the cat. "You can't stop me, I've already got the wheels in motion."

The head slowly turned upside down. "Not my motus operandi dear fellow. Just here to talk to a pretty lady."

Hatter noticed something, something that also reminded him of what happened in the future. As Allric argued with the cat, the Bull-guards stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Why the hell is he arguing with a rock?" Tynan asked Tyrell.

Now Alice was confused, "Not the rock, the cat of course.

"What cat?" the twins asked.

"You mean you honestly can't see him?" Hatter asked them. They now began to look at Hatter and Alice in the same way.

"Alice," Hatter whispered to her. "The future world I saw, Allric told his guards to keep an eye out for a giant cat. The guards then was looking at him in the same way, as if he was as mad as a box of frogs."

A small knowing smile parted Alice's lips. "No one can see him but us, by the way, I love that saying."

"Guess we're getting a bit of help from the founders. And can't take all the credit for it, me mum used to say that about my dad."

Alice rubbed her shoulder against his, "Let's hope our mustached friend is in the same helping mood with our companions we left behind."

"Enough of this," Allric screeched. "I don't have time to listen to your nonsense. I have a kingdom to conquer." He turned his back to the cat's head and stormed away. The Bull-guards stared up at the rock, some scratched their heads in confusion. Slowly they followed Allric. Hater and Alice looked up at the cat, he winked an eye and began to dissolve into the rock.

They began their trek again to return to The Red Phoenix. Hatter took a glance back, he didn't know if Rubetta would be able to warn all the Netherworlders, but he was thankful that at least some of them would have a chance. Looking ahead he had no idea how they were going to stop Allric, but he was thankful for one thing. This time he had Alice by his side. And one thing he knew for sure, together they could accomplish anything.


	31. Heart's Battalion

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty One – Heart's Battalion**

Once they were sure the spell was broken on all the Knights, Charlie explained to them what has happened since the Queen of Hearts imprisoned them. Lieutenant Philbert conferred with several of his officers. During that time Charlie took off the red armor and put on his white armor that Daisy carried in her backpack. Reluctantly Sir Knorthrop donned his red armor, after a bit of coaxing from Charlie. He told him they were after all the true heirs to their armor. Once the Knights were in agreement Lieutenant Philbert marched up to where the others were waiting.

"It appears that we have failed in our original mission. It also appears that our King has long since passed away." He stared straight into Jack's eyes. "We were told by," he looked at Charlie, "The White Knight…" Charlie grinned from ear to ear being recognized by an official Knight. "…that you are the son of the Queen of Hearts."

Jack slowly nodded his head. "I will not deny it, but I do want you to know that for years I have fought to bring her rule down. It was thanks to our missing friends that she was finally overthrown."

Lieutenant Philbert pursed his lips, "Yes, that is our dilemma. Our mission was to defeat the Queen of Hearts, as her heir that would naturally extend to you."

Charlie, and Moxie was about to jump to his defense until Lieutenant Philbert stopped them with a wave of his hand. "Now one of the reason's I rose in the ranks so fast was because I've always been a good judge of character." He walked up to Jack, standing toe to toe to him. His deep green eyes searched into Jack's brilliant blue eyes. He gently smiled, "You tell me that the throne is missing someone to sit upon it. And that the two who wish to have it are not worthy, but have an army ready to take it. Well now, I've fought to keep that from happening before, we all have. We gave a pledge that we would protect the crown, and stand behind its true leader."

Taking his helmet off Lieutenant Philbert came down on one knee. Jack was shocked to see the entire battalion do the same. Bowing his head, the Lieutenant said, "If it would please you, sire. My battalion wishes to pledge their lives in aiding you to defeat this Allric and win you your crown for Wonderland."

He looked up at Jack. This was more that Jack had hoped for, a thousand men were pledging loyalty to him. He had no idea what to say, it was Charlie that helped him. He pulled out the White Knights sword he found what seemed so long ago in Moxie's basement.

"Sire, this was the White Knights, he treasured it, I think he would be honored if it was now yours."

Jack blinked his eyes in thanks. "The honor would be mine." He took the sword by its hilt. He could almost see it glow with his touch. He planted its tip on the ground, holding its hilt with both hands. He addressed the entire battalion.

"First we have an important task ahead of us. Wonderland is in great danger, our people and the noble creatures of the Netherworlds are threatened by a great evil. We must stop Allric at all costs. And if we accomplish this impossible task, then I would be honored to have you by my side, to defeat Lord Corn and Sir Leon. Together we will bring Wonderland back to her former glory."

Lieutenant Philbert stood up, the other Knights followed him, "You have passed our test," he declared. "He passed!" he shouted. "We have a king that put the people above him self." He bowed before Jack, "We do so pledge our selves to help you fight this new evil that threatens Wonderland. And when we defeat this Allric, we will help you to win your throne, Prince Jack."

"Prince Jack, Prince Jack," the Knights chanted. The room was filled with their voices. They now had an army, an army of the best fighters in Wonderland.

"I never thought I would be saying this," Lieutenant Philbert said. "But henceforth, we will now be known as The Heart's Battalion."

A thousand Knights declared loudly, "The Heart's Battalion."

Jack was so honored he couldn't find the words. He looked at Moxie, she was so happy her eyes smiled at him, it helped him find the words to express his thanks. The Knights quieted down as he stood before them.

"I thank you for your fealty; I am honored by your trust. I do swear that I will lead the charge in every battle. I will fight by your side, as you would do for me. Together we will stop Allric's plans and save Wonderland!"

As they prepared to leave the cavern Jack approached Lieutenant Philbert. "Do you have a silversmith in your Battalion?"

The Lieutenant nodded, "Aye, The finest."

"Good, I have an important job for him to do, will he be able to do it on the run?"

"I'm sure he'll be up to the task."

Jack hoped that the silversmith was as good as the lieutenant bragged. They needed to get back to the Red Phoenix as quickly as possible. With Pitney leading them, they began to march out of the cavern with a new cause, to defeat Allric and rescue Alice and Hatter.

Once they entered the rose garden the roses happily greeted them. "Welcome!" they chorused. "Welcome to our garden, we are just so pleased to see you all."

"Hatter come through here?" Pitney asked a large yellow rose.

"Yes he did, he promised that he would be back here tomorrow."

"At least we know he's alive," Jack offered as hope. It was once they reached the rose wall that they wondered if he was still alive after he left the garden. They saw a gapping hole broken through the wall. Beyond the hole were hundreds of Bazards.

"This should be a test for my men," Lieutenant Philbert said. "We've fought Bandersnatch and Jabberwock's tis a small task to fight these little creatures."

"Don't let them fool you," Jack warned him. "They may be small but they have a very nasty bite. And their claws house a poison."

"How we get by?" Pitney asked from his perch on top of Daisy's backpack. "I not have enough antidote to treat all knights."

"Please," they heard a hurt voice say. "I think I can help."

Sir Knorthrop walked up to the hole in the wall. "This is all my fault, please allow me the chance to make up for it. I believe that I may be able to talk them into allowing us to safely pass. That is if Allric hasn't given them orders not to listen to me anymore."  
"Reggie," Charlie said. "You have always been wonderful with animals. I do not believe it was Allric that tamed them but you."

Sir Knorthrop hung his head low, "Yes, and it was I that taught them how to destroy the gates to the walled cities. I must try to make amends for all that have died because of me."

He saw Daisy glare angrily at him. From her stature he knew she came from the blood line of the Queen's guards. He would never forget the day he was told what happened to Scarlet's Shelter. He asked Allric about it, and was told that they threatened his plans. That they had the audacity to make try and stop them. They were in the way, and Allric used the Bazards to get rid of them.

Now he realized he was Scarlet's Shelter, he was in Allric's way. He abandoned him now that he no longer needed him. Well he was going to show him that this Knight was not going to be left behind. After conferring on what he was going to do, Sir Knorthrop was ready to talk the Bazards into allowing them to pass.

Straightening his helmet he marched boldly to where Otess was sitting in the shade. Stopping just in front of the large Bazard he stood at attention.

"What you wannnt?" Otess asked, already he was not starting well. Normally he would show him some type of respect.

"Otess, I need you to allow these Knights to pass," he pointed to the wall. Beyond the opening the large Bazard could see hundreds of Knights.

"They going toooo Red Phoenix? Allric sssay he bring down Wonderland. We have big feassssst on humanssss."

Sir Knorthrop gulped hard, he had to appear still in charge. "That's why we need the Knights. To make it easy for you, humans can be a bit tricky, especially the Overworlders. The Knights are under my spell, they will listen only to me. I am bringing them back to Red Phoenix. Once the lights go out tonight, you may meet us there."

"Then weeee eat?" Otess drooled.

"Yes, you will eat very much. Now, step aside, I need to get these knights through. We have a long march ahead of us."

Otess bowed his head, "You may passsss." He grissed orders to the other Bazards. They quickly moved down the holes, until only Otess was left. Satisfied, Sir Knorthrop motioned to Charlie to bring the soldiers.

"Remember, you are spelled," Charlie reminded the Knights. "Act spelled."

Setting on a blank face, each knight marched forward, keeping in step they moved past Otess without a glance. Otess' eyes narrowed when he saw Jack and the others march by, they all had their hands tied in front of them. Several Knights pulled them along.

"They trick ussss, you bring them back to Red Phoenix?"

"Yes," Sir Knorthrop replied. "I'm taking them back, Allric has other plans for them, especially that sneaky Hedgehog." Pitney crouched lower into Daisy's backpack.

Once the last Knight marched by Sir Knorthrop saluted Otess. "Now then, what exactly did Allric tell you to do?"

"He sssay to tell one hundred Bazardssss to come to Red Phoenix, ressssst sssstay at tree line. That tonight he bring down Wonderland. Then we feasssst."

"I think we shall change that," Sir Knorthrop purred. "I believe Allric is wrong, that he will need all your Bazards at Red Phoenix. Tell them they all need to show up. I shall see you there after Lights out. Remember now, we'll need all the Bazards there. Tell them they need to stay just inside of Red Phoenix. They are to wait for my signal. This is important Otess, you need to have all of them wait for me."

"They be there. Already I sssend word out underground. We be there."

Northrop never knew that the Bazards tunnels were that extensive. Giving Otess a last vote of thanks, he hurried off to catch up with the marching Knights. Once he reached them he told them they needed to get to the Red Phoenix as quickly as possible.

The sergeants ordered the knights to quickstep, they were under a dead line. They had to reach the Red Phoenix before lights out. Untying Jack and the others, they moved as fast as possible with hopes of stopping Allric's plan before it started.

It was late afternoon when Allric and his guards reached the outskirts of Red Phoenix. He had Alice and Hatter taken to Hatter's tea party room. They were both thrown in, Tynan and Tynell stood guard at the door. Once the door was slammed shut they were greeted by Dodo and Eric.

"Oh," Dodo sighed. "I am so glad to see that you've arrived here safely, I feared that something dreadful happened to you." Dodo looked worriedly at the door, "Is it just you two?"

"Don't worry," Hatter said. "The others are still alive, we left them back at the lost catacombs. We did manage to wake up the lost Battalion, or rather Charlie did. At least they aren't under Allric's command, I guess that's a good thing."

"That's a marvelous thing," Dodo sighed.

"It's so good to see you guys," Eric was never so happy than to see another human. Since they left he's seen birds, dogs, and bears, but other than the, as Alice called them, hollow pearls, he was the only human around.

Alice was surprised to see Eric alive. She thought for sure Allric would have killed him now that he wasn't hollow anymore. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

Eric pointed to Dodo, "I have him to thank for saving my life. We don't know how, but the guards knew where we were hidden."

"Locke," was Hatter's brisk reply. "We found out that he was a traitor, he was working for Allric."

"Always a rat in the barrel," Dodo sighed.

"Anyway," Eric continued. "We thought we were safely hidden when the guards just boldly walked right up to the door with an axe and cut it down. Poor Calvert was screaming at them not to hurt his hollow pearls. One of the guards noticed I wasn't so placid as the others. He was about to make me dog meat when Dodo stepped in. He told them if they killed me they didn't know just how much he could talk. Having me around would keep him busy and out of their hair."

Hatter and Alice looked at Dodo with a surprised look. "What?" Dodo squawked. "I'm sorry, but he's a very bad checkers player, they're hard to find."

"Of course," Alice said with a pleased grin.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you," Hatter eagerly shook Eric's hand, "That knife you gave me, the whistle saved our lives a few times."

Eric gladly returned his shake, "My grandfather would be so happy to hear that. He said it saved his life in world war two, gave him good luck. Guess it's still carrying that good luck."

Dodo stared at Eric, "I'm sorry, did you say world war two? I cannot believe that you actually had a world war twice, once should be enough."

Alice and Eric glanced at each other. "We've had our share of wars on my world," Alice explained.

Hatter stared at the wooden door, "Let's hope this one is won by the good guys."

"And birds," Dodo added.

"So," Eric sat down at the tea table, "Tell us, what happened while you were away. We've been locked up in this pla…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, for the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Don't tell me, he's already begun," Alice shouted.

"Don't worry, that's been happening since you left," Eric explained. "Small tremors at first. Dodo said that's never happened down here. I'm from California so to me it's no biggie."

"Well it's defiantly a big biggie here," Hatter said. He couldn't believe that it's already started. Allric must have ordered his men to start testing the hollow pearls power. He grabbed the table as he felt a stronger quake. The glass in the doors leading to the garden began to crack.

"That can't possibly be good," Dodo said.

"They don't know what they're doing." Hatter hurried to the glass doors. He saw hanging plants falling from their perches. "I really don't think he realizes just how powerful their emotions can be. Alice and I do, we saw them take down the Queen of Hearts casino."

"Yes," Alice agreed. "And those were scared and confused emotions. I can't imagine how strong hate and anger would be."

Hatter looked up. "Strong enough to bring the city down around our ears."

"That won't happen," Dodo said. "I've been here long enough to know that Allric's been working on keeping the Red Phoenix from being crushed. He said he was going to use the magic of Wonderland to send this entire area to the top. Don't know how he's possibly going to accomplish that."

Hatter threw Alice a worried look, they both said, "The founders items."

"That has to be it," Hatter began to nervously pace the room. "He was looking for magic strong enough to create his own Wonderland. We're surrounded by his twisted image, he's taken one hundred years to make it. When I was in the future I saw it, sitting on top of my Wonderland like a festering boil."

"But how," Dodo asked. "How can he possibly bring this entire area through all that concrete and steel above our heads?"

Hearing a noise from outside the room Hatter looked at the solid wood door. "I think we're about to find out."


	32. Beginning of the End of the Netherworlds

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Two – The Beginning of the End of The Netherworlds**

The door burst open, Allric was standing in the doorway, he pointed to Hatter, "Bring them all, I'll sort them out when we get there."

Tynell and Tynan rushed into the room carrying stun sticks. They herded all four of them out of the room. They were led outside Red Phoenix. There Hatter was more confused than ever. He saw the same scene they just left. It was the tea party. The table was laden with tea and cups, cookies and cakes, milk and sugar. He saw the saucer he touched, Pitney's Stake, and Dodo's cane. He also saw a pair of white gloves, a monocle, a small rectangular box with a chess board pattern, a deck of cards, and a hookah, it appeared to be the same that Caterpillar smoked in the story.

"Its taken me years to collect all this. Pitney's croquet stake was the last item I needed to complete the set."

"So is this why I've been imprisoned here for three years?" Dodo wondered how he managed to acquire the other objects, "To collect a few trinkets from bygone days."

"Not just a few trinkets. This is where you come in, Hatter." Allric motioned towards Hatter. Tynan used her stun stick on him. Touching him she grinned with delight as he screamed in pain, "Get to the table, our master orders you."

Alice clenched her hands so tightly blood began to show under her fingertips. This was the second time she'd been forced to watch that female ferret torture him. Guards or not, she was not about to let her do it again without a fight.

"Guards, bring him to the table."

Barking in joy, two Bull-guards rushed up to Hatter, they each grabbed an arm and dragged him to the tea table. He dug his heels in, fighting them all the way. He pulled back his hands as the guards forced him to stand by the table.

"Not fair!" Dodo protested. "There was no need for such violence."

Allric walked around the table, touching only the items that were not touched by Hatter.

"Sometimes I need a show of strength as a reminder of who is in charge. Now then, I need you to touch the rest of the items, Hatter."

Hatter crossed his arms, hiding his hands under his pits. "Not going to happen, Ricky."

"This is not a problem." Allric looked to Tynell.

Hatter saw the ferret take out his stun stick, two of the Bull-guards grabbed Alice by the arms. They stretched her out, holding her still while Tynell slowly moved the stun stick forward. Dodo and Eric wanted to help, but four guards sporting very large guns kept them back. Sparks flew from the stun-guns tip as it neared Alice's face. She fought like a wild cat against the guards hold.

"Hatter," she cried out. "Don't do it, if he wins all of Wonderland and the Netherworlds loses. Don't worry about me, I don't matter."

Allric chuckled as he saw Hatter slowly open his arms. "Ah my dear, but as you can see, you do matter, to him. Now then Hatter, touch the items or your lady love will loose one of her beautiful eyes."

Hatter now saw a third guard grab Alice's face. Tynell brought his stun stick up to her eyes. She closed them tight as the wand spit out at her. "Stop!" Hatter shouted. "I'll do it, just leave her alone."

Allric stepped back, "Of course you will, there was never any doubt. Now, if you please." He motioned to the items.

Hatter saw the guards release Alice, Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand next to Dodo. With Alice safe for now, Hatter walked up to the table. He rubbed his hands dry on his pants. He looked at the items laid out before him. Steeling himself, he reached down and touched the pair of white gloves, once again he felt the draining weakness. He immediately used his punch to release the item. The gloves fell on the table, glowing just as bright as the saucer. One by one Hatter touched the remaining items, knocking them out as soon as he touched them. Soon the table was strewn with glowing cards, and chess pieces.

The last item left to touch was the hookah. Already feeling exhausted, Hatter weakly touched the hookah, he tried to hit it out of his hands, but this time it didn't work! It was as if he was glued to the hookah's pipe.

He fell to his knees as a deeper weakness rushed through him. This was the longest he held an item, the glow flowed through the thin hose and into the glass jar. He saw the golden glow begin to actually fill the jar. It moved up until the glass jar was filled to the top. Hatter then fell on the ground as the smoking pipe just fell from his hand. Landing hard he fought to keep conscious.

Alice ran to him, one of the guards made the mistake of trying to stop her. She left him on the ground moaning in pain in seconds. Reaching Hatter she fell to the ground and cradled his head in her lap.

"Hatter," she whispered. "Hatter, are you all right?"

Hatter looked up at her, shaking his head he blinked his eyes, "That REALLY hurt!"

Two Bull-guards helped Hatter to stand up. He could see the Hookah glowing brighter than ever. One of the guards that Alice hit shoved her hard, she slammed into the table, several of the glowing objects rolled, threatening to fall. Allric rushed over to the table. He shoved Alice to the side, his wings reverently grabbed the glass jar before it fell. "At last," he sighed. "I've harnessed magic, I actually found a way to harness Wonderland magic."

Hatter couldn't understand what was going on, how did that come out of him? The weakness this time didn't go away, it seemed to stay in him. Sighing heavily he had to lean on Alice for support. It was only as she held him tightly that he could feel the weakness fade until it was gone.

Allric couldn't be more happier, he nearly danced in joy. "Bring them," he ordered his guards. "I want them to bear witness to the end of the Queen's Wonderland."

They were taken to the outskirts of Red Phoenix, just before the bridge. There Hatter was surprised to see Madoc and several of his badger's from Crow's Landing. As he approached them, he saw a distance in his eyes. "Madoc, what's wrong?" Madoc slowly blinked, he saw Hatter, yet he was unable to answer him.

"Don't bother," Allric told Hatter. "I needed some extra help to herd and manage the hollow pearls. Thanks to a little trick caterpillar taught me, I used a bit of smoke, to break down their resistance. They'll obey me long enough to get Red Phoenix up to Wonderland, and use the hollow pearls to destroy the Netherworlds."

Alice's heart nearly broke as she saw what was left of the humans that her father used and rejected. If she could only get her hands on one of those founder items on the tea table she would use it to bring back the humanity to all the hollow pearls.

"Sergeant Dawes," Allric called out.

The Bull-guard rushed up to Allric. "Yes, sir!"

"Why is he still alive?" Hatter saw him pointing to Calvert. He was grateful to find that he was not killed for his betrayal. He looked a bit battered, but he was still alive.

"I'm sorry sir," Dawes bowed before him. "I was going to kill him, but suddenly the hollow pearls became extremely agitated. Some of the actually ran to him, and blocked us from getting to him. I'm sorry sir, but he has a way with them. He can keep them still. You said they needed to be calm until you were ready to use them."

Allric glared at Calvert, for now he would allow him to live, he had a need for him. But once the Netherworlds was destroyed, he would rid himself of this deceitful bear.

"Very well, he may live, for now. Now then, I must stress to you that the timing has to be perfect. You are not to use the hollow pearls until I am ready to raise Red Phoenix up to my New Wonderland."

"Yes sir," Sergeant Dawes saluted him, "The other guards have the hollow pearls in position. They will be triggered at your signal."

Allric stared back at Red Phoenix. All around the familiar clicking sound was heard as the lights began to turn off. In the darkness the heads of the giant knights began to glow brightly, like a beacon for all around.

"I also have another job for you to do. The Bazards are coming here. I've ordered them to stay just at the outskirts of our haven. I need to get rid of them. If you see any near Red Phoenix tell them I want them to go to the edge of the tree line. They are becoming to powerful, I need to end our arrangement now. They will be crushed along with the other Netherworlders."

"Yes, sir, I will send the word out." Dawes bowed deeply to Allric, as he stood up he saw Allric giving him an angered look, he was about to ask him what he had done to anger him when Allric blurted out, "Don't even think of trying to stop me!"

Dawes looked behind him, he only saw a hollow pearl staring at the ground.

"He doesn't see me old boy," the Cheshire cat meowed to Allric. "Only you, and Hatter, Dodo, Alice, and that funny oyster…hulloo!" he waved a paw at them. Hatter tipped his hat in recognition. Dodo turned away, "Just ignore him," he mumbled. "He loves attention."

Eric had to blink his eyes twice, he couldn't believe he was actually staring at the Cheshire cat, THE Cheshire cat. "This is my payback," he groaned. "For all the times I teased my sister's cat."

"You've never appeared so many times before, why now?" Allric ranted.

"That's because you were never so much fun before, Ricky, oh I do hope you don't mind me using your special name for him," Cheshire said as he popped up next to Hatter.

"Use away," Hatter gave him his blessing.

"Fantastic, now then where was I?" He disappeared and reappeared hovering just over Sergeant Dawes. "Oh yes, I think I shall answer you in anger, Ricky." He suddenly began to grow larger, until a giant cat loomed before them. "How dare you speak to me in such a tone!" His head grew larger and larger until it filled up the ceiling. "I don't answer to you, you insignificant glorified…CHICKEN!" Allric cowered, he moved back. The guards searched in the direction Allric was staring, they had no idea what he was looking at.

The cat head suddenly popped like a balloon, escaping air could be heard as it shrunk down to its original size. "That was fun, oh well I'm off. But I shall be back again at a most inappropriate moment of course, T.T.F.N." He suddenly popped out, he quickly reappeared next to Alice and Eric, "In case you didn't know, that's Ta Ta For Now," and then he was gone again.

"When I create my world, I will not rest until that bothersome creature is destroyed, obliterated, crushed and mutilated." He stopped talking, taking in a deep breath he saw his guards looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"See, Alice," Hatter said. "This is why humans don't marry their sisters."

"Yes," Alice agreed. "I see what you mean."

Allric was more furious than ever. Not only did the Cheshire cat make him look insane in front of his guards, his own prisoners mocked him.

"Take them back to the tea table in front of Red Phoenix," he angrily spit out. "I want to get this started, now!"

"But master," Dawes protested. "We're not ready…" he howled in agony as Allric slapped his talon across his face. He fell on the ground moaning and howling, four deep cuts in his jowls.

"You!" Allric pointed to a Bull-guard.

"Corporal Tarrant, master." The Bull-guard ran to him, and came to full attention.

Hatter immediately recognized the guard, it was Captain Tarrant, the Bull-Guard that captured him in the future Wonderland.

"Follow my commands absolute, and explicitly and it will become Sergeant Tarrant. And if you do your job right, there may be a Captain in your future."

Tarrant bowed so low his black nose touched the ground, "Yes Allric, I will do whatever you ask." He was always striving for a higher goal, his one ambition was to become a Captain in Allric's army.

"Excellent, then I want you to get the hollow pearls ready. Send orders through the ranks, when the lights go on and off, they are to torture the Pearls, force them into such a frenzy as to separate the Phoenix from the Netherworld's for only then will I be able to bring her to the top."

Sergeant Tarrant saluted Allric, "It shall be done."

Allric scowled at Hatter and Alice. "We shall see who is the mad one here, there is a fine line between madness and genius."

"Yes," Hatter agreed. "It's amazing you've managed to walk on both."

Allric's claws reached up and gripped Hatter by the throat so quickly it took Hatters breath away. "Do you know what drives a bird mad?" Allric whispered to him, "To deny him the open skies. For over a hundred years, I have been forced to exist in this darkness, this cage of iron and dirt. But soon I will once again know what it feels like to have the wind ripple in my feathers. To have cold rain drops hitting me in the face, and to soar on a heat current for hours without taking a single stroke of my wings."

Allric closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Soon I will know what is like to truly fly again, fly as an Eagle was born to do. I shall not be denied any longer." Opening his eyes, he glared at Hatter. "If you see a mad monster before you then look to the Queen of hearts as his creator. Take care, for you are not untouchable, no one is. For this is the beginning, of the end of the Netherworlds." He released Hatter, throwing him into Alice's arms. "Take them away, I have work to do." Spreading out his wings, he jumped into the air and flew to the giant chess piece to the left of Red Phoenix, he soared into an open window and was gone.


	33. The Phoenix Rises!

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Three – The Phoenix Rises!**

Once they left the Rose garden the pace set back to Red Phoenix was brutal. Daisy, Moxie and Culver was having no problem with the run, but Charlie and Reggie was constantly lagging behind. Several of the Knights had to literally pick them up and carry them when they could no longer run. At times they passed by villages, they were surprised to find them empty, where before they were filled with animals. It was in the middle of the afternoon when the Battalion was ordered to halt, looking ahead the Knights saw their Lieutenant and Prince Jack speaking to an odd looking, mustached man.

"I assure you," Charlie sternly said, "I would listen to what Cayto says. It is not often that he actually comes out and says we need help."

"That right," Pitney said. "Normally he tease, then joke, then puzzle then make you want to take out broom and hit him on…"

"I think they get it, Pitney," Cayto said. "Look, I know my record for helping is not long."

"Non existent," Pitney mumbled.

"But this time is different. I'm trying to help you all. Please believe me you must get everyone to the top as quickly as possible, even at this wicked pace you will never reach Red Phoenix in time. There is no possible way for a thousand men to make that trek in time."

"In time for what?" Lieutenant Philbert asked.

"Allric will begin his plans earlier than planned. If you do not find a way to the top before lights-out then you will all be crushed as Wonderland is brought down over the Netherworlds."

Jack searched around, "But where can we go?" he asked. "Where is there a way to reach the top? We came here through a magic well, I do not see one here."

Cayto worriedly looked behind him, "I'm sorry, I've already said too much, but I had to, for Charles is an old and dear friend." Cayto slowly began to fade away. "Go now, or let your deaths be at your own hands." He dissolved until only his great moustache was left. It fluttered up and through the ceiling.

"I believe, Cayto," Pitney said. "I know he big pain in past, but I think this time he telling us truth. We need to get to top as fast as possible. I know way to get there, I here when Queen first build over Netherworlds. At first she come down to keep eye on us, then in time she forget, but I not forget. There way to go up, but we must go quickly. As Cayto said, a thousand men are many. It will take them time to get up, we need start now."

"Is this place close by?" Jack asked the ancient hedgehog.

"Oh, not far, but we must go now so that we can send everyone up before lights-out."

Jack knew that they had to give up their plan to fight Allric in the Netherworlds. If they were going to defeat him, it seemed as if that battle was going to happen above, in his Wonderland. He now had a thousand men to look after, that meant getting them all above safely. "Lieutenant, give out the order, we have a change of plans. We are going up, to Wonderland. Pitney will lead us."

As the men were given the new orders, Pitney saw Daisy standing on tiptoe, searching around. "Daisy, what wrong?"

"Culver," she said. "I don't see him, has anyone seen him?"

It was Sir Knorthrop who answered her question. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he was just so adamant."

"Talk him out of what?" Jack asked.

"He's been very distraught since we left the Rose garden. He said he made a promise to Hatter that he would look out for him and Alice. He felt he failed in his mission. When he heard that we were no longer going to the Red Phoenix, well he became extremely agitated. He kept mumbling that he made a promise, that he was going to keep it. The next moment he was gone, gone I fear to the Red Phoenix."

"Bears," Pitney sighed. "They always so loyal."

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "But we don't have time to get him back, let's hope he gets to the Red Phoenix in time. For now we need to find the way up as soon as possible, I have a thousand men to safely bring up to Wonderland before Allric begins his destruction of the Netherworlds."

Sir Knorthrop nodded his head in agreement, "He's made his decision, we have to make ours.

Pitney now led them in a different direction, to a place that would take them up to Wonderland. As they ran Charlie nudged Reggie, "I can tell that you liked that bear."

Reggie took a look back, "I always felt that there was something special about Culver, his inner compass always pointed to the good side. I just pray that he reaches Red Phoenix before Allric begins his plans." He angrily shook his head. "For over a hundred years I've helped Allric put all the gears in motion to destroy the Netherworlds. Now that it's happening I cannot believe how foolish I was. The world we created was perfect, why did I wish to end it and create a world in Allric's image?"

"Loneliness can make a man do many things. The main thing is to make sure it never happens again. Never fear Reggie, we are together once again, fighting for the same side. That in itself is a huge accomplishment, one step at a time, my friend. One step at a time."

Reggie quietly agreed, this step they currently taking was one they needed to save their lives. He only hoped that they would have enough time to send a thousand men to the top before Allric brought the Wonderlands crashing down.

Culver was galloping on all fours. Without the humans to drag him down he flew past the steel columns. His gaze looked forward, he searched in the distance for the familiar signs that he was getting closer to The Red Phoenix. He heard what Cayto said, but he also heard what his heart was saying. It told him that he needed to save his friends. Dipping his head down he galloped harder, he needed to reach Red Phoenix before lights-out, he needed to find his friends and rescue them from Allric, and if at all possible, at least stall Allric from starting his destruction of the Red Phoenix long enough for the lost battalion to safely reach Wonderland before being crushed.

It was a little over an hour after lights out that Hatter saw Allric poke his head out of the giant Knight piece. He jumped out of the window and drifted to the ground, landing just at the foot of the table. He glared at Hatter, his head twisted from left to right. "When you first were brought here, you had many questions, I believe that I will answer them for you." He slowly began to walk around the tea table.

"Who controls the lights? I do, I was the Netherworlds savior. After the Queen imprisoned us down here we were forced to live in darkness, I brought them light. And where were the Hollow Pearls? As you saw I have them. They are fully under my control. And yes, the Bazards were getting smarter because that is how Knorthrop and I bred them. They were our creations to be used to weed out unwanted rebels and potential threats to our plan. It was when I found out that the Queens former guards were plotting to stop us that I gave out the order for their first attempt to breach a walled city, Scarlet's Shelter. Unfortunately for Knorthrop, yes the strings can be cut, actually I guess it is fortunate. I was going to have him killed anyway, it's just going to happen sooner.

Oh, and never fear, we will shall never run out of food for our larder." His long feathers reached out to touch Eric, "Not when there is such an excellent supply just on the other side of the looking glass."

"Yeah, well we're not a tasty as we look," Eric said. When he first woke up he had no idea what was gong on. Thanks to Dodo he fully understood that this Eagle wanted to destroy his world, as well as his own. He was never a fighter, other than video games, but if he saw any small chance to stop him, he would pounce on it.

Allric ignored the Oyster, he continued to speak to Hatter. "And in answer to your last question, where are we going to go, as wonderland comes tumbling down on our heads?" He leaned in and whispered, "Up."

Allric's eyes narrowed in anger as Hatter laughed at him. "I don't know how you're going to bring all this topside, but I do know this. There are two armies up there and thousands of people, how could you possibly defeat them with this small lot?"

Allric spread his wings out towards the tea table. "You and your mate actually helped me there. The chaos brought about by the battle for the throne means no one is actually in charge, that gives me an advantage. I was counting on the lost battalion to aid me in defeating the Overworlders. But that all changed when you pulled the saucer out of the box."

His wing hovered over the plate, his eyes closed in ecstasy, "Yes, just this close I can feel the magic. I will use it to create an army that will defeat the Overworlders. You see Hatter, my little trek to the Queens' old rose garden was not to find the lost battalion. Oh no it was much more important than that, I went there to get you. To bring you back to Red Phoenix. You, you are the game changer here. The moment you touched that plate I realized that you are the one that is going to help me accomplish all that I worked for, all that I labored for over a hundred years. You will be the one to help me destroy the Overworlders, and finally create the Wonderland that I've always dreamed of, a land controlled and empowered by me!"

Allric motioned to one of the guards. He was standing next to the giant right Knight piece. Hatter saw him pulling something down, suddenly the lights flicked on. In the distance they could all hear hundreds of Bazards grissing in pain. Giving him a second signal the guard flicked the lights back off.

"And so it begins!"

The flickering lights was the signal for the Bull-guards. Taking out their stun wands they began to torture the hollow pearls. Even the spelled villagers were ordered to torture and antagonize them. Madoc blankly stared at the pearl under his charge. He brought out a knife and poked and prodded the human. Its vacant stare began to twist and turn. He tried to back off, but Madoc was persistent. He did as he was ordered, slowly he began to force them to face away from the Red Phoenix, the ground beneath him began to shake. Then it happened, as he moved his pearl towards another they touched. Once they made contact the shaking increased. Allric knew what he was doing, it came to him when he saw the hollow pearls join in the cavern under Red Phoenix. The more they touched, the stronger they became.

"Stop it!" Hatter shouted to Allric. He tried to run to him but was blocked by Tynell. They all fell on the ground, beneath them they could feel shaking so hard it threatened to take down Red Phoenix. Hatter crawled to Alice, they held on tight as they felt as if the ground beneath them would open up and swallow them.

"Almost time," Allric said, his hands hovered over the hookah. The magic that filled the glass jar swished back and forth.

One by one the hollow pearls touched, forming small groups that encompassed Red Phoenix from all sides. Small angry groups, their eyes grew dark, their faces were twisted in fury and rage. Filled with only negative emotions they lashed out. Connected their power only increased. Powerful tremors snaked out in waves away from the Phoenix and deep into the Netherworlds. Cracking the earth, the cracks grew, and grew, until they began to embrace all the Netherworlds.

The columns that held Wonderland over their heads soon began to fall. Huge cracks toppled the columns, more and more began to fall until they could no longer support the great city above.

Feeling a tremendous shake the ground beneath them rolled and shifted. "This is it!" Allric declared, "The time has come for Red Phoenix to rise from the ashes of old Wonderland, up to a new world, a world created in my image!"

Allric embrace the hookah, he wrapped his wings around it hugging it tight. He could feel its power coursing through him. He shifted other items to him, the saucer, Pitney's stake, Dodo's walking cane. With each item Allric could feel great magic collecting in him, through him. Raising his head, he looked above. Closing his eyes he shrieked, "Arise Phoenix, arise from the old, create the new. To the top we go, now!"

Hatter saw a red glow enwrap Allric, it grew larger and larger, he felt a tingle as it flowed past him. The glow moved quickly, and then stopped just past where the hollow pearls stood. Hatter hugged Alice, he held her tight as the world around them crashed down. They felt a force plastering them to the ground, they could see the ceiling coming down on them, then through them. Allric was doing it. He was using the magic from the founders items to protect Red Phoenix while he brought down Wonderland over the Netherworlds.

It seemed as if hours ticked by, where Hatter knew it had to be minutes. Then they both flew up in the air, and slammed down hard into the earth. Allric let out a moan and fell to the ground, releasing the objects, their glow was not as bright as when Hatter first touched them. The red shield began to die away. Looking up Hatter blinked his eyes, he was looking at the stars, the stars he'd stare at when he was a child. Quickly standing up he couldn't believe it, Allric had actually done it.

All around he could see the towers and tops of the buildings he grew up with, they were now in Wonderland, his wonderland. The netherworlds no longer existed, it was crushed…destroyed, buried. All that remained of that magical place was the Red Phoenix.


	34. No One Gets Left Behind

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Four – No One Gets Left Behind**

"We must hurry," Jack panted. They had been running for hours, they knew lights-out was due soon. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Daisy come to a stop and Pitney actually jump off her. He rushed up to a large grouping of pillars, twenty steel columns stood in a tight circle. In the center was a large metal door. Its color rusted to a dark brown. Pitney motioned for Jack to come to him.

"Need you to open," Pitney told him. He pointed to the door knob. Jack could faintly see a small heart painted on the knob. "You need to touch Prince Jack, only royalty is allowed to open any door. That Queen's way of keeping us from getting to the top. You her blood, you can open door for us."

Jack grabbed the knob and turned it, he instantly froze as he heard his mother's voice say, "What is written on the object I hold dear, that sits upon my table. To lie to me would mean your death, so tell me if you're able."

Jack saw a knife poke out of the door right at his chest. He tried to pull back, but was unable, his hand was stuck on the knob. He had to think quickly. They didn't have much time. Once he grew up he never entered her room. But he did recall going there as a child. He closed his eyes and tried to think, it had been so long ago. He remembered one time going there, he was playing with a ball. His mother was of course screaming at him to not to break anything. He remembered seeing her go to the table next to her bed. She sat on her bed and touched an object. It was a small glass object.

"Blast!" Jack cursed. "I just can't recall seeing what she was touching, I've always tried to block out my childhood."

"Please Prince Jack," Charlie urged him. "You have to remember, just try to empty out all the bad things, and think of the good." Charlie quickly shook his head, "Sorry, I forgot I was talking about your mother. Yes, perhaps you can think of someone else in the room that was good to you."

Jack didn't have to think, that was his father. In all the years his mother treated him so mean, his father never said a foul word to him. Latching onto his father's memory, he tried to recall that day again. He ran into the room following the bouncing ball. He saw his mother cursing him, but behind him he saw his father. His gentle eyes smiled at him. His mind opened up as he tried to recall more. He saw his mother sit down, she reached over and stroked an object on the table. His father motioned Jack to leave, that his mother was in a bad mood. As he left he heard his father say,

"My dear, you pay more attention to that stupid glass heart than to your own son."

"I was a gift from my mother!" she angrily spat out. "She gave it to me the day she died. Her last words I had engraved on them, 'A head is only pretty, if it is rolling on the floor.'"

"I got it!" Jack declared. He gripped the knob tight and loudly said, "A head is only pretty, if it is rolling on the floor."

Immediately the knife pulled back into the door. Jack found he was able to released the knob. Taking a step back he heard creaking and wheels turning. Then a loud moaning sound. Pitney moved behind Daisy as the door's knob disappeared. The door then slid down, there before him he saw a familiar inkiness.

"It looks like the shaft Hatter brought us down here in." Jack took a step forward, he felt a strong breeze tugging at him, threatening to pull him in.

"Door open," Pitney said. "It locked for many years. I think you need to go first Prince Jack, to prepare what ever up there to take a Battalion of lost Knights."

Jack agreed, he had no idea where the top of the shaft ended. He would need to be there to make sure any guards that might be left there would not be alarmed at the knights that would be following him.

"Moxie, come with me," he insisted. She rushed up to him. "I wanted to go last, but I think Pitney is right. Up there is my world, I have to make sure you'll all be safe when you arrive. Wait a few minutes and start sending the men up."

Jack now addressed the white rabbits, "I'm counting on you to make sure they all get up there."

"Never fear, sire," Rankin assured him. "We'll get them all there if we have to use a plunger to shove them up that shaft."

Jack laughed, "Lets hope it won't come to that." He stood in the doorway and braced his hand at the edge as the strong wind tugged at him. "You ready?" he asked Moxie. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Let's go."

Grabbing her, they both leaped into the shaft. They quickly felt the rush of air, and struggled to breathe as they were whisked up the shaft. Their hair and clothes whipped around them as they felt the wind carry them upwards. They suddenly came to a stop just in front of an open doorway. They leaned forward and was briskly pushed through the opening. They both fell on the ground, quickly standing, Jack tried to figure out where he was.

He was standing in a huge, empty room. Tall windows stood to his left. He ran to the window and looked out. He could see that the sun was nearing the horizon, soon it would be dark. He tried to get a bearing on where exactly they were. Moxie joined him. They both studied each building until they saw something familiar. He smiled as he looked down. "This used to be where they originally housed the looking glass. My mother moved it when she built the casino." He pointed to the south, "If I have my bearings right, I believe that The Red Phoenix, if it is rising, will show up in that direction."

Hearing a whooshing sound, Jack turned around, he saw several knights looking very puzzled. "Excellent," Jack walked up to them. "This room is not large enough to hold all the men. I'll need you to come with me to explore the building and make sure it is empty. That will change quickly."

"Yes, sire!" two Knights saluted him. Moxie remained at the door, telling the appearing knights to start filling up the room as Jack left to make sure they were alone. Searching the entire building he was glad to find it was empty. As he returned to the room he saw it beginning to fill up, he smiled as he saw Pitney coming through carried by one of the knights. "Daisy insisted on staying longer," Pitney said. Jack looked down at the hedgehog. He looked so tiny now, so helpless. "Don't worry, Pitney. I promise that you are under the protection of my crown."

Pitney bowed his head, "I know you be better ruler than mother. I just hope you get chance." He walked up to the window. To small to see out Moxie picked him up and sat him on the windowsill. He worriedly looked out at the city, waiting to witness the destruction of his home.

Below Lieutenant Philbert hurried his men through the doorway as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure just how many the shaft could handle at a time. He choose to do a count of ten before sending the next two Knights. And so it went, two hours later they managed to send up about two thirds of the knights, that was when the lights went out. Daisy screamed in fear, for she knew that once the Lights went out, the Bazards would not be far behind. The White Rabbits immediately turned on their torches.

"Never fear," Sir Knorthrop tried to calm her down. "I told Otess to send every Bazard to Red Phoenix once the lights went out. They are not our concern right now, we need to get these men up before Allric begins his plans to destroy the Netherworlds."

They hurried the men along, counting to ten before sending the next. They were down to the last twenty men when the lights suddenly flicked on and off.

'Quickly!" Northrop shouted. "That's the signal, he's begun, hurry or we'll all die."

Philbert counted a quick ten and sent two men through. As the last two Knights jumped into the shaft they felt it. The ground beneath them shaking so hard it knocked everyone off their feet.

"We have to hurry," Lieutenant Philbert shouted. "I don't know how long that shaft will last." There was seven left. Lieutenant Philbert, the white rabbits, Daisy, Charlie and Reggie. He refused to leave until the end. "You go first," Reggie told Philbert.

"I'll go with him," Sloan shouted. They stumbled to the door and jumped in. Ten seconds later Daisy grabbed Barret and flew through the opening. Now there were three left. They knew one would have to go alone.

"You go, I think I should be last," Reggie insisted.

The ground below them was shaking so bad they had a hard time standing up. A huge crack snaked through their legs and moved into the darkness. "We have a saying," Rankin shouted. Both he and Charlie grabbed him. "No one gets left behind." They stumbled to the door and jumped in. They felt a rush of air under them, they began to climb up the shaft, but it was going to slow. They would never make it up in time. They all had to hold on tight as the shaft walls actually shook hard. They became alarmed when they began to go down, until they felt a tremor that shook them to their souls. They felt a whoosh of air below them move up, it pushed them up and out of the shaft. They fell on the ground, several knights rushed to help them up, until they also fell.

Everyone had to hang on as the ground beneath them shook so hard they felt sure the building would collapse around them. Plaster began to rain on their heads. Jack struggled to reach the windows. Pitney had fallen off the sill. Seeing large cracks in the glass of the windows Jack ran to Pitney, picked him up and rolled to the side. The glass in the windows cracked, thick large shards of broken glass shattered on the floor. Carrying Pitney, Jack rushed to the window. He searched for a sign, then he saw it, in the distance at first it was a giant dust cloud. As it began to settle they saw a bright red glow. When the tremors subsided, the glow died down. They couldn't believe it. Even as far as they were, they could see the tops of the twin giant knight pieces that sat on either side of the Red Phoenix.

Placing Pitney down, Jack leaned out of the window. He leaned so far Lieutenant Philbert had to grab him by his belt to keep him from falling out. Jack desperately searched to his right. Then he saw it, the tops of his mothers old castle, it now stood on the same level as the new Wonderland. He prayed that all the open areas in the Netherworlds did the same.

"How did he managed to make them all rise?" Jack said.

'Not rise, Prince," Pitney corrected him. "They where they were all time. It your Wonderland that fall on top of Netherworlds. It go down, Netherworld not go up." Jack quickly realized that the Red Phoenix did not rise up, it was shielded as his Wonderland was brought down upon the Netherworlds.

He now knew that if any of the Netherworlders managed to get to an open area they would be on top as well. Sadly he also realized that they no longer had a home, he would need to reach them and assure them that he would find them a new one. But he knew, first things were first. It was vital that he go to the Red Phoenix and stop Allric's war before he went any further.

"Lieutenant, order your men to prepare for battle. We need to get to the Red Phoenix as quickly as possible."

"It shall be done, sire," Philbert saluted him. He called for several of his sergeants to spread out the word through the building. Jack squatted down next to Pitney. He could see tears welling up in the eyes of the old hedgehog. He had just lost everything, his house filled with all his wonderful magical items and memories. It now lay crushed under hundreds of tons of steel and stone. Jack gently lay his hand on Pitney's shoulder. "When this is done, I shall need an advisor, do you know of anyone that can do the job? He must be smart, and wise."

Pitney wiped his eyes dry, "Hard to find both in one man."

Jack gently smiled, "How about a hedgehog."

Pitney nodded his head, "If you don't mind getting yelled at."

"If I make a mistake, I don't want you to hesitate to tell me."

Pitney stuck out his small paw, Jack curled two fingers in his palm. They both shook. "Good, now I want you to stay here. I can't have my advisor killed in the heat of battle."

Pitney opened his mouth, but Jack stood up. "No arguments, I'll make sure to leave several Knights to guard you. Don't worry Pitney, I will be back."

Pitney sat on the ground, he was so tired, he had never been so tired in all his life. "I wait here, just make sure you bring back that old Dodo. He stoopid pain in butt, but he only pain in butt I can tell that to."

Jack laughed. "Agreed, I'll keep an eye out for him."

Lieutenant Philbert informed Jack that they were ready to leave. Jack looked at his companions that journeyed with him into the Netherworlds. "I suppose there's no talking you out of coming with me."

"Nope," Moxie and Daisy said together.

"I have to go with you," Charlie said. "Hatter and Alice are my friends, they've saved me before, it is now my task to do the same."

Sir Knorthrop walked up to Jack, "I have a score to settle, I pray that you will give me that chance." He searched hopefully into Jacks' eyes.

"I won't lie, I feel a little trepidation having you with us, but so far you have proved you wish to help. Don't make me regret my decision."

Sir Knorthrop came to a full salute, "I swear you will not regret it."

Jack saw the three White Rabbits standing off to the side. He slowly walked up to them. Throughout his journey into the Netherworlds these three men saved him and the others numerous times. He smiled proudly at them. Rankin grinned back, "I hope you don't think we'll be kissing your butt like those Knights."

Jack shook his head, "Wouldn't think of it."

"Guess we need to finish what we started," Barret said.

"Hate keeping something unfinished," Jack agreed.

Sloan pulled out his last gun, he only had enough bullets left for two rounds. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Jack was about to give the order to go, when he remembered something. "Lieutenant Philbert, your silversmith, did he make the items that I asked for?"

The Lieutenant called for the silver smith, he rushed up to Jack, in his hands he held ten shiny items. "I'm sorry sire, this was all that I could make, I'm not sure if they are exactly what you wanted me to make."

Jack realized there was only one way to test them. "I hope you don't mind, Pitney, but you're the only one here that could tell me if they work."

Sighing Pitney clenched his fists, "Try Prince Jack, I tell if good or not."

Jack took one of the whistles that the silversmith made and blew into it. Pitney slowly shook his head, "Not as painful as the other."

The silversmith stared at the whistle, "Sorry sire, but what exactly was I suppose to be making?"

"This whistle has the properties of creating a sound that only an animal can hear."

The silversmiths' eyes opened wide with revelation, "Well why didn't you tell me sire. Here, let me make an adjustment." He took the whistle from Jack and using a pair of needle nose pliers made a small adjustment on the opening in the hole. He then handed it back to Jack, "Here you go sire, this should work much better."

Pressing the whistle to his lips, Jack blew. Again he heard nothing but air coming from the whistle, but the reaction from Pitney told him that the silversmith did his job right. Pitney planted his hands over his ears and moaned in pain. "That better," Pitney shouted. "Even better than other whistle." Jack quickly stopped blowing.

"Well done," he praised the silversmith. "Make the others the same and hand them out to those in the front line. They are to be used when battling the animals."

"Thank you sire," the silversmith saluted him. "It shall be done."

Satisfied that they now had a slight advantage, Jack led the knights out the door and towards the streets below. Pitney asked one of the knights left to guard him to lift him up. He looked out the window. He saw Jack exiting the building, leading the knights towards Red Phoenix. He looked up and saw a sight he had not seen for over one hundred and fifty years. He saw the moon and stars hanging in a clear night sky. After all that has happened or will happen, Pitney thought seeing this wonderful sight again, was well worth it.


	35. An Army of Giants

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Five - An Army of Giants**

Eric dragged himself up from the ground, that was the worst earthquake he's ever been in. Seeing Hatter and Alice all ready up, he hurried over to them, Dodo was waddling up towards them. They all silently watched the reactions of the creatures around them. The Bull-Guards stared up at the night sky. All their lives they lived with a ceiling above their heads. They heard stories of lights in the skies, but now, they could actually see them in a ceiling so high it would be impossible to touch it.

Tynan and Tynell stood with their heads back so far it was a wonder they didn't fall. "It's there Tynan," Tynell whispered in wonder. "I've heard of it from stories grandfather told, but never thought I would see such a beautiful thing." She looked at Hatter, "How does something so large hang in the sky?"

Hatter realized she was talking about the moon. "I don't know, it just does," he answered.

Tynell shivered as she felt something, it flowed through her fur. "Oh," she sighed. "Is that wind, is that what they call, a 'breeze'? If it is, it feels so magnificent blowing through my fur."

Allric was the one that had the most dramatic reaction. Looking up he spread out his wings and leaped into the sky. Flapping his wings, he slowly began to rise into the air. He flew higher and higher, he no longer had a ceiling to stop his flight, above him was an impossibly high sky. He soared in the air, catching a heat draft he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he hovered above Red Phoenix. He wished he could stay there forever, looking down he saw that he was able to bring in a large chunk of the Red Phoenix. He flew to its outskirts, he was happy to see nearly all of his guards, and the hollow pearls survived. Flying behind Red Phoenix he was not pleased to see how many live Bazards lingered at its very edge. There was much more than the hundred he told to be there. He would have to do something about that, he could only just manage the hundred. He didn't know how he was going to control the hundreds that now scrambled behind Red Phoenix.

He flew back to where the tea table sat. Landing he looked at the table. The objects glow was not as bright as before. The glass jar of the hookah was now only half full. It took that much magic to protect Red Phoenix while he destroyed the Netherworlds. He would use what was left of the magic to conquer the Overworlders.

Allric desperately searched the tea table. It was clear that he was looking for something important. All the objects were strewn on the table and ground. He pounced on a tightly closed jar that rolled under the table. Reverently lifting it up, he held the jar in one wing. "Now we destroy Wonderland with Wonderland."

He placed his other wing on the glass jar of the hookah. The magic in the jar began to flow through the hookah pipe and into the jar Allric held. Concentrating Allric pulled his grip off the hookah. He stood panting, "Harder than I thought," he gasped. "I see why the Queen was so fascinated with the Oysters emotions. That high can be quite addictive." Standing up he ordered two of his guards, a fox and a Bull-guard to come to him. Hatter noticed that they snapped and growled at him, then they begrudgingly obeyed him.

"You two are the first members of my magic army. An army that will defeat the Overworlders." He showed them the jar. "Drink just a few drops from this."

"Hatter," Alice hissed. "In the story, drink me, eat me. You don't think…?"

Hatter not only thought it, he knew it. Allric was using the magic of the books against his world. Once the guards took a sip from the jar he was not surprised to see both of them growing, growing to a giant size. They stopped at twenty feet, twice as tall as Daisy. But Allric made sure to tweak the spell, not only did they grow large, but so did their clothes and weapons they held. Allric now had a way to create a fully stocked army of giants. The dog began to growl, and howl, the fox angrily snapped at the dog.

"Go!" Allric roared. "Go out, and claim your new land. Kill the Overworlders for what they did to us. Destroy them so that this land will now be ours."

"How can we enjoy this world this size?" the dog growled.

"Why I'm using Wonderland magic! If I can make you giants, I can also make you small. When the fighting is done, you will be greatly rewarded, and brought down to normal size. Now go, have fun."

The giant Bull-guard and fox stomped away, Hatter could see them stepping into Wonderland. The only saving grace was that it was dark. After the tremors he was sure everyone in Wonderland was awake, but the advantage they had was the cloaking darkness.

Hatter froze when he saw Allric pulling out a familiar object from his bag. He threw a silver ring in the air, it split in two, then the two split into four, until there was enough for all of the dogs that stood guard. "There will be a reward for every kill that you make. This is how you will prove them. I want a lock of hair from each of your kills, tied to the ring."

The guards quickly picked up the rings. "Go, follow the giant's, kill whatever they cannot reach." The Bull-guards trotted after the giants. Snapping and growling as they went.

"I want you to guard them well," Allric told the twins, and five remaining guards. "I expect them to be here when I return." He then spread out his wings and jumped into the air, flying to the outside ranks of his army. Landing he saw the hollow pearls were still agitated, but he also saw Calvert was working on calming them down. Of course he would never tell Dawes he was thankful for allowing the old bear to live. That would make him appear weak, the Cheshire cat was doing enough damage. For now he had to stir up his army, send them out while the iron was still hot.

He saw the Bull-guards lingering in a group, their eyes were blood shot, their jowls pulled back. They looked at the Eagle with hunger, but Allric did not notice, he was to busy instilling his plan. "As you can see, I've brought Red Phoenix above, the world we were imprisoned in for so many years no longer exists. This is our land now, our land to take. We've arrived at a time when the Overworlders sleep, a perfect time to strike. I know they all must be awake by now after our appearance, but they think they are safely hidden inside their homes. They are not organized, far from ready to battle, where we are the opposite."

He held the vial high in his hands. "My magic is powerful, I've created a potion that will help us destroy the Overworlders. They didn't want us around, they imprisoned us under their feet. Well I say, no more!" The guards let out a howl. Allric pointed to the retreating giant Bull-guard and Fox. They were all in shock as they saw them grow in the distance. "A select few will drink my potion, the rest will follow, entering the buildings to flush out the Overworlders from their safe homes, out into the streets where my giant army will crush them, destroy them." He held opened his bag and pulled out a handful of rings. The multiplied as he threw them in the air. "A reward will be given for each ring that is filled with locks of hair from your kills. By morning this city will no longer belong to the Overworlders, it will be ours!"

Hatter and Alice watched in horror as they could see in the distance giant heads of the Bull-guards and foxes popping up, then moving away, into the city.

"Alice, we have to do something," Hatter hissed.

"But what?" she anxiously replied.

"Brother," Tynan purred. "Now that Allric is gone, I think it's time for us to play with our new pets."

Hatter instantly reached for Alice, but he was to late, Tynan used Lefty's hook and grabbed Hatter by his arm, jerking him towards her. Tynell rushed to Alice, she quickly backed-up. Eric tried to block the ferret, but he was to quick for him. He lashed out with the stun stick, slamming it into Eric's stomach, sending him to the ground writhing in pain. "Don't worry, pretty lady," Tynell purred. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not like my sister. I promise I won't let Allric kill you, you're mine now, I'll keep you safe from harm." Alice's eyes searched for an escape. There were five Bull-guards around. She would never make it away in time. Hearing a cry of pain, she looked at Hatter.

Tynan had him trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. She could see her eyes glow in joy as she pulled out a small blade from her jacket. Distracted by what Tynan was doing to Hatter, Alice didn't see Tynell rush toward her until it was to late. He threw a rope over her, cinching it tight over her arms. "There you go my lady, safe and secure." He slowly began to wrap the rope around her body. He saw her eyes narrow in anger as another cry of pain came from Hatter. Tynan glanced back at his sister, "He's not going to last long if you keep that up," he shouted to her.

Once Tynan pulled Hatter close to her, she quickly brought out a rope. Hatter tried to fight her off, but she was just too quick. Once she roped his hand, it was seconds before she had him on the ground, tying him up so tight he was unable to move an inch. "Oh, I've been dreaming about this," Tynan panted. "I told you before, no one rejects me. Last one that did, well let us say he begged for me to end his life. Of course I didn't, not right away that is."

Finished tying him up, she slowly pulled out a thin knife. She held it up in the air, it's sharp blade glistened in the moonlight. "Love these, they make small biting cuts. Not deep enough to kill, but sting like hell." Extending a claw, she began to slowly open Hatter's shirt. He still wore his body armor. Tynan made a clucking sound. "Mustn't have this." She pulled the armor up, exposing his stomach. "Oh yes, such nice soft skin, I love humans, I get to see my handiwork. Animals fur just hide it away."

Leaning down she slowly dragged her blade on Hatter's exposed stomach, his head lay back as he let out a scream. The blade was as sharp as a razor. Bringing the blade up, he felt the sting of the entire cut. Tynan brought the blade to her mouth, she slowly licked the blood off of it. "Oh yes, just as sweet as I remember." She lovingly stroked the blade on the back of her hand. "Now then, that's the top of the T, I just have to…" She brought the blade down again, looking down Hatter could see that she was etching a large T on his stomach. He clenched his teeth and tried to take the pain, but it was just to much for him. He cried out again, as she dug this one in a bit deeper.

Panting from the stinging pain Hatter heard Tynell shout, "He's not going to last long if you keep that up."

Tynan leaned over Hatter, she wiped the blood from the blade on Hatter's face, "Oh yes he will, won't you my pet. Yes," she rubbed her head against his chest, "You're mine now, I put my mark on you." The tip of her claw followed the cut on his stomach. "T, that's my mark, any animal that sees it will know that you are my property. Mine to do with as I want."

Her heard jerked up, she growled as Alice shouted to her, "Leave him alone, or I'll kill you!"

Tynan gently patted Hatter on the head, 'Like a dog,' he thought. "Stay here my pet, this will not take long."

She rose up, she slowly stalked towards Alice. Tynell immediately flew in front of her. "No sister, I told you before, she's mine."

"Move away, brother. This is between me and her."

"NO!" Tynell shouted. He ran to her, both twins met, snarling and clawing. Fur flew as the twins viciously fought. Hatter and Alice both watched, eager to see who won the battle. Suddenly they heard a whistling sound, and then an explosion. It happened right where Tynan and Tynell was fighting. They heard several other whistling sounds, and explosions, each time it hit where the Bull-guards were standing. Once the smoke cleared the guards and the twins were lying on the ground, unconscious.

Grabbing one of Tynan's knives Alice rushed to where Hatter was trussed up, Dodo and Eric joined them. She used the blade to cut the ropes Tynan cruelly bound him with. As she was helping him to stand, they saw a large shadow lumbering through the remaining smoke of the explosions. They all smiled in relief as they saw Culver loping towards them.

"Culver," Hatter sighed. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did."

"We'll talk later," Culver insisted. "Let's get to a safe place first, and no arguments. I'm carrying you." He wanted to help Hatter, but he waved him off. "Really big guy, I'll be fine, lets go."

"No," Alice said.

"No," Hatter briskly replied.

"I have to get something first." She ran to the table and grabbed Pitney's stake, and Dodo's cane. She handed the cane to Eric. "Keep this safe Eric, we'll need it later to wake up the others." Alice nodded her approval, "Okay, now we can go." They began to run away from the tea table, Culver and Alice kept Hatter between them, making sure he was well enough to run. Seeing that Dodo would have a difficult time keeping up, Eric picked him up and carried him away.

They didn't stop running until they came to the edge of the Red Phoenix. Alice saw several hollow pearls standing close by. She was about to pull out Pitney's stake until Hatter stopped her. "Don't," he told her. "They're better off the way they are, no one will bother them. If you make them normal, we'll have our hands full tryin' to explain to them why we've got a talkin' bear and Dodo with us."

Eric agreed, "He's right, I've been normal for days and I'm still having a hard time accepting it."

Hatter searched deep into Alice's eyes, "I promise, we'll be back to help them, but for now we've got to get to a safe place." The Red Phoenix was sitting a foot above Wonderland. Culver jumped down first. He helped the others as they jumped down onto Wonderland soil. Once he realized where they were, Hatter didn't stop running until he was sure they were far enough away. Hiding under a stairwell, Hatter sat back and took a closer look at the cuts on his stomach.

"You're lucky," Culver said. "I've seen her make her mark before. She held back, these are not as deep as others."

"Oh yeah, lucky me." Hatter hissed.

"Culver, what about the others, did they make it out safe?" Alice asked him.

"We were coming to get you, but Cayto stopped us. He said that the entire Battalion would never make it there in time. Pitney was going to show them a way to get up. I decided to go on my own to the Red Phoenix." He shyly smiled. "I promised that I would protect the two of you. I always keep my promise." Hatter pulled the thin body armor shirt over the cuts and gingerly began to button his shirt. "Well Culver, I have to tell you. I was never so happy than to see your big brown head coming through that smoke."

"What are going to do now?" Alice asked. "Allric is starting to create a giant army, we have to find a way of warning your people, Hatter. We need to find out if Jack and the battalion made it up in one piece, and I still have to wake up the hollow pearls." She patted her boot where she placed Pitney's stake.

"Okay, information overload, my head hurts now," Hatter moaned.

"Great, it'll help you forget about Tynan's love taps," she gently patted him on his stomach. "I think we need to first find out if Jack made it."

"And how exactly are we suppose to do that?" Dodo asked.

"Rubetta," Hatter said, with a snap of his fingers. "If she was able to get word to the Netherworlders in time, they should be in the open areas, come with me." He grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her down an alley. They soon realized that the street lights was not working. They guessed it must have been caused by the falling of Wonderland. Racing down an alley, Hatter skidded to a stop. His whole life he saw a huge drop at the end of this alley. Instead he could hear the sound of crying, and talking below. Carefully looking down, he was surprised to see hundreds of eyes looking up at him.

"Culver, that you?" a large female badger called out.

"Blisse, it's me," he shouted down. The animals were about twenty feet down. Hatter searched the gap, he was relieved to see that there were many animals here alive. Rubetta managed to save them, he hoped she was able to save more.

"They all did not die," Culver roared in happiness.

"No Culver, but for now I think they should stay there, the Wonderlanders are not going to accept talking animals."

"But the badgers are fighters," Culver protested. "I think we should bring a few with us. If this is to be their land now, they will gladly fight for it."

Alice agreed, "Hatter, he's right. If Jack didn't make it, they are our only hope of defeating Allric."

Hatter had to admit it, there was no possible way the five of them could defeat Allric. He searched the alley for something they could use to help the animals climb up from where they were trapped. He found a rusted set of metal stairs that led to a second floor. He scrambled up to the second floor and used his super-punch just at the rusted part of the stairs. He was able to punch right through it. He held on tight as the stairs fell to the ground. Using Culver's great bear strength, they dragged the metal stairs to the edge and pushed it over. In minutes they had fifty badgers clamber up the make-shift ladder. Seeing three humans they eyed them with displeasure.

"Blisse, this is your group, we need your help." Culver explained.

"Why should we help them!" she pointed to Hatter and Alice. "They are the reason we were trapped in the Netherworlds for so many years. If it was not for Rubetta's warning we'd be crushed just as flat as our village."

"Blisse," Culver tried to appeal to her. "Hatter tried to stop it. This was all caused by Allric, he's the one that destroyed the Netherworlds."

"Yes," Hatter stepped up to them. "He's also the one that created the Bazards. He used them to destroy any that stood against him. Don't you see, he only allowed you to live, so that you could end up later as a meal for him and his army."

"Now I know you speak the untruth," Blisse growled. "Allric was our savior, he gave us the light in the day. He has always extended an invitation to us to live at Red Phoenix, the trees there keep the Bazards away."

"No they don't," Alice now had to step in. "I've seen the Bazards living under the trees, they don't stop them. They've been fooling you all these years. Please believe us when we say that Allric's only plan was to destroy the Netherworlds and create his own Wonderland. A wonderland molded in his twisted image."

"I don't know…" Blisse began to say.

Culver could see he was losing them, they were able to win them back, thanks to the littlest rebel.

"Hatter!" Rubetta chirped. She flew down from the night skies. Hatter held his hand up, she landed on it panting hard. "Oh Hatter, I am so glad to see you, so glad. See I save them, little Rubetta save them."

Hatter gently smiled at the tiny bird. "Yes you did Rubetta, I don't know how, but you did it."

"Oh, I not do alone. I have help. Cayto, help me, he say he warn other side of Red Phoenix, I take this side, this side was mine. I fly as fast as my little wings could go, flew very fast to each village. I tell them, must go to open area. Just as you asked Hatter, just as you asked."

"It was you?" Blisse couldn't believe her ears. Why would an Overworlder help them?

Rubetta flew to Blisse, she hovered in front of her face. "Oh yes, I came to tell him that Bull-Guards take villagers to Red Phoenix, I wanted to stay to help him, wanted to stay. But he tell me to warn villagers, that I needed to warn them, very important."

She flew to Hatter and alighted on his shoulder. Her small chest stuck out so proud of what she had accomplished. She saved many lives that day.

Blisse could see the affection that Rubetta had for Hatter. She spoke so easily to him, and he to her. Which was unsuall for an Overworlder. For her to leave her refuge, she would have to deeply trust him. Well, Blisse thought, if Rubetta trusted this Overworlder, then she would too.

"Very well, Overworlder. We'll help you, we may not look like much, but we are great fighters when the time comes." She stuck her paw out, Hatter shook it warmly.

"Thank you Blisse, we're going to need as many good fighters as possible. Allric is building a giant army."

"A giant army," Blisse gasped. "How can we possibly stand up to them?"

Hatter winked at her, "I've been a scrounger most of my life, I have a few caches of weapons hidden around here that may help us. We also have an advantage, I know this city like the back of my hand. They're in my territory now, lets go, we need to find out how many more survived the quakes. There also may be a battalion of Knights out there, if we catch up to them then our battle with Allric will be much easier. But we must be careful, we have to watch out for my own people. They don't realize that you're not their enemy."

"That where I help," Rubetta peeped. "I can see from above, Hatter. I can tell if the way clear, I can tell. Let me help, oh please let me help."

"All right, but only if you'll be careful, Rubetta," he pointed a stern finger at her.

"I be very careful," she promised. She flew up into the darkness, staying high enough to keep a close watch ahead.

Hatter began to lead them down the dark streets and alleys. Stopping at his secret caches, they brought with them ropes to help the surviving Netherworlders climb out, and weapons. As they moved through the night, all around they could hear the frightened cries of people in the buildings. With Rubetta flying above, she would report back to Hatter if she saw any of the Suits or Wonderlanders so that they could avoid them. They rushed through the city, picking up any animals they found that survived. Slowly their army grew as they searched with high hopes of finding the lost Battalion.


	36. Divide and Conquer

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Six – Divide and Conquer**

"I don't believe it," Daisy gasped. She was currently standing at the edge of a building whose façade had fallen. The destruction was not what made her stare in disbelief, it was the back of a twenty foot tall Bull-Guard slowly tramping down the street. The guard now stood twice as high as her.

"I'm having a hard time too, Daisy," Rankin admitted.

"How did it get so big?" Sloan whispered, afraid the giant would hear him.

"I'd place my bets on Allric," Jack said. Heading towards where they guessed the Red Phoenix rose, Jack told the battalion to halt several blocks away. They heard loud noises that told them something was happening further on. He took with him Five of the Knights as well as the White Rabbits and Daisy to scout ahead. He wanted to travel quick and light. Standing at the edge of the broken building, they just couldn't believe what they were looking at. Jack felt a hand suddenly press on his mouth, and he was pulled tight against what was left of the buildings walls. Barret hissed in his ear to keep quiet. Looking up he saw the giant head of a fox searching the streets. Holding the broken piece of a street lamp he slammed it against the side of a building. Several people screamed in fear, they scrambled out of the building. There they were met by two normal size Bull-Guards.

Barret had to hold Jack tight as he witness what happened next. The guards brutally attacked the people that tried to escape. Unarmed, they were killed in an instant, then Jack saw something that made his blood boil. The guards took out a knife and cut off locks of hair from each victim. They tied it on a ring that hung on their belt. Once they were finished, they moved on searching for other Wonderlanders.

Sliding on the side of the building, they moved away from the murdering Bull-guards and back to the Battalion.

Jack unashamedly wiped hot tears from his face. "They will pay for that," he angrily spat out. "I will make sure each and everyone pays for killing them with such malice and heartlessness."

"Bull-guards has always been feared for their ferociousness," Daisy whispered, not sure if any others were close by. "Allric has taken the leash off of them, given them full reign. Before this night is over I fear many Overworlders will die."

Heading back to the waiting Battalion Jack pledged, "Not on my watch."

From his perch on the window sill, Pitney searched out into the night, straining to see what was happening, but it was just to dark. He nearly fell off when a large cat head appeared before him.

"I hate when you do that," he hissed. He looked behind and saw the Knights that was left to guard him was sitting on the far side of the room, looking back he whispered, "Why you here?"

"The time has come, Pitney, he needs to know now if he is to save Wonderland."

Pitney shook his head, "I not know how he react," he cried.

"That doesn't matter, it will happen regardless. You've been with him for several days now, how do you say he'd react if he found out this terrible secret you've kept." The Cheshire cat's full body appeared, he lay his head to rest on his paws.

Pitney worriedly rung his paws, "It not how he react that I worry about, he have a good heart, he will do the right thing. I just worried about after, after all this happen, will he be the same?"

The Cheshire cat stood up, he reached out his paws and touched Pitney, "That's not for us to worry about, it's time, Pitney, it's time you fulfill on a promise you made so long ago." Touching the small hedgehog they both disappeared. One of the guards stood up and pointed to the window sill, he saw the hedgehog they were suppose to guard suddenly disappear. With the animal they were guarding gone, they realized they needed to report back to the battalion and let Prince Jack know what happened. They quickly rushed down the stairs, out of the building and into the night.

It had been over an hour since they left the Red Phoenix behind them. In that time Hatter and Alice was able to add nearly fifty animals to their group. Once they found out that Allric was the one that destroyed the Netherworlds, each one, male and female, swore they would help them in their fight.

"Back," Rubetta chirped from above. She flew down to Hatter's shoulder, "I see a giant Bull-guard and Fox coming, must hide, everyone must hide."

Hatter pulled them back into a dark alley. They hid in the shadows as twenty foot giants lumbered by. They waited until they could no longer hear their footsteps. They were about to leave, when they heard a snapping and growling. Suddenly the alley was flooded by rabid Bull-guards. There were only twenty, but they were seasoned fighters. The badgers immediately went to the front to fight. Hatter picked Rubetta up and flung her high, "Rubetta, stay out of harms way," he yelled at her. Seeing Alice ducking a blow from a stun gun, Hatter ran to her, but was immediately blocked by a long sword. "No further, Mon Ami." It was Roussell, the fox he met when he first came to Red Phoenix.

Roussell flourished his blade in front of Hatter, forcing him back. "So, we meet again, eet ees a shame that you do not 'ave a sword yourself. Ah well, I will try to make eet quick and painless as posseeble."

Hatter felt his hat jumping, a pleased grin spread across his face. Slowly he took off his hat, "I think you'll find I may be a bit harder to kill than you think." He quickly pulled Eirian out of his hat. A thin blade flew out of the handle, "At last," he heard her sigh. "A true test of my metal."

Plopping his hat back on Hatter let Eirian take over. As the others fought the Bull-guards, Hatter dueled with the fox. Eirian sung in joy as she faced someone close to her caliber.

Roussell grinned with delight, "At last, I 'ave someone that may be a bit of sport for me." He brought his sword forward, he was surprised to find Hatter anticipating his move so quickly. "You are better than I thought, then I shall not hold back, this will be a battle to the end."

Hatter held Eirian tightly, "To the end," he agreed.

Alice was surprised to see Hatter sword fighting with a fox. She wanted to help him, but she had her hands full with a persistent Bull-guard. It just refused to stay down. She hit him in just about every sensitive spot she could think of, yet the dog just kept getting back up. She saw the other badgers were not doing as well either. They seemed to be more wild than last time they fought.

She had to doge as the Bull-guard managed to get back the stun stick she kicked out of his paws earlier. As she prepared to give him a swift kick she heard Rubetta scream from above, "Giants, giants return!"

Glancing back she saw a Bull-guard and a fox stomping down the end of the alley. They were heading straight to where Hatter was dueling with the fox. Alice could see he was aware of the approaching giants, but had his hands full with the fox.  
"Culver," Alice screamed. Seconds later the Bull-guard was on the ground, he was tackled by an enraged bear. "We need to get them out of here," she shouted to him. She knew once the giants arrived, the wave of the battle would be flowing in the bad guys favor. Culver was about to tell the badgers to retreat when Alice saw his eyes twist in pain. He planted his paws over his ears. Searching the alley, Alice saw every animal doing the same.

Once the duel began, Hatter's fight with Roussell was defiantly taking longer than he thought. "Eirian, think we could speed this up?"

"But this is the most fun I've had in centuries," she whined.

"Hate to cut your joy short, but we have company." He could hear Rubetta's warning over the growling and snapping in the alley. He had to end this duel, and end if fast. "Oh very well, if you must," Eirian grumped. Hatter found his arm flourishing the sword so fast he was having a hard time holding onto her. It was all Roussell could do to keep from dropping his sword. Seeing the giant's coming down the ally he chose to postpone this duel. Leaping back, he gave Hatter a low bow of his head, and ran off.

Hatter was about to run to Alice when he saw all the animals in the alley howl or cry out in pain. They held their paws tightly against their ears. Searching the alley Hatter was nearly run over as a hundred Knights ran past him and towards the two giants. He saw two of the knights at the back blowing on something small and silver. Hatter ran to the badgers that joined his group. He and Alice tried to herd them with them, to show the Knights that they were on their side.

With swords drawn, another hundred Knights quickly killed or mortally wounded the twenty Bull-guards. They then joined their brethren in battle against the two giants. The two whistle blowers were joined by another two. They blew on their whistles hard, the giants withered on the ground in pain. Using their blades they tried to find spots on the giants that would mortally wound them. They managed to kill both the Bull-guard and the fox.

Alice couldn't believe her eyes, she saw Jack, Moxie, Daisy, and Charlie running to them. She was even happy to see the three White Rabbits made it safely up. Hatter reached out his hand, he energetically shook Jack's hand. "Have to admit, you make a grand entrance."

"I'm so glad to see you've all made it up sound and well."

"Like the trick with Eric's whistle," he winked at him.

Jack took the knife and threw it to Eric, "This has been a life saver."

Eric proudly caught it, "I'm glad my grandfather had a hand in helping you."

"Well," Jack panted. "Who are they?" He looked behind Hatter. He was surprised to see nearly fifty badgers standing behind him.

"These are survivors," Hatter explained. "I had Rubetta…Oh, hang on!" Hatter searched into the night sky, "Rubetta!" he shouted, worry lacing his tone. He was relieved to see a red streak fly down and land on his shoulder. "Rubetta, are you all right?"

Rubetta energetically jumped on his shoulder. "I'm fine, they can't get me. That was a great fight, Hatter, great. I am so glad no one was hurt, I didn't see anyone hurt."

Hatter rubbed her back with a finger, "Thanks to you, Rubetta."

"I only try my best, try my best," she chirped.

"Thanks to Rubetta, she was able to warn the villagers that Wonderland was coming down, and that they had to go to any open area. Anywhere in Wonderland there was a large drop, you'll find survivors."

Jack's eyes looked down, it was obvious he was thinking hard, "Once we defeat Allric, we'll have to find a new place for them to stay." He took in all the badgers that looked at him with eyes of fear. They wondered if they were going to be forced to live in the darkness again by another Heart. "Don't worry," Jack told the Netherworlders, "I promise that I will not rest until you have a new place to live, not one with a ceiling of steel, but with the sun overhead."

"That's all and good," Dodo sniffed, "But what are you going to do now? There's a giant army out there, and rabid dogs roving all over your city."

"We're going to have to split up," Alice suggested. "Allric has his army all over Wonderland, we'll need to spread out to be able to stop them."

"Agreed," Jack said. "Lieutenant Philbert!" Jack shouted. The Lieutenant was immediately by his side. "Yes, sire!" he saluted him.

"We're going to need to break up the Battalion into four groups, attack the Red Phoenix from four sides. Moxie and I will take one group, the other groups will have as leaders, Hatter and Alice, Barret and Sloan, and Rankin and yourself, Lieutenant. Each group will have someone with them that knows Wonderland." Jack grinned at Culver, "I don't have to ask which group you'll go with." Culver stood steadfast next to Hatter and Alice.

"What about us?" Dodo asked. He stood with Eric. "I've never been much for fighting, other than a bit of verbal sparring."

"Never been much of a fighter," Eric admitted.

Jack knew that Dodo would be useless, his best bet was to find a place for him and the oyster to stay. "I'll have several Knights escort you back to where we first arrived. Pitney is also there, I'm sure you'll be safe." Jack now looked to the Badgers that came with Hatter. "That invitation also extends to you. If you wish to stay out of this battle, you may follow him. If not, we are happy to have you join us."

Blisse moved to stand next to Hatter and Alice. "We gave him our word we'd help, a Badger does not go back on their word."

"Excellent," Jack said. "Then let's go, I'm not sure how much damage those giants have done, but I'm sure we should be seeing some Suits coming to help us also. Tell them that you are following Prince Jack Hearts order to protect the city, and they are welcome to help."

Just before he left Jack said, "And if Lord Corn or Sir Leon refuse to listen to my orders then tell them they have my blessing to attack Allric on their own."

They split up into four groups. Culver, Hatter and Alice took two hundred and fifty Knights towards the west side of the city. Charlie and Reggie also chose to go with them. Jack and Moxie chose the north, while Barret and Sloan, with Daisy, took their Knights to the south. Lieutenant Philbert and Rankin took the farthest location, east. They decided to stay with Barret and Sloan until they reached the southern section of the city, then make their way up.

Each group had at least two whistles with them, Jack's group and Hatter's took an extra pair. As they ran through the streets Culver showed the badgers how to plug up their ears with strips of cloth to block out the pain form the whistle. Their first obstacle came as Hatter led them down a very narrow street. At the end they could see a giant dog standing on all fours, his large paw was digging into a broken store front. They could hear screaming as someone was being dragged out of the store.

"Allric chose his guards well," Alice whispered to Hatter. "They're blood thirsty with no conscious."

"The animals I saw in the future was the same," Hatter told her. "Without the magic, they turn back to what they originally were, animals."

Alice eyed Blisse, "But some handle it better than others."

Hatter had to admit it, the animals that were with him seemed more civilized than Allric's army. He motioned her to be quiet, as they neared the giant dog. Taking out a whistle, he held his hand up, warning the badgers in his group that he was about to blow. Running as close as possible to the dog, he blew hard on the whistle. The dog immediately released the man he was dragging out of the store and howled in pain. As soon as his head moved up the archers let their arrows fly. They landed with a thud in the dogs throat. Falling to the ground it pawed at the arrows. Several Knights, with badgers mixed within, charged towards the downed dog. Killing it in minutes.

"One down," Hatter said with a grin. "Let's hope he didn't make to many of them."

Unfortunately they had no idea just how many giants Allric created. Far ahead he could see the tops of the giant knight, chess pieces. They began to glow in an unearthly red. Allric was up to something. Hatter had to search the area, to make sure he knew where they were. Getting his bearings he took a few steps forward, he then heard a screeching from above. Looking up he saw Allric flying with something large in his claws.

"Oh my god!" Alice pointed above. "It's the mirror, he's got the Wonderland mirror."

Hatter saw its silver side reflecting the stars in the distance. He could also see that Allric was having a hard time flying with the heavy load. "Archers," Hatter shouted. "Try to bring him down, but don't mortally wound him, we can't have the mirror broken."

A row of archers moved up and let their arrows fly into the air. Hearing the twang of bows bellow Allric immediately flew to the left, ducking a volley of arrows. He landed on top of a large building. Placing the mirror safely there, he pulled several objects out of his bag and leaped into the air.

"Over there!" Charlie shouted.

He saw Allric flying towards them. Now that he no longer held the mirror, the arrows flew quicker with an aim to kill. Allric deftly dodged each shot. Flying over a large group of knights he released two of the objects he held. Falling to the ground they broke open, releasing a purple gas.  
"Don't breath it in!" Hatter screamed. He had no idea what the gas would do, but knowing Allric it was definitely not going to help them.

Allric pulled out more of the glass spheres, Throwing them into large groups of Knights until the gas covered them. Only Hatter, his companions about twenty Knights and half the animal's that joined him were able to keep away from the gases effects. A strong wind blew the gas away, once it was gone the Knights were gone, there was no sign of them. They all ran up to where they were, Culver grabbed Hatter and pulled him back. He heard something that told him what happened to the Knights. Pointing to the ground, Hatter was shocked to see the gas had shrunk the Knights.

"How nice of you to keep them grouped so tight," Allric shrieked from above. "And how nice of you to end their spell," he told Charlie. "My gas would not have worked over the Queen's spell. Now they are no longer a threat to my army." He flew back up to the building and picked up the mirror.

Straining to flap his wings, he flew the mirror towards Red Phoenix. Once he was gone. Hatter and the other's that were untouched by the gas stared down at the small Knights. Alice wanted to cry, Allric was using Wonderland magic against them. Growing potion, shrinking gas, he was accomplishing exactly what he set out to do, destroy Wonderland and create his own.


	37. Conquered and Divided

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Seven – Conquered and Divided**

Hatter angrily kicked at a large steel can, knocking it over. "Blast," he cursed. "It's all coming together, just like I saw. He's got the mirror, his army is takin' trophy's from their kills. How can we stop him, our army is reduced to toy soldiers that have a bite about as harmful as a mosquito."

"Hatter, we cannot give up," Charlie bravely stated.

"Tell us what to do," Culver begged him. "We'll listen to you, whatever needs to be done, we'll do it."

"What are askin' me for?" Hatter angrily spat out. "I'm not Jack, I just do what I can to keep alive."

Alice took his hand, she could feel the anger and frustration mounting in him, "Hatter, we've been through rougher times." He looked at her face, it was so trusting. She fully believed that he would find a way to defeat Allric. Sighing he said, "Let's think, what's the last thing he would expect us to do?"

He looked at the small group of rebels. They really had no idea what the answer to that question would be. Pointing ahead he said, "Going back to the Red Phoenix. He thinks we're going to turn tail and run. He doesn't know us very well."

"No he doesn't," Alice loudly declared, "You have an idea, don't you."

"Allric made one big mistake, he's on my turf now. Like I said before, I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll get us back there safely, then we can add to our army." Alice immediately knew he was talking about the hollow pearls.

"Get me there, and watch me work," Alice said.

"No Alice, I think this time we'll be needing Culver. Your people won't be much help normal, we've seen what they can do, they destroyed the Netherworlds. With a bit of luck, and Culver's help, we can use that power against Allric."

"Wait, we do have another army we can use," Sir Knorthrop said.

"What do you mean, Reggie?" Charlie asked him.

"The Bazards." Reggie calmly stated. He was greatly impressed by the many colors he saw flash across Hatters' face.

"You're standin' there telling me that you're going to get those teeth with legs to fight for us?"

"Precisely," Reggie said, with a nod of confidence. "You may not know this but it was not Allric that created the Bazards, it was I alone. They are my babies, my creation, I know how to handle them. I'm going to tell them the truth, Allric had always planned on having them all crushed under Wonderland. If it was not for me telling them to go to the Red Phoenix, nearly all of them would have died. I pray that they will transfer their want to eat everything in sight into just eating Allric."

"Reggie," Charlie stood at attention, "I shall go with you."

Sir Knorthrop sadly shook his head, "No Charles, I think that this time I must go alone. The Bazards trust only me, if anyone else comes I fear that they will not give me a chance to speak to them." Sir Knorthrop pulled his sword out of his scabbard. "If I fail my old friend, I wish to entrust this in your safe hands. The Red Knight died because of me, I fear I am not worthy to keep it."

Charlie placed his hand on Sir Knorthrop's glove and pressed the blade back in its sheath. "I hope I speak for the Red Knight when I say, it already rests in its rightful place." Humbly smiling Knorthrop gave them all a quick salute. He turned and began to run towards the visible tops of the Knights.

"Are you sure he'll be all right alone?" Alice asked Charlie.

"He will be fine, Alice. This is something that he's needed to do for a very long time." He rubbed his hands in glee, "Well then, he's on his quest I think it's time for us to be off on our own."

Before they left Hatter pulled Alice off to the side. "Alice," he whispered. "If anything goes wrong, please promise me that you'll try to get back to the mirror we hid, go to the other side and break it."

"Hatter, I am not…" she was about to strongly protest his suggestion, until he quieted her with a kiss. It was a kiss she felt followed by wetness that fell down his cheeks. Breaking the kiss she saw his eyes burning red.

"You don't think we'll come back from this alive, do you."

Hatter shook his head, "I've already seen how this all plays out, Alice. And I swear you're not going to end up as a trophy on his wall. I am not going to stop until I have Eirian's blade deep in Allric's chest."

Alice took both of his hands, and squeezed them tight, "Neither am I. Hatter, we've been together with this from the beginning. I am not a quitter, I'm seeing this through to the end, no matter what. Now let's go, a sneak attack doesn't work well if we take our time getting there."

Hatter laughed, "You're right, let's go. But first we'll have to find a safe place for the reduced Knights to stay." He walked as close as possible to the miniature Knights. He looked beyond them and tried to find a safe place for them to stay. He smiled as he spotted it, an old abandoned tea shop, not one that sold emotions, but one that served old fashion tea. The place was in such a shambles no one would even think of attacking it. Lying on the ground, he searched for the sergeant. He was only four inches tall now. He told the sergeant to spread the word for the Knights to head towards the abandoned tea shop.

The normal sized knights guarded their miniature compatriots until they were all safely inside the shop. Hatter placed a broken board from the floor to the window. The Knights would use it to keep an eye out for any danger that may come their way. Giving them a salute, Hatter took Alice's hand and led them towards Red Phoenix. As they snaked their way through the dark alley's he suddenly saw Rubetta flying down, she landed awkwardly on his shoulder. "Where have you been?" he asked the exhausted looking bird.

"Prince Jack send me, he say to tell you things bad Hatter, things very bad. Allric use gas on Knights, make them small as Rubetta."

Hatter tried to look like he was getting good news, he didn't want to let the other's know that things had gotten worse. "Rubetta, if you're up to it, can you tell him that the same has happened to us. Let him know that we're going to try to sneak into Red Phoenix and use the hollow pearls against Allric. Sir Knorthrop is going to try to talk the Bazards into fighting on our side." Hatter had to stifle a laugh as he saw the look on Rubetta's tiny face.

"I tell him that and I think he think I one crazy little bird., crazy bird."

Hatter had her stand on his hand, he lifted it up until they were face to face. "I need you to do this for me. Go Rubetta, and please be careful, Allric is a fast flyer." Rubetta hopped angrily on his palm, "Well I'm faster, just you see, I'm off!" She flew in a flash off of his palm and into the darkness.

"Hatter," he heard Alice whisper. "Things seem to be getting worse."

He gripped her hand tighter, "Don't worry Alice, we'll find a way, we always do." He tried to put on a hopeful face, but he was failing miserably. He didn't even convince himself, how could he convince those foolhardy enough to follow him into the lion's den. Glancing back, he whished that Pitney was here, if he had no idea how to help them, he would still give them some kind of advice that he was sure would benefit them. But the hedgehog was safely tucked away, for now they were completely, and totally, on their own.

It was nearly an hour later that they slowly came to the edge of the Red Phoenix. Looking up they could see so many giants had stamped on the edge they managed to pat it down far enough for them to climb up. Thirty five brave Knights and badgers followed a scrounger, oyster, bear, and an ancient knight. Once they all climbed onto the Red Phoenix Culver spotted someone that made his heart sing, "Uncle," he shouted.

The old bear was tending to a very agitated hollow pearl, hearing his name called he turned. He had to stifle a roar of joy as he saw his nephew coming to him. He opened his arms and gave Culver the strongest bear hug he ever gave him. "Culver," he cried. "I thought you were crushed below."

"I thought the same for you, Uncle."

Calvert was surprised to see that not only badgers had escaped from the Netherworlds but Knights as well. "Did you find them Culver?" He pointed to the Knights, "Did you finally find the lost Battalion?"

Culver's head hung low, "Yes Uncle, but Allric used something on them to shrink them down. They're useless to us now, this is all that is left."

Calvert's ears lay back on his head, "He wasn't lying, he said he would use Wonderland against Wonderland. We have to find a way to stop him."

Alice walked up to one of the hollow pearls, "Can we use them? We know how powerful they are, can't we use that power against Allric."

Calvert rushed over to the pearl she was standing next to. "No!" he shouted. "I won't let you use them like that again. It was all I could do to bring them back down from their places of anger and hate."

Culver carefully examined the pearl, "Alice, I don't think they would be much help anyway. Look at them, they're exhausted, I don't think they have an ounce of hate left in them, at least not for now."

"I can't believe it," Calvert suddenly gasped, he pointed behind them. "We must get out of here, NOW!" he frantically shouted.

Hatter looked in the direction Calvert was pointing. He realized what upset the large bear, hundreds of Bazards were running towards them.

"We won't make it," Blisse cried. "They're to fast."

The female badger was right, the Bazards reached them in seconds. Two Knights pulled out their whistles, they began to blow. The Bazards circled them, snapping and grissing in pain from the whistle, but there was one thing different, none of them tried to bite them. The answer came as they saw Sir Knorthrop running towards them.

"You don't need the whistles," he called out. "They're working for us now."

Gasping hard, he stopped and leaned over, trying to catch his breath. "I did it, Hatter. I managed to talk them into helping us."

Hatter was shocked to see Otess lumbering towards them. The large Bazard stopped next to Sir Knorthrop. "Thisss one you not want usss to kill?" he asked Sir Knorthrop.

"Yes, Otess. They are our friends." Knorthrop leaned over and whispered to Hatter, "I promised him if he helped us, we would find a place for the Bazards to stay where they will no longer have to search for food in the night."

Hatter gulped hard, "Not sure if you can fulfill on that promise."

Knorthrop eye's frowned, "But I promised, I never break a promise."

"We'll see what we can do, after we defeat Allric."

"That's better than a no, I'll gladly take it," Knorthrop eagerly shook Hatter's hand.

"Well done," Charlie praised him. "Very well done, I never thought I would be seeing you alive Reggie, you did an excellent job."

"Just a warning," Hatter told the others. "Try not to use the whistles unless as a last resort. Most of us here now will be affected by them."

They were about to go when they heard someone calling from above, it was Rubetta. She fluttered down and landed clumsily on Hatter's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry," Rubetta panted. "I have bad news."

Hatter saw a spot of blood on his hand. "Rubetta, you're injured."

She tucked a wing in, "Not bad, not bad at all. But I need to tell you Hatter. Fighting going bad, going very bad. Bull-guards know about whistles. They not affected anymore. Prince Jack and Moxie, they taken by Bull-guards to Allric."

"How could they know?" Charlie said aloud.

Hatter knew the only possible answer. "Has to be that fox, Roussell, that I dueled with. He was the only one that got away. He must have warned the other Bull-guards about it."

"Please, I think I can help the small bird," Sir Knorthrop pleaded with Hatter. With a look of confidence from Charlie, Hatter gave the small bird to Sir Knorthrop. He immediately began to tend to her wound.

Hatter angrily pursed his lips, everything was going all pear-shaped. He thought, what else could possibly go wrong? His answer came as he heard a shrieking in the air. Five of the Knights drew their arrows and released them above, but they were to late. Allric had swooped down and grabbed someone from their group. Everyone fell to the ground as his huge claws came swooping down. Hatter's view of who was taken was blocked as Culver lay protectively over him.

"Follow me if you can, Hatter," Allric's voice drifted off as he flew away. " If you want her back."

Once he heard Allric say her, he immediately knew who Allric grabbed. He shoved Culver off of him. Leaping up he just saw Allric flying towards the Red Phoenix, what made his heart sink, his chest feel as if Allric had dug his talons into him and torn his heart out, was seeing Alice being held in his sharp claws.

"Alice!" Hatter shouted. He immediately wanted to follow him. It took Culver and Calvert to hold him back.

"Don't" Culver pleaded with him. "That's exactly what he wants you to do. If you go there you are dead for sure."

Hatter dug his fingers into Culver's paw, "Release me," he cried. "If I don't go there Alice is dead, for sure."

Culver desperately wanted to keep Hatter there, but he knew how deeply he was in love with Alice. She was his mate. It was a bond stronger than life. "Let him go, Uncle," he whispered. He released his hold on Hatter. Calvert reluctantly let him go too.

Hatter stumbled forward, without a look back he ran towards the castle. The Knights and badgers now looked to Culver.

"What do we do?" Blisse asked him.

Culver let out a deep sigh. "We follow him, we keep a good distance, but we follow him." He could see the hesitation in their eyes. "I've been with him long enough to know, something will happen. I don't know what, or when, but sure as I'm standing here at the edge the Red Phoenix, he will think of something, and he will need us there to help him. Now come on, this is our land now, and if we must spill some blood to keep it, then so be it."

Sir Knorthrop gave orders to Otess to have the Bazards approach the Red Phoenix from another direction. But they were to wait for their signal before attacking. Culver was shocked to see them obeyed him. They ran off to come in from the back of the Phoenix.

"As I said before," Charlie said. "Reggie does have a way with creatures." Coughing uneasily he added, "Present company excluded."

Culver now led them in the direction Hatter ran, for all they knew they were Wonderlands' last hope. If they were, they would not go down without one hell of a fight.


	38. Secrets, Revelations and Choices,,,oh my

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitn

**Chapter Thirty Eight – Secrets, Revelations, and Choices…oh my!**

Hatter jumped over rocks, ran past trees, their branches cruelly cut into him, but he did not feel it. His eyes stayed trained on the Red Phoenix, on the giant chess pieces. He ran past several Bull-guards. They snapped and snarled at him, but he did not hear them. All he could hear was Allric's taunting voice, daring him to follow him. He sprinted down a path, past the stables that Knorthrop loved so much. Then around the right Knight and towards the front. He stopped running when he saw Alice. She was held tightly by a Bull-guard. Standing next to her was Tynan and Tynell. Hatter noticed that Tynell was sporting a large bandage on his arm. Most likely a gift from his sister.

Jack and Moxie were handcuffed and guarded by four Bull-guards. They were held just behind the Tea Table, while Allric was pacing impatiently back and forth in front of the tea table.

"There," Tynan shouted. She pointed to where Hatter was standing. "I told you, master. He's in love with the oyster. Take her, and he will not be far behind."

Allric stopped in front of Alice. Her hands were cuffed. The Bull-guard had his sword pressed against her throat. "Hatter, so good of you to join us. Please, come forward."

Hatter remained standing where he was, "Not unless you let her go."

Allric stomped forward, "You are not in any position to make demands." Hatter wondered why Allric desperately wanted him back. He glanced at the tea table, his answer came as he saw the objects he touched no longer glowed. Even the magic in the glass jar of the hookah was gone.

"You've used it up, haven't you," he pointed to the tea table. "You needed me back, because you used all the magic up."

Allric ranted and raved, he threw his wings on the table and swiped the items off of it. They tumbled on the ground. "That's why I stole the mirror of Wonderland." The mirror was now standing next to the tea table. Allric kicked the edge of the mirror. "It's utterly useless to me. I can't get the magic out of it. I need more to finish defeating Wonderland. My army must be made stronger, and bigger. I can only accomplish that if you touch the objects again."

"Hatter," Alice shouted to him. "I mean it, don't do it. I'll gladly die for my people."

Hatter really didn't know what to do. He loved Alice, with all his heart and soul. He could not bear to see Allric harm her in any way. Alice could see he was thinking, hesitating, she knew he would do anything for her, she had to make the first move. Bending her knee, she pulled her foot up and lashed it back, slamming it into the Bull-guard's leg. The dog released the knife as he grabbed his leg. Tynan evilly grinned, she pulled out one of her knives.

"Alice, no!" Hatter screamed. He saw Tynan draw back her paw, she shoved it forward. Hatter tried to run to them, but he knew he would never reach her in time. Allric stood to the side, impassively watching the deadly scene play out. Hatter saw Tynan's blade twinkle in the night, as if in slow motion he saw the tip rush to Alice's stomach, and then it stopped….he stopped when he realized that it was suddenly very quiet. Turning around he was in shock as he saw everyone standing still. Tynan's blade was inches from Alice's stomach.

He looked around, everyone was as still as statues. It was as if they were all frozen in time. He wondered if he was pulled into Cheshire's dream world again, until he saw a small ball of quills rolling towards him.

"Hatter!" Pitney cried out, as he opened up.

"Pitney, what's going on?" he pointed to his companions. "What's happened to them, will Alice be all right?"

"Not worry, they fine, I just need to talk to you, or rather we did." Pitney pointed behind him. He was surprised to see The Cheshire cat and Cayto floating and standing behind him.

"With those two together, now I'm really worried."

Pitney slowly walked up to Hatter. "I fulfilling on promise I made to dear friend." He stopped just in front of Hatter. "Do you recall what I said to Alice, about how your ancestor was special?"

"You said he was the only human in the fairy tale." Hatter looked above, even the blinking stars had stopped.

"That was true," Cheshire said. "You see your ancestor was very special, special indeed."

"Yes," Cayto agreed. "Very special."

"And?" Hatter impatiently asked. It was heartbreaking seeing Tynan's blade so close to Alice.

"And…," Cheshire floated in the air and hovered in front of him. "Think, if he was special, what about his family?"

Hatter had to laugh, "What, you think I'm special? I'm just an ordinary bloke that ran…"

"…a teashop, yes we know," Cayto said. He tapped his cane on the ground. "But think, since you've met your Alice, all the magical things that has happened to you."

"Yeah, well that's…." Pitney interrupted him.

"Need to talk fast Hatter, time running out." He took in a deep breath, he was about to speak when Hatter heard a voice that made him spin around so fast he nearly lost his hat..

"You are more important than you thought, scrounger."

Hatter had to blink his eyes and shake his head, this was the very last person he expected seeing standing before him. He saw the ghostly figure of Aurora. She was dressed the same as when he last saw her in the Black Rose Castle. Smiling so peacefully at him, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't sleeping. Shaking the sting from his hand he realized it really was Aurora, and that suddenly his life just got very, very complicated.

Pitney became agitated with the appearance of Aurora. "But, I was the one to tell," he protested.

Aurora benignly smiled at the old hedgehog, "I am sorry Pitney, you were just taking to long."

Pitney looked hurt, he tugged Hatter's pants, wanting him to bend down. Hatter went down on one knee.

"Hatter, I have secret, secret that was entrusted 'to me' by my Hatter," he said 'to me' in a loud voice, looking indignant at Cheshire and Aurora. "You see, Wonderland not always here. At one time this very sad and vicious place. Then it visited by someone, someone special."

"One of our own," Aurora added. Her eyes grew soft as she recalled a good memory. "He was always so joyful, and happy. But he was different, different from us. He loved animals. He loved them so much, he wanted to be with them all the time. But our kind would not allow it. Many times he would escape to this place he called, his Wonderland. Until he was given a choice. He had to come back, or give up being an ancient."

Hatter was still confused. Pitney tried to explain. "This land not magical until he arrived. When he first came to this spot, he had his favorite things with him, a deck of cards and a chess set. He used his magic to make them alive. But when given choice to stay or go, he willingly released his magic into his Wonderland. Gave up being an ancient so he could stay. He created enchanted place filled with talking animals, flowers, and crazy Queen's that want heads to roll."

Hatter was beginning to understand what they were saying, this frightened him. Taking his hat off, he nervously twisted its rim in his hands. "Then what you're tellin' me is, this ancient that gave up his magic, to stay with his animals. Would his name by any chance be, The Hatter?"

"Yes," Pitney sighed with relief. "Finally, I fulfill on promise I made to him so long ago. Before he die, Hatter tell me to look in future, that one day his magic could return to one that was worthy. Made me promise to keep eye out for you. This why you make founder items glow, why you lead charmed life."

Aurora slowly drifted to Hatter, her haunted eyes sadly smiled at him. "As Cayto told you earlier, you and your lady love will bring back the wonder of Wonderland. But you also will be forced to make a choice. We only pray that you will make the right one."

"He will," Cayto adamantly stated. "I know he's been a bit of a scrounger most of his life, but I've seen the boy do many good things. I've seen him change from a two bit con man to a hero."

Hatter had to laugh at this, "What, me a hero? That's Prince Jack's job description."

Aurora floated around him. "A hero is not always the one to lead the battle, or the one to end the fights. But one that makes the right choices, when given bad ones." She stopped in front of him. "The time has come, Hatter. Your time has come. Pitney was given the task of keeping an eye on you, he did an excellent job."

Hatter was still confused. "So what you're telling me is that I have some kind of magical powers, ancient powers?"

"Not exactly," Cayto said. "Think scrounger, think what you saw in the future and what you see happening now."

Hatter tried to recall his trip to the future. The one thing that stuck with him was how feral the animals were. He guessed it was because the magic in Wonderland was gone. With it gone they returned to their natural state, animals. Then he recalled the Bull-guard and fox, just before Allric made them giants. They were acting feral, just like the animals in the future.

"Hold on," Hatter plopped his hat back on his head. "The animals, they're smart because of The Hatter's magic. He gave it to them. So what you're sayin' is that I can take that magic back?"

Cayto knowingly smiled. "Perhaps, perhaps not, you'll find out soon enough, when you will be given a choice, one that may mean life or death."

"What is it with your lot? Why does it always have to be life or death? Why can't it be tea cakes and scones?"

"Life is never easy," Cheshire said. "My entire existence has been to observe your kind." Staring at the cat it was then that Hatter realized he was an ancient, like Aurora, like Aden. That was how he was able to do magic that no other Wonderlander could do. "And one thing that I've realized," Cheshire floated to where Alice was frozen. "They are very beautiful and passionate creatures. I've seen this passion for life from this world, as well as Alice's. They want to help so desperately, want to make things right. I for one am very anxious to see how this plays out."

"Yes, so am I," Aurora said.

Now Hatter was getting angry. "What, are we just a game to you? Somethin' to watch play out, while lives are lost?"

Cheshire chuckled, his head twisted until it was upside down. "You were right Pitney, he is very much like our Hatter."

"Hatter," Cayto tried to calm him down. "You cannot change what is. But you do have the power to change what will be. The choice is yours, it always has been."

"I think we've told him enough." Aurora hushed Cayto with a look. "You can have the power to stop all this. But be warned, once you obtain this great power, well you've seen what happened to Allric with just a small taste. There is an old saying of the humans, Absolute power, corrupts absolutely." She floated towards Alice. "But if that power has a compass that keeps him on the honest path, well sayings are made to be broken, aren't they."

She was about to disappear when Hatter begged her, "Wait, just one more question."

She bowed her consent. "Tell me, how did The Hatter die?"

"Allric," was her quick reply. Her arm stretched out, as well as her body, it was pulled into the wind until she was gone.

Hatter looked at Pitney, the old hedgehog sadly looked up at him. "I there when he die," His eyes turned dark as he stared at the frozen Allric. "He knew what Allric was up to, but no one listen to him. No one knew secret like I did. All animals not know it was because of him that they could talk and think. Instead they turn on him, only me and Dodo remained friends with him. I remember day like yesterday."

Pitney's eyes glassed over as he recalled the day his best friend died. "Hatter tell me that Allric and Red Knight up to no good. That they making something very bad. I go with him that day, to see what Allric making. We see for first time the Bazards. They kept in pen, all grissing and snarling. Hatter said he needed to get closer, I told him not to, but he said he be all right."

Pitney sadly shook his head, "But he not all right. Allric see him, he yelled at Red Knight to open pen with Bazards. Hatter look back at me, he knew that if they released they would kill me." Pitney began to wipe his paws over his eyes. "That when I see best friend sacrifice himself for me. He ran to pen, jump in before Red Knight open. He fought them, I see him fight kill most, but not all. Then I hear Allric tell them to stop. He jump into pen. Walk right up to Hatter, he so hurt, but he struggled to stand. He not want to die on ground.

Allric hold up claw, his talons were long and sharp then. He slash at Hatter, kill him. I see Hatter fall, and Allric laughing at him. Telling him now, no one stop him. That why you must stop him, Hatter. Promise me, you will stop him for my Hatter."

Hatter coldly glared at Allric, "I promise Pitney, I will do all I can to stop him, for your Hatter."

Hatter slowly walked up to Alice, Tynan's knife was poised to strike her dead.

"If they move again, I've lost her too, haven't I."

"Perhaps not, old boy," Cheshire said. "Time is a funny thing you know. It goes forward, backwards, sideways, long ways, short ways, up ways, and in this case, my way." He floated between Alice and Tynan. "Let us say, this is a wedding gift."

Hatter felt something pulling him back until he stood just at the entrance of the Red Phoenix. Then with a bang, he heard Tynan say…

"There." She pointed to where Hatter was standing. "I told you, master. He's in love with the oyster. Take her, and he will not be far behind."

Hatter closed his eyes in thanks, Cheshire brought him back a few moments before Alice tried to sacrifice herself, to save him the horror of making the choice of saving her, or saving Wonderland.

Allric stopped in front of Alice. Her hands were cuffed. The Bull-guard had his sword pressed against her throat. "Hatter, so good of you to join us. Please, come forward."

Hatter remained standing where he was, "I'd tell you to let her go, but of course you won't do that, will you."

Allric was ready to stomp forward, he stopped. He expected Hatter to say something else. "Of course I won't. You must do as I say." Hatter glanced at the tea table, he realized this was where it all began. Where it all started. This was the place that The Hatter gave up his magic, to save his precious Wonderland.

"You've used up the magic," he pointed to the tea table. "You needed me back, because the magic is gone. And with it gone you're all turning back into what you were, vicious brutal animals."

Allric threw his wings forward in a spoiled fit, and swiped the items off of the table. They tumbled on the ground. "Noticed that have you? That's why I stole the mirror of Wonderland." The mirror was now standing next to the tea table. Allric kicked the edge of the mirror. "I began to feel myself slipping. I saw my guards acting in a feral way. So I had to find another source, I stole the mirror, Wonderland's mirror. But it's not the same, I can't get the magic out of it. I need more to defeat Wonderland. My army must be made stronger, and bigger. I can only accomplish that if you touch the objects again."

"Not going to happen," Hatter interrupted Alice before she could shout her protest.

Hatter stared at Alice, he loved her so much, with all his heart and soul. He would do anything for her. It was all up to him now, there was only one way to save her, to save all of Wonderland. Alice could see he was thinking, there was a determination deep in his expressive eyes that she'd seen in him before. She loosened her shoulders, set them back and waited for him to make the next move.

But Hatter did not make the first move, that was made by hundreds of angry creatures.

"You betray usss," Otess hissed. He led his Bazards towards the tea table. "We almossst all die, only ssssaved by Sssssir Knorthrop."

"Back, get back," Allric shrieked. He leaped in the air, and pulled out several glass globes.

"Get away!" Hatter shouted to the Bazards, but it was to late, they wanted blood, the could almost taste it. They charged towards Allric's remaining guards. In an instant they were covered by the shrinking gas. They shrunk down to the size of a small mouse. The guards easily began to kill them. Those not killed ran off. Allric slowly drifted down to the ground. He landed just in front of Sir Knorthrop. "That was pitiful, is that all you got?"

Sir Knorthrop went for his sword, Allric easily knocked it from his hand. Sir Knorthrop was just to tired. Running to get the Bazards, his fear of Allric, it was all he could do to catch his breath.

"Poor old Red Knight," Allric clucked. "You wanted so much to be admired, to be loved and respected. I gave that all to you, for one reason, to help me build my kingdom. Well I'm close to having it so I no longer need your service, Sir Knorthrop." Allric pulled out a gun, "Let me show you why your noble lot died out." He fired the gun, the bullet easily passed through Sir Knorthrop's armor, and through his chest. He fell, on the ground clutching his chest. As he struggled for breath, he saw Allric looking down on him.

"Did you think I would actually allow a human to help me run my kingdom? Sorry, not going to happen. You've just been reduced to tomorrows supper." Tucking his gun back in his sack, Allric returned his attention to Hatter. "You really are failing miserably in this little revolution of yours. But don't feel bad, I've been planning this for over one hundred years. Now be a good boy and touch those items on the table before I have to squash any more of your feeble attempts to stop me."

Hatter knew there was nothing more he could do. They were losing, miserably. He had no other choice, there was nothing else left to do. Closing his eyes he saw Alice when she first entered his tea shop, she was so beautiful. Opening his eyes, he saw the horror that existed around him. The anger inside of him grew now to an intensity that he could no longer ignore it. The time was right, the time was now, he would do what had to be done to stop all this madness. It was time for him to be a true Hatter, and end this once and for all.


	39. Hatter Day

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirty Nine – Hatter Day**

Slowly Hatter walked towards the table. It was not a walk of a defeated man, but a strong and telling stride. "You think you've won, but you haven't"

Allric actually laughed, "I'm sorry, who is holding all the cards here? Or should I say, you're closest friends? Now get on with it, go to the table and touch those items again, I need their magic."

Hatter benignly smiled, "You know, I learned something today." He stopped at the table, "Learned about how Wonderland started. It's a brilliant story, filled with magic, and a choice given and taken."

Allric was getting angry, Hatter was stalling, he wasn't sure for what, but he was sure he was prepared for anything. "Get on with it!" he shouted. "I'm tired of hearing stories about our wonderful past. I am making a world that is about me, ruled by me. Enough of your silly little stories read to silly little children. Does this look like a kids story to you?"

Hatter grinned so wide his lone dimple popped out. Spreading his hands out he said, "Yes, but not any longer."

Opening his hands, he reached out with his finger tips. He was surprised to see in his eyes thin pink ribbons flowing around him. "That's it Hatter, that's what you need to bring into you." He heard Cheshire say behind him.

"Oh no you don't, out!" Allric shouted. "Get out of here, you can't help him, no one can. He's mine to use, mine to keep until I am finished."

Cheshire grinned so wide the tips of his mouth touched each eye. "Sorry Allric, not today. Today is Hatter day, we will be celebrating his Re-Birthday!"

Hatter flinched as he felt one of the ribbons touch his hand. Gripping it he pulled on it, it suddenly snaked right into his hand. Once it was gone he closed his eyes in ecstasy, the power from just that one ribbon was exhilarating. He wanted more, had to have more. His hands reached out to other ribbons. He grabbed them, pulled them into him. With each ribbon he absorbed something would happen. He saw one of the Bull-guards that was guarding Jack and Moxie throw down his weapon, he stooped down to stand on all fours. Panting hard, he loped away.

"NO!" Allric shouted. "No, no, NO this is not what I planned, not what I wanted to happen. Stop this, stop this right this moment."

Hatter slowly shook his head, "You have to be stopped Allric, just remember, you gave me no other choice."

Allric leaped into the air towards Hatter. He let out a shriek of frustration as a thick rope flew in the air and looped over his foot. He was pulled to the ground, a large and furry body ran to him and grabbed him. It was soon joined by smaller creatures.

"Hold him down," Culver shouted to the other badgers. They bit, and clawed at the Eagle. Allric struggled to be released by his grip.

"Whatever you're doing," Culver shouted to Hatter, "Keep it up, we'll try to give you enough time." Culver had seen one of the Bull-guards actually change. He didn't know if Hatter was the cause, but if he was he would do what he could to give him time to do more damage.

Charlie gasped in horror as he saw Sir Knorthrop laying on the ground, he quickly ran to him. "Reggie, what did he do to you?" He could see the bullet hole in his armor, blood was leaking out.

"My eyes are finally open, Charles," Knorthrop gasped. "I'm free from his hold," he coughed, and smiled. "I hurt like hell, but I'm free."

With Allric occupied, Hatter now needed to save Alice. He saw a ribbon leading to the Bull-guard that held her. He tugged on the ribbon, once he had it the guard immediately released Alice. He howled in joy and sat down to scratch an itch. Tynell tried to get to her, but Hatter found the ribbon attached to him. Pulling on it, he took in the magic that kept Tynell a thinking creature. Slowly he fell to the ground, his dark eyes grew round and blank, until he sat on the ground and playfully chased his tail. Alice quickly searched the dog for the key to her handcuffs. Finding it she struggled to open her cuffs. Looking up she worked faster, as she saw a very angry ferret pulling her knife out, and stalking towards Hatter.

"You're not going to do that to me. I'm taking you out first!" she growled.

She leapt in the air, but stopped as something grabbed her foot. She was spun around and flung to the side. Landing hard, she rolled on the ground. Quickly standing up she saw Alice, one cuff still locked on her hand, standing between her and Hatter.

"Let me handle this Hatter, concentrate on the others," she shouted. Hatter began to step back, he willed the ribbons to him. They flew to him from everywhere. Each time he absorbed them the high just grew stronger and stronger. He felt a need for more, and more. Soon the ribbons wasn't coming fast enough, he needed to have them all!

Alice took a step over, totally blocking Tynan from reaching Hatter. "You'll have to go through me, sister."

Tynan arched her long back, "Gladly." She shook her head, as her mind became clouded. She saw Hatter slowly stepping back, his hands opened and closed as if he was pulling and grabbing invisible things that hung in the air.

Shaking out the webs in her mind, she tightly gripped the knife and charged towards Alice. Alice flipped the other half of the handcuff in her hand, bringing her arm back, she leaned forward and waited for the right moment. Once Tynan passed an invisible line, she crouched down and threw her hand forward, the empty cuff flew ahead. Alice knew her arms were longer than Tynan's. She was able to throw the cuff in Tynan's face before the knife reached her.

Hitting her across her face, the ferret's reflexes immediately tried to protect her eyes, making her unconsciously release the blade. Alice quickly snatched it up, but she did not do what Tynan expected her to do. She threw the blade away. She wanted to face this ferret on even terms. Tynan wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. Her eyes were clouded with tears. The cuff managed to scrape across them. She fought the stinging pain, baring her fangs, her long body snaked its way to Alice.

"He's mine you know," Tynan slathered. "My mark is on him, it's only the beginning. I have so much more planned."

Alice tilted her head, she tightly gripped the handcuff, "You are never going to touch him again!" Bracing herself, she waited for the ferret to make the first move. Tynan gladly obliged her. Pulling out another knife, she zigged and zagged her way to Alice. But Alice was ready for her, she carefully kept her eye on the center of Tynan's body. No matter how she snaked, the middle remained in the same position. Once she was close enough, Alice lunged for the center. She kicked out with her hard heel, slamming it into Tynan's stomach. She had to immediately roll to the left as Tynan's blade came slashing towards her. Catching several locks of her long hair, they fell on the ground.

Alice tugged at the shortened hair. "Now you're getting personal." But she had no time to banter with the angered ferret. She slashed, and lashed out from left to right. It was all Alice could do to stay out of the way of the sharp blade. She kicked up with her boot, almost knocking the blade from Tynan's hand. The ferret barely managed to keep her grip.

Alice jumped, and leaped, soon she saw it was having an effect on the animal. She had seen enough wild life shows on TV to have an idea on how to handle Tynan. She knew that in a fight predators were naturally built not to last long. Their energy only came in spurts, so they could weed out the weak or sick. Alice was neither, she'd run enough marathons in her life to know just how long she could last. Tynan was a predator, her energy was not boundless. Already Alice could see the sides of her chest heaving.

"Getting old?" Alice asked her as she managed to doge the knife slash once again. "All I need is one cut," Tynan gasped. "One slash and that will wipe that smug human smile off your face."

But with each slash Alice could see her arm dropping lower, her movements slowing down. Alice tried again to kick the knife from Tynan's paw, this time she succeeded. Gripping her fists tight, she brought them up, and quick punched Tynan in her nose. Tynan's eyes watered from the blow. Alice now concentrated on ending this fight. She jabbed Tynan in the stomach, an eye, on the shoulder. Tynan felt her entire arm going numb from the blow. Alice was placing her blows at points she knew would do the greatest damage. In seconds she had Tynan sitting on the ground, panting hard as she tried to get her breath.

"I told you, you are never going to touch him again." She whirled around and slammed her foot across Tynan's face, knocking her out. She fell to the ground unconscious. Satisfied she wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore, Alice now turned her attention to Hatter. He was standing several feet from the tea table. His arms raised, he seemed to be grabbing at things that hung in the air, but she wasn't able to see what he saw. She was about to step up to him when it happened. There was a crash and a loud bang in the air, similar to the sound of thunder, but much louder.

It was so loud everyone fell on the ground. Jack and Moxie rushed over to Alice, and helped her up. "What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Jack said. "The guards suddenly fell to the ground and ran off."

Alice searched around. She saw Hatter still standing away from the table. The wind seemed to pick up, his jacket whipped around his lean body. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. His expressive eyes, they were wide open. They stared out at her, through her. A small grin slowly parted his lips, "All," she heard him shout. "I want it all."

One by one Alice saw the animals around her fall to the ground and change. The intelligence in their eyes left, leaving a vacant glare. Suddenly Alice became frightened, she became very frightened as she saw Blisse move to the ground, dropping her weapon she blankly looked at her.

"Stop!" Alice cried out. She ran to Hatter, "You have to stop, you're hurting our friends too."

But Hatter didn't hear her, he didn't want to hear her. All he could think of, all he could feel was a power that grew with each ribbon he took in. Alice cried in despair as she saw Culver release Allric, sitting down hard, he roared. He seemed to struggle to say something but only a rowr came out of him. Released Allric struggled to get away from Hatter, he crawled under the tea table.

"Hatter, you've got to stop," Alice frantically shouted. It seemed as if she was the only one not affected. She was shocked to see something happening to Jack and Moxie. They began to shrink down until she saw two playing cards sitting on the ground. A Jack and a queen.

"Oh no," Alice cried, "This can't be happening. Hatter, you're taking it all away, you have to stop, stop this right now."

She tried to get to him but the wind was to strong. It was all she could do to keep standing. "Hatter, please stop," she sobbed.

Cheshire suddenly appeared next to her. He floated blissfully in the tempest. "Sorry my dear, but he really can't hear you."

Feeling something nibbling at her foot Alice looked down. Her heart broke as she saw an old hedgehog holding on to her. Looking up it's small eyes blinked at her. "Pitney," she whispered. Whatever Hatter was doing, he had gone to far.

"Cayto!" Alice shouted, but the mustached man did not appear. "Cayto! Help him, please tell me what to do to stop hi…" she choked back her words as the wind died down.

All around her was deathly silent. Every former intelligent animal now stood silently staring at Hatter. Their heads tilted from side to side in a curious manner. Alice saw sitting close to Hatter a white and red Knight chess pieces. She blinked the tears from her eyes. Looking up she saw Hatter calmly looking at her. It was her Hatter, but then she knew it was not.

She rushed over to him, wanted to touch him but the look he gave her made her back off. He half smiled at her, but it was a naughty smile. A smile you would see on a child after they were caught in the cookie jar. "Hatter," she choked, afraid of what his answer may be, "What's happened to you?"

He suddenly giggled like a school boy and ran up to Culver. He reached out his arms and tightly hugged the large bear. Culver rolled his head on Hatter's face, almost purring like a cat with his touch. "You're a nice bear," he said in a childish voice. He deeply sighed and looked around him. The city was deathly quiet. Throughout the streets and alleys there were no longer any people, just cards and chess pieces strewn about the pavement.

"Hatter, please talk to me," Alice begged him.

Hatter turned to look at her, a small frown creasing his brow. "Sorry, do I know you?" Brushing her off, he raised his hand and looked at the tea table. Flicking his fingers Alice saw the things on the tea table begin to move. Righting themselves they hopped into position. A pretty white table cloth appeared to cover the table. Soon Alice smelled freshly baked cakes and cookies. She saw several pots ot tea steaming on the table. Clambering on the table they sung to her, "Drink us, please drink us."

Clapping his hands in joy, Hatter walked up to the table, a chair appeared under him as he sat down. Picking up a tea pot he said, "Would you like a cup o' tea?" His eyes were now so innocent looking, so child like.

Alice hesitated at first, but then she answered, "Um, yes, I would love one."

Hatter's familiar dimpled grin greeted her. He carefully poured the steaming tea into a small cup. Alice slowly walked to the table. A large chair walked up to her. Gingerly she sat on it. He handed her the tea cup, she was surprised to see the cup smiling up at her. "Thank you for using me," she heard the cups tiny voice say.

Looking at Hatter, she raised the cup to her lips and took a drink. Hatter sat back on the chair staring at the horizon. Alice saw a beam of sunlight shimmering on his face. Looking back she saw the sun rising on the horizon. There was a bright glow of light, and Alice saw Aurora standing in the light.

"Aurora," Alice gasped. She got up and ran to her. "Can you help him? Please, tell me what's happened to him."

Hatter energetically waved at Aurora, "Hullo, would you like to join me? We're all havin' a splendid tea. I just love havin' tea in the morning, don't you?"

Aurora's face was filled with joy, "Yes, I do."

Alice stepped in front of Aurora, "Please tell me what's happened. He doesn't seem to remember me."

"Something splendid," the Cheshire cat meowed. "It's his Re-Birthday, Hatter has returned to us." The cakes on the table now had lit candles.

Alice was doubly confused. "Returned, returned to what? What do you mean, it's his Re-Birthday?"

"Oh, a party!" Hatter giggled. Confetti began to fall all around them. "I love parties, especially ones for me." He grabbed one of the cakes and blew the candle out. He then bit right into the cake, pulling back his face was covered in icing. A contented smile curved his lips as he happily ate the cake.

Alice was relieved to see Cayto's cane whirling in the distance, she saw him slowly walking towards her. Hatter suddenly jumped from the tea table. He wiped his mouth clean using the sleeve of his jacket. "Oh, more guests, more guests for my party. We'll have to make room, must make room." The table jumped and stretched until it was twice as long. "Come, have some of my excellent tea, and cake. I know you'll enjoy it. This pretty lady liked it."

"Cayto, what's going on?" Alice pleaded with him, "Why doesn't he know me?"

Cayto sadly looked at Alice. "Remember when Pitney told you about The Hatter, and that he was the only human in the Wonderland stories?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Alice, he was not always human. When Hatter first came to this place it was occupied only by animals. He changed it all, you see The Hatter was like Aurora, an ancient. He so fell in love with this place, that he gave up his power to stay here. He became as human as his creations."

"But my Hatter, what happened to him?"

"The Hatter was told that the ancients would give his lineage a chance to take the magic back. Hatter is the first one in his line to have the potential of taking back what was given away."

Alice shook her head, "You're telling me that he is descended from the ancients? He's like Aurora, and Aden."

"Precisely my dear, I am sorry, but it seems that he has chosen to take back the magic. Unfortunately taking it back has also erased all that was created from the original Hatter's sacrifice."

Alice quickly picked up the white and red knight chess piece. "Then this is Charlie and Knorthrop?"

"Yes, and the cards, you'll find them all over the city. They are the people of Wonderland, created from a single deck of cards the Hatter brought with him that fateful day."

Alice couldn't believer her eyes. All of wonderland was gone, the magic, the talking creatures, even the people. They were gone, and what made her heart ache the most was seeing that once Hatter took in the magic, he too was gone. She was alone now, it was all up to her. She had to find a way of getting her Hatter back or Wonderland and Hatter would be lost forever.


	40. A Battle of the Heart

Hatter and Alice Journey to the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Forty – A Battle of the Heart**

Alice silently stared at Hatter. He was happily chatting with Cheshire and Aurora. Her eyes narrowed, "Cayto, tell me this wasn't always planned. Please, tell me they didn't do all of this so they could have him back."

Cayto remained silent, she realized his silence was his admission that she was right. "But why?" Alice asked. "He was human, why did they go through so much trouble to get him back?"

Cayto shrugged his shoulders. "What more can I say, it was because of his lineage, his connection to the original Hatter. It's that simple."

Alice knew there had to be something more. She saw Aurora walking up to Hatter. Her hand reached out and lovingly stroked the back of his head. Hatter brightly smiled up at her. He opened his hand, a large insect flew up. It was a giant lightening bug, its light shown as bright as the sun. He flew around Aurora and landed on her shoulder. She laughed and clapped with his creation. Alice noticed that Aurora never took her eyes off of him. As she kept staring at him it came to her. She realized she knew that look, she'd seen it every day as she was growing up. "Oh my god, she's his mother, isn't she?"

Cayto came closer to her, he softly whispered. "Well, technically she's his great, great, great, um numerous great's grandmother. But yes, you could say that."

"Cayto, am I about to lose him? Tell me, after all that we've been through, am I going to loose him to her?"

Cayto's fingers gently stroked her chin, he felt tears welled up at the tip of her chin. "My dear, that depends."

Alice sniffled, "On what?"

"On how much he truly loves you. Your Hatter is still there, he's just overtaken with the power that is coursing through him now. He's been reborn, a child taking his first steps. The Ancients are the ones that created this land. Hatter is now a part of them."

"How could that be?" Alice's voice sounded constricted, she fought to hold back the flood of tears that tugged at her eyes. She needed to be strong, needed to find out how to get her Hatter back.

Cayto sang to her a familiar poem:

_**The Dawn did love the Sun so much, she gifted him with power.**_

_** But the sun did not return her love, for his heart was cruel and sour. **_

_** The Dawn grew angry with the sun, removing his heart so cold.**_

_**But she could not destroy it, for it beat strong with powers old.**_

"Aurora is the dawn, Aden was the Sun. Their powers was so strong, it spanned across time itself. But what was not known was that Aurora and Aden had a child. A very happy child, who loved life. Mischievous, he would run off to play with his animal friends. As he grew up he craved the company of his animals more and more until one day he made a fateful decision.

His mother gave him an ultimatum, to keep his magic, and stay away from his precious animals, or to give it all up, to be with them. You now know the choice he made. He gave up his power, to save his beloved animals and funny creatures he created from a deck of cards and his chess set. It was on that day Wonderland was truly born."

"The Hatter," Alice whispered his name, afraid to say it out loud. She stared out at her Hatter and Aurora. She saw a happiness in both of their eyes, a kinship. After so many years, Aurora had finally gotten her son back. But he was not her son, Alice cried inside. He didn't belong to Aurora, he belonged to her, to Wonderland. Using her arm, Alice dried the tears from her face.

Cayto reduced down to a flittering moustache. He quietly whispered into her ear. "My dear, your Hatter is filled with a dangerous power. A power that is so intoxicating it will overtake him, change him. You must be his moral compass, you must guide him to walk down the same path as his ancestor."

"How do I do that?" she choked.

"Think, Alice. What broke the curse of a thousand years? What brought Aden and Aurora back together again? Love my dear, love. An emotion that breaks through time itself. Go to him, tell him how much you love him, remind him how much he loved you. Guide him back on the path home before Aurora leads him so far away he'll be lost to you forever."

Alice stood up straight, pulling down her dress she set her shoulders back and boldly walked to the tea table. Standing in front of Hatter she said, "Hatter, you need to find a way of bringing our friends back."

Hatter's head tilted in confusion, "Friends?" He sat bolt up right. "I have more friends?"

"Hatter," Aurora cooed, "Of course you do, Cheshire and I are your friends."

"Yes," Hatter laughed. "They told me they know of a beautiful place I can go to play."

"No!" Alice shouted. She was startled, she didn't want it to come out so loud, but she couldn't let them take him away from her. "Hatter, look around you, what do you see?"

Hatter jumped up, he stood on tip toe, he saw two very large bears, badgers, rabbits, foxes and dogs. "I see lots of animals, do I like animals?" he asked Aurora.

"No, darling, they're silly little things. Let's go, I told you I can show you so much, so much you can do if you come with me."

Aurora turned to Alice, her look was as cold as ice. Suddenly it began to grow dark, black clouds rushed over them. "He's mine now, I've waited to long for this day." Lightening struck the tips of the giant Knight pieces. "I'm sorry dear, but that's just the way things are."

Alice was never so frightened, she had no idea just what this powerful creature could do to her. But it was Hatter! She could not give up, she had to find a way to make him remember. Spying something on the tea table she rushed over to it. She showed him the white Knight chess piece. "Hatter, do you know what this is?" Hatter took the piece, he rolled it in his hands.

"Yes," he sighed. "I think I remember this."

"Go on," Alice urged him. "What do you remember about it?"

Hatter gleefully laughed, "Checkmate! I love that game, can we play?" he looked hopefully at her, then at Aurora.

Aurora blinked her consent, "Of course dear, as much as you want. Where we're going you can play every day."

Alice wanted to cry, her Hatter, the man she fell so deeply in love with just wasn't there.

Aurora drifted to Alice, "Give it up," she softly said. "It won't work. I've waited to long for this time, this moment. He's back, my son is back."

"He's not your son," Alice hissed. "He'll never be your son."

"Perhaps not, but he's one of us now, he must come with us, he can't live here anymore."

Aurora raised her arm, "Hatter, come along. It's time for us to go now." She saw him squatting down, he was talking to something on the ground.

"You are a funny looking thing," he said. Alice saw Pitney lying on his back, his feet wiggled in the air as Hatter rubbed his soft tummy. "I like him, can I keep him? Can he go with us?"

"I'm sorry Hatter, he can't go where we're going. They aren't allowed."

Hatter frowned, "This can't be that nice a place if there are no animals allowed."

Aurora flew to Hatter, "Oh, but it is, Hatter. It's a magical place. Once you're there you will never want to return to these creatures."

Hatter's eyes turned down, he rubbed just under Pitney's chin. The old warthog contentedly purred. Standing Hatter looked up, he waved his hand, and the dark clouds drifted away. White fluffy clouds moved in, Alice could swear she saw one that looked like a giant rabbit waving at her.

"There, that's better," Hatter said, he felt a large body behind him. The younger bear was standing on two legs. He wavered in front of him.

"Culver," Alice called out. "His name is Culver, he's a very good friend of yours."

"Really?" Hatter said. Culver spread his large arms, Hatter fell into them, the large bear gave him a warm hug. "Mmm, I like bear hugs," he moaned. He felt Aurora's gentle touch, she pulled him out of the hug, "Time to go, Hatter. Morning has arrived, that means it's time for us to leave."

"Now?" Hatter whined. "I was just making new friends."

"Yes," Aurora insisted. She began to pull him away. "We must leave now, don't worry, I promise you can come back again."

"Okay, if you promise." Hatter began to follow her, he stopped, as he heard the sound of crying. Turning he walked up to Alice, "What's the matter?"

Alice wanted to scream at him, tell him everything that happened, but she knew it was useless. Aurora already had her hooks in him, she promised him everything. What could she possibly offer him? Only one thing, she thought. She had to try once more, before she could lose him forever.

"I um, I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye."

"Okay, how do you do that?"

Alice stepped closer to him. "Well, first we get closer."

Hatter walked right up to her. "What next?"

"We hug, like Culver and you just did."

"Just that?" Hatter was beginning to like this woman. She had beautiful eyes, they were dark and mysterious. He liked mysterious.

"Yes," she smiled, "You always said I gave the best hugs."

Hatter opened his arms, "Show me."

Nodding her head, Alice also opened her arms, she wrapped them around Hatter. Her hands slid up his back, one rested on the small of his back, the other behind his head. Her fingers tangled in his unruly hair. Her head moved forward and she rested it on his shoulder. She gently squeezed him, she felt him follow her lead. His hands moved to hold her close to him. She felt his chest raise as he happily sighed with her embrace.

"Thank you," Alice softly said. "Thank you Hatter, for the most wonderful, amazing adventure of my life. When I first entered your tea shop I never imagined how important you would be in my life." Alice hugged him tighter. "You stole my heart, Hatter. Stole a large piece that can never be returned. It will forever remain yours. I will miss you until the day I die." She moved back, her eyes flooded with tears, they fell like rain down her cheeks. She licked the salty drops from her lips. "I love you Hatter, just remember that. Thousands of years from now, I will love you just as deep." Taking his head in her hands, she pulled him to her and kissed him. She kissed him as deeply as she ever had, it was a kiss that she wanted him to remember all his life.

At first he just stood there, then, slowly she felt his hands move up. They stopped at her face, he gripped her tightly and began to return her kiss. Return with as much passion as she did. Breaking off the kiss, Alice searched deep into his eyes. She saw the childish look was gone, a deep sadness flowed across them, then finally recognition.

"I have no heart, for I gave it to you the moment I saw you in that very wet dress."

Alice began to cry, but this time it was tears of joy. "Hatter," she sobbed. "You know me?"

Hatter frowned, "The dress is familiar, but the face..." She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hatter picked her up and spun with her in his arms. "Alice," he sung. "Thank you, I was nearly gone, but you brought me back." He stopped and set her down.

"Hatter, it's time to go," Aurora called out. She was waiting for him at the end of the tea table. "You've said your goodbyes, now let's go, I have so much to show you." Hatter recalled everything that happened to him since he pulled that first ribbon. The power still coursed through him, but it no longer controlled him, he controlled it.

"I'm sorry, Aurora," Hatter told her. "But I'm not going." He gave Alice a look that told Aurora that she had lost a son, again. She was not happy, but she knew, just like the first Hatter, there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

"Wait," Alice said. "What about wonderland? What about our friends?"

Hatter looked to Cheshire for help, "You told me I had to make a choice, the choice was not taking back the magic, was it?"

Cheshire shook his head, "No, the daunting choice was giving it back, just as The Hatter did so long ago. This land was remarkable when he first created it. The animals and plants all lived in harmony. It was the Queen of Heart's greed that changed it all."

"Not just that," Alice admitted. "It was the appearance of a small girl named, Alice. She showed the Queen a world that she became envious of. She wanted to, if you'll pardon the expression, mirror her world after my own."

"Yes, that is true, Alice. I must admit for an oyster, you are much smarter than the first Alice."

"Thanks, I think."

"You've already made your decision, haven't you," Aurora said.

Hatter frowned, "Being all knowing, you know the answer to that."

"Yes." Aurora let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I'll just have to wait for my next chance."

Hatter hopefully smiled, "Who knows, that might be the one, but I'm sorry to say, it's not me."

"Very well then, I shall leave you to finish off your funny little war. I just hope you realize what you're giving up."

Hatter hugged Alice tightly to him, "That's what made the decision so easy, I realized what I was about to give up." He kissed Alice on the cheek. "It never would have worked, Aurora. One time, one day I would have left you. Even with this magic inside of me, I still have my soul. The soul of a scrounger, 'ey Cayto."

The flying moustache hovered over the tea table, it fluttered over to Hatter. Cayto appeared, cane and all.

Aurora slowly began to walk back. "I need to go, I'll leave Cayto to tell you what to do." She suddenly appeared in front of Hatter. Her eyes looked so lovingly at him, so prideful. She gently kissed him on the forehead. "Take care, Hatter. I will always be watching you. I always have."

Stepping back her body glowed brightly until it was as intense as the dawning sun. In an instant she was gone.


	41. A Promise Kept

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Forty One – A Promise Kept**

For the first time since he pulled the magic into him, Hatter searched around. He saw a sight that made his heart sick. Everything was gone. His wonderland, his home was silent as death. Even the animals that surrounded him were quiet, they blankly stared at him. He stooped down and lifted up the small hedgehog, "You helped me so much, old man," he told the old hedgehog. "Let me help you for once." Pitney's long nose wiggled and for a second Hatter could swear he saw him wink at him. He placed the hedgehog on the tea table. He twitched his fingers, suddenly the hedgehog stood up, he blinked his eyes.

"Hatter," Pitney croaked. He cleared his throat, "What happened?"

Hatter passed his hand over Pitney's body, a set of glasses appeared to sit on the end of his nose. Pitney's eyes lit up, "Then you make choice?" He looked at Cheshire for an answer. The large cat's head bobbed up and down.

It was then that Pitney noticed the silence. "Wonderland, it dead?"

Hatter slowly looked around, "For now, but I need to fix that, don't I. And exactly how do I do that?" Hatter looked to The Cheshire cat and Cayto for help. The cat's head twisted and turned, "Not my job old boy. I'm just an observer, and from the looks of things I believe my observing here is nearly at an end. You'll have to take that up with my interfering, can't-keep-his-nose-out-of-trouble, son. TTFN!" And he popped out.

Cayto remained, he twirled his cane in the air. "Dad was always a show off." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well?" Hatter asked, he was anxious to know what to do next. The power in him was intoxicating, he wanted it out of him before it came to a point that he had thoughts of keeping it.

Cayto strolled up to Hatter, he touched the tip of his cane to his chest. "There is a conflict in there, The Hatter told me that during one of our many chats. Of course I was just a lad then, but I remember," Cayto trailed off, "Yes, I remember." Clearing his throat he continued. "He said that he always felt a battle waging inside of him. The battle between his heart, and his soul. The heart was his love for this land and the animals. And his soul was that of an ancient. He had to choose which one would win."

Cayto walked up to Culver, he lovingly stroked the large bear. "He chose his friends. He said it was the easiest decision he had ever made. He just let it go, he embraced all of his friends, all of this land that he helped create. He embraced it, and let go. That is what you must do, scrounger. You must end your own battle inside, and choose which side to stand on."

Hatter gave a thoughtful look, "Most of my life I've straddle on one fence or another." He looked at Alice, "It was you that helped me decide to stop living on both sides and take a stand." Hatter took in a deep breath. He stepped back, his eyes never leaving Alice. He continued to stare at her as he searched for the spot inside of him that came alive the moment he touched that first magic ribbon. Closing his eyes, he raised his arms, grabbed that spot deep inside and forced it up, and out. Opening his eyes he saw several pink ribbons snaking out of his finger tips.

He was doing it! Stretching his hands out he tried to force the magic out of him, he shouted out loud, "I don't want this anymore, I want my friends, my home back. I want to stay with the woman I love," he choked. He looked at Alice, he could see she was having trouble standing, he realized it was because of him. "Give them back to me, return it to the way it was before. I want to stay, take it, take it back!" Hatter closed his eyes, his hands fisted tight, he brought them to his chest. Clutching them tightly he felt the magic welling up inside, forming into a tight ball, he waited, waited as it balled up inside, when he could no longer hold it in he threw his arms out.

Alice was knocked to her feet as she felt a blast that came from Hatter. Falling down, she lay stunned there. Once she began to recover, she immediately jumped up. She saw Hatter kneeling on the ground, his head bowed down, he was panting hard. She was about to run to him when she heard it. The sound of people talking. Searching around she was relieved to see Jack and Moxie looking very confused. She saw Charlie and Sir Knorthrop crawling off the tea table. "Great Pheatons ghost," Charlie said. "How did we end up there?"

"I don't' know, Charles, I don't know," Sir Knorthrop mumbled.

Alice now looked to the animals. She saw Culver looking back at her in a curious way, seeing Hatter kneeling he immediately galloped to him, "Hatter, are you all right?" Alice closed her eyes in thanks as she heard Culver speak.

She even saw Tynan and Tynell had returned to their normal selves. Although she saw Tynan looking at her now with a bit more respect. Alice quickly rushed up to Hatter. Culver had managed to help him stand.

Where he stooped she saw grass under Hatter's feet. It soon began to spread out, moving like quick fire out of Red Phoenix and spilling into Wonderland. Alice saw beautiful vines growing everywhere. Rose bushes began to sprout out of the ground. Multi colored flowers blossomed, their scent made her head spin. She could see the tops of the buildings changing colors. Reds, blues, purples, everywhere was a splash of color. Even the sun seemed to be shinning brighter.

"You did it," she cried out in joy. "Oh Hatter, you did it." She hugged him with all her might. She became alarmed when she felt how weakly he returned her hug.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Took a lot out of me, in more ways than one." He grinned widely as he wavered where he stood. Looking down, he stamped his feet in the soft grass. "Always liked grass carpets."

"Reggie," Charlie stared at him with disbelief, "Your wound, it's gone."

Sir Knorthrop was surprised to see that he was no longer wounded. The bullet hole was still in his armor, but his flesh was untouched. Spying the Bazards Charlie's heart flushed cold. They were normal size now, hundreds of them mingled behind them. "The Bazards!" Charlie gasped. "They'll eat us all.'

Hatter called out to Charlie, "We don't have to worry about them anymore."

Alice looked to him for an answer. "As I was letting go of the magic I did a few tweaks. After all the last Wonderland was my ancestors creation, I thought I'd add a bit of me in this one."

"Hatter, what did you do to them?"

Hatter weakly smiled, "Carrots are going to tremble in fear. I made them vegetarians."

It was then that Alice knew her Hatter was truly back. She gave him the tightest hug ever. He grunted, "Hmm, love that."

Culver was amazed with the change around them. One moment he was fighting Allric, the next he saw a rebirth of the old Wonderland. Seeing Hatter appear weak, he helped him walk to the tea table. Hatter plopped down on a chair, next to where Pitney sat.

Alice spun around, "You did it, you brought it all back…and more."

"This is amazing," Charlie said. "What happened, how did all this come about?"

Alice looked to Hatter for his approval. Nodding his consent, she told them all she was going to explain what had happened. The others moved closer to her to listen to what she was about to say. Hatter was concentrating so hard on listening to her he was unaware of something crawling out from under the table. He only realized when it was to late. A sharp talon lay on his neck, strong wings pulled him up and back.

"You were a fool to give it all up!" Allric hissed into his ear.

"How did you know what happened?" Hatter gasped.

"When I hid under the table I brought this out," he showed him a small ring.

"The ring of wonderland," Hatter whispered.

"Yes, I took it from the mirror, it protected me. The magic that kept me intelligent never left me. I heard everything that was said between you, and someone named Aurora, and that cursed cat. I now know the secret that has been kept for thousands of years. And I fully plan on taking advantage of it…stay back, stay back or I swear I'll gut him right here!" he warned the others. Once they saw Allric grab Hatter they all wanted to help him. They were slowly walking towards the Eagle. They stopped as he gave them a warning.

The tea pots and cups shouted a protest, "That is not fair, leave him alone."

"Shut up, shut up all of you!" Allric cackled.

"If you did hear everything," Hatter choked. "Then you know I gave it all up. You can't use me anymore. There's no more magic left in me."

Allric dragged Hatter back a few more steps. "You, no, but your family, now that is another piece to this very complicated puzzle. I waited one hundred and fifty years to conquer Wonderland, I can wait that long for the next Hatter to be given the choice. And when he does, I am going to make sure some of that magic goes to me."

"I am never going to allow that." Hatter brought up his right hand and slammed it into Allric's leg, making him release him. He quickly spun around, taking off his hat, he held it in front of him.

"You fool, you stupid fool, I don't need you anymore. It's already begun, your bloodline has been started. It's time for me to get rid of another Hatter."

Hatter pulled Eirian from his hat, he was about to use her until he was attacked by a tornado, a tornado by the name of Tynan. "I'm the one to kill him," she growled. Her knife held tightly in her paw, she tried to slash at Hatter.

"Damn you Tynan, must you always interfere!" Allric cursed. With his bargaining chip now wrestling with an enraged ferret Allric knew it was time to cut his losses. He spread his wings and flew up into the air.

Hatter could not believe it, he was getting away. Angered he slammed his fist into Tynan's face, she fell back clutching her already sore nose.

Holding Eirian up he saw her change into a bow, an arrow appeared. "This is for you, Hatter," he whispered. Pulling back he released the arrow, it flew into the air and after Allric. Just as the arrow left the bow, Tynan was once again on him, this time she made sure to stay away from his powerful punch.

As he flew away from Red Phoenix Allric heard the twang of an bow. Looking back he saw an arrow coming his way. Quickly he swooped down, he cursed as he saw the arrow do the same. He twisted and turned in the air, but there was no getting away from Eirian's arrow. It followed him with every twist and turn he made. Coming to the edge of Red Phoenix he couldn't believe what was happening below him. When Hatter released his magic he removed the spell he placed on the knights. They were now all full size. His giant Bull-guards an foxes were shrunk down to their former size. Below him he could see the knights quickly defeating what was left of his army. Distracted by the battle for just a second, the arrow managed to catch up to him. He rolled in the air as he felt the shock of pain in his shoulder. Injured, he landed away from the battle. Limping to an alley, he hid under some vine covered stairs.

He struggled to pull the arrow out of his shoulder, but it only went deeper. He crawled into the shadows as he saw something large walking into the alley.

"There," he heard a small voice chirp. "I think I saw him go there, he there."

"Oh yes, over here," the vines that grew on the staircase sung. "Over here, he's over here."

Allric cursed the yellow flowers on the vines giving him away.

"Thank you Rubetta," a woman's voice answered.

Allric tore the vines he could reach down, they shrieked in pain. Looking closer at the flowers he saw faces hissing at him. He blinked his eyes as he saw each one sporting a small hat, a hat that was identical to what Hatter wore. "Over here," the flowers shouted. "He's hidin' here." As he threw the flowers into the shadows, he saw the huge outline of someone walking down the alley. A small red bird landed on one of the stairs. She excitedly hopped on the stairs. "Allric is here, oh hurry, he is here."

A ham sized hand reached under the stairs and grabbed a fist full of feathers. It pulled the protesting Allric out from under the staircase. Allric saw the last surviving member of the Queen's guards holding him in the air. Behind her was a large human.

"Aw, did someone clip your wings," Barret said. He could see an arrow protruding out of his left wing. Grabbing it Barret jerked the arrow out. He was startled as it flew out of his hand, and into the skies.

Daisy's other hand grabbed Allric, her fingers wrapped tightly around him, trapping his wings. His talons clawed uselessly at her.

"You, it was you that ordered the Bazards to murder my family, my village." She shook him hard in her hands.

"Release me, human," Allric hissed. "I am Allric, I am going to be the ruler of this land."

"Think if you squeeze him tight enough, he'll pop?" Barret asked Daisy.

She slowly shook her great head. "No, Hatter told me a secret, a secret that Allric has used to stay alive all these years. But I know it." She held Allric tighter, "Bring your sword, Barret, and let me tell you how to kill an Eagle."

Allric struggled to be released from Daisy's iron grip as he could hear Barret pull his sword from its scabbard. He could feel its tip go against his breast bone. He nearly sighed in relief. The fool didn't know that his breast bone was stronger than other eagles. He would bleed a bit, but he wouldn't die. He had it all planned out now. He would fake his death, pretend to die and then go off to heal. To heal and come back.

He would patiently wait until another Hatter came, his quest for Wonderland will finally…Allric's thoughts of conquest suddenly stopped, once he heard Daisy say.

"No Barret, not there, under the bone. Place it under the breast bone."

Allric now struggled wildly, his claws reached up, digging deep into Daisy's arms, but she ignored the pain, she would not let him go. Her eyes bored into him, she recalled the screams of her mother and father as they were torn apart. Killed because of Allric's greed. She savored watching Allric's eyes grow wide in horror as Barret pressed the blade under his breast bone. He grunted hard as he drove the blade behind the bone, and into Allric's heart.

Daisy brought Allric closer, she searched deep into his eyes. She wanted to see the last spark leave him. His eyes rolled, went glassy and then they stared blankly at her. Barret pulled his sword out and stepped back. Allric was dead, the war was over.

"That was for you, Mother, Father. I promised I would see the life leave him, and I did." Barret was about to leave Daisy alone, until he heard her say, "Thank you, thank you. Barret." He could hear the hurt still in her voice, but he also heard relief. She had finally gotten her revenge for the deaths of her family, of her kind. Slowly she let Allric's limp body fall. He landed in a limp heap on the ground.

Rubetta immediately flew in the air, "I'm going to tell everyone, Allric is dead, he is finally dead!" Rubetta flew off, her words echoed in the alley.

Daisy silently stared at Allric's body. She thought she would be crying tears of joy at this moment, but she just felt numb. "Why do I feel so bad?"

Barret took her large hand in his, "That's because you're nothing like him, Daisy."

Daisy looked down at the White Rabbit, shyly smiling she said, "Let's find the others."

They walked down the alley together, leaving Allric alone in the dark alley. Happy in the knowledge that this war was finally over, and that they played a part in ending it.


	42. Closing the Book, and Opening a New One

Hatter and Alice Journey into the Netherworlds

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Forty Two – Closing the Book, and Opening a New One**

"Damn it, Tynan, leave him alone!" Alice screamed. She wanted to help Hatter, but Tynan was all over him. Her long body snaked around his, it was all he could do to keep her off of him. Then he realized he was still holding Eirian. "Give me something to finally end this," he shouted. But before she sung a word to him, Tynan was pulled off of him. He was surprised to hear Tynell shout, "No more sister, no more!"

Able to reach Hatter now, Alice ran to his side. They both watched the twins long bodies twist and turn upon each other. Tynell was tired, tired of all of his sisters killings, and torturing. He became envious of the friendship he saw the other animals had with Hatter and Alice. He wanted so dearly to be a part of that. He saw now his chance to prove to them he was nothing like his sister. No one knew her moves better than him. He was able to duck, and twist away from any strike she made to him.

Still exhausted from her fight with Alice, and then Hatter he could feel her weaken, he waited for the right moment. When he saw her slip, her knife make a weakened pass, he pounced on it. Knocking the dagger from her hand, he flipped it around and shoved it's blade deep into his sisters chest, giving it a slight turn, he saw her eyes twist in rage.

"Me!" she screamed. "You killed me!"

"Yes, sister," Tynell sung to her. "Now die, dear sister. Join all the others that you killed so coldly, die." Tynan began to choke, she coughed and slowly fell limp in his arms. Tynell held her for a few moments, gently stroking her beautiful fur. He was always envious of her. Her fur was much more superior to his. Slowly he placed her on the ground. Looking up he waited, waited and hoped that his act would allow him to become a part of this very special pack.

Alice spoke first, "Thank you, Tynell."

"I'm sorry, for what my has sister done," he sadly said. "I've always had to clean up after her. I had to look out for her, she was my sister. But this was one time I could no longer sit back and wait until she was done. If you'll allow me, I would like to be a part of your pack."

Hatter scratched the back of his head, "Tynan, I'll be honest, I won't say yes, but then again I won't say no. You'll have to prove yourself, after all, your choice not to stop your sister sooner doesn't exactly make you look very trustworthy. How about, we'll see."

Tynell leaped up, "I will take that."

"Now that that is done," Jack said. "Will someone please tell us what the hell happened?"

Alice and Hatter laughed, Alice continued her explanation as Hatter sat next to the tea table and rested. He was surprised to find Eirian's arrow flying back. It hovered in front of him. Holding Eirian up it touched her, and moved into her. As he tucked her back into his hat, he wasn't sure if it found its mark, but he hoped this was a good sign about Allric's fate. Once Alice was finished with her explanation, everyone seemed to be very quiet.

"Well," Moxie said. "I don't know what to say about that. It's kind of weird being told that you're a playing card."

"Was," Alice corrected her, "Was a playing card."

Charlie had to sit down, "In all the years I heard the story, I never imagined. I thought it was just a fairy tale told to children."

"It is, Charlie," Hatter told him. "It's a brilliant fairy tale started by someone that loved this land more than life itself. He gave up so much to create this wonderful world of ours."

"I think you forget something," Pitney said. "You gave it up too."

"Wasn't hard, thanks to Alice." Hatter eyes glowed as he looked at her. If it wasn't for her, he'd be with Aurora right now, and Wonderland's only inhabitants would be animals. "Also, I just made some very good friends." He pointed at Culver and the badgers. "Couldn't lose that, just because I was offered the powers of a god. Just because I would have been able to do anything, wish for anything…hold on?"

"Hatter," Alice laughed. "Shut it."

Hatter gave her a smile so wide, so happy she wanted it to last forever. She could stare at that smile forever. She stopped staring when in the distance, she heard a small bird chirping frantically.

"Allric, is dead, Allric is dead." Rubetta chirped happily. Her small red body could be seen flying towards them. She landed on Hatter's shoulder.

"I saw it, Daisy and Barrett, they kill him. He's dead, he's dead."

Everyone let out a whoop of joy. Sir Knorthrop energetically shook Charlie's hand. "Splendid group you have here Charles, splendid."

Moxie ran to Jack and flew into his arms, she hugged him tightly, "We did it, I can't believe we did it."

Jack returned her hug, he placed his hand behind her head and began to kiss her. He whispered on her lips, "Stay with me.'

Moxie pulled back, her eyes blinked in shock, "Prince Jack, I…"

He placed a finger on her lips, "I only want to hear one word from you, and it starts with a Y has an E in the middle and ends with an S."

Moxie jumped into his arms, "Yes," she sung. "Yes, yes, yes." She felt his arms squeeze her tight. "I love you," he whispered to her. Tilting their heads she replied, "I love you too." They moved closer, and kissed, a kiss that electrified them both. During their journey in the Netherworlds Jack realized something, he was falling in love with Moxie. It was near the end of their journey that he also realized that he couldn't live without her.

From the first moment she saw Prince Jack, she fell in love with him. But she knew it was a forbidden love. She was Grypht's property, something owned, she was beneath the Prince. But hearing him say those fated words, her barriers were knocked down. She hugged him tight, standing on tip toe, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and vowed she would never let him go.

"Well it about time," Pitney shouted. "Humans, you should learn from us. We love someone we tell them."

"So," Jack said. "Is this your first advice to me as my advisor?"

"Yes," Pitney jumped off of the tea table. "But to hear and to do is another thing."

Jack stooped down, "Pitney, after all that we've been through, I will always listen to your advice."

"That first smart thing you say."

Rubetta flittered on Hatters shoulder, "Hatter, I see many Netherworlders walking in streets, many of them."

"Rubetta," Jack called to her. She hopped to the tea table and stood on one of the tea pots. She quickly flew off as the tea pot shook its body. "So sorry," Rubetta said. "Not a problem," the pot happily replied.

Jack took in a deep breath, talking tea pots was something that was going to take time getting used to. He brought his hand out, Rubetta alighted on it.

"If you'll agree, I'd love for you to be my messenger. You've done so well, and I need someone trustworthy."

"Really?" Rubetta squeaked. "You want little Rubetta, little me?"

"Only if you'll promise to let me know if I am working you to hard. I'll make sure you'll have your own buttercup bush grove," he sung.

Rubetta flew in the air, she twisted and turned, "I agree!" she chirped. "I agree."

"Excellent, then for your first order, I want you to find the rest of the Battalion. Go to their leaders and tell them to meet us at the Red Phoenix."

Jack looked up at the giant Knight pieces and the castle that Allric built. "It's a good name," he softly said. "Red Phoenix will now be my headquarters. I will build the new wonderland on the ashes of the old."

Moxie stood next to him, "You needed to show Wonderland that you are not your mother's son. Making this your home, your castle will be a good start."

Feeling tired, Alice was about to sit next to Hatter when she felt Culver grab her and spin her around. What she saw made her blink her eyes, and then rub them to make sure she was seeing right. She saw a group of hollow pearls walking towards her. Calvert, Eric and Dodo was leading them. Eric had a big smile on his face.

"We were half way there, when we met some knights." Eric explained. "They said Pitney was gone, disappeared. That's when Dodo said he wanted to go back."

"Why you come back?" Pitney asked him. "You always stay where safe."

"Well," Dodo gruffly said. "I didn't want to spend the next hundred years hearing you telling me how much of a coward I was."

Pitney's mouth slowly grinned, "You miss old hedgehog."

Dodo's feathers ruffled, "Don't be ridiculous. How could I possibly miss a walking pincushion," he sniffed. But Pitney knew better, the old bird actually missed him.

Hatter slowly stood up, "Well I for one can't wait to see this Dodo meet our Dodo."

"That's a meeting I want a reservation for," Moxie said.

As the hollow pearls came closer Alice saw a look on their faces that made her heart skip a beat. The blank look was gone, it was replaced by a confused and frightened look.

"Hatter!" Alice screamed in joy. "What did you do?"

"Told you I did a bit of tweaking before I let the magic go."

Alice shook her head in wonder, "I know you tweaked, but I didn't know you tweaked this much. How did you do so much, in such a short amount of time?"

Hatter brightly smiled, "Well you see Alice, time is a funny thing. It goes sideways, and long ways and short ways…," he said, with a laugh.

A sad look crossed Calvert's face as he walked to Culver. He loved the hollow pearls so much, they had him to thank for watching lovingly over them. But now they were back to normal, he no longer had to care for them.

"What am I going to do now?" Calvert asked Culver. "They no longer need anyone to watch after them. I should be happy, but I feel empty now."

Culver saw a woman walk up to Calvert. "I always wanted to say this to you," she told Calvert. "Thank you, for looking after me. Deep inside I knew," she waved her hand behind. "We all knew what was happening, but we could not act, could not express how we felt. You were the only one that understood, you kept our hopes alive that someday we would be normal again." She reached out her small hand and took Calvert's large paw. She squeezed it tight, "Thank you for talking care of us."

Calvert's head moved down, he shyly nodded his head. "You're welcome."

Seeing how comfortable Calvert was with humans, Jack had an idea. "Calvert, I am going to need a mediator, someone that can be forceful if need be. Someone that is respected by humans and animals as well. Know anyone that can fill the job?"

Culver gave him a nudge, and winked at him. Calvert held his large head up high, "I would like to apply for the job."

"Granted," Jack said. "Now let's get started. There is so much to do, I really don't know where to start. Perhaps we can…"

Jack was interrupted by an infuriated shout in the distance, "What the devil is this!"

Walking towards them was a group of Wonderlanders led by the human Dodo.

"Yes, wishes do come true," Moxie enthused. She looked up at Jack and tried to stifle a laugh. "Who wins, Dodo, or Dodo."

"I got all my money on Dodo," Jack said.

Dodo stopped just shy of the group of humans, "Can someone please tell me what in blazes is going on? One moment we were sleeping soundly and the next we have the roof coming down on our heads, and giant dogs and foxes roaming the streets."

"Who on earth, is that?" the original Dodo squawked. Sounding exactly like Hatter's Dodo.

Hatter merrily stepped up, the humans parted, exposing one Dodo to the next.

"Dodo," Hatter said to the human counterpart. He took off his hat and flourished it to his right, "This is Dodo." Both Dodo's stared at each other at first. Slowly they walked closer to meet. Each one circled the other, examining and trying to take it all in.

"Is this some kind of joke?" they both said in unison.

Glaring at each other they snarled, "I am not amused."

"Wow," Hatter said. "They even think alike, this is definitely a solid ten on the scary meter."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" they once again said in unison.

"Dodo," Hatter said, they both replied, "Yes."

Patting his hat back on his head, Hatter squinted his eyes in frustration. "This isn't going to work, let's see, we can call you…1Dodo, 2Dodo, Bigdo, Littledo, loudo louderdo, no." Hatter was clearly having to much fun. Getting impatient, the original Dodo interjected.

"Let's make this simple, I can be Dodo A," he pointed to the human Dodo. "And he can be Dodo B."

"I don't care what you call me," Dodo B snarled, "Just tell me why there's a huge chunk of Wonderland covered with this monstrosity," he pointed to the Red Phoenix.

"That…" Hatter hesitated, then shook his head, "That would take too long," he sighed. "I can tell you that we were right. Wonderland did fall, right on top of the Netherworlds. Oh no!" Hatter gasped, as he suddenly realized something. "The great Library. With the falling of Wonderland it was crushed."

"All our history," Moxie whispered, "Gone."

"Actually," Dodo B interjected. He cleared his throat, clearly looking uneasy. "It's not."

"How?" was all Hatter could say.

"When I left Moxie's place, I had second thoughts on the way to the Library. During my journey back the grounds shook so hard I came to the conclusion that…" he whispered softly so only Hatter could hear, "…your theory may be correct."

"Excuse me?" Hatter leaned over. He wiggled a finger in his ear, "Sorry, this is my bad ear, what was that?"

"Fine!" Dodo B barked. "You were right and I was wrong, satisfied?"

"That must have been a hard crow to eat," Hatter said, with a smug grin. "Need some salt?"

"Believe me, it was very difficult swallowing that down," Dodo B admitted. "Anyway, once I realized that you were not entirely wrong."

"In our language that means we were right," Hatter translated.

"Yes," Dodo B drawled. "I immediately put out a call to all of the resistance that we needed to move the library above as soon as possible. It took us nearly three days, but we managed to move the entire Great Library to a safe place above ground."

"Really," Hatter said. "Where did you put it?"

"I found a fantastic place that was just recently closed," Smiling proudly he said, "Your old tea shop, Hatter. By the way, love the carpet grass in your office."

"Your welcome," Hatter muttered. "I spent years on that carpet and he gets to enjoy it," he whispered to Alice.

For the first time Dodo B noticed there were other animals around. Some standing and actually wearing clothes.

"Good god, is all of the Netherworld inhabitants now above ground?"

"Sadly, not all," Pitney said.

Dodo B jumped, "A talking hedgehog."

"Yes," Dodo A sniffed. "I'm sorry, are you going to be doing this every time you hear an animal talk? If you are, then let me enlighten you, yes animals do talk, and some of them can be just as boring as humans." He made sure to stare at Pitney as he said it.

Pitney rolled his eyes, some things never changed.

"Talking hedgehogs, talking Dodo's," Dodo B grouched, "What's next, singing teapots?"

"Oh yes, have some tea!" the pots sung. They rattled and clanged on the table.

Alice stared at Dodo, "Have to say I never saw a mans eyes pop out that big."

"That's my Dodo," Hatter proudly declared, adding, "B."

"Let's continued this conversation later," Jack said. "There is much to do, as you'll soon find out. Great changes have been made to our wonderland."

Dodo B mutely nodded, he nearly jumped as he saw roses that grew on huge bushes winking at him. "What needs to be done," Jack continued, "Well, is just to numerous to count."

"Drink from us first, eat, get to know each other," the tea pots sung. "Wonderland will still be here." The table was suddenly filled with fresh baked cakes and biscuits. The smell was so inviting everyone agreed to have some. The feelings around Red Phoenix changed that day. It was no longer that of war and revolution, but harmony. Animals and humans ate and conversed in peace. Something that had not been seen for a very long time.

Allric's war was over. But the great damage he did to wonderland, it proved to be a changing point for the people. The Netherworlds no longer existed. There were talking animals above ground. This land was now theirs just as much as the Wonderlanders. Jack had made a promise to the animals he would keep. He would find them a place to live. A place with the sun and moon above their heads.

Late afternoon Alice, Hatter and Culver was sitting on the edge of Moxie's place. It had managed to survive the quake with only a few cracks in her walls. She brought the filled pearls to her place. They were going to stay there until Alice returned them to her world.

There was so much that needed to be done, but for now they wanted to relax and look out at the new Wonderland. Things were a bit different, thanks to Hatter. They watched a swarm of glass insects fly around them. The sun reflected brightly on their glass wings. Looking out at a new Wonderland, being with Alice, Hatter knew that he had chosen right. This was his home, he swore he would protect her and he did just that. Jack now had an army, he had a full battalion at his service. They would help him in his bid to become the ruler of Wonderland. But for now, that was on the back burner. Their city needed to be rebuilt. Lord Corn and Sir Leon would postpone their battle for the crown, for now.

"I never thought it would look this…Wonderful," Culver said. He continued to stare at the setting sun. It's beauty was breath taking.

"Enjoy it, Culver," Hatter said. "You know, I never thanked you, for all your help. I don't think we would all be standing here alive if not for you."

Culver looked away, he tried to fight the tears that tugged at the corners of his eyes. He was a prideful bear, he didn't like to look weak. He felt a woman's touch on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, but we'd like you to stay with us for a while. There's so much to do, and I have to admit, I feel so much safer with you around."

Culver nodded his great head, "You humans, it's a wonder how you're able to survive, without claws and fangs."

Hatter squinted up at the bear, "Then you'll agree to protect us helpless, clawless humans?"

Culver laughed, it sounded like a roar and a cough. "Yes, does this mean, we're friends now?"

Alice moved closer to Culver, she stroked the long hairs on his arm. "Oh Culver, you risked your life to save all of us. If that's not a definition for what a friend is, I don't know what is. Like it or not Culver, you're stuck with us."

Culver didn't know what to say. Looking at both of them, he stood up and mumbled something as he loped to the stairs that led down into Moxie's place.

Hatter and Alice just laughed as they saw him quickly leave, they had a new close friend now. Sure he was a bear, but he was just as strong a friend as Charlie, or Jack.

"Tomorrow we can start bringing my people back home." Alice was elated to finally send her people home, whole. They were just as normal as Eric. She now had a large group of very confused humans on her hands. They would use their mirror to slowly bring them back to her world. She was surprised with how much Hatter had done, as he began to release his magic.

"I have to say. When I first saw you swivel around in that white chair, I never imagined you were going to take me through such breath taking adventures."

"Guess it's all part and parcel of being a Hatter."

Alice lay her head on his shoulder, "Mmm, love those Hatters."

Hatter stared out at the horizon, "The Hatters story is done."

"Yes," Alice agreed. "We can close that book and open a new one."

"I told you that the two of you would bring back the Wonder in Wonderland," they heard Cayto say from behind.

Hatter continued to stare ahead, "Cayto, after all that has happened, I have one thing to say." He slowly turned, his face a mask of rage. Cayto frowned, he was about to disappear until Hatter pointed his finger at him, "Gotcha!"

He jumped up and ran to the small man. He was about to take his hand, but brushed it off and hugged him. "Thanks Cayto, as Charlie said, you are a true friend."

Cayto blushed a deep red. "No need to thank me, scrounger. I only did what you've done for your friends hundreds times. Charles just told me that Pitney is helping Jack Heart. He also said that Prince Jack is getting some very strange reports. I don't know why, but there seems to be something peculiar happening in and around Wonderland." He suspiciously eyed Hatter, "Did you have something to do with that?"

Hatter whistled merrily, rocking on his heels he said, "Perhaps."

"Jolly, old boy, Jolly. I look forward to finding out what this new Wonderland has to offer." With a tip of his hat, he shrunk down to a moustache and flew off.

Alice slowly walked up to Hatter, her arm snaked around his waist. "Hatter, what exactly did you mean when you said you made a few changes?"

Hatter held her tight, "Not really sure, let's find out together."

Alice swung around, her face lit up, "Hey, I still owe you that rescue greeting when we broke you out of Red Phoenix."

"Broke me out?" Hatter said aghast. "I didn't need your help, I would have found a way out of there eventually."  
"Yeah, right," Alice scoffed. "There was no way you were getting out of there without our help."

"Alice," Hatter pressed his finger on her lips, "Shut it."

Smiling she pulled his finger away and kissed him. She turned in his arms, he hugged her close, his chest felt the warmth from her back. He moved his head down and whispered into her ear.

"You saved me, Alice I was nearly lost, I don't now how, but you brought me back."

Alice stared out at the sunset. "You told me once, that together we could do anything. I realized we were stronger, when we were together. That was what brought you back." She turned in his arms and looked deep into his expressive eyes. Those eyes, she couldn't stop staring at them. They showed a million emotions with just one look. "We're one Hatter, one heart, one soul. You're stuck with me, for the rest of your life."

Hatter's fingers entwined with hers, "Not a bad place to be."

It was over, it was finally over and now they could take it easy, at least for this night. There was still a lot to do, but the worst part was over. Slowly they walked back down into Moxie's place. There was so much to do tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. Wonderland needed to be rebuilt. To build a new world, that was an adventure they couldn't wait to start.

Cheshire and Cayto floated at the edge of Moxie's place. "Think I should have told him?" Cayto asked.

"No, we don't have to let them know all our secrets. Our work here is done. I have to say you did a splendid job, splendid. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you" Cayto said, with a bow. He released his cane, it spun around and around on its own, a haunted voice came out of the cane, "And I want to thank the two of you for keeping this a secret for so long, even from Aurora."

"What are friends for?" Cheshire asked.

The cane started to fatten, it grew legs and arms. The figure of a man began to appear, his head was ridiculously to large for his body. He wore a large hat, a paper with 10/6 was tucked inside its brim.

Cheshire looked out at the changed Wonderland. "Let's go then my friend, there are new things for us to explore, a new adventure awaits us."

The Hatter began to spin, his body grew thinner until a cane spun in the air. Cayto quickly snatched it.

"I can't wait to start," Cayto said. "This Hatter, is he continuing your story?"

"No," The Hatter said. "My story has ended, his, well his has just begun."

The End

Authors Notes: I want to thank everyone that read my story. I have to admit, I was worried what everyone thought of it, with the lack of reviews. I do want to make a shout out to EtherealDemon. Your reviews helped me to continue with the story, I deeply thank you for giving me your wonderful reviews.

If you liked the story, please let me know. I'm an adventure writer, and wonder if perhaps it lacked enough romance, what I read in many of the other Hatter and Alice stories. Let me know what you think.

I do hope that everyone liked Netherworlds. The characters truly came alive for me. Just to let you know, I had originally intended on killing Culver. But darn it, the bear just grew on me, he earned his right to live

Once again I thank all of you for taking your time to read my story.


End file.
